Munr
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más. Sin embargo, el aceptar Hiccup este hecho, tan sólo será el inicio de su nueva aventura. -Hiccup/Toothless. [Yaoi entre Humano/Dragón.]
1. Algún Día

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** Mature/PG-13.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama. Eventualmente habrá _**Lemon**_, pero _**no**_ de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:** **Romance entre Dragón/Humano.** No me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Traté de explorar más posibilidades sobre cómo desarrollar un romance entre Toothless y Hiccup. Mis viejas raíces de Dean/Castiel me ayudaron. Con eso dicho, esta historia es Yaoi/Slash entre un dragón y un humano. Si no te gusta, mejor retírate.

**Notas/Spoilers:** En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más _poder_. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, _cierto_ asesinato…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**I.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Seré tuyo… _

_Algún __día__."_

-M83 (Soon, my Friend).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Hiccup no era afín a ingerir ale, pero esta ocasión lo atribuía.

Sin compañía, Hiccup se dedicó a acabarse una botella él solo, puesto que los demás vikingos eran lo suficientemente listos para mantener su distancia.

Una. Dos. Tres. Hiccup no le había encontrado el caso al sabor adquirido, pero cuando la cuarta copa comenzó a aligerar su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus sentidos a cierto grado, entonces el chico comenzó a comprender.

Astrid debía estar haciendo su propia versión de exorcismo de sus demonios. Probablemente matando arboles con sus hachas. Hiccup podía verlo en su mente, claramente.

Hiccup dejó caer su torso sobre la mesa de madera, rodeando la botella en el abrazo de sus manos. Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del sol se despedían con unos colores purpuras que simbolizaban a la perfección los sentimientos del mismo Hiccup.

"Está bien. Creo que ya es suficiente miseria por una tarde."

Hiccup trató de crear una expresión lacera, digna de las ovejas de Berk, pero Valka era inmune. Más dura que su padre, en algunas ocasiones. La botella fue arrancada de sus manos, y cuando Hiccup intentó recuperarla, un manotazo fue su recompensa.

"¡Ow! ¡Estoy lamiendo mis heridas, madre!"

"No seas ridículo, Hiccup. No hay heridas que lamer en primer lugar—"

"¡Claro que sí!" Saltando de su asiento, Hiccup se alejó de la mesa y de su madre, sus puños apretándose. Sobriedad, repentinamente, lo golpeó, brutal. "Astrid no merecía esto."

Un suspiro suave acogió su confesión. "Lo siento, hijo. No fue mi intención menospreciar tus sentimientos. O los de Astrid. Por supuesto que el rompimiento de su relación es algo que uno debe considerar en luto—Pero, Hiccup. Honestamente, ¿estás tan sorprendido, que _esto_ haya sucedido?"

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup para suspirar, cuando los dedos de Valka se acercaron lo suficiente para peinar sus mechones pelirrojos. "¿Sorprendido, que mis planes de casarme en una semana hayan sido rotundamente cancelados, porque una anciana lectora de alma decidió que mi alma apestaba demasiado—"

"Vamos, sabes que así no fueron las cosas."

"—o que, oh sorpresa, por descubrir que mi alma le ha sido infiel desde hace años a Astrid, sin que yo me enterara? Claro que no, para _nada_ sorprendido."

"Baja al sarcasmo, chico." Valka roló sus ojos. "Puede que no lo veas ahora, pero eres afortunado de que esto haya sucedido—"

"¿Quién la invitó, de todas maneras? Nunca en mi vida la había visto antes, y de repente se aparece en mi cena de Compromiso, con sus trucos de magia barata—"

"Creo que es hermana de la anciana Gothi—"

"¿Sabes qué pienso, ma'? Creo que la señora solamente estaba necesitada de atención. ¡Ajá, eso debió de haber sido! Quería ser el ojo del huracán. ¿Qué mejor forma que inventar un ritual espiritista con los novios? ¡Apuesto que se fue de Berk con los bolsillos llenos de dinero! Todos debieron haberle agradecido el gran espectáculo. Debió de haber escuchado sobre mi maravillosa reputación, y debió haber pensado, _'Mmm, ¡ya sé a costillas de quien podré hacerme rica! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III debe ser humillado frente a todo el pueblo, a días de su boda. Seguramente, eso funcionará_.'" Y concluyendo su hipótesis, el trasero de Hiccup terminó en el piso frio, un eructo escapando de sus labios.

El rostro de su madre se asomó, una ceja alzada. "¿Haz terminado?"

Hiccup relamió sus labios. "Sí, eso creo."

Valka, entonces, decidió voltearle su mundo de cabeza. "Mmm. Son muy jóvenes para casarse, de todos modos."

"¿Qué? ¡Pensé que te agradaba Astrid!"

"Me agrada. Pero, a mi parecer, fue apresurado de su parte decidir casarse."

Hiccup no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¡Es lo que todos querían!"

"Exacto. No lo que _tú_ querías."

"Es parte de mi deber como Jefe." Hiccup se repitió lo mismo, que se había estado repitiendo, desde la caída de Drago. Desde recibir el puesto del fallecido Stoick, la expectativa de que Hiccup y Astrid culminarán su noviazgo había colocado un peso sobre sus hombros. Era una Nueva Era. Y debía ser consolidada con su matrimonio.

O eso, habían pensado.

"Todavía no eres Jefe. Te dije que no debías preocuparte, Hiccup. No importa lo que los demás esperen de ti. Llenar las obligaciones de tu padre no es tu responsabilidad. Por ello fui nombrada Jefa en tu lugar. Nunca quise que cambiaras tu naturaleza para satisfacer la opinión del pueblo."

"Con todo el respeto, madre. Pero esas son patrañas, y lo sabes." Hiccup renegó, entre flojos intentos de sentarse. "Todos han estado sobre mí para tomar el lugar de Jefe, porque no están contentos con la idea de que una mujer los mande. Especialmente una mujer que desapareció por veinte años para vivir con dragones, en lugar de serle fiel a su amado Stoick. Vikingos: Terquedad Es Nosotros."

Valka tomó el mentón de su hijo con determinación, conectando sus miradas. "Tendrán que aguantarse, entonces. Porque no permitiré que mi hijo viva infeliz."

Aquella fosa de incandescencia, que había estado apareciendo en sus entrañas desde que Hiccup se había reencontrado con su madre, creció y creció, inundándolo con sus llamaradas de sensación. Era en momentos como este, que se daba cuenta de que tanto había necesitado a su madre durante su crecimiento. Cuando su mejilla fue acariciada con ternura, instintivamente, Hiccup restregó su rostro ante su palma. Sus párpados cayeron, exhaustos. Había sido tres días difíciles los que habían seguido a la Cena de Compromiso, llenos de amargura, decepción, negación. Tres días donde Hiccup había optado por esconderse en su choza. Cuando se había aparecido por el comedor esta mañana, todos se habían escabullido, sin comentarios. Así de miserable debía de lucir. Aunque Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a que los demás huyeran de su compañía, cuando en verdad necesitaba a alguien.

No que Hiccup necesitara a alguien más, cuando tenía a Toothless—

-_Thor, no_. Hiccup volvió a enterrar ese pensamiento. -_No estoy listo._

No estaba listo.

Extrañaba inmensamente a Toothless. Sabía que debía de estar siendo extrañado de igual forma.

Y ese era el problema.

"¿Crees que tiene… razón? Aquella anciana, quiero decir." La pregunta fue reproducida en un susurro culposo, desesperada por un punto de vista ajeno.

Valka se sentó en el piso junto a él. Cuando jaló la cabeza de Hiccup hacia su regazo, el chico no titubeó en dejarse consentir. "Eso sólo puede ser comprobado por ti, hijo mío. Por tu propia corazón y tu propia alma."

"_¡Y no me pertenecen, Hiccup! ¡Ese es el problema_!" El recuerdo de los reclamos de Astrid cazó su mente. Hiccup había insistido en continuar con las nupcias a pesar de lo sucedido, y en réplica, Astrid había lanzado parte del banquete abandonado en su dirección. "¿_Cómo puedes pensar que querría casarme con alguien que ni siquiera me considera su alma gemela_?"

La chica tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. Astrid merecía estar con alguien que la atesorara como la número uno. Alguien que le diera todo de sí.

No como Hiccup, que no podía darle ni un cuarto de su ser, porque ya estaba apartado por alguien más.

Así que, hasta allí había llegado su romance. Astrid había reclamado su libertad de regreso, y Hiccup no había tenido otra alternativa más que dársela. Era lo justo.

Le había pedido a Toothless dejarlo solo desde entonces. No cruelmente, como la última vez. Pero, con insistencia. Su amigo había rugido desde entonces, todas las noches, desde el otro lado del pueblo, llamando por su jinete entre las sombras de los graneros. Toothless no era solamente un animal. Era un ser centinela, inteligente, con sentimientos y razonamiento. Por ello, había comprendido por qué Hiccup había necesitado la distancia. Toothless, al parecer, había sabido la verdad desde tiempo atrás, sin necesidad de una anciana bruja para averiguarlo.

Los dragones sabían lo que era amar incondicionalmente. Lo aceptaban y seguían con su vida. No se la complicaban tanto, como los humanos.

Hiccup respiró hondo, apretando sus parpados. Recordó aquella cena, la atmósfera de festejo alegre, las carcajadas entusiasmadas de vikingos ebrios. Jarrones habían golpeado las mesas para mostrar su apoyo a su futuro líder. En el centro del festejo, Hiccup había sostenido la mano de Astrid, admirando su belleza, nervios torciendo sus tripas. A su lado había estado Toothless, reemplazando el lugar de su madre—Porque era así de inmensa su importancia. Hiccup lo había necesitado cerca, completándolo, distrayéndolo del gran cambio, en el que Hiccup había estado a punto de embarcarse: Matrimonio. Las rodillas de Hiccup habían temblado, y en más de una vez, un ala de Toothless lo había mantenido de pie. Cuando la hermana menor de Gothi—Ragna—había sido ofrecida para mostrar su bendición, todos habían estado interesados. Presagios de buena fortuna eran bienvenidos para todo vikingo. Ragna había ofrecido realizar un ritual que demostraría que tan correcta la unión entre Astrid y su persona era. Un ritual que mostraría la fortaleza del amor entre los dos.

-_Un fiasco_. Un verdadero fiasco, había sido el resultado.

Con la única iluminación de las velas, la encantación antigua había retumbado por el comedor, extrayendo del pecho de Astrid una mística manifestación de su alma—el _Sál_—para los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes. Había sido hermosa, una esfera de plata, tan valiente como su dueña. De los labios de Astrid había salido el nombre de su prometido, y la plata de su alma se había derretido para recibir el abrazo de su amado…

El alma de Hiccup había sido un corazón de llamas, irreverente, único. Salvaje. Las llamas no habían cesado, rojas, doradas, naranjas—ardiendo como una estrella. Cuando Astrid le había llamado para unirse a la suya—

—Hiccup la había rechazado.

Las llamas habían subido de intensidad, robándole vitalidad a su alrededor, con su imponencia. El alma de Hiccup había huido de las alas plateadas de Astrid, sumergidas en el palpitar de un corazón, que tenía tatuado _otro_ nombre.

Hiccup había abierto sus labios, y entre llamaradas azules que habían encubierto su _Sál_, el nombre de su verdadera alma gemela había sido establecido: "_Toothless_."

Las llamas azules, mercuriales, habían provenido del alma del Night Fury, cubriendo el símbolo espiritual de Hiccup con posesividad; tomando lo que era suyo frente a todos.

Hiccup no había podido mentir. Al finalizar el maldito ritual, Hiccup no había podido ocultar nada. El descubrimiento había sido tan impactante para él como para Astrid, pero aun así, Hiccup no había ni pensado en tratar de negar la irrefutable realidad.

Lo que _sí_ había tratado de hacer había sido evitar pérdidas. Había tratado de luchar por Astrid, sin querer perder a Toothless. Había intentado mantener a sus dos seres queridos.

Y como lo había mencionada previamente: Había recibido medio banquete en su rostro, como consecuencia. Astrid había matado sus ilusas esperanzas, obligándolo a escoger entre los dos.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, de regreso al presente, inhalando la fragancia de su madre, Hiccup sonrió con melancolía. "Solamente estoy prolongando lo inevitable, ¿cierto? Pero, es que—No sé cómo—No sé qué es lo que sigue." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. "Quiero decir, sé _qué_ se supone que debe seguir a esto—con Toothless. Pero. Mejor me callo—¿Hablar con mi madre sobre esto? No tan ideal." Y dio tremendo salto fuera de los brazos de su mamá, sacudiendo su camisón y pantalones.

Valka se carcajeó de su dolor. "Cálmate. No te presiones tanto, Hic. Después de todo, esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Tú… relación con tu dragón es completamente única, en cada detalle posible. No puedes evitar sentirte tan frustrado."

"No me lo recuerdes." Hiccup murmuró entre dientes, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse del piso. "Pobre Toothless. Nunca soy justo con él. Siempre aguanta mis… rabietas y mis crisis personales. Siempre está dispuesto a esperar a que saque mi cabeza de mi trasero." -_Y siempre espera a que regrese a él._ O a que Hiccup lo buscara. A que lo encontrara. "¿Lo haz visitado?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿…Cómo? ¿Cómo está?"

Valka se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?"

Los hombros de Hiccup se deslindaron con profunda culpa. La disposición de su madre se suavizó.

"Seré honesta: la población de Berk puede adaptarse, pero trasplantes de personalidades no son posibles. La opinión popular no ha sido muy… amable con Toothless. Habían muchos fanáticos de Astrid y de ti, juntos."

Furia lo invadió. "¿Están desquitándose con él?"

"Nada muy serio. Rumores, mayormente. Habladuría detrás de sus espaldas, ya sabes. Pero, claro que nadie se atrevería a enfrentar a un Night Fury a la cara. Toothless es más que capaz de defenderse."

Hiccup sonrió. Que sí no. La reputación de Toothless lo precedía. Ahora que era Alfa de los dragones, sus niveles de intimidación se habían triplicado.

Valka golpeó sus hombros juntos, juguetonamente. "Te extraña terriblemente, pero trata de esconderlo. Se ha mantenido ocupado con los demás dragones. Cloudjumper le ha mantenido compañía."

"Sé que me extraña." Sus maullidos nocturnos comunicaban tanta añoranza por volar con Hiccup, que ni todas las ventanas cerradas y almohadas contra sus orejas habían sido barrera suficiente. "Debe estar haciendo pucheros."

Valka desordenó los cabellos de su hijo con una sonrisa diabólica. "Son perfectos el uno para el otro, entonces."

"¡Oye!" Pero, Hiccup rio ante la comparación. "Bueno, supongo que ya lo he dejado solo mucho tiempo."

"¡Gracias a Thor! ¿Esto significa que finalmente tomarás una ducha?"

"¡Ma', no insultes mi fragancia masculina!" Sacando su lengua, Hiccup se escapó de otro manotazo, comenzando a retirarse del comedor. Sintiéndose mucho mejor sobre la situación, Hiccup se dirigió a su residencia, sobando su rostro cansado. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, y sabía que pagaría un precio alto por la mañana, pero por ahora, Hiccup aprovecharía las agallas liquidas que el ale le estaba proporcionando. Al llegar al portón de su choza, pausó un momento, tragando saliva.

Luego, chifló.

Un silbido solamente conocido para un par de orejas negras.

No esperó para cerciorarse de que había sido escuchado. Era un hecho que Toothless lo había escuchado. Entró a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, todavía sintiendo dolor al reconocer artefactos pertenecientes a Stoick, regados por su hogar. Actualmente, Hiccup vivía solo (más Toothless). Astrid siempre había sido una visitante, y cuando habían estado comprometidos, habían tenido planeado construir su propia choza. Valka había optado por vivir por su cuenta también, ya acostumbrada a su soledad. Aunque Hiccup siempre era bienvenido durante las horas de almorzar.

Antes de disponerse a preparar una ducha, Hiccup se dejó caer sobre su cama, estirando sus brazos con un gemido.

Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo para relajarse. Estaba _tan_ cansado. Tantos cambios tan espectaculares habían sucedido, uno tras el otro, durante los últimos meses, que apenas en este momento, Hiccup parecía sentir las consecuencias emocionales. Extrañaba a su padre, a pesar de su conflictiva relación. No era justo que ahora que había encontrado a su madre, Stoick había tenido que morir. A su vez, odiaba que Toothless tuviera que cargar en su consciencia un asesinato tan horrible. Hiccup no lo culpaba, pero Toothless no podía evitar culparse él mismo. Y lo haría toda su vida. Sin importar que tanto Hiccup tratara de impedirlo. No era algo que se superara con el tiempo.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente acarició su rostro.

Hiccup sonrió. Levantó sus párpados.

"Hola, amigo." Toothless se mostraba inseguro de su bienvenida, a pesar de su gentil saludo. Hiccup se sentó sobre el colchón, estirando sus brazos en dirección del dragón. "Ven aquí."

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. En un parpadeo, Hiccup fue invadido por dragón puro.

Una serenidad instantánea lo invadió totalmente, al tener a su dragón de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Valka había tenido razón.

Solamente Hiccup podría saber si aquella bruja había hablado con la verdad.

-_Demonios_. Hiccup apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. -_He sido un tonto._

"Está bien, todo está bien—No te preocupes, Tooth'." Le susurró. "Lo siento. Siento tanto haberte ahuyentado. Pero, necesitaba pensar."

Toothless comenzó a ronronear, aunque sus ojos verdes fueron solemnes cuando buscaron por los de su jinete, sus orejas alzándose con incertidumbre.

Las manos de Hiccup recorrieron la piel escamosa lentamente, registrando la textura con un detenimiento casi exacto al usado en los inicios de su amistad. Cuando Toothless había sido _todo,_ en lo que Hiccup había podido pensar.

-_Que buena broma. Todavía, es todo en lo que puedes pensar._ Por Thor, esto era ridículo. Toothless y Hiccup eran ridículos. "No importa. Ya terminé con mi seminario de auto-lástima. Lo prometo."

Toothless lució escéptico, dejando salir un soplido por su hocico, y causando una exclamación de indignación del chico. "¡Bien! Si no me crees, ¡entonces quítate! ¡Tengo una ducha que empezar!" Fingiendo estar dolido, Hiccup comenzó a empujar al dragón con todas sus fuerzas.

No contó con las lamidas épicas que se le fueron aplicadas. "¡Aw, Toothless, no! ¡Una ducha es más efectiva, te lo aseguro!"

Para su dulce satisfacción, Toothless hizo una enorme mueca de asco, una vez que obtuvo una probada del cuerpo apestoso de su humano. Sus labios se torcieron cómicamente.

"Ups, debí habértelo advertido." Guiñando un ojo, Hiccup se escurrió de las garras del dragón. "Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, grandote." Se metió al sanitario sin más, dedicándose a llenar de agua la tina. Puesto que la puerta fue dejaba semi-abierta, no fue sorpresa que el dragón se auto-invitara a la fiesta. De reojo observó a Tooth' introducir parte de su hocico a la tina, y Hiccup aprovechó para salpicarla agua a los ojos. Viéndolo sacudirse, Hiccup rio, sin remordimiento alguno.

"Tal vez tú deberías tomar una ducha también, Tooth'." Algo de coqueteo se le escapó, Hiccup lo admitía. Pero, las palabras fueron dichas antes de poder tragárselas.

Para su sorpresa, una considerante mirada apareció en el réptil, ante la propuesta. Hiccup sintió una cola rodear su torso, jalándolo hacia su amigo. "Oh." Fue lo que exhaló, al ser enfrentado por la intensa atención de dos irises esmeralda. De repente, una tensión endureció su postura, recordándole de la nueva dimensión que ahora se filtraría en las interacciones con Toothless. Colocando sus palmas en el pecho necroso, una risa nerviosa tembló fuera de su boca. "Hola. Nos encontramos de nuevo."

Un suave gorgojo vibró bajo sus yemas.

"…Sí. Yo también te eché de menos, chico." Toothless siempre era una enorme fuente de calidez de la que Hiccup se aprovechaba, pero ahora, aquella calidez estaba sofocándolo un poco. "Te escuché, cada noche."

Toothless chilló con un sentimiento que conmocionó el corazón de Hiccup, más allá de palabras.

"…Sí. Sé qué tratabas de decirme." Bajando su mirada, Hiccup pensó en que tan vacío se había sentido estos pasados días. Sin Toothless, la mitad de su ser moría, dejando sólo a un fantasma. Pero, ¿era esto acaso amor? Había creído amar a Astrid, y mirar nomás cómo eso había concluido. No deseaba terminar tan mal con Toothless, porque no lo sobreviviría. Sin embargo, después de tanta espera tortuosa, Toothless merecía algún tipo de respuesta. Una señal. "Acepto… lo que significas para mí. Acepto que tu Sál es mía, tanto como la mía es tuya."

Un gemido ahogado chilló de los adentros de la garganta de su dragón. Esta vez, cuando una lamidita de aquella esponjosa almohada lo rozó, fue mínima, delicada, apenas tocando una mejilla sucia de su jinete. Hiccup se sintió tímido, como nunca antes, agachando su mentón. "No cantes victoria, tan rápido—Después estarás rogando por deshacerte de mí."

Toothless resopló sobre sus cabellos, achicando su entrecejo, el mensaje claro: _No seas idiota._

Hiccup tomó la cabeza de su Sál—De su _Munr_—para unir sus frentes en gesto que era ya costumbre, humano y dragón cerrando sus ojos al unísono. "No te mentiré, Toothless. No tengo idea de lo que debo de hacer—De cómo esto entre nosotros podría funcionar." Aclaró su garganta. "Tengo algo de miedo."

Los sublimes ojos de su dragón fueron claros de leer. Toothless también tenía miedo.

"Lo tomaremos con tranquilidad, ¿está bien? Lentamente."

Toothless sonrió extasiado, obviamente llamando una ganancia el hecho de que Hiccup estuviera aceptando… convertirse en algo más-de-amigo. Algo que Hiccup todavía no podía descifrar.

Un segundo después, Toothless estaba riendo por razones diferentes, sin embargo, al aprovechar su abrazo para arrojarlo a la tina ya llena de agua, que los había estado esperando.

"¡Rrrrw! ¡Toothless—¡Eso no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte!" El vikingo escupió al regresar a la superficie, limpiando agua de su cara. "Augh. ¿Ropas mojadas? No tan confortables que digamos. ¿De qué sigues riéndote, lagartija gigante?" Era bueno, aliviante de cierta manera, que ciertas cosas no cambiarían. "Sólo por eso, la cifra de citas requeridas para que salgas afortunado, ¡se ha clasificado a Indefinida!—Espera, ¿los dragones tienen citas?" Cerrando la llave de agua, Hiccup meditó en el tema. "Si piensas que nuestros vuelos son considerados como tal, estás muy equivocado, Tooth! ¿Quieres este magnífico cuerpo? Tendrás que—" Giró su rostro al frente y se encontró con pupilas dilatadas. Muy, pero muy interesada, en lo que se escondía bajo la camiseta empapada del humano. "—trabajar duro por él."

Un bufido. Luego, la cabeza de Toothless asintió, seriamente.

"Estás tratando de decirme algo, lo sé." Hiccup susurró, observando el mentón del dragón acomodarse en la orilla de la tina. "Nunca he estado tan frustrado con tu falta de habla, como ahora."

Toothless posó una garra en la tina, y las escamas de su lomo se abrieron. Algo de urgencia se coló por los maullidos de su Munr. Definitivamente, estaba intentando comunicar algo importante. Hiccup colocó una mano sobre su garra.

"Estoy aquí, Tooth'. No te preocupes—No voy a ningún lugar."

Aquel brillo, tan misterioso y azul, que había comenzado a hacer esporádicas apariciones desde la batalla contra Drago, iluminó parte de las escamas de Toothless. Hiccup lo recorrió con sus dedos mojados, inútilmente queriendo atraparlo. "Me gusta este color. Mi favorito." Entonces, la revelación le llegó como una patada en su estómago, evocando su primera memoria de aquel color mágico. Recordó la razón por el nacimiento de tan hermoso resplandor. "…Significa que me amas." Significaba que Toothless amaba a Hiccup lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al dragón Alfa, un monstruo trecientas veces más grande que él.

Solamente para mantener a su Munr a salvo.

El Night Fury ronroneó con satisfacción, la tinta índigo creciendo y delineando más caminos que las yemas de Hiccup codiciaron recorrer, deseando descubrir más secretos sobre el vínculo que los unía.

-_Pero, todavía no._ _Aún no es hora_. Por respeto, más que nada. Respeto a que ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana desde el rompimiento con Astrid. Ella y Toothless merecían más que eso. Esta nueva etapa con Toothless merecía tiempo, paciencia e intenso análisis. Hiccup no quería arruinarlo todo. Quería hacerlo correctamente.

"Mi _frigg_." Fue lo que ofreció en retorno, besando la punta de la trompa de su alma gemela. "Digamos que, si pudiera imitar a un fuego artificial de la misma forma—Estaría brillando también, Toothless." Dejando que tal confesión calara un momento, Hiccup se alejó de su acompañante con aire deliberadamente sensual. "¡Ahora, chú, chú! Tengo que asearme, antes de que mi madre decida mandarme a dormir con las ovejas."

La expresión catastrófica en Toothless fue para morirse, ojos saltados y media lengua de fuera. Un chillido suplicante quiso convencerlo de ayudar con la tarea, pero Hiccup se negó rotundamente.

"¡Áh, áh!, Sr. Dragón. ¡Nada de eso! Necesito quitarme esto—" Enfatizó hacia el camisón con sus nudillos adueñándose de las comisuras de tela. "—y no quiero ninguna mente pervertida a mi alrededor. Espérame en la sala, Toothless, como el dragón bien educado, que sé que eres."

Un inmenso gruñido de frustración y un coletazo anunciaron la retirada del dragón, bufidos indignados haciéndoles coro a las cuatro patas retirándose del sanitario.

"¡Y no te atrevas a incendiar la casa mientras estoy ocupado!"

Como despedida, Toothless entre-roló sus ojos, como cualquier humano sabiondo. Fue lo último que Hiccup miró, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez solo, Hiccup sintió todo su cuerpo perder sus agallas, convirtiéndose en tallarines cocidos. Se sumergió por completo en la tina, aguantando la respiración hasta quedarse tan azul como Toothless.

"Es una locura. Una completa locura." Expresó con risas incrédulas. Se sentía tan irreal como aquel día que había conocido al Night Fury. Desde el primer encuentro, su historia con Toothless había consistido en locura. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar esto, ahora? "Thor, estoy prácticamente casado con un dragón con actitud. Otro día normal en la vida de Hiccup. ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi padre de todo esto?" Probamente hubiera tenido un infarto. Irónicamente. O tal vez, con la ayuda de Valka, no le hubiera importado tanto.

-_Supongo que nunca lo sabremos_. Tranquilizándose, el vikingo decidió apagar su mente por el momento. No podía pensar en su padre por un largo periodo de tiempo. Y en estos tres días, pensar y pensar, había sido lo único que Hiccup había hecho. Estaba harto. Todo lo que quería era tumbarse en su cama con un olor más agradable.

Y fue lo que hizo. Se tomó un buen baño y se concentró en sólo terminar el día.

Al asomarse al pasillo, encontró sus ropas de dormir hechas bulto en el piso, cortesía de su dragón. Tras ponérselas en la privacidad del baño, se fue directamente a su habitación, para nada sorprendido con ver que estaba siendo esperado.

"Estoy muerto, Tooth." Casi salivando, Hiccup se acostó sin orden alguno. "Tomaré una siesta, ¿está bien? Tal vez… más tarde… podamos… cenar con Ma'…"

Al sentir un cortina oscura posarse sobre su silueta, Hiccup sonrió entre dormido. Destellos azules pestañeaban, similarmente a un cielo estrellado, sobre su figura. Vaya manera tan envidiable de irse a dormir. "Buenas noches…"

Un ronroneo acogedor, recíproco en cansancio y ternura, fue lo último que Hiccup registró antes de ceder a las exigencias de su cuerpo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte I.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**Munr: **Se refiere a una de las seis partes que forman el "ser" en la literatura Nórdica. Murn puede ser crudamente traducido a "deseo" o "voluntad." Es el _asiento_ de los gustos y disgustos de una persona: del **amor**, dolor, miedo, odio, felicidad y otras emociones.

**Sál:** Alma. (Creada después de que los pueblos Nórdicos fueran convertidos al Cristianismo, porque curiosamente antes de la conversión, la palabra "alma" no existía).

**Frigg:** "Amado", "querido", alguien "para amar"; Diosa de la Tierra, Aire y de la Fertilidad, esposa de Odín.

**Ragna:** "Consejo."


	2. Juega con Fuego

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** Mature/PG-13.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama. Eventualmente habrá _**Lemon**_, pero _**no**_ de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:** **Romance entre Dragón/Humano.** No me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Traté de explorar más posibilidades sobre cómo desarrollar un romance entre Toothless y Hiccup. Mis viejas raíces de Dean/Castiel me ayudaron. Con eso dicho, esta historia es Yaoi/Slash entre un dragón y un humano. Si no te gusta, mejor retírate.

**Notas/Spoilers:** En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más _poder_. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, _cierto_ asesinato…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**II.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"_Ya no puedo volver atrás._

_Soy parte de este juego,_

_Que se juega con fuego."_

-Thalía (Seducción).

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

La cama de su humano era demasiado pequeña para sostener a más de una identidad, por mucho tiempo. Esperó a que Hiccup durmiera profundamente, para dejarlo descansar en soledad.

Se escapó por la ventana, dirigiéndose a su percha en las alturas de la choza de la familia Haddock. La luna estaba llena.

Un nuevo tipo de canto se produjo de su ser, esta noche.

Toothless estaba vibrando de… _elación_.

Y cada nota de su interpretación vocal lo transmitió. La aflicción de las últimas noches ya no existía.

Sus adentros estaban que explotaban con este nuevo sentimiento que se formaba. Era una mezcla de emociones que el dragón jamás había experimentado. Una parte de su pecho ardía con adrenalina, con un fuego que no tenía nada que ver con sus bombas plasma. Simultáneamente, un sentido de plenitud lo llenaba. Un sentido de haber obtenido todo lo que necesitaría por el resto de su vida. Algo—_Alguien_, que Toothless no había sabido que necesitaba, para completar su espíritu.

Hiccup era parte de él, sí, lo había sabido previamente. Pero, Toothless no había imaginado de que tan profunda podría todavía llegar a ser su unión…

…Hasta que su _alegría-amor-vida-fuego-aliento_ había sido extraído de su cascarón corpulento, expuesto a todos los que quisieran ver—Hasta que el mismo Toothless había presenciado su ser, siendo consumido por las llamas del _alegría-vida-fuego-aliento_ de Hiccup.

Su canto terminó en un aullido de victoria. No le importó lo que los habitantes de Berk fueran a pensar de su mensaje. No podía guardarse esta dicha para sí.

Predeciblemente, Hiccup ni se movió. Cuando se encontraba realmente exhausto, su humano no podía ser levantado ni con sus rugidos.

Hiccup.

Con tan sólo pensar en el joven, las escamas de Toothless sentían cosquillas. Nada había sido igual desde que había desafiado al Dragón Alfa en nombre del humano. Una nueva comprensión había sido alcanzada desde aquel día: adoraba a su humano sin límites, más allá de sus tan marcadas diferencias físicas.

Cuando se asomó de regreso a la recámara de madera, el dragón se escurrió a la cercanía del único habitante, inhalando profundamente. Justo como la esencia de yerbas y vainilla que utilizaba Hiccup para retirar la suciedad, fue lo que captó con su sentido de olfato. A diferencia de las últimas semanas, no había rastro de Astrid en el humano. Ni siquiera en las sábanas.

Toothless sopló por su trompa, colocándola sobre el colchón. Contó las pecas adornando el rostro de su jinete. Cada vez menos, a pesar de la continua exposición al sol. La piel de Hiccup se había fortalecido con el tiempo.

Muchos aspectos de Hiccup, se habían fortalecido con el tiempo.

Deseando marcar al muchacho como _Suyo-Suyo-Suyo_, para dejarlo de una vez claro con todos los demás dragones de Berk, Toothless frotó su cabeza contra la de Hiccup. Suavemente. Sus feromonas se compartieron entre los dos, un aroma cítrico, pero dulce, solamente percibido para las narices más sofisticadas. Instintivamente, el rostro de su humano se recargó en el poder de su caricia, murmurando incoherencias entre sueños. Toothless esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas esta noche. Hiccup no lo merecía.

Las pesadillas solamente podían ser castigo de Toothless.

Tantas veces, a su humano le había gustado prometer "No permitiré que nada te suceda, amigo", siempre tan ignorante del daño que el dragón podía causar a otros. Hiccup había pagado caro por su ingenuidad. Por su fe ciega.

Toothless gimió con tristeza, enterrando su trompa en el hueco formado entre un hombro y el cuello de Hiccup.

Aun así, aun consciente de lo que sus acciones habían provocado, Toothless no podía dejar ir a esta singular criatura. _Debería_ hacerlo, debería irse, convencer a uno de los amigos de Hiccup—o hasta a Valka—de colocarle el ala auto-pilota que guardaban para emergencias, y volar lejos de Berk. Debería permitirle a Hiccup hacer una vida completamente humana y segura. Astrid cuidaría bien de él…

Pero, no. Toothless no podía. No quería.

Nadie cuidaría a Hiccup tan bien como su dragón.

Y Hiccup era tan terco, de todas maneras, que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, donde quiera que Toothless se escondiera. No entendería que todo lo que Toothless deseaba, era protegerlo de futuras perdidas. Hiccup siempre lo encontraba, al final.

Toothless parpadeó, percatándose de que su cuerpo estaba brillando, de nuevo.

Genial. Esta nueva habilidad no era todavía algo que Toothless podía controlar. Se sentía extrañamente… expuesto. No quería que todos los demás humanos se dieran cuenta de lo que su brillo significaba. Era algo privado. Sólo de Hiccup.

Se alejó del humano, antes de arriesgar despertarlo. Su corazón se tropezó bajo su grueso cuero escamoso, al ver una mano de Hiccup estirarse en su dirección, inútilmente queriendo atraerlo hacia sí, aun dormido.

-_Tonto humano, nunca estaré lejos._ Toothless apaciguó el pequeño cuerpo con un desliz de su cola.

Observó la cama del joven, detenidamente.

En el futuro, necesitarían un lecho más grande.

Sin embargo, por ahora, Toothless no tenía otra opción más que regresar a su cama de piedra, rostizándola, antes de acomodarse sobre ella.

Era demasiada fría, pero el dragón tendría que aguantarla. Por ahora.

Durmió por un rato, con dificultad, sus _voces-emociones-miedos-sueños_, no dejándolo tranquilo. Hiccup los llamaba pensamientos, pero Toothless los consideraba bichos en su cabeza, grillos, nunca callándose.

Justo al filo del amanecer, Toothless no pudo pretender descansar por un momento más. Observó el alba naciendo en el horizonte, y una gran idea lo atacó.

Echando un último vistazo hacia la figura durmiente, Toothless se marchó de la choza, un nuevo objetivo haciéndolo sonreír.

"Vaya, alguien está bastante feliz el día de hoy." Fue como Valka lo recibió en su ventana, afortunadamente tan despierta, como Toothless había esperado. Esta humana estaba acostumbrada a levantarse más temprano que cualquier otro vikingo. Ahora que era Alfa de su propia tribu, con mayor razón, se le podía encontrar deambulando el pueblo con determinación. Cuando Valka rascó su cabeza, Toothless gimió seducido, sospechando que tendría el apoyo de la mujer para ejecutar su plan. "¿Puedo suponer que mi hijo y tú, por fin, hicieron las paces, Toothless?"

Asintiendo con demasiado entusiasmo, Toothless lo confirmó, ganándose una carcajada de Valka.

"Más que hacer las paces, diría yo." Valka le guiñó un ojos, y Toothless bajó se mentón, algo abochornado. Ese gesto le recordaba a Hiccup. "Aw, no te apenes, pequeño dragón. No hay nada que temer. No encontrarás obstáculos de mi parte. Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Toothless nunca estuvo más aliviado de que Valka fuera toda una experta en lenguaje dragón—lamentablemente, a un nivel mucho más superior que su propio humano, pero Hiccup aprendería con el tiempo—así que entre gruñidos y gorgojos, compartió sus intenciones, adentrándose a la cocina de la choza de la mujer, energéticamente.

Retirando una manzana de su trompa, Valka sonrió. "Calma, calma, Toothless. ¡Destrozarás mi cocina y está recién construida!"

Pero, Toothless estaba muy ocupado robándose más fruta, de aquellas cajas de madera que los vikingos utilizaban para guardar su preciosa comida, como para hacerle caso.

Valka se miró obligada a jalarle la cola. "Toothless. Déjamelo a mí. Me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes." Con un dedo apuntando hacia una esquina de la cocina, la protectora de dragones demostró que tan vikinga podía ser. "Ahora, ve a sentarte allá, y espera a que esté todo listo."

Con orejas bajas, Toothless cedió. Aunque, secretamente, no tan intimidado. Admiraba el coraje de los Haddock. Era innegable.

Estaba preocupado de que Hiccup despertara antes de lo previsto, pero Valka no tardó mucho tiempo en juntar varios elementos de un desayuno humano—y no tan humano—dentro de una canasta. "Antes de que coma algo, oblígalo a tomar este té. Ayudará con la gigantesca resaca de este chiquillo." Valka sacudió un jarrón muy bien sellado en la dirección del dragón, prosiguiendo a meter la pócima misteriosa a la canasta. Toothless no sabía que era una resaca, pero los deseos de Valka eran órdenes. "Tengo justamente, algo del salmón de la otra noche—Te encantó, ¿cierto?"

Toothless comenzó a salivar. _Salmón_.

Valka volvió a reír con ímpetu. "Lo empacaré, entonces."

Cuando la canasta estuvo lista, Valka la cargó hasta donde Toothless esperaba. Extendió el objeto hacia su trompa, pero cuando los dientes del dragón estaban por posarse en la agarradera, Valka retrocedió. Su expresión facial era algo seria. Toothless esperó.

"Desearía que las cosa fueran más fáciles para ustedes dos, pero _no_ lo serán. Toothless, por favor, sean cuidadosos. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe qué tan voluble es el carácter de un vikingo. Habrán personas que no estarán de acuerdo con… tu unión… con mi hijo. Y esta vez, Stoick no estará aquí para frenarlas. Todos nosotros estaremos en una posición vulnerable."

Toothless bajó su mirada. Aventó un soplido. Valka tenía razón. Los humanos eran tan caprichosos. Les encantaba culpar a los dragones de sus desgracias. Todavía.

Pero, lucharía con el que se interpusiera en su camino. Nadie lo separaría de su Munr.

Reformando su compostura con nueva determinación, Toothless alzó su cabeza y su lomo, gruñendo ligeramente para demostrar su feroz opinión.

Valka acarició su frente. Dejó ir la canasta, comprendiendo su mensaje. Más palabras, no fueron necesitadas.

Cuando se escurrió de regreso a la choza, lo hizo justo a tiempo.

"¿Tooth'? ¿Dónde—" Un bostezo cortó su curiosidad. "—andabas, amigo?" Hiccup estaba sentado sobre la cama con sus brazos estirados al techo. Sus cabellos eran un desastre pelirrojo. "Ugh. Por Odín—Mi cabeza. Nunca haré eso de nuevo, lo juro…"

Toothless se introdujo a la habitación cuidadosamente, balanceando la enorme canasta con gracia. Hiccup lo miró con cejas fruncidas, todavía adormilado. Cuando el dragón colocó la canasta en el piso y lo empujó de regreso a la cama, el vikingo no se quejó, cayendo como un puño de hojas secas, a su comando.

"¿Qué traes ahí, chico?" Se levantó la cabecita del muchacho.

Toothless lo empujó de nuevo, añadiendo un gruñido de advertencia. Hiccup rio incrédulo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando se le fue ofrecido el jarrón de Valka. Toothless roló sus ojos. ¿En verdad, Hiccup tenía que cuestionar todo? Amaba hacer preguntas más que volar, en ocasiones. "Conozco este envase. Es de Ma', ¿verdad?"

Un resoplido. Después, Toothless sacó una manzana, dejándola caer en la cama. Prosiguió con el mismo procedimiento hasta que tuvo unas cuantas naranjas, una rodaja de pan, una mitad de queso, y su preciada ración de salmón crudo. No era ni cerca de la cantidad de pescado que Toothless usualmente desayunada, pero el salmón no dejaba de ser bien apreciado.

"¡Ugh!" Hiccup sacó su lengua exageradamente. Parecía que había tomado el primer sorbo de su té. "¡Sabe tan horripilante a como huele!" A pesar de sus quejas, el chico continuó tomando tragos de la infusión, su rostro torciéndose en expresiones inimaginables. "¡Uuuuuugh!" Por un momento, Hiccup lució a punto de vomitar, así que Toothless bajó su salmón a la seguridad del piso. "No puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo pero, prefiero pescado crudo, que esto…"

Toothless no pudo evitarlo: desnudó sus encías en una risa malévola.

"¡Oh, Ja, Ja!" Hiccup reaccionó de inmediato. Por un momento, todo indicó que le contra-atacaría verbalmente, pero fue entonces, que Hiccup se percató de la comida acomodada en su cama. Miró a su dragón, y a su colchón, con su ceño torcido. _Pensando-Pensando-Pensando_, como siempre. "Toothless…" Extrañamente, un color tan rojo como la bandera que Toothless vestía en la punta de su cola, invadió el rostro del humano. "Chico. ¿Trajiste esto para mí?"

El dragón alzó el salmón entero en su hocico, claramente indicando un "¡No sólo para ti!"

"No me refiero a eso—Quiero decir—Umm, olvídalo." Con ése raro murmullo, el humano ahogó su voz con más líquido. Sus mejillas redondas, estaban más rojas que las manzanas postradas a sus piernas. "…Gracias por el desayuno, Tooth'."

Toothless quería hacerle saber que no debía agradecerle. Proveerle a su Munr era su responsabilidad. A su Elegido nunca le debía faltar alimento, protección, atención, o compañía. No eran acciones que el mismo Hiccup dejaba pasar. Era justo que Toothless le fuera recíproco. Quería comunicarle esto y mucho más, y aunque Hiccup hacia su mejor esfuerzo en comprender su lenguaje corporal, todo tenía su límite.

No quedaba otra opción, más que mostrar sus deseos en acciones.

Después de tragarse su salmón, el dragón picoteó una naranja con su trompa, acercándola lentamente a la mano libre de su humano.

Hiccup no tomó la naranja, pero su sublime sonrisa le indicó que captó el significado de su ofrenda. Aquellos astutos dedos humanos fueron tramposos, mientras el dragón se distrajo. Aquellas armas se enredaron por debajo del mentón de Toothless cuando menos lo esperó, y comenzaron a rascar de aquella manera _tan_ deliciosa—La mente de Toothless se blanqueó temporalmente, solamente pudiendo registrar intenso placer.

-_Ooooooh_.

"Je, je, ¿quién está riéndose ahora, muchachote?" Apenas logró escuchar a la distancia. "Oh. ¡Eres azul de nuevo!—Pero, me preguntó, me amarás por lo que soy realmente, ¿o sólo por mis poderosos dedos mágicos, eh?"

En ese momento, ni Toothless podía decidirlo.

Cuando la nube de delirante goce se fue esfumando, Toothless descubrió que estaba acostado encima de Hiccup, su cabeza enterrada en el regazo del humano, quien comía una rebanada de pan, casualmente. Sus yemas proseguían con sus dulces caricias, pero de manera más sutil, recorriendo la parte superior de la cabeza del réptil.

Un ronroneo se tejió entre los dos. Hiccup lo recibió con una sonrisa sin igual. No tan tierna. No tan dulce. Armada con un filo extra de algo místico y tentador. El verde de sus ojos había oscurecido, considerablemente. Le alimentó pan a su dragón con una galanura, que le causó a Toothless escalofríos. Continuaron con el desayuno en un tranquilo silencio, envueltos en una atmósfera azulada y rediseñada con nuevos significados. La mañana se consolidó, y ninguno se movió, intercalando miradas entre mordidas de queso. Hiccup hasta compartió los camarones fritos de su Madre, que tanto adoraba.

Justo cuando aquel espíritu de compartir estaba siendo ejecutado, el rostro de Hiccup estaba demasiado cerca, y lamer migajas de pan de su mejilla fue imposible de resistir. La piel de Hiccup, aparte de fortalecerse, había ganado una cobertura vellosa con el tiempo. Toothless todavía no decidía si le agradaba. A Astrid había parecido encantarle, y en muchas ocasiones, Toothless la había observado acariciarla con una sonrisa coqueta. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido la costumbre de lamer aquella textura (eso, Toothless esperaba), así que su opinión era muda, a final de cuentas.

Adicionalmente, había una cicatriz en el pequeño mentón de humano, que siempre llamaba su atención…

"¡De acuerdo!" Hiccup saltó, repentinamente, fuera de su alcance. "Tú—Yo—Lento—¿Recuerdas?"

Toothless parpadeó, completamente confundido.

Hiccup cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sus hombros temblando. "No—No es tu culpa. Yo comencé. Esto es mi culpa. Lo siento—Lo siento, Toothless."

Toothless continuó parpadeando.

Cuando finalmente, su jinete bajó sus palmas, estaba más calmado. "No es algo—Normal. Lo que siento. Lo que estuve sintiendo mientras tú… Erh. No es algo físico, ¿sabes? No es como con Astrid—No, no, antes de que gruñas, ¡déjame explicarlo!"

El dragón no se había percatado de que, efectivamente, había comenzado a gruñir ante la mención de la humana. Bufó fuertemente, para descarrilar más sonidos de los que Hiccup desaprobaría. Retiró su cabeza del regazo de su Munr, alzándose al nivel del joven.

Hiccup rodeó su rostro, algo desesperante marcando su lenguaje. "Es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Es como si, ahora que lo he aceptado, este enorme sentimiento se ha dejado de esconder en mis adentros, ¿sabes? Estar tan cerca de ti, Toothless—Me está provocando esta intensa presión en mi pecho. Algo… urgente. Penetrante. Pero… que se siente tan… _bien_. No es algo que se pueda ver, tocar o medir."

-¡_Eso es lo que siento yo también_! Toothless gorgojó impaciente. -¡_Mi _Sál_ arde cuando estoy cerca de ti! ¡Me quema por dentro!_

Las pestañas rojizas de su humano cayeron ligeramente, pero sus pupilas oscuras no rompieron su conexión. "No estoy hablando del resultado de sexo ordinario. Ya he tenido eso, y nunca se sintió de esta forma. Es mucho más poderoso, Tooth'. A eso me refiero—Por eso, es tan diferente a lo que tenía con Astrid. Esto va _más_ allá de placer carnal."

El pecho de Toothless sufría de la misma urgencia. Una instintiva necesidad por comunión, por acercarse a Hiccup hasta que no quedara espacio entre los dos—pero no se trataba de una comunión física. Toothless estaba tan aturdido como Hiccup, al respecto.

"¡Uf!" El vikingo exclamó con su propio soplido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la del dragón. "¿Sabes? Creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda con esto. Y ayuda de la última persona que quisiera ver, ahora mismo."

Toothless hizo un chillido inquisitivo.

"Pero, todavía no. Aún es temprano." La voz de Hiccup vibró contra su cráneo. "No te mandaré lejos otra vez, Toothless. No te preocupes. Enfrentaremos esta última novedad juntos…" Con un suspiro, el humano retiró su rostro, optando por acostarse de regreso a su cama. "…Incluso si eso significará muchas duchas de agua fría, en mi futuro."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Como lo había anunciado, Hiccup tomó otra ducha después de su desayuno. Toothless esperó sobre el techo de la residencia, disfrutando de los frescos rayos del sol sobre sus aletas. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Hiccup había regresado a su recamara, no fue porque lo escuchó, o por haberlo olfateado.

Fue, únicamente, una certeza en su ser.

Su humano todavía no se colocaba su armadura especial, optando por las ropas más simples. Toothless se apresuró a marcar a Hiccup por segunda ocasión, esta vez optando por recorrer el cuerpo entero del chico con una de sus alas. Sorprendido por el gesto, Hiccup permaneció inmóvil durante el ritual, aceptándolo, pero con preguntas prácticamente cayendo de su boca.

"¿Eh, Toothless? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El ritual fue finalizado con la trompa del mencionado rozando el cuello de su jinete. Concluido todo, el dragón retrocedió. Asintió con satisfacción al olfatear la cercanía del vikingo y sólo encontrar su marca resonante.

"¿Toothless?"

El dragón alzó su propia pata delantera, haciendo una imitación de un humano oliendo su axila. Trató de explicar que su aroma, ahora en Hiccup, era aceptable—Pero, dudó de su éxito.

Hiccup suspiró, sonriendo posteriormente. "Eres el dragón más loco de todos."

Toothless lo tomó como un cumplido.

"Estaba pensando…"

Un resoplido.

"Oye, no seas grosero." Hiccup le apuntó con un dedo, no teniendo idea de que tanto asimilaba a los gestos de Valka. "Como decía. Estaba pensando en que, tal vez, deberíamos hacer algunas renovaciones en... _nuestro_ hogar. Por ejemplo…"

Toothless no necesitó otra oportunidad. Se dio la media vuelta, y prendió en llamas la insípida cama de la que ya había planeado deshacerse.

"…un nueva cama, supongo. Bueno, que fortuna que tengo un dragón que no teme hacer obvios sus deseos." Girando sus ojos, Hiccup tapó su boca al percibir el humo. "¡Tú te encargarás de conseguir una nueva, entonces, genio!"

Excelente. Toothless ya tenía ideas formadas en su imaginación.

"Como decía: estaba pensando en modificar mi—_nuestra_ recamara—para improvisar mi—_nuestra_—privacidad."

Otro resoplido. Este, aún más, sabiondo. Cuando Hiccup le aventó una mirada asesina, el dragón pretendió estar apagando el fuego con una ráfaga de viento, hecha con sus alas.

Hiccup aclaró su garganta. Se dedicó a armarse con su atuendo de vuelo, mientras continuó. "Gobber entra y sale de aquí a como le place. No que tenga un problema con eso, pero será mejor evitarle al viejo vikingo algunas situaciones traumáticas—tanto para él, como para nosotros—¿de acuerdo? Haré algunos diseños esta noche." Decidido con la nueva meta, el muchacho pareció revivir de las profundidades de sus penas, dejando su sombría angustia atrás. Toothless se sintió tremendamente aliviado.

Amaba el fuego de Hiccup.

Una vez con sus mancuernas puestas, su jinete se dio la vuelta, pestañeándole a su dragón con arrogancia. "Ahora. ¿Qué tal un vuelo para dejar algunos vikingos de la villa con el mentón colgando?"

Toothless estiró sus alas, corazón acelerándose con la implicación. Gorgoreó con cautela.

"Quiero dejar claro que Astrid y yo hemos terminado, así como aplacar muchos de los rumores que deben andar circulando por Berk."

Una vez vistos por la villa, todos se enterarían de su reconciliación. Sabrían a _quién_ había su heredero escogido, al final.

Cuando Hiccup se trepó a su lomo, todo fue diferente. Una tensión, un aire de increíble expectativa, los cubrió. Ensamblados, unidos, conectados, ambos dieron un salto fuera de la habitación, entregándose a la brisa mañanera y el potencial de un nuevo día.

Con un grito de inmenso entusiasmo, Hiccup inauguró su vuelo—Su _Sál_ vibrando al unísono con la del dragón, pulsando como un sólo ser. Con uno de sus propios llantos de victoria, Toothless voló por el núcleo de Berk, despertando vikingos, asustando a otros, extrayendo dedos apuntadores y ojos saltones. A pesar de divisar a unos Terrible Terrors, y cierto Gronckle, muy conocidos, a sus periferias, ninguno de los amigos de Hiccup se atrevieron a acercárseles.

Saludaron a Gobber cerca de los muelles, quien gritó algo sobre locuras, y cómo ambos terminarían linchados, para el final del día.

Realizando piruetas por el cielo, el par se carcajeó, tan lejos de la tierra firme, que cualquier problema disminuía de importancia.

Rodearon todo el territorio de Berk con determinación, casi desafiantemente.

"¡Por Thor, extrañaba volar! ¡Esto es vivir!" Toothless compartió su pasión con tanta potencia, que en poco tiempo, sus aletas comenzaron a desprender su aura azulada, para la preocupación de Toothless. ¿Cómo podría controlar este fenómeno? Su suave técnica aerodinámica sufrió de gracia, debido a esta incertidumbre, y Hiccup lo notó al instante. Tras una risa compasiva, su jinete se agachó sobre cabeza, plantando un seco beso en sus escamas.

"Descuida, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, _frigg_. Nada más importa. Si quieres brillar… brilla."

Toothless no se mostró tan seguro. ¿Qué pasaría cuando _no_ estuvieran solos?

Hiccup suspiró. "Bien. Sé tan obstinado como un Haddock. En ese caso, tal vez sea tu turno para un baño fresco—"

"Grrr."

"¡Sólo bromeaba! Vaya, para alguien que está brillando de amor, está desprendiendo muy feas vibras." Una pausa. Luego… "Creo saber cómo puedo ponerte de mejor humor…"

El azul se intensificó.

Más risas. Otro beso. "Tal vez más tarde, grandote, si logras impresionarme con nuestra nueva cama—Por ahora, tenemos serios asuntos de los cuales encargarnos. Toma camino para el norte, de nuevo."

Las orejas del dragón se alzaron con curiosidad.

Hiccup exhaló con pesadez. "Tenemos cierta espiritista que visitar."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte II.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a los que siguen esta historia, y a los que la consideran una favorita n.n.

**Hanako:** No estás a solas, hubo cosas que no cuadraron en la secuela. Sin embargo, para eso existe el fanfiction, jeje. Gracias por tu calificación, me halagas. :3 Y sí, Hiccup ya está crecidito, ¡hay que aprovecharlo!

**ToothlessHaddock:** Conmigo puedes decirlo en voz alta, jeje. ¡Libérate! ;) Y ya vamos tres personas que no estuvimos contentas con estos dos incidentes de la película. Es más, creo que Astrid siendo la nueva Jefa tenía más sentido, que Hiccup. Ella siempre ha apreciado el puesto más, y _sabría_ qué hacer.

**EvyNery:** Ya te he contestado tu review, pero aun así, gracias de nuevo por leer. Estaría honorada de leer tu pieza de fanfic. Si necesitas ayuda, de manera recíproca te la ofrezco. Yo en sí soy nueva en este fandom, pero en lo que pueda, aquí estoy.

**Mitzuki:** ¿Ya viste lo que Toothless anda haciendo para ganarse a su amado? Jijiji. Quien sabe, tal vez en el próximo capítulo terminen inaugurando la nueva cama.

**ValeryVampire:** ¡Qué bueno! Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.


	3. Destino

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** Mature/PG-13.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama. Eventualmente habrá _Lemon_, pero _no_ de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:** **Romance entre Dragón/Humano.** No me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Traté de explorar más posibilidades sobre cómo desarrollar un romance entre Toothless y Hiccup. Mis viejas raíces de Dean/Castiel me ayudaron. Con eso dicho, esta historia es Yaoi/Slash entre un dragón y un humano. Si no te gusta, mejor retírate.

**Notas/Spoilers:** En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más _poder_. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, _cierto_ asesinato…

**Nota #2:** Hice una portada para este fic, si le quieren echar un vistazo, sólo visiten mi **DeviantArt bajo el alias asmodeus7891 (BB Engelchen)**. Además, si quieren, pueden agregarme al FB, mi pag. está en mi profile.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**III.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Cuando sueño contigo._

_No hay ni miedo, ni dudas_

_sobre mi destino."_

-Lila Downs (Zapata se Queda).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

La esperanza de Hiccup era que Ragna permaneciera todavía en casa de Gothi.

No fue decepcionado.

Desde el momento que aterrizaron en la isla privada de la anciana, la puerta de la choza se abrió, revelando a ambas hermanas. Una luciendo menos entusiasta, que la otra.

Ragna permanecía a las espaldas de Gothi. Resultaba chistoso, puesto que la hermana menor le aventajaba en altura.

"Después de aquel espectáculo con tu dragón, ya no temo tanto por mi vida. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Hiccup desmontó a Toothless, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión en indiferencia. "Tal vez. Demasiado temprano para cantar victoria." Para su sorpresa, un trompazo de Toothless lo empujó, ante su respuesta poco educada. Hiccup le regresó el ataque, con un codazo. "Erm. No se preocupen, vengo en son de paz." Levantó sus manos para señalarlo, más claramente. "Solamente quiero platicar."

Gothi intercambió una mirada con su hermana. Aunque la vieja Ragna no lucía muy convencida, se apartó del umbral para dejar entrar al nuevo invitado.

Hiccup sonrió. "Afuera está bien. Toothless no puede entrar, y él también quiere escuchar el tema a tratar." Se acercó a Gothi con más confianza, llegando a hincarse frente a la mujer que había conocido toda su vida. "Podrán imaginarse de qué quiero hablar: Necesito respuestas sobre lo que nos hicieron."

Ragna batió sus manos arrugas, con exasperación. "No hice nada. Solamente mostré lo que ya está hecho."

"Eso no es verdad." Hiccup le aventó una mirada asesina. "Desde que hiciste este tonto ritual, todo ha cambiado entre Toothless y mi persona. Y no me refiero al hecho de que destruiste mi compromiso—Por lo cual, gracias—Hablo de algo más sobrenatural."

Ragna se cruzó de brazos, intercambiando más miradas misteriosas con su hermana. "De los dos parados aquí, yo no soy la experta en dragones, chico."

"Pero, sí la experta en almas." Hiccup se levantó, rompiendo con la distancia entre la bruja y su frustración. "Mire, anciana, acaba de despertar algo entre la Sál de mi dragón y la mía, y necesito su ayuda para controlarlo."

Los ojos violetas de la anciana se engrandecieron, al escuchar la última parte, su boca abriéndose unos centímetros más de lo normal. "¿Sus… _Sál_ despertaron?"

Hiccup miró a Toothless a la distancia. "Sí. Eso creo." Después, con una nueva hambre por respuestas, el jinete inyectó más vulnerabilidad a su petición. "No sé cómo explicarlo—Es como si tuviera una lupa sobre… mis sentimientos. Todo se ha magnificado…" Las ancianas intercalaron más miradas. Hiccup gruñó. "¡Dejen de hacer eso!"

"Nunca pensé que sería posible entre un dragón y un humano." Fue lo que, posteriormente, salió de los labios de la responsable de todo este enredo. "Mmmm."

Tallando sus ojos, Hiccup respiró hondo. Había tantas cosas que un dragón y un humano _no_ debían de hacer posible… "Por favor. Necesito ayuda. _Necesitamos_ ayuda."

Gothi gruñó algo únicamente comprensible para su hermana. Ragna asintió, contemplando las noticias con sumo interés. "Se suponía que este fenómeno debía de suceder entre tu prometida y tu persona. Sus Sál se juntarían de por vida, de la misma forma que sus cuerpos, y sus sentimientos, ya lo estaban." Una pausa. Luego Ragna suspiró. "Se suponía que debía de ser un regalo. Son pocas las parejas vikingas que verdaderamente encuentras compatibilidad entre sus Sál—Estaba segura que ustedes dos serían otra de aquellas ocasiones especiales. Pero, estaba equivocada. Nunca fue mi intención causar problemas. Solemnemente, me disculpo."

Hiccup tragó saliva. Había estado tan enojado con la espiritista días pasados, que le fue difícil despegarse del coraje en este momento. Sin embargo, trató de convencerse de que el enojo ya no tenía sentido. "Sólo ayúdanos y estaremos a mano. Sin rencores." Sintiendo un soplido aire despeinar sus cabellos, Hiccup giró para acariciar la trompa del recién-llegado dragón. "No es como si me arrepintiera de mis elecciones."

Ragna observó la interacción entre los dos con embeleso. Tal vez sus dotes sobrenaturales miraban algo más allá de la comprensión mortal. "Si están decididos… Hay un par de rituales más que faltaron por realizar, debido a las circunstancias. No sé si funcionarán para ustedes con la misma eficacia—Pero, supongo que eso no te frenará, ¿o sí?"

Hiccup rascó su mentón, algo de vacilación regresando. "¿_Más_ rituales?"

"No te preocupes, tú y tu dragón podrán llevarlos a cabo en la privacidad de su hogar. Ya no será necesaria tanta humillación pública." Al ver otra mirada poco contenta formarse en el vikingo, Ragna se carcajeó, ya no temiendo por su vida. "Uno de los rituales tiene que ser puesto en acción, inmediatamente después del ritual de Exposición. Sirve para apaciguar aquellas extra-sensibilidades de la conexión de Sál. Aquella 'magnificación' que me describiste, es debido a esto. Sus Sál se han conocido por primera vez, están extasiadas e hiperactivas—Necesitan ser tranquilizadas. Necesitan ser concentradas en un estado de completa serenidad. Necesitan…"

"Comunión." Hiccup completó, no necesitando escuchar más. "Créame, anciana, _sabemos_ lo que nuestras Sál están pidiéndonos." Mordió su labio inferior, calor alojándose en sus mejillas por millonésima ocasión. "Ahí está el problema. ¿Cómo… podría eso funcionar?"

Hasta Ragna y Gothi lucieron incómodas con el rumbo de la conversación. "Esa parte solamente ustedes podrán averiguarlo. Lo lamento, sé cómo debería funcionar con humanos pero, áh-áh, con dragones, no tengo idea." Una mueca torció aún más dimensiones de las arrugas de la mujer. "Ni quisiera tenerla."

"Perfecto." El vikingo renegó entre dientes. Su vida-sexual estaba volviéndose tan surreal como todas las demás facetas de su vida diaria. A su lado, Toothless gorgojó preocupado, agachando su cabeza al piso. Hiccup posó una mano en su oreja, disimuladamente. "¿Qué hay del otro ritual?"

"Ah." Ragna levantó un dedo, más segura de sí misma. "Es una ritual que tendrás que realizar cada luna llena. No es tan obligatorio como el otro, meramente, para, ejem… Avivar la chispa, ¿sabes?"

Hiccup roló sus ojos. -_No, no sé. No tengo idea de _qué_ necesitaremos avivar, anciana. ¡Es toda la razón por la que estamos aquí!_ "¿Qué necesitaremos hacer?"

Inesperadamente, fue Gothi la que regresó a su hogar, para minutos después, salir con una colección de manuscritos en sus manos, hilados juntos en forma de guía. Se lo presentó a Hiccup con delicadeza, una ligera sonrisa dibujando su rostro. Hiccup unió sus miradas inseguro, buscando por alguna señal que le dijera que continuar con más peligrosos rituales, era una buena idea. Gothi asintió su cabeza, estirando los papeles viejos con más énfasis.

Fue Toothless quien los tomó.

Hiccup tragó saliva, observando la manera cuidadosa con la que el dragón manejó la ofrenda, sin ningún diente a la vista. Cuando su Munr rugió suavemente, y le presentó los documentos con insistencia, Hiccup no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptarlos. De recompensa, recibió una caricia de la trompa de Tooth' sobre su hombro.

"Increíble." Salió de los labios de Ragna, presenciando la íntima escena con una nueva luz de curiosidad. "Había escuchado los rumores, las fantásticas historias del hijo de Stoick con su dragón, pero nunca… Tu dragón es más listo de lo que deja ver a todos los demás."

"Es el dragón más increíble de todos." Hiccup reiteró con arrebato, reemplazando el previo "loco" de sus descripciones, con lo que verdaderamente sentía en lo profundo de su corazón. "Necesito agradecerle algo más: Puede que haya causado problemas, que seres queridos míos hayan salido lastimados debido a lo sucedido… Pero, sin su interferencia, probablemente seguiría mintiéndome a mí mismo. Así que, gracias por abrirme los ojos."

Ragna aceptó el discurso con gracia, inclinándose tenuemente, ante él. "Necesitarás más que esas hojas, chico. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

-_Ya sabía que esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil._ "No, hasta ahora. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Ragna le apuntó a los manuscritos. "Necesitarás algo de entrenamiento si no quieres terminar convertido en sapo, por equivocación. Y por lo que veo, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo del trabajo delicado."

"Fantástico." Hiccup declaró, con su mejor amigo El Sarcasmo, siempre a su alcance. "Bien. Afortunadamente, tuve un grandioso desayuno para alimentar mi entusiasmo."

Toothless cacheteó su trasero con la punta de su cola. Hiccup se lo sobó, automáticamente. Gothi se cubrió su rostro; Ragna se limitó a levantar sus cejas. "¡Oye! Sé más agradecido, ¿quieres? -_Las cosas que hago para que puedas tener un Final Feliz después de cada desayuno, lagartija gigante_. "¿Es estrictamente necesario darme tus lecciones especiales aquí?"

Ragna negó con su cabeza.

Hiccup sonrió. "Excelente, tengo un plan."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Su plan involucraba los bosques Raven Point cercanos a la ensenada, el primer lugar donde Hiccup había empezado sus lecciones sobre cierto dragón.

Al aterrizar, Hiccup ayudó a ambas ancianas a bajar caballerosamente, así como a cargar algunos objetos e ingredientes, que Ragna había calificado como necesitados. Mientras las hermanas estiraban sus extremidades entumecidas, Hiccup se dirigió a Toothless. "Esta parte probablemente será aburrida para ti. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil, mientras tanto? Tienes una cama por encontrar, ¿recuerdas?"

Para la mala fortuna de su amigo, las escamas de Toothless comenzaron a brillar en cuento la palabra "cama" fue procesada. "Uups. Creo que necesitarás ese baño frío, después de todo, Tooth'."

Un gruñido fue escupido en su cara—Una advertencia para cerrar su bocota—Pero Hiccup suavizó el asunto con tan sólo una caricia. "Lo siento. Pero, en verdad necesitas hacer esa cama, ¿está bien? Me encargaré de este lío, no te preocupes."

Más gorgojos semi-molestos. Después, una lambida en una mejilla de su jinete, fue su despedida. A enormes saltos, el dragón se perdió entre las profundidades del bosque. Hiccup tenía curiosidad por saber con qué resultaría Toothless. Había leído sobre los ciclos de reproducción de otros dragones, pero, con eso que no había información sobre los Night Fury, cualquier otra divergencia con la raza de Toothless podría ser posible. -_Sólo espero que no traiga bichos muertos como los Terrible Terrors. Eso sería completamente mortificante._

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres dar el siguiente paso?"

Hiccup pausó, todavía mirando el horizonte.

Ragna continuó. "Aunque no lo parezca, todavía puedes echarte para atrás. Su conexión no está cementada. Todavía puede anularse."

"Eso sería asesinato." ¿Rechazar a Toothless a un nivel tan vital? El alma del dragón se apagaría. Sin olvidarse del mismo Hiccup.

"Serán dos mundos colapsando, cuando el ritual se lleve a cabo. No habrá secretos entre ustedes. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos—Y mucho más—se desnudarán ante sus Sál. ¿Estás seguro que… tu ser podrá soportar la mente de un dragón?"

Buena cuestión. "¿Piensa que sea posible que no?"

"Puede existir un peligro de que ambas Sál, en pleno estado de comunión, queden atoradas—espiritualmente hablando. O de que la intensidad de una Sál, consume a la otra."

"Wow. Que discurso tan más alentador." Pero, Hiccup meditó lo dicho. Estaba en una encrucijada. No podía seguir así, sensible a cada respiración, a cada roce, a cada cruce de miradas—compartidas con Toothless. Con tan sólo ejemplificar el vuelo de aquella mañana, Hiccup tenía la certeza de que su cuerpo no podría con la actividad. Sus venas habían hervido, encontrando sensualidad en los movimientos del cuerpo del dragón, que antes había permanecido invisible. Todo lo que hiciera con Toothless, de hoy en adelante, llevaría a una tonelada de frustración para su libido, lo quisieran o no. Hiccup no podría montarlo, sin pensar tópicos inocentes y mundanos. El azul de Toothless, inevitablemente, mandaría su cabeza a los más profundas fosas de pervertidos suscitaciones—Todo, porque, Hiccup estaría negando sus más profundas ansías de unión, entre los dos. ¿Cómo negar el deseo de tu propia _alma_?

Hiccup se dio la media vuelta. "Si no sobrevivimos… Por lo menos, nos despediremos de este mundo en una nube de gloria."

Ragna rió ante su decisión. "Entonces, empecemos."

La primera advertencia que Ragna tuvo para él fue, que una vez que el ritual comenzara, no podía ser interrumpido. Además, una vez culminado, Hiccup y Toothless no estarías inclinados a salir al mundo exterior por unos días.

"Esto suena a Luna de Miel obligatoria." Hiccup refunfuñó, mientras leía la primera página de los manuscritos. Ahora el ritual inicial tenía más sentido. Astrid y su persona estarían disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas, si todo hubiera ido de acuerdo a los planes. "Estos escritos son verdaderamente antiguos, ¿cierto? Están hablando de la Diosa Freyja…"

Gothi estaba recolectando flores a su alrededor, mientras Hiccup y Ragna permanecían sentados en el pasto, uno frente al otro.

"Así es. Freyja es la encargada de los líos del amor. Ella será tu guía. Ahora repite conmigo…"

Había unas líneas que Hiccup tenía que pronunciar en perfecto idioma nórdico antiguo, si quería salvarse de convertirse en sapo, o en algo peor. Las practicó y practicó, hasta que su lengua amenazó con entumecerse. Pidió por un ligero descanso para ir a llenar su cantimplora con agua del río, y se le cedió el permiso con una advertencia por apresurarse.

Estos terrenos del bosque de Raven Point eran tan conocidos para Hiccup como las palmas de sus manos, así que encontró el río fácilmente. Se refrescó por unos momentos, disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ya era más de medio día, y el sol era cruel a esta hora. Su armadura se sentía aún más pesada de lo normal. Retiró sus mancuernas para poder recoger agua entre sus manos, lavando su rostro con ella. -_Aaaah_.

Cuando se creía listo, sacudió su cabeza y sus manos. Por casualidad, sus ojos se levantaron de su actual línea de visión. Se congeló.

Hasta la fecha, ésta seguía siendo una de las más grandes fallas de Hiccup: Nunca se percataba cuando estaba siendo _cazado_.

Hiccup tragó saliva convulsivamente, un abismo abriéndose en sus tripas al divisar la figura de la rubia a pocos metros de distancia, de pie sobre una enorme roca, observándolo detenidamente. El déja vú fue inevitable. Hiccup se puso de pie.

Astrid estaba perturbadora quieta. Parecía estatua.

Porque sus instintos de supervivencia eran mínimos, Hiccup aclaró su garganta, atreviéndose a ser el primer en dirigir la palabra. "Lo siento, no tenía idea de que estarías cerca. Sino me hubiera esfumado, para que no tuvieras que ver mi fea cara."

Astrid tenía una de sus hachas en su puño. Lo apretó, al tan sólo escuchar su voz. Hiccup no esperaba una respuesta, pero la obtuvo.

"Te vi. Felicidades en tu _nuevo_ compromiso."

Hiccup hizo una mueca. "Astrid…"

"Me alegra saber que no tendrás a Toothless siendo tan infeliz con tu indecisión, después de todo."

Hiccup mordió sus labios por un segundo. "No planeaba—"

"Oh, sí, nunca planeas—"

"—que mi relación con Toothless avanzara tan precipitadamente. Pretendía tomar el asunto con calma—"

"—¿Tú? ¿Calma? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"—Pero este estúpido ritual necesita ser finalizado, antes de que perdamos la cabeza. No podemos esperar."

Astrid rió sarcásticamente, mirando las altas ramas de los árboles, como si no soportara ver a Hiccup directamente. "Sorpresa, sorpresa. Hiccup y su dragón necesitan hacer un espectáculo, por cada pequeñísimo evento que cruza por sus vidas. No lo hubiera creído, hasta ahora que me lo dices."

Wow. Hiccup no había visto esta faceta de su ex-novia en mucho tiempo. Era como regresar en el tiempo, cuando Astrid había sido más áspera y cruel. El jinete suspiró. "Sé que no importa cuantas veces me disculpe—"

"No necesito tus disculpas." Metal frío, lo interrumpió por milésima ocasión. "Lo hecho, está hecho."

Hiccup batió sus brazos, víctima de sus propias emociones de tormento. "¿En serio? Porque no se siente _así_. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaremos con estos incómodos enfrentamientos? Todavía necesitaremos vernos diario, durante las clases en la Academia. No podemos seguir evadiéndonos, Berk no es tan pequeño."

La chica dejó caer su hacha al suelo, gruñendo con enorme cólera. "¿Crees que no lo sé? Por Thor, Hiccup, yo también odio estar así, y créeme, pensé que verte de nuevo no sería tan difícil. Pensé que acercarme, en este preciso momento, serviría para superar este desastre, más rápidamente. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Te veo y _todavía_ quiero encajar _esta_ hacha entre medio de _tus_ piernas." Levantando sus puños al cielo, la mujer comenzó a hablarle al sol. "Estoy… furiosa. Estoy repleta de rabia. Y es tan frustrante, porque sé que ni siquiera tú eres el verdadero culpable. Nunca has escondido que Toothless es más importante para ti, que el resto del mundo. Aun casándome contigo, dejaste claro que yo siempre sería el segundo lugar. Nunca mentiste. Sin embargo… estoy más enojada que veinte Nightmares juntos, y tú eres el blanco perfecto para desquitarme."

Cabizbajo, Hiccup aceptó su sentencia. "Comprendo."

"¡No! ¡No lo comprendes!" Con otro grito vikingo, que representó todos los sentimientos revueltos en la joven, Astrid pateó el hacha y un montón de pasto. Ambos guardaron silencio ante la intensa escena. Astrid jadeando, Hiccup deseando reconfortarla, inútilmente.

"¿Lo peor de todo? Te… extraño, idiota."

"Yo también." Hiccup susurró con algo de terror, inmovilizándolo. Más que ser su novia, Astrid primeramente había sido su más atesorada aliada. La primera vikinga con la que había compartido su vínculo secreto con el enemigo, y su segunda en comando, durante toda clase de situaciones problemáticas. Era su mano derecha. Su ausencia le dolía tanto como la pierna fantasma que había perdido. Astrid siempre lo apoyaba. "Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieres, si crees que te hará sentir mejor."

Astrid pareció considerar la idea, achicando su mirada seriamente. Sus hombros estaban temblando con adrenalina, y unos cuantos mechones platinados se deshicieron de su trenza. Azul celeste chocó contra verde silvestre, ninguno de los dos retrocediendo.

Al mero desenlace del duelo silencioso, una exhalación tejida con tristeza salió de Astrid. "Siempre estuviste… _yéndote_. ¿Cuantas veces estuviste a punto de dejar Berk, para mantener a Toothless a salvo? Estuve perdiéndote desde hace años."

Auch. Hiccup abrió su boca. Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

Astrid se agachó sobre el suelo para recuperar su arma. "La culpa es mía por haber rehusado a ver lo obvio, desde un principio. Quise ser egoísta y tenerte para mí, porque me decía: _Ser humana es una gran ventaja. Ningún dragón podrá llenar este requisito_."

"No se trata de reemplazos." Hiccup decidió acercarse. Lentamente. "Tú y Toothless tienen sus lugares y no son intercambiables. Nunca dudes del aprecio que guardo por ti, Astrid. Siempre serás especial para mí. Toothless…" El vikingo se encogió de hombros, decidiendo ser crudamente honesto. Astrid odiaba las mentiras. "Toothless es mi _destino_. No puedo luchar contra ese hecho. Y lo he intentado. Pasé tres días haciéndolo. Fueron un infierno."

Inesperadamente, Astrid inclinó su mentón en signo de aceptación. Todo en ella, recitaba resignación. Observó el cuerpo de Hiccup acercársele, y afortunadamente, no decidió pegar fuga.

Hiccup retiró el anillo de cuero que había vestido en su mano izquierda, desde ya hacía un tiempo. "Esto es tuyo."

"Quémalo." Astrid gruñó. "Por favor, solamente… quémalo."

"De acuerdo." Hiccup lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, no sabiendo qué más decir. "La oferta todavía sigue: puedes patear mi trasero."

Astrid resopló por su nariz. "Por favor, ¿para que después tu novio me rostice como brocheta de puerco? No, gracias."

Una tensa risa quiso aligerar la atmósfera. Hiccup rascó su nuca. "Tengo que irme. Gothi y su hermana están esperándome."

El ceño de la vikinga se arrugó, ligeramente. "Cierto. Rituales. Será mejor que regreses."

Aunque, dejarla no era tan fácil. No quería dejar este lío sin resolver. "Astrid, escucha." Hiccup titubeó. Pero, tomando el coraje de Astrid para desafiarlo como inspiración, prosiguió con la frente en alto. "Estaré indispuesto por unos días. No sé exactamente cuántos. La Academia quedará a tu mando. Además, aunque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, este favor no es para mí beneficio… ¿Podrías ayudar a mi madre en mi ausencia?"

Astrid asintió, neutralidad regresando a sus facciones de porcelana.

"Gracias."

Otro pauta de silencio. Luego, Hiccup comenzó a retroceder.

"Hiccup, ¿qué pasará con el gobierno de Berk? ¿Tomarás tu lugar como Jefe, a pesar de todo?"

Con un suspiro, el jinete le envió una conmocionada sonrisa a la rubia, por sobre su hombro. "Todavía no he tomado una decisión. No quiero imponerme sobre el pueblo si ellos no lo desean. Ahora, con esta nueva sorpresa con Toothless, no sé qué tan receptivos se sentirán…"

"Bueno. Tal vez tú no quieras abusar tu poder. Pero, Toothless no comparte el mismo punto de vista. Está aprovechando su título de Alfa bastante bien, en estos momentos."

Saltando sobre unas rocas para regresar a su punto inicial. Hiccup volteó a sus espaldas, algo distraído. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Astrid apuntó a sus alrededores. "¿Dónde crees que está Stormfly? Toothless lo llamó para pedirle ayuda, así como a otros compañeros suyos, para acarrear ciertos… elementos de la naturaleza a tu casa. Ya que, no puede volar hasta allá, él solo."

Por Odín. Hiccup sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo montarse. "Ah. ¿En serio?"

"Sí. Ramas. Madera. Otras cosa raras. ¿Qué demonios planea hacer con todo eso?"

Sería humillante, y aún más incómodo, compartir las razones del comportamiento extraño del dragón. Hiccup prefería un hacha en sus partes íntimas. "No tengo idea."

La cara de su ex decía que tan poco creíble se había escuchado. "Seguro."

"Em." Cuando la distancia fue bastante entre la pareja, Hiccup esperó un momento, absorbiendo la imagen de la mujer que había representado su primer amor. Astrid siempre había sido algo tan imposible y remoto, una fantasía, un pedestal que nunca debió de haber sido alcanzado. Sin embargo, Hiccup la había bajado de las alturas, la había moldeado a sus necesidades—a alguien más dulce, suave y menos salvaje—y Astrid se lo había permitido, pensando que su recompensa sería el mismo Hiccup, todo para ella.

Era horrible, pero ahora Hiccup se dada cuenta de la verdad: Una vez domada, Astrid ya no había sido un reto para él. Por ello, Hiccup nunca había podido divorciarse de sus épicas aventuras en el lomo de su dragón, para sentar cabeza y encargarse de Berk, como todo vikingo tradicional.

A un lado de Toothless, nadie podía ser un reto digno.

-_Bien por ti, que estás encontrando aquel fuego de nuevo, Astrid. Si tienes que odiarme para regresar a lo que siempre debiste ser, bien por ti. Mereces mucho más que ser la esposa de un Haddock_. De alguna forma, en algún punto de su relación, Hiccup había comenzado a limitar el potencial de la chica. No era justo. Para nada.

"Adiós, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid parpadeó, posiblemente percibiendo el adiós como el cierre que ambos tanto necesitaban, para seguir cada quien por su camino.

La despedida fue copiada en forma magistral. "Adiós, Hiccup Haddock III." Sin embargo, quitándole algo de depresión al asunto, Astrid sonrió con cierto brillo maléfico. "Primera Esposa de los Dragones."

El titulo se podía interpretar como los principios del Perdón, así que, Hiccup decidió vestir su consigna con orgullo, levantando su pecho pomposamente mientras continúo con su caminata de regreso. "Siempre soy la esposa, de todas maneras…"

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"No necesitaremos ensayar más." Fue con lo que llegó, al punto de estudio que estaba compartiendo con las ancianas.

Ragna lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Necesitas memorizar—"

"Nop." Hiccup se sentó frente a ella, recolectando los manuscritos todavía extendidos sobre la manta. "Toothless y yo no trabajamos bien con las instrucciones y los planes. Nos la arriesgaremos así. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá." -_Aunque, espero que Toothless no me coma por equivocación, si termino como sapo._

Suspirando juntas, las hermanas se comunicaron a su singular manera ocular, antes de resignarse a los caprichos del chico. "Allá tú. Es tu pellejo."

"Aprecio toda su ayuda. Me llevaré los ingredientes y los textos, de todas maneras—No me crean tan idiota. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos?"

Gothi sacó frambuesas de lugares secretos, y al mirarla fijamente para agradecerle, Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Para eso estaba recolectando tantas flores?" En su cabeza, Gothi vestía una corona hecha de ramas firmes y margaritas. "Es muy bonita, anciana Gothi. ¿Me enseñaría a hacer una?"

La anciana se sonrojó, pero asintió ante la petición. Así fue como, después de compartir pescado frito que las hermanas habían traído para la ocasión, Hiccup terminó su tarde recolectando ramas y diferentes tipos de flores, guiado por los significados que Ragna conocía muy bien. ¿Quién diría lo que un simple girasol podría decirle a otra persona? El lenguaje de las flores resultó ser de lo más fascinante. Hiccup quería dar un mensaje muy específico, sin embargo. Cuando lo compartió con la espiritista, la mujer mayor sonrió sabiondamente, y simplemente apuntó hacia los girasoles.

"Asegúrate que sean solamente amarillos, chico. No naranjas."

Construyó una corona para su madre, y otra para colgar en la puerta de su hogar, en memoria de Stoick el Vasto. Magnolias de acero, para las feroces rosas de los Alpes, que Hiccup encontró de mero milagro.

"Llegas algo tarde para el almuerzo, amigo." Fue como recibió a su Munr, cuando éste retornó de sus propias aventuras, aterrizando justo a sus espaldas, después de un salto de las altas rocas. Estaban al filo de los inicios del atardecer. Lo primero que Toothless hizo, cuando se echó a su lado, fue ofrecerle algunos frutos de cereza. "Escuché que andabas muy ocupado."

Toothless estaba observando sus dedos, intercalados en la última corona de su manufacturación, el doble de grande que las anteriores. Tocó un brazo de Hiccup con su trompa, gimiendo con hambre de investigación.

Hiccup, por su parte, alejó la corona fuera sus garras. "Todavía no está terminado, Tooth'. Sólo espera un momento más." Tras aceptar unas cerezas, el vikingo miró las frutas, especulando en su cabeza. "Se me ocurre algo…" Agregó unas cuantas a la corona, asegurándolas para que no se cayeran de manera tan sencilla. Aunque, Hiccup dudaba que fuera a durar un vuelo completo. "Mmmm. No está tan mal, ¿tú qué crees?"

Con ojos entrecerrados, Toothless olfateó el objeto, todavía confundido. Lucía cansando. Bastante cansado. Hiccup se levantó del piso. "Agáchate un poco." Cuando fue obedecido, Hiccup colocó la corona de girasoles amarillos en su cabeza, acomodando sus orejas superiores con cuidado. "Listo." Después, tomó la trompa de Toothless y plantó un beso en el espacio entre sus ojos. Al instante, seguramente celoso de tener espectadoras, las alas de Toothless lo cubrieron por completo, guardando el momento de forma exclusiva. "Para decir gracias. Sé qué estuviste trabajando duro hoy."

Y solamente porque estaba protegido de oídos ajenos, Hiccup susurró el significado de los dorados girasoles a su Munr, ganándose una buena dosis de saturación azulada en el abrazo del dragón.

"Vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

No tenía que pedirlo dos veces. Toothless introdujo su hocico entre sus piernas para ayudarlo a subirse a su lomo, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Entre carcajadas, Hiccup acomodó su cuerpo de la manera correcta. "¡Espera, espera! ¡Tenemos que darles un aventón a estas damiselas, primero, Toothless!"

Hicieron exactamente eso. Y en el vuelo, Ragna no estuvo satisfecha hasta que Hiccup le recitará el antiguo nórdico, una vez más.

"Estaremos bien." Hiccup prometió, durante el descenso de las ancianas a su isla. "Y si no, pues. Fue un gusto conocerlas."

Ragna palideció, al oírlo. "Oh, por Odín. ¿Lo ves, hermana? Es por esto que no me gusta visitarte. ¡Ahora, seré conocida por ser la ejecutora del hijo de Stoick!"

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Pero, las hermanas ya estaban caminando rumbo a la puerta de la residencia, ignorándolo por completo. Hiccup sonrió, respirando hondo. "Estoy listo. Puedo hacerlo. Haremos esto, juntos. ¿Cierto, chico?"

Toothless torció su cabeza lo suficiente para unir sus miradas, girasoles interviniendo en el intento. Luego, contestó una afirmativa con un gruñido de tenor profundo.

"Vamos. Muéstrame esa cama, tigre."

Con una ferocidad que Toothless reservaba para la batalla, el dragón desnudó sus dientes, rugiendo casi a la misma magnitud usada contra aquel Bewilderbeast. Cuando tomó vuelo, Hiccup sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por los mismos relámpagos de Thor, el nudo invisible entre los, ganando fricción y fricción, demandando—Exigiendo—Por algo más. El Alfa en Toothless estaba poseyéndolo, y Hiccup sintió su pecho arder, la marca dentro de su ser, respondiendo de vuelta.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte III.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

+ Para los curiosos:

**Girasoles amarillos (Toothless): **Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti.

**Magnolias (Valka): **Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza, perseverancia y dignidad.

**Rosas de los Alpes (Stoick): **Quiero ser digno de ti. (*sniff-sniff*)

Se me había olvidado, pero Munr se pronuncia "Munur." Por si acaso.

**NdA:** ¡Siento la tardanza! Pero, Astrid me hizo la vida imposible al estar escribiendo. Es difícil escribirla, y mucho más difícil, darle absolución. Espero y no estén muy frustrados con este final. ¡Lo bueno ya viene! Necesitaba darle cierre a Hiccup.

De nuevo: ¡Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, y por seguir esta historia, así como escogerla de favorita! ¡Muchas, muchas, pero muuuuchas gracias! También a los que leen esta historia en silencio, no importa, gracias también a ustedes por visitar este fic. Esta historia no es sólo para mí, sino _para ustedes_.

Para los no-logeados:

**ToothlessHaddock:** ¡El bromance no basta, lo sé! Jejeje. Todo es tan intenso entre estos dos, que uno quiere más y más. Qué bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, y síguete desvelando, jaja. Ok, no. A mí tampoco me gusta Toothless humano. Para mí, le quita el chiste. Su amor es especial porque _supera_ la barrera de sus especies, es algo más allá de lo común. La verdad, no sé cómo quieren vendernos la idea de "hermanos" con estos dos. Lo siento, Dreamworks, los hermanos no se juntan las frentes en beso platónico para decirse "Eres lo más asombroso del mundo". Simplemente, no. (A menos que sean Winchesters XD).

**Hanako:** No hubo inauguración, pero ya mero. ¡Lo prometo! Yo _también_ quiero ver.

**Abel Lacie Kiryu:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Realmente me pusiste a pensar con tu explicación. Tienes un buen punto. Los dragones no son mascotas, y a veces, así se siente en la serie de tv. Además, cuando Toothless retó al Alfa, creo que ahí también mostró todo el dragón en él, pero de una manera positiva. Me gusta salvaje, rrrrrg. Pero, cómo me enojé a la primera impresión. Ya me he calmado, jeje. No sé si me atreva a escribir al resto de los jinetes simplemente por esto: no los conozco tan bien. Cuando empecé este fic sólo había visto la primera y la segunda película, y aun así, no me sentía afín para meterme en las personalidades de Fishlegs y los demás. Sin embargo, ya ajé la serie de tv para continuar con mis estudios. Veré que puedo hacer. Este fic no se suponía que debía ser largo. Ahora, no lo sé… Sobre el brillo de Toothless, sé que canon me contradirá en el futuro (o tal vez no), pero ese significado me vino de golpe mientras escribía. Me dije "es tan sutil, que puedo salirme con la mía." Me alegra que no lo hayas encontrado cursi, porque no quería llegar a eso. Yo también creo que los chicos lo apoyarán, pero en el capítulo anterior, creo que estarían inseguros de irse tan rápido al lado de Hiccup con el rompimiento con Astrid de por medio. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es no meterse, hasta que Hiccup y Astrid limaran las asperezas. Con excepción de los gemelos, claro, sé que a ellos les valdrían gorro el drama entre esos dos. XD

**Ariadna:** Ya somos dos. Fue un gran riesgo el que tomaron. Toothless es el personaje más querido de la franquicia. Enloquecí al ver que lo hicieron un asesino. La verdad, ahora viendo la serie, ¡se me dificulta ver a Stoick!

**Mitzuki:** Sip, son perfectos juntos. Los adoro. ¡Y yo también ya quiero ver como inauguran esta famosa cama! ¡Ya todos estamos en ascuas! Gracias por leer n.n

**Kuro:** ¡Aquí está la continuación, espero la hayas disfrutado!


	4. Riverso

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders of Berk. Libros de Cressida Cowell.

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** ADULT. HOY ES EL DÍA.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama. _**Lemon**_, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:** **Romance entre Dragón/Humano.** No me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Traté de explorar más posibilidades sobre cómo desarrollar un romance entre Toothless y Hiccup. Mis viejas raíces de Dean/Castiel me ayudaron. Con eso dicho, esta historia es Yaoi/Slash entre un dragón y un humano. Si no te gusta, mejor retírate.

**Notas/Spoilers:** En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más poder. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, cierto asesinato…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**IV.**

**[+][+][+]**

_"Eres un verso en riversa,_

_un riverso._

_Despertaste y_

_le diste vuelta mi universo."_

-Calle 13 (Ojos Color Sol).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Un estado nebuloso los condujo. Los jaló, con más impulsividad de lo acostumbrado.

Rígido en su postura, sostenido en el cuello de Toothless, su jinete no dijo nada en su voz humana. Sin embargo, Toothless podía leer sus pensamientos, de todas maneras. Lo conocía así de bien.

Hiccup estaba nervioso. Estaba tenso. Estaba hirviendo por dentro.

No había otra cosa que Toothless no quisiera hacer más, que entregarle alivio. Lo haría… Le otorgaría, lo que su Munr tanto necesitaba.

Volando sobre la villa, Toothless tuvo cuidado de irse por una trayectoria menos transitada, escondiéndose entre las sombras de la nueva noche, como las cómplices que eran. Sólo el delineo de su aura azul podría ser la pista que los delatara.

Gobber estaba saliendo de la choza de los Haddock, pero cuando los logró ver aterrizar sobre el techo, el hombre se fue cojeando, irónicamente tapándose sus orejas mientras recitaba "¡No veo nada! ¡Soy de piedra!" Se ganó únicamente confusión de parte del dragón. Estos humanos eran tan ocurrentes. Era innegable.

Así como era innegable el hecho, de que ahora, Toothless le debía un gran favor al viejo vikingo. Sin sus habilidades en el trabajo manual, Toothless no hubiera podido depositar a Hiccup en la ventana de su recámara con un corazón emocionado, ansioso por mostrarle su tributo. Sin la asistencia de Gobber, Toothless no hubiera podido apreciar el tambaleo de las rodillas de su humano, atorándose a la hora de bajar de lomo, como un vil inexperto. Había unas largas cortinas separándolos de la recamara, así que, el suspenso estaba montándose al triple.

"¡Maldita sea, suéltate!" Con un chillido, Hiccup jaloneó la correa uniéndolo a su dragón. De reojo, el dragón notó que tanto los dedos humanos temblaban.

Aún más inquieto que el humano, Toothless anuló el material con un mini-blast, cortándolos al instante. Hiccup brincó al presenciar la solución tan precipitada, aunque murmuró un agradecimiento. Su montador se recargó en el marco de la ventana, observando las cortinas bailar con la brisa. Estaba preparándose para lo que encontraría del otro lado.

Toothless, balanceándose en el perchero, y sin más ganas de alargar la espera, roló sus ojos y con sus dientes sujetó la armadura del humano, introduciéndolo a fuerzas a su hogar.

Batiendo sus brazos, Hiccup se dejó manipular, confiando en que Toothless no lo dejaría caer, a pesar de sus protestas. "¡Está bien, está bien! No quise verme mal agradecido, solamente estaba—"

Toothless lo soltó. Se apresuró a estacionarse a su lado, queriendo absorber la expresión en el joven.

Una mano todavía permanecía enredada en sus matas rojizas, cuando el mentón de Hiccup comenzó a descender. El verde de sus engrandecidos ojos tomaron otra encantadora gama, al ser acompañados por las mechas prendidas de velas a su alrededor. Otra obra de Gobber, sin duda.

"—pensando." Su jinete sacudió su cabeza. "Toothless. Esto es…"

Toothless aguardó, intercambiando miradas entre la silueta del humano y su nuevo lecho.

Hiccup lo sorprendió. En lugar de proseguir con sus tropezones de lengua, se arrebató hacia el protagonista de su interés. Hiccup estiró sus manos, deteniéndose justo cuando sus dedos acariciarían ocre lijado.

"…Increíble." Se le fue otorgado como veredicto, una sonrisa tornándose hacia Toothless, para darle la cara.

En la pared, donde anteriormente había descansando el escritorio de Hiccup, ahora residía su nueva sleepy-slab. Era el triple del tamaño de aquella jaula de madera que su humano había estado usando. La base del lecho había sido hecha totalmente por el dragón, piedra afilada directamente por sus garras, otorgándole la firmeza justa. Fue lo segundo que Hiccup apreció, agachándose para valorar el trabajo.

"Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Toothless, esto es trabajo fino. Es… Wow, ¿cuánto tardaste en hacerlo, amigo?" Toothless sabía que su humano no quería una respuesta precisa, sino que más bien, estaba sacando todos sus nervios por medio de su boca. Snotlout solía llamarlo _verborrea_. "Y estos soportes—Son obra de Gobber, estoy seguro. Con razón… por ahí escuché que tus lacayos estaban cargando madera… Huh, ¿qué hay debajo de estas pieles? Tooth', ¿dé donde las obtuviste, por cierto? ¡Dime que no degollaste a las victimas tú mismo!" Se le fue dirigido entre risas exaltadas.

Toothless sonrió, dejando colgar su lengua. Negó con su cabeza. Habían sido un obsequio. Así como la lana de oveja que rellenaba el colchón. Había utilizado las hojas más grandes y firmes para cubrir la base de roca. Después, había proseguido con musgo, y ramas pequeñas y delgadas, para armar una red de soporte—Y si Toothless había agregado unas cuentas ramas de césped de ajo a la mezcla, Hiccup no tenía por qué saberlo. Las pieles de oso habían sido idea de Valka, puesto que estaban en invierno y Hiccup tenía que mantenerse protegido del frío. Cuatro gruesos postes rodeaban la cama, resultantes del árbol que Toothless había escogido, con mucho detenimiento. Gobber había manipulado el material hasta darle la forma correspondiente, así como también, el humano se había encargado de ensamblar los elementos a la cama.

Lo que sí Toothless no había previsto, había sido el techo adornando su nido, culminando en las partes altas de los soportes. Con las ramas restantes, que el dragón había descalificado por ser muy grandes y gruesas, se había tejido una cubierta. Una corona no muy disimilar a la que el mismo Toothless vestía, creada de ramas desnudas, adornaba la parte frontal del techo. Hablaba en nombre de la creatividad humana, Toothless admiró. Por si fuera poco, algunas de las largas ramas de sauce que había arrancado, estaban sirviendo de ligeras cortinas a los dos costados principales de la cama.

Saliendo de su propia inspección silenciosa, las orejas de Toothless captaron un sonido que, irremediablemente, cegó sus sentidos.

Cuero rechinando, metal crujiendo contra la superficie del piso. Hiccup. Levantando su pierna izquierda, deliberadamente encorvándola en el punto de su rodilla, para posarla sobre el pie de la cama.

Hiccup, dándole las espaldas por unos momentos, para luego torcer su perfecto rostro hacia Toothless, en el momento que su peso fue aceptado y resistido por la fuerte base del nicho. Cejas bermejas se elevaron, con un doble significado. "Creo que aguantará."

Gruñendo con un tono más primal, Toothless comenzó a acercarse, _deseo-hambre-calor-azul_ guiando sus pasos.

"No, espera." Se le fue pedido con voz ronca, todo su frente valiente minimizándose a un urgente susurro. "Espera. Sólo espera un poco más. Quédate allí." Toothless titubeó, sus uñas marcando el piso con el ímpetu de su duelo interno. "Mírame, Tooth'. Sólo _mírame_." ¿De qué hablaba su tonto humano? Toothless no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. Respirarlo. Beber de sus movimientos. "Confía en mí."

Toothless respingó, aplastando sus orejas para agudizar su escucha. -_Confío-confío-confío._

Todavía hincado en la cama, Hiccup tomó su silencio como aceptación. Retiró sus mancuerdas, sin más. Las arrojó al piso. Inmediatamente después, continuó con su armadura. Ahora, con movimientos más mesurados. Un hombro, luego otro. Ataduras fueron aflojadas con cuidado, un candado siendo abierto con la destreza de las manos de su Munr. Toothless contó los sietes _clicks_ que se necesitaban para remover los seguros. Con la galanura súbita de las cascadas, cuero y metal cayeron de los hombros del humano.

Hiccup giró su cuerpo hacia su espectador. "Casi termino. Lo prometo." Y como si su dragón no estuviera a punto de la locura, un guiño marcó su promesa. "Pásame la mochila, ¿quieres? La necesitamos—¡Cuidado con la velas!"

La mochila fue mandada sin la gracia, o la coordinación, que Hiccup había estado empleando. Aunque, Toothless hizo lo posible para que la noche no fuera arruinada con un incendio.

"Gracias." Apresurándose—¿Sintiendo la misma desesperación? Tenía que percibirla. Toothless no podía ser el único—el vikingo prosiguió con sus cinturones de piel, pronto sumándose al montón del piso. Después, Hiccup se acostó sobre el nido, mirando directamente a los ojos del dragón. "¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mi bota?" Y no esperando por una afirmación, el joven se perdió en los adentros del infame morral, murmurando para sí. "Veamos, aceite de anís, arena, cuarzos… ¡Mis notas! Muy importante—¡Toothless! ¡Esa _no_ es mi bota! ¡Mal chico, mal chico!"

El dragón fingió su mejor cara de inocencia, (y su corona debía de estar perpetuando su acto) al ser apuntado por un histérico humano. Aunque, ¿qué había de malo si olfateaba un poco _más_ arriba que la bota de su humano?

Hiccup terminó de patear la afamada bota, aventándola a un lugar de poca importancia. El joven se alzó sobre sus codos, su expresión escandalizada transformándose a otro tipo de matiz facial. "Oh, es cierto. Faltas tú. Ven aquí, necesito quitar tu arnés."

Posando sus patas frontales sobre la cama, Toothless cerró sus ojos mientras su jinete se dedicaba a desvestirlo con la misma eficacia, concentrándose en la esencia de girasoles y cerezas. Cuando el proceso fue finalizado, sólo bastó una sacudida para que su pechera cayera de su torso. Una palmadita sobre su costado fue lo más que entraron en contacto, y Toothless maulló al sentir a su humano alejarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Hiccup estaba parado en la cama, justo frente a él, el mismo _martirio_ dibujado en su rostro.

-_Apúrate-Apúrate-Apúrate_.

Hiccup asintió, sus labios partidos en algo que nunca terminó de comunicar. Se dio media vuelta, sentándose sobre la cama, para sacar más ingredientes. "Thor, estoy tan nervioso. Mis manos están sudando."

Ronroneando, Toothless frotó la punta de su trompa contra la espalda de su Munr, ofreciendo consuelo. -_Amo tus manos_. Hiccup creaba maravillas con sus manos. Con ellas, Hiccup había armado el milagro de hacerlos volar, cuando hubiera sido imposible.

"Tu corona me hace cosquillas…" Una ligera risa sonó entre los dos, sirviendo para suavizar la atmósfera. Hiccup necesitó tomar profundas inhalaciones, antes de proseguir, sus espaldas subiendo y bajando, bajo el contacto de su trompa. "Bien, bien… Ragna me dijo que en primera debía asegurarme que todo de ti estuviera pensando en mí. Solamente en mí. Sé que lo estás haciendo—¿Verdad?" Para la sorpresa de Toothless, el joven recargó su peso en su trompa, restregándose por completo. "Cada inhalación que estás tomando es de mí, cada sonido, cada nota de mi voz. Estás _hundido_ en mi… ¿cierto, Toothless?"

En respuesta, Toothless lo jaló de su blusón, volteándolo a la fuerza hacia él. Hiccup se desplomó sobre la cama, rodeado de pétalos de rosas. En sus manos, el humano tenía un frasco de vidrio.

Toothless posó su hocico sobre el torso del muchacho, gruñendo. Pidiendo. Rogando.

Hiccup nunca rompió su conexión visual, abriendo el frasco. "No hay nada más en lo que esté pensando yo, Tooth'. Creo que… estoy escuchándote en mi cabeza… O estoy enloqueciendo en verdad… Como sea. Sé qué es lo que quieres de mí. Eres Ramr." Aceita fue derramado por palmas humanas, y entonces los dedos de su humano se posaron sobre su frente, creando marcas invisibles con el líquido. "Eres mi Gætir." La corona fue retirada de su cabeza, y con una sonrisa a labio cerrado, la arrojó hacia uno de los postes superiores, donde dio en el blanco y quedó colgando.

-_Soy tuyo_. Toothless intentó comunicar con un gorgojo. -_Tuyo es el único título que importa._

"Hay tantos pasos que estoy ignorando…" Riendo con nervios que el dragón podía oler, Hiccup miró a su alrededor, donde los ingredientes estaban ya regados por la cama. Lo único que se había mantenido a salvo, era la botella de aceite. Respirando hondo, el vikingo retornó algo de su compostura. Estirando su brazo derecho, el joven alcanzó tres piedras extrañas, demasiado brillantes para ser consideradas piedras normales, y se las ofreció a Toothless. "¿Hazme un favor? Coloca estos cuarzos en cada lado de la cama, justo en el centro—No hagas esa cara, ¡ayúdame!"

Gorgoreando con impaciencia, el dragón cedió a la petición. No estuvo seguro de haber cumplido con los requerimientos, pero cuando la cabeza de Hiccup se asomó para cerciorase, asintió con aprobación.

"Bien. Ahora…" Sosteniendo, lo que parecía ser arena de mar en sus manos, Hiccup comenzó a hacer un anillo alrededor de la cama, como la silueta de la luna llena, recitando partes de la canción que el dragón ya había escuchado en el vuelo de regreso. "Omnia vincit amor… et nos cedamus amori." Al finalizar la peculiar danza, la arena brilló de manera hipnotizadora, destellos dorados dejando a ambos parpadeando. Cuando humano y dragón intercambiaron miradas, sonrisas fueron compartidas. "Esperemos que ésa sea una buena señal, chico."

Aquellas rocas de mineral precioso, estaban vibrando en el piso, zumbando como colmenas de abejas.

Hiccup se metió al círculo, posicionándose hasta el extremo lejano de la pared opuesta. Removió su blusón por completo, desnudando su torso esbelto. Estiró sus manos hacia el dragón. "Ven aquí." Mientras la orden fue realizada, más rezos fueron saliendo de sus labios. "Hamr nos ha moldeado. Nos separó en nacimiento. Pero, Líkarm nos ha traído hasta aquí."

En las pupilas dilatadas de su pareja, el azul de su ser estaba reflejado. Toothless estiró sus alas esplendorosamente, mostrando su potencial como Munr. Su fuerza necesitaba ser expuesta para ganar el respeto de su frigg.

Todavía de pie, Hiccup sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Cortó la palma de su mano derecha. "Mun þú mik, Hugr, man ek þik… Unn þú mér, Munr, ann ek þér…" Su mano ensangrentada se plantó en el pecho de Toothless, justo donde yacía el corazón, pulsante, _vivo_. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de Hiccup estaba tiritando. "Recuérdame, Sál… como yo te recuerdo… Ámame, Sál, cómo—cómo yo te amo."

Todas las velas se apagaron de golpe, pero la oscuridad no importó. Aun así, el hermoso rostro de Hiccup se mantuvo alumbrado de azul. De lumbre azul.

De las llamas del Sál de Toothless, cuando éste fue extraído de su pecho, enredándose entre los dedos del humano.

"Por Odín." Fue dicho con una bocanada de aire ahogándose en la garganta del artista. Todo en Hiccup reflejó, que tanto el vikingo, no podía creer lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Toothless gimió. Podía sentir _cada_ roce de las yemas de Hiccup sobre la textura de su alma, _cada_ movimiento. Fue una experiencia inexplicable. Debilidad dobló sus cuatro patas sobre la cama, más no cayó. Sus gemidos se alargaron, entre dolor y placer. Placer tan exquisito que lo hizo temblar.

Hiccup estaba jadiando. Toothless podía escucharlo. Anhelando por verlo, levantó su cabeza.

Ver su Sál siendo abrazada, siendo acogida como un trofeo en las manos de su jinete, provocó en Toothless un rugido. Un rugido de pasión.

"Oh, Toothless…" El mismo humano gimió con la futilidad de emociones que quiso esconder. "Lo sé, lo sé—Puedo sentirlo—Puedo sentirte." El fuego de su Sál se entrelazaban con los dígitos de Hiccup coquetamente, danzando entre sus dedos sin ocasionar algún daño. "Aguanta. Aguanta un poco más—Casi termino."

¿Qué otra opción tenía Toothless, más que esperar?

Con mucha dificultad, pudo seguirle la huella a Hiccup. Sin embargo, su intenciones fueron leídas desde el fulgor incandescente del Sál del dragón. Con su mera alma en sus manos, Hiccup no necesitaba hablar, Toothless lo podía escuchar claramente mediante su conexión espiritual.

Si Hiccup le pidió sentarse sobre la cama, Toothless apenas lo procesó. Si Hiccup cortó delicadamente una línea en su garra derecha, Toothless apenas lo percibió. Si su garra fue entonces posicionada sobre el pecho humano, Toothless apenas lo distinguió. Lo único que le importó fue realizar su _llamado_.

El único pensamiento imperativo en su ser, fue arrancar la mitad de su Sál del primitivo cascarón de hueso y carne que los separaba.

Si Hiccup gritó ante la liberación de su radiante sol interno, Toothless apenas escuchó.

Lo único que importó, fue ver con sus propios ojos, las llamaras naranjas de su Sál gemela.

Un sol resplandeciente, el corazón de todo incendio, puro y consumador.

_Ven-Ven-Ven,_ le cantó Hiccup, sin voz. _Ven-ven-tócame-tócame_.

"Toothless." Fue la conclusión del ritual, el verde desaparecido de los ojos de su Murn, cuando sus miradas encontraron un sendero para conectarse, entre las llamaradas de sus deseos. "Óst min, kyss mik."

Así que, Toothless besó a Hiccup.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Cuando Toothless lo besó, no fue con labios físicos.

Fue un beso de llamas, Sál a Sál, encontrando Comunión.

Azul se mezcló con Rojo, fusionándose en un sólo ser.

Toda razón se esfumó de su mente.

Todo lo que Hiccup conoció fue el _inmenso_ placer de estar dentro de su amado. Ya no existió como un solo. Eran Hiccup y Toothless, suspirando con el risueño del primer beso.

Aun sin labios, el calor de tener una boca sobre la suya, fue la experiencia que lo cautivó. El momento mágico de ser saboreado con curiosidad y _Hambre-Hambre-Hambre_ lo hizo maullar vencido, dejándose conquistar. Aún sin manos, percibió caricias por cada ángulo de su ser, recorriendo sus piernas, presionando las curvas de sus muslos. Ser bañado por besos sobre su pecho fue intangible, pero a la vez, tatuado sobre su alma. Una mordida sobre su hombro dolió hasta lo profundo de sus entrañas, disfrutando la marca posesiva con un gemido sofocado.

"Munr-Munr-Munr" escuchó, con la voz de Toothless cayendo sobre sus oídos.

"Munr-Munr-Munr," fue lo que murmuró de vuelta, abriendo su forma metafísica a las ansías de su amante.

Como tener dedos apretando el sensible pilar de su pelvis, electrizante delicia lo elevó y elevó—Si Hiccup tuviera caderas, las estuviera alzando, desesperadas por un objetivo, rogando sin una pizca de vergüenza. Si Hiccup tuviera piernas, las estuviera estirando, ofreciendo su eje, abriendo los secretos de su cuerpo humano para la posesión de Toothless.

Si tuviera manos, Hiccup encajaría sus uñas en piel escamosa, se colgaría de un grueso cuello negro, y rasparía aquellos puntos tiernos, que disparaban locura en su amante. Si tuviera dientes, mordería una aleta con el mismo propósito de posesividad. Si tuviera las limitaciones de sus dedos, navegaría por el sur del inmenso cuerpo reptil, hasta averiguar de dónde nacía la cúpula de sensaciones de su Munr.

Pero, no tenía dedos, o una boca, o _limitaciones_ humanas. Y no importaba, porque aun así, el simbolismo de tales acciones dio el mismo resultado.

Aunque las caderas de Hiccup no fueran materiales, el núcleo de su deseo se desnudó con la potencia de su pasión. Aunque las escamas no fueran tangibles, el roce de pieles de dos diferentes texturas se pudo percibir, a un nivel más allá de lo físico.

Hiccup se lo había preguntado, una y otra vez: ¿_Cómo hacerte el amor, sin caer en lo perverso? ¿Cómo romper con la barrera de nuestros cuerpos_?

Ahora tenía sus respuestas.

Ya no eran meros humano y dragón, en esta dimensión de vida. Sus Sál no eran mortales, no estaban sujetas a las reglas del mundo físico, y podían recrear los anhelos de sus amos, sin convertir su amor en tabú.

Cuando Hiccup jaló, presionó, acarició, mordió, gimoteó, sonrió, y empujó a Toothless hasta tenerlo a su merced, fue con la certeza de que estaba haciéndole el amor a su Munr, de la manera que estaba destinada.

"Eres hermoso." Se le fue plasmado en la curva de su cuello, una manifestación de Toothless, nunca antes escuchada. "Mi Hiccup, mi sol. Deseo tu piel, y devoro tu sabor porque es mi néctar preferido. ¿Puedo marcarte? ¿Puedo besarte todo? ¿Puedo tomarte de las mil formas que sean posibles?

"¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!" Ciego, urgente, gimiendo ante la lengua absorbente y cosquilleante del dragón, Hiccup rogó por ser tomado. "Hemos esperado tanto... Ya no hay que aguardar más."

Calor inmenso, dos eslabones perdidos reconectándose. Dos piezas, ajustándose al mismo rompecabezas.

_A esto es a lo que me advirtieron_—Fue lo último cohesivo que Hiccup pensó, en cuanto sintió el hambre de Toothless saciarse en las profundidades de su Sál. Mientras la ambrosía terminó con el perpetuo vacío, la complejidad de su Comunión los arrebató con sus consecuencias…

—Siempre estando solo. La silueta de una Night Fury volando, para nunca más volver. Toothless esperando y esperando, aullando para que Ella regresara.

—La primera caricia de Valka sobre su diminuta frente, escuchando "Es tan pequeño, tan frágil. No será fuerte—Lo destrozarán."

—Peleando, peleando, peleando—Luchando por su lugar en la colmena. Toda su vida, Toothless peleó por ser reconocido, por ser respetado. Siempre solo. Siempre es mejor solo…

—Un enorme ojo verde-amarillo abriéndose, frenándolo. Los brazos de Hiccup temblando, todo su cuerpo temblando. Pensando en que el dragón lucia tan aterrorizado como él mismo. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría arrancarle el corazón a esta enigmática criatura? ¿Podría vivir consigo mismo, después?

—Presa. Culpable. Humano. Enemigo. ¿Por qué me liberas? ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Dragón. Misterio viviente. ¿Por qué no me asesinaste? ¿Por qué no puedes volar?

—Ese humano tan pequeño, siguiéndolo. Observándolo. ¡Atreviéndose a querer tocarlo!

—De día, solamente pensando en Toothless, de noche, soñando con Toothless. Su vida siendo invadida por el dragón a todas horas, a pesar de saber que su padre lo mataría.

—Dibujando, dibujando, mirando los pies tan pequeños de Hiccup danzar entre los espirales de su creación. Sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción, al ver el respeto con el que el humano se comportaba.

—Deseando tocarlo, deseando tocarlo, deseando tocarlo. No había nada más que Hiccup quisiera más que sentir la respiración del dragón, a flor de su palma.

—Su deseo interior cediendo a la debilidad de su soledad. Quería ser tocado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido tocado?

—Confianza.

—Confianza.

—Volando.

—Cayendo.

—Volviéndose a levantar de las cenizas, renaciendo en un nuevo ser.

Y más que aquellos recuerdos tan bien atesorados, los ojos psíquicos de humano y dragón vieron algo más, una escena que no los involucraba, sino que les daba significado:

—Años atrás. Miles de años atrás. Un humano y un dragón, conociéndose por primera vez. Compartiendo secretos y conocimiento. Una joya de cien colores, siendo el núcleo de su amistad. Una historia que no había tenido un desenlace tan próspero. "Tengo que confiar en el chico y esperar por lo mejor. Tengo que esperar por lo mejor."

Hiccup se aferró a los arcos de las alas de Toothless, asombrado por las implicaciones del pasado. Todo en él resoplaba, recibiendo los torrentes de placer zumbando por su Sál con risas enloquecidas. Su amante rugía y rugía, tomando y recibiendo—Estaban volando, volando sin temer la caída. Toothless estaba dentro él, y Hiccup estaba dentro del dragón, sus pensamientos colapsando y fundiéndose. Sus sentimientos más íntimos fueron compartidos, sus miedos más destructivos, comparados; y sus pensamientos más privados, desnudados. La culpa sangrando en el Sál de Toothless fluyó por las manos de Hiccup, siendo una carga compartida.

La tristeza en Hiccup fue apaciguada, miel sellando la amargura.

Pudo haber durado una eternidad. Pudieron haberse amado por el resto de la historia.

Pero, tanta tensión queriendo encontrar un alivio, tanta sensación erótica estimulando los nervios que Hiccup imaginaba como listones dorados estremeciéndose dentro de su ser, cantando agraciados, disfrutando de la perfección con la que Toothless los tocaba—El clímax fue inevitable.

Hiccup había saboreado la bendición de Freyja en múltiples ocasiones, sumergido en otro cuerpo, rodeado en otros brazos. Pero, aquellos crescendos carnales no se podían comparar a esta fruición.

Rodeado de la calidez de Toothless, listones dorados se reventaron, llamas tocaron ebullición—Hiccup se desmoronó, sintiendo el derrame de amor de su Munr cubrirlo, llenándolo, aferrándose a Hiccup con la misma inmensidad con la que estaba siendo sujetado. Con sólo ellos mismos para escuchar sus gritos de victoria, Hiccup sollozó su orgasmo, convulsionando, rompiéndose en la bondad del dragón con la fragilidad de un recién nacido. Fue desbaratado, para luego ser armado de nueva cuenta, un pegamento distinto, manteniéndolo junto.

Toothless fue _lava_, tiznando a Hiccup desde el interior, revelando la brutalidad de su naturaleza con la crispación de su propio éxtasis. Añadió dolor al placer, su fuego zafiro marcando su camino, bramando salvajemente, mientras se avorazaba de cada parte de Hiccup, tal cual frente a un banquete.

Hinchado con gozo, Hiccup escuchó ser alabado como "_Mi humano, Mi jinete, Mi amigo, Mi frigg, Mi Omega." _

Estremeciéndose con el peso de las más desgarradoras confesiones, Hiccup escuchó cómo Océanos se secarían, el día que Toothless perdiera a su Munr. Guerra se abriría, si intentaban separarlo del vikingo.

"Y de Helheim me alzaría, para volver a ti." Hiccup completó el juramento, conjeturando una trompa acurrucándose contra su rostro. "Ni Hela o Garm podrían detenerme."

La exultación se triplicó.

Y si bien decían que el fuego era el medio más sagrado para purificar, sus Sál se perdieron en la blancura de un nuevo lienzo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Fue el primero en parpadear. En regresar a su mundo sólido, ruidoso y duro.

Excepto, que el único ruido que fue registrado por sus orejas, fueron las potentes bocanadas de aire, sacudiendo la boca de su humano.

Con excepción, de que en este momento, la única dureza fue representada por sus esqueletos, posándose uno encima del otro.

Hiccup estaba temblando, su rostro húmedo, ligeros gemidos medio-huyendo de sus labios. Sus manos estaban clavadas en las pieles de la cama, retorciendo el material.

Actuando en instinto, sabiendo lo que su humano necesitaba, Toothless cubrió al vikingo con su torso por completo, gorgoreando suavemente por encima de su cabeza, para tranquilizarlo.

Hiccup reaccionó más rápido de lo previsto. Como un resorte reencarnado, el humano aterrizó al mundo mortal con una ráfaga de apasionados besos, regados por la expansión del pecho del dragón. Seguía temblando, seguía sollozando, pero también rio, colgándose de su Munr con ambas piernas, gancho y pie. Más allá de ser una continuación de su comunión lasciva, el contacto amoroso significó una intensa necesidad de estar _conectado_. Ahora que había crecido un mayor entendimiento entre sus especies, el dragón comprendió la necesidad de Hiccup por mostrar su cariño mediante rituales humanos, encontrando estabilidad en su romanticismo primitivo.

Toothless hizo lo mismo, mostrando como los dragones consentían a sus parejas: lamiendo los mechones sudados de Hiccup, mordiendo en son de juego sus trenzas; ronroneando a un tenor lento y relajador.

Sus Sál habían retornado a sus escondites correspondientes, por ahora, serenas y plenas. Exhaustas.

Como Toothless podía oler la sal de más lágrimas, ya no pudo contenerse. Flexionó su cuerpo hasta tener a su amado cara a cara. Limpió una mejilla con la doble punta de su lengua, preguntando en dragonese: "¿_Qué sucede_?"

"No es nada malo." Sonriendo con el asalto, Hiccup por fin habló. "…En serio. No te preocupes."

Otra lamida. "¿_Por qué lloras_?"

Hiccup empujó la cabeza del dragón, hasta tenerla acostada sobre su pecho. Sagaces dedos rodearon su rostro reptil. "Me siento feliz. Como nunca."

"_No tiene sentido_."

Otra sonrisa, ésta más perteneciente al usual humano vivaracho que Toothless conocía. "En ocasiones, sí lo tiene, Tooth'."

-_Estos da wingless_. Justo cuando Toothless creía saber todo de ellos, algo nuevo se les ocurría, causándole tribulación. -_Nunca aburridos_. Hiccup estaba tan empapado de sudor, que su trompa se resbalaba y resbalaba cuando buscaba acomodarse en el pecho del humano. Impaciente, Toothless se retorció un poco para encontrar un ángulo cómodo, nunca cometiendo movimientos tan bruscos que lo separaran de las caricias de Hiccup. Fue entonces, mientras su sensible estómago rozó contra los pantalones vikingos, que _otro_ tipo de fragancia picoteó sus hoyuelos. Una fragancia aún más _salada_, proviniendo del regazo del humano.

Decidió investigar, bajando su trompa más allá del torso…

"Toothless, _no_." Velozmente, se le fue detenido, una mueca—¿avergonzada?—haciendo torcer la nariz redonda de Hiccup. "Fue un accidente, lo siento. Sospecho que es algo que no se podrá evitar… Me temo que los humanos… no tienen tanto autocontrol."

Oh.

"_Tonto_." Dejándose llevar por la colosal adoración que creció en su pecho, Toothless volvió a su vikingo, gorgoreando un secreto más en su oído. "_No hay lugar para pena. Inmune, yo tampoco fui. Y esto… no nos hace débiles_."

Justo como lo había predicho, carmín espolvoreó las pecosas mejillas del jinete, al entender su referencia. Con Toothless, Hiccup nunca debería sentir pena. Podía ser tan libre con su naturaleza, a como le diera en gana.

Sin embargo, Hiccup asintió, aun con furor coloreando su piel. Sus frentes se juntaron por un momento, sellando el trato. Ambos se respiraron, recordando la maravillosa unión que recién habían compartido. Era imposible no sumergirse en aquellos increíbles ecos, sus cuerpos siendo víctimas de escalofríos—aunque fueran escamas o porcelana, lo que los cubriera. "Deberíamos asearnos. Pero, ¿la verdad? Odiaría que nos moviéramos ahora mismo… Sólo… sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, por ahora."

Toothless separó sus frentes, simplemente para sonreírle. "_Podrías quitarte tus pantalones, si te incomodan_," ronroneó.

Hiccup se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para tomar una de las almohadas y estampársela en la cara. "Pervertido."

Plumas volaron, saliéndose de la almohada. Toothless estornudó cuando la punta de una de ella le causó cosquillas, y posteriormente frotó su trompa, fingiendo ofensa. Una hermosa carcajeada vikinga retumbó por la habitación, entonces, toda antigua angustia secándose junto con las lágrimas. Toothless siguió el juego, tomando otra almohada con sus dientes, para aplastarle las risas a Hiccup directo en su cara. Protestas difíciles de entender vibraron por la extraña-bolsa-usada-para-las-cabezas-humanas, pero cuando una patada de metal lo alcanzó en su costado, el dragón se dio por vencido, dejando que Hiccup se liberara de su tortura.

"¡Matándome en mi propia Luna de Miel! ¡Es inaudito!" Aunque, así como apenas estaba arrancando con sus quejas, el dragón se le adelantó, resolviendo el problema por sus propios medios. "¡T-T-Toothlessss!"

El dragón murmuró a regañadientes, mientras sus dientes jalaban de los pantalones, sin éxito. ¡Pareciera que estuviesen pintados! ¿Cómo podía Hiccup caminar? Le arrojó una mirada decepcionada al humano.

Hiccup roló sus ojos, sentándose resignado, con humo prácticamente saliendo por sus orejas. "Está bien, está bien, ahí voy, dragón libidinoso…"

Toothless renegó entre dientes. "_No es como si no te hubieras visto desnudo antes_…" ¡Siempre nadaban en el manantial juntos!

Hiccup hizo unas impresionantes piruetas en la cama durante el proceso de desvestimiento. Por un momento, Toothless temió que se fuera a fracturar.

Cuando largas piernas pálidas fueron expuestas, sin embargo, Toothless tragó saliva. Cuando dos posteriores carnosos, también empalidecidos y ya bien conocidos para sus ojos, emergieron, Toothless sintió su corazón precipitarse. Cuando _todo de sí_ fue presentado ante el dragón, con aire expectativo y nervioso, Toothless brincó sobre el humano, guardando tanta piel solamente para su apreciación.

Marcó _todo_ con sus feromonas, al mismo tiempo, respirando almizcle, sangre, rastro de anís, hierro, y aún más sal—Amando el olor que componía a su Munr.

Hiccup se lo permitió, corazón igualmente acelerado, y sus propias feromonas ahora también detectables para el dragón. Estaba _disfrutando_ la experiencia. Estaba disfrutando como la sangre de dragón estaba siendo limpiada de su pectoral, en lo profundo de su lujuria queriendo regresar el gesto. Hiccup no podría esconder nada, a partir de ahora. Su disfrute, el lenguaje de sus respiraciones entre cortadas, la dilatación de su mirada, la canción de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Su mismo cuerpo reaccionaba con la verdad más neta, ondulándose para encontrar paz con la de Toothless, todo su deseo hablando por sí solo.

"Apenas comienza… ¿cierto?" Se le jadeó a las plumas, pieles y ocre. "Puedo sentirlo… otra vez… la urgencia."

Toothless aulló, la candela de su Sál reiniciando sus vestigios. Hiccup tenía razón. El ciclo comenzaba de nuevo, pidiendo de ellos todo lo que pudieran dar. Polvo de zafiro retornaba a sus aletas, advirtiendo de lo que se avecinaba.

Ningún ritual fue requerido en esta ocasión. El camino ya estaba marcando. Sus Sál lo siguieron, atravesando todo obstáculo, reconociéndose mutuamente, acelerándose al plano material, para soldarse en otro beso.

El resultado: abrasamiento total.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte IV.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

*NERVIOSA*

¡Y prepárense, porque aquí viene una tonelada de **Notas**!

**Traducciones:**

**-Nórdico:**

**Ramr**: Fuerte, poderoso.

**Gætir**: Guardián, protector.

_**Hugr**_: Pensamiento.

**Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori**: El amor lo conquista todo; déjanos a nosotros también ceder al amor.

**Hamr**: Forma/Apariencia/Cuerpo.

**Líkarm**: Proceso vital/proceso del ciclo de la vida.

**Mun þú mik, Hugr, man ek þik. ****Unn þú mér, Munr, ann ek þér**: Recuérdame, Pensamiento. Yo te recuerdo. Ámame, Deseo. Yo te amo.

**Óst min, kyss mik**: Mi amor, bésame.

**Helheim**: Inframundo nórdico.

**Hela**: Encargada del Inframundo, hija de Loki.

**Garm**: perro guardián del Inframundo.

**-Dragonese:**

**Da wingless**: Humano (s).

**Sleepy-slab**: Cama.

**Extras:**

**Césped de ajo:** o Dragon-Nip. Es el césped que tanto les encanta a los dragones. Leí en Wikipedia que lo especial era que olía a ajo. o.o

**(+)** Hay una referencia sobre Hiccup I, el ancestro de _nuestro_ Hiccup, y otro dragón, y viene de los libros. Lo descubrí y me pareció muy interesante. Así que, es canon. Toothless y Hiccup no fueron los primeros amigos dragón/humano.

**(+) **Sobre cómo Hiccup puede comprender _dragonese_ para la última parte de este capítulo: beneficios de tan delicioso Soul-Sex :3. Ya en serio, el chico ha estado dentro de la mente del dragón, algo tuvo que haber pegado, ¿no? No estoy diciendo que sea un experto, pero ciertamente ha avanzado en sus lecciones.

**NdA:** Admito que no quedé contenta con el producto final de la famosa Cama, pero luego pensé, "¿Para qué me esfuerzo tanto si puede que terminen haciendo otra?" XD. Otra cosa: sé que advertí sobre **No Bestialismo**, pero no estoy tan clara en cuáles son los límites para ser considerado así. No puedo hacer a Hiccup completamente indiferente, ni a Toothless. Lo épico de su relación es como su amor traspasa género, especie y prejuicios. No puedo destruir eso por tener miedo a ofender. Y Toothless NO es un animal sin consciencia. Es oficial de que es el dragón más avanzado cognitiva y emocionalmente, sobre todos los demás. Tiene libre albedrío. Además, la razón por la que puse esta advertencia es porque es mi primer fic de la pareja, y quería empezar despacio. (O sea: no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo XD) Sin embargo, no puedo frenarme si la inspiración me lleva hasta el mismo Inframundo. Si hubo escenas que incomodaron u ofendieron por la implicaciones sexuales entre humano/dragón, lo siento, y comprenderé si no es su taza de té. A los que lo disfrutaron, pues, ¡excelente!

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus grandiosos reviews, ¡me hacen el día! ¡Muchos besos de Toothless para ustedes!


	5. Animal

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** ADULT. TODAVÍA EN LUNA DE MIEL.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama. Lemon, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:** **Romance entre Dragón/Humano.** No me agrada la idea de Humano!Toothless. Menciones de personajes de los libros de Cressida Cowell.

**Notas/Spoilers:** En este universo alterno Valka fue nombrada Jefa, en lugar de Hiccup. En mi opinión, no fue justo obligar a Hiccup a ser alguien que no quería, sólo para otorgarle más poder. Además, me enfurecí con el hecho de que Toothless ahora tiene que cargar en su consciencia, cierto asesinato…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**V.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Estás por quebrarte._

_Y no sé cuánto de esto podrás aguantar._

_Quiero ver el animal en ti, escapar._

_¿Y puedes sentir el fuego quemando por tus venas?_

_Estás por quebrarte_."

-Florrie (Live a Little).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Hiccup estaba arruinado.

Totalmente arruinado.

Pensar en el mundo de afuera, esperando más allá de las cortinas, solamente le causaba aferrarse a Toothless con más arrebato.

Todo había cambiado.

El estómago de Toothless se elevó con las fuerzas de sus respiraciones, y el cuerpo de Hiccup flotó en conjunto. Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, Hiccup sonrió.

Completamente arruinado. Después de esto, Hiccup ni siquiera _pensaría_ en mirar a otras personas.

Porque lo admitía: aun estando con Astrid, había existido cierta tendencia en Hiccup a coquetear con otros blancos. Nada fuerte. Una mirada considerante por aquí, una etérea sonrisa por allá. Una línea ingeniosa, dirigida con el objetivo de causar risitas… Por años, Camicazi y su persona, habían armado un extraño juego de combate verbal, siempre retándose con nuevos piropos, para ver que tanto se podían tomar desprevenidos el uno al otro, a la hora de entrenar esgrima… Era divertido. Más nunca, se lo habían tomado en serio.

El mismo Hiccup no había perdido de vista la invitación en los ojos de Eret, Hijo de Eret, durante las lecciones a las que el nuevo integrante se había suscrito. Hiccup no estaba ciego y no estaba hecho de piedra. Podría haber sido considerado indeseable por la primera década de su vida, pero junto con haberse ganado el respeto de su pueblo, también se había ganado una sana dosis de autoestima. Así que podía ser, que tal vez, cuando la invitación de Eret había sido puesta a sus pies, su ego lo había disfrutado. ¿Quién lo podría culpar?

No había importado, porque pasara lo que pasara, Hiccup era leal de corazón. Y le había sido leal a su prometida.

Bueno, hasta cierto punto. Mirando a Toothless ahora, profundamente dormido bajo su merced, Hiccup supuso que su corazón _sí_ había cometido algo de traición. Aunque, resultaba difícil definir a quién exactamente le había estado siendo infiel emocionalmente, todo este tiempo. ¿A Toothless o a Astrid? Hiccup sacudió su cabeza, escogiendo mejor, no pensar más en el asunto. Bien lo había declarado su ex: lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Hiccup levantó su cabeza del busto de su Munr, extendiendo una pierna mientras se daba la vuelta. El concierto de las tripas de Toothless había sido la razón de su despertar, pero aun así, al jinete le agradaba inmensamente su posición. La impresión de la piel del reptil rozando con la suya, daba un efecto sumamente placentero. Sus piernas desnudas rodeaban los costados umbrosos de su acompañante, y parte de un ala cubría su cuerpo, ahuyentando al fresco. Hiccup no podía recordar cómo había terminado acostado encima del dragón—todo era confuso y caótico cuando su Comunión acababa, lanzándolos de regreso al gård de los hombres, con sus mentes completamente derretidas.

-_Arruinado, arruinado, arruinado_. Se repitió a coro, su sonrisa alargándose. Ya no más miradas, ya no más líneas picaronas. Ya no más juegos. -_Tengo todo lo que deseo, y todo lo que necesito_. Honestamente, era una fortuna haber sido arruinado. Especialmente, cuando estaba consciente de que había arruinado a Toothless de igual manera.

Yuck. Arruinado y asqueroso. Hiccup trató de olfatear una axila, pero la tarea fue imposible de completar. Doble yuck. Había tratado de levantarse, después de la segunda ronda para asearse, pero Toothless no había permitido nada de eso.

Aprovechando, que actualmente el dragón no estaba en posición de imponerse, Hiccup se movilizó por entre las cuatro patas del réptil, empujando el telón de cuero de su cuerpo. Toothless gruñó entre sueños, sus patas frontales moviéndose como si estuviera nadando. -¿_Qué estará soñando_? Hiccup recorrió un costado de su Munr con las puntas de sus dedos, buscando tranquilizarlo. Pareció funcionar, suaves gorgojos relajando la postura del dragón.

Una vez que su cometido tuvo éxito, Hiccup avanzó con su plan. Sus músculos se quejaron cuando se escurrió de la cama. Tanto tiempo inmóvil le trajo shock a sus piernas. Hiccup sobó sus muslos, mientras se emprendió camino hacia la puerta de la recámara. Completamente desnudo, se dirigió al sanitario en busca de una bacinica, puesto que su pobre vejiga estaba por explotar. Cuando llegó y alivió el llamado de la naturaleza, recolectó agua fresca en un barril, tomó un estropajo, y prosiguió a limpiar su cuerpo con una combinación de agua y aceite de manzanilla.

Podría tomar una ducha. Pero, la marca de Toothless se desvanecería de su piel, de manera definitiva.

Hiccup… no quería eso. Todavía no.

Y sospechaba que Toothless no lo apreciaría, tampoco.

Fue inevitable abochornarse, al ver el desastre entre sus piernas.

Remojó el estropajo, y talló la delicada área hasta que rastros de su expulsión fueron removidos. Cielos, ¡estás sí habían sido bendiciones de Freyja! Hiccup nunca había perdido auto-control de esta manera. Era un arquitecto, un mecánico. Todo tenía un diseño frente a sus ojos. Pero, por millonésima ocasión, Toothless había hecho trizas sus planes, cuidadosamente construidos. Todo era una aventura con esa lagartija gigante. Mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras contorsionaba su cabeza para mirar mejor, Hiccup acarició un juego de arañazos que rodeaban parte de su trasero. ¿Cómo diantres habían llegado ahí?

Luego, lo _recordó_, y su cabeza amenazó con explotar por tanto calor.

Decir que a Toothless le gustaba usar el posterior del humano como agarradera personal, era poco.

Aunque era de admirarse la moderación de su frigg. Después de todo, Hiccup estaba consciente de que tan filosas las uñas de Toothless eran. Ver que un daño más profundo no había sido infligido, lo hizo suspirar con tremendo alivio. De por sí, Hiccup no había sido privilegiado con uno de los posteriores más robustos…

Carraspeando su garganta, decidió atar una toalla de lana alrededor de su cintura. Hiccup no era _tan_ exhibicionista.

Madera rechinó al someterse a su pie desnudo y a su gancho, cuando el vikingo navegó fuera del baño, para bajar al segundo piso. Sus yemas recorrieron el pasillo, re-familiarizándose con su entorno, puesto que sin las carcajadas (o los alaridos encolerizados) de Stoick, haciendo retumbar las paredes, la casa Haddock realmente era otra. La atmósfera había cambiado, y aunque la nostalgia dolía, también cierta aura de esperanza se colaba. Las raíces de nuevos comienzos. Bajando las escaleras, Hiccup sonrió para sí, al recordar como de niño había tenido que treparlas en piernas y manos. ¡Había sido tan enano en aquel entonces!

Una fogata baja había sido encendida en la cocina. Probablemente por Gobber. Hiccup la alimentó con más madera, para revivirla. Buscó por comida. Cuando encontró un enorme cesto lleno de pescado, Hiccup acomodó el festín cerca del comedor, destapándolo para que el sólo olor hiciera su mágica invocación…

Luego prosiguió a saciar su propio estómago. Encontró más queso, pan, y frutas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que descubrió un poco de pollo asado, que sus tripas crujieron con enorme aprobación. "Cielos, hasta mi panza me da órdenes." Murmuró, mientras le dio unas palmaditas a su abdomen.

Colocó su tesoro en la mesa, acomodando la cena con algunas ediciones (sin los platos de Gobber y su padre) y regresó a la cocina por una botella de sidra y una copa. No obstante, al andar abriendo unos cajones por cubiertos, unas cuantas velas sueltas giraron hacia sus dedos. -_Mmmm_.

Inspirado, el vikingo acomodó una de ellas en un candelero. La colocó en el centro de la mesa, encendiéndola con precisión.

Admiró su labor y asintió con orgullo. Nada mal.

Pausó por un segundo.

Luego metió una mano al cesto, sacando un pescado. Sin molestarse en darse vuelta, arrojó el pescado a sus espaldas.

Un escandaloso _GLUP_ hizo eco, unos sonidos delatadores de glotonería, siguiéndolo.

Hiccup tomó asiento frente a su pollo frito. "Ya era hora de que te levantaras, flojo."

Toothless saltó entre los percheros que se habían adaptado por la casa, y con un brinco final, el dragón aterrizó justo frente a Hiccup, sus seis orejas levantadas con inmensa fisgoneo. Su lengua estaba recorriendo su trompa, todavía saboreando el último pescado. "_Saaal-món_."

Hiccup rio. "¿Lo es? Huh, no lo noté." No era pescador por una razón—bueno, por _muchas_, pero ese tema para otro día. Automáticamente, sacó otro pescado del cesto, arrojando el motín para la captura de su amigo. "Debes cuidar esa figura, Tooth'. El salmón es muy grasoso, ¿sabes? Mi madre está consintiéndote demasiado. En lo que menos pensemos, estaremos perdiendo altura en los vuelos…"

Tras succionar el cuarto salmón de un tirón, Toothless se detuvo para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados. "¿E_stás llamándome… gordo_?"

Levantando sus hombros con desdén, Hiccup le dio sus primeras mordidas a su cena. En represalia, Toothless se robó la cesta de pescado de su lado, jalándola con su cola hasta el otro extremo opuesto de la mesa. Claramente, sus derechos para alimentarlo habían sido revocados. Hiccup se aguantó sus carcajadas, bebiendo sidra para pasar fragmentos de pollo. ¡Toothless siempre estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contra! "No te preocupes…" Pestañeó un ojo, entre las flamas danzando por el comedor. "…todavía te amaré, grandote."

El azul fue instantáneo. Pero, Toothless no estuvo complacido. "¡_Hacer a propósito_!" Compenetró la acusación con una marea de gruñidos.

Ahora sí, Hiccup vibró con la fuerza de sus risas.

Resoplando indignado, Toothless se dispuso a vaciar el cesto, en favor de ignorarlo. Sus aletas siguieron resplandeciendo con su delineado colorido. Hiccup tenía tanta hambre que limpió su plato, a velocidades nunca antes alcanzadas. -_Estos orgasmos cómicos drenan bastante las energías_. ¡Ah, pero como valían la pena! Ahora riéndose con sus propios pensamientos, Hiccup vació su copa, viendo a Toothless limpiar su frente con una de sus garras. Había dejado el cesto temblando. Literalmente.

"¿Te has preguntado… por qué azul?"

Las pupilas del dragón se ancharon ante la cuestión, gorgoreando.

"No, en serio. Sé _por qué_ aparece, ¿pero de _qué_ estará hecho este resplandor? No puedes ser debido al color de tu sangre, ya que es roja como la mía…"

Toothless aventó un mini-blast hacia la fogata que había estado opacándose. Llamas azules resplandecieron por unos momentos, para luego combinarse con llamas anaranjadas. Después, el dragón simplemente le dedicó una mirada significante.

Hiccup golpeó la mesa con su entusiasmo. "¡Claro! ¡Tu plasma!"

Toothless sonrió.

Pensar en los plasma-bolts tan letales, le provocó a Hiccup evocar a aquel Bewilderbeast alfa. En su mente, vio aquella montaña de hielo dirigiéndose hacia él, por segunda ocasión. Por un latido de su corazón, en aquel momento tan crucial, Hiccup había creído que su fin llegaría. Luego la omnisciente protección de su Munr se había interpuesto, arrancándolo de las mismas quijadas de la muerte. Acurrucado bajo el enorme cuerpo del dragón, el vikingo había temblando con incertidumbre, temiendo que Toothless terminara congelado por su culpa. Afortunadamente, todo miedo había estado sin fundamento. "Te he visto enojado antes. Pero, ese día… estabas rabiando. Verdaderamente, ese día fuiste una Furia, chico."

Toothless estaba, obviamente, reviviendo aquel día memorable también, pausando en su baño. Sus orejas se oprimieron contra su cabeza con el mero recuerdo, su postura llenándose de tensión. "_Nunca… Nunca tan enojado. Ningún piss-people me había causado tanto odio. Amenazar a mi Hiccup: es imperdonable_."

Comprendiendo la confesión a niveles que atravesaban toda lógica, Hiccup asintió. "Cuando vi a Drago montándote. Nunca se lo he dicho a alguien, pero, quería ahorcarlo con sus propias vísceras. Por su culpa, mi padre… y luego, te había tomado para sí—Me desconocí tanto a mí mismo, Toothless. Sabes que son contados los enemigos que, sinceramente, te permitiría eliminar." Ambos intercalaron sus atenciones, encontrando un espejo de las mismas emociones, uno en el otro. Hiccup no necesitó elaborar con más exactitud. Toothless inclinó su cabeza en solemne alianza.

Ambos habían cruzado líneas, aquel horrible día.

Hiccup suspiró. "Es por esto, que sé que no puedo ser Jefe." Ingirió un último trago de su sidra. "Durante el funeral de mi padre, todos me miraban con expectativa, perdidos en su propio dolor. Me deseaban como líder, solamente porque estaban desesperados. Astrid me suplicaba con su mirada que me convirtiera, en lo que _ella_ misma había soñado ser. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cuáles eran mis obligaciones. No podía dejar que asesinaran a mi gente—Pero, lo único que podía pensar era: _Tengo que recuperar a Toothless. Tengo que pedirle perdón. No puedo perderlo, por qué entonces no tengo nada_. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? ¿Cómo podría ser líder de Berk cuando, soy incapaz de colocarte en segundo lugar?"

Toothless había agachado su cabeza durante su alegato, pero su mirada buscaba por Hiccup desde la mesa que los separaba. Hiccup tragó saliva, de repente, no logrando continuar. Tomó su plato y su copa para llevarlas al fregadero, casi cayéndoseles en pleno camino. Ante su regreso, una manzana fue capturada en una de sus manos.

Toothless lo esperaba en el mismo lugar. Y lo siguiente que fue compartido, puso el mundo de Hiccup de cabeza: "_Yo Alfa, por protegerte. Sólo podía pensar… en protegerte_."

Hiccup quedó inmóvil. Valka había dicho lo mismo, pero Hiccup no había obtenido una confirmación del dragón. Hasta ahora. Toothless estaba mostrándole de que no era el único egoísta, frente a las necesidades de su manada. Hiccup había sido su prioridad, así como Toothless representaba la soberanía en el corazón del humano. Había tomado el título de Alfa para sí, únicamente porque no había existido otra forma de mantener a su jinete a salvo.

Su manzana rodó por el piso. Con un nudo en su garganta, Hiccup escogió tomar asiento en el extremo de la mesa perteneciente a su Munr, aplastando sus aposentos en la mesa, mientras que sus piernas descansaron en la banca. Estiró una mano, y automáticamente, la trompa de Toothless aceptó el beso de piel contra piel. Abarcaba tantos significados este gesto: Hola, Adiós, Te necesito, Vuelve a mí, No me dejes, Confía en mí, Confío en ti, Te extrañé, Te extrañaré, Te lo prometo—Te amo, Me amas. Las palabras no eran vitales, para cuando en verdad querían comunicarse con la cruda sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Escalofríos invadieron a Hiccup.

Recordó las caricias fantasmas. Los susurros escribiéndose sobre su piel…

Se retorció sobre su asiento. "¿Toothless?"

Un torrente de ronroneos fue su respuesta. El dragón permanecía con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo las caricias de sus cinco dedos.

Era como una canción naciendo en su mente, los primeros versos escurriéndose por debajo de tu su piel. -_Por debajo de tanta carne, me devoras, Munr_. Sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente sobre el banco, la toalla apenas permaneciendo amarrada, tras tanto movimiento. Jaló a Toothless, y aun ciego de su sentido de vista, el dragón lo obedeció fielmente. Hiccup lo guio para que sus patas frontales descansaran en la banca, rodeando pie y prostético. "No abras tus ojos."

Viendo la batalla perdida con su modestia, el vikingo se retiró la toalla por completo. La arrojó hacia la cesta, descartándola de su vida. Contempló a su amante por un prolongado espacio de tiempo, en silencio, admirando la mezcla de la iluminación de las velas y su brillo natural, sobre las escamas tornasol. Toothless era magnifico en su estética. No había otro dragón como él. _Nunca_ habría un Night Fury como él, aun así descubrieran más dragones de su raza. Y era todo de Hiccup. Hiccup lo había atrapado; se lo había robado a los cielos de Nótt misma, para jamás devolvérselo.

Levantó la pata que anteriormente había cortado para el ritual, sobando la planta necrosa. Una línea encostrada se había formado en consecuencia, casi idéntica a la herida de su propia mano.

Hiccup la acercó a su rostro y le regaló un beso.

Toothless gorgojó, brincando en sobresalto. No abrió sus ojos, sin embargo. Hiccup lo recompensó con otro beso. Y luego otro.

Y otro.

Restregó delicadamente su rostro contra los relieves circulares. No eran ásperos, como los de su lomo. Usualmente, Hiccup tenía que humedecer sus manos con saliva para limar las escamas, pero ahora no fue necesario. Sus besos fueron alisamiento suficiente. Las pezuñas se movieron inconscientemente ante su asalto, y la sensación fue peculiar. Intrigante.

Hiccup bajó la pata, después de despedirse con un último beso en la parte posterior. Deliberadamente la acomodó en el terreno de su clavícula y pecho, las peligrosas uñas rozando con su cuello.

Otro acto de confianza.

El instinto fue automático. Toothless lo empujó hacia la superficie dura, en cuanto se le otorgó el control. Preparado, Hiccup no resintió el impacto rotundo. Todo lo contrario. En cuanto tuvo a su alcance todo aquel monumental cuerpo sobre el suyo, su boca buscó por más terreno que marcar. Sus labios hallaron mínimos rastros de su propia sangre marcando el pecho del dragón, y los recogió con la punta de su lengua, gimiendo suavemente, al finalmente cumplir con su oscura fantasía. Bajo sus labios, sintió—escuchó—los versos también cantar. Las cuerdas del arpa de su Sál, anunciando su hambre.

La pata restante abofeteó la mesa, precipitada y sin menos cuidado. La mesa tembló ante su peso, pero a ninguno le importó.

Con ambas manos, Hiccup acarició toda área que le fue posible, registrando cada centímetro con nuevos ojos. Donde había existido interés mecánico, ahora el interés del herrero era aprender cuál punto nublaría el juicio de su dragón.

Quería complacer como lo habían complacido. Consentir, donde lo habían consentido. No era justo que Hiccup fuera el único siendo codiciado para complacer. Ante todo, eran iguales. En esto, también deberían serlo.

Una recta cadena de pequeños besos fue tejida por la longitud del pecho al cuello del dragón, clasificando el sabor silvestre y a brisa marítima. Toothless sabía a Hogar. Sabía a nubes; a rayos de sol. Llegando a las crestas que adornaban los costado de su cabeza, los dedos del humano examinaros las voluptuosas bolsas, rascando entre sus separaciones, con las puntas de sus uñas.

Toothless rugió de golpe, todo control rompiéndose. Un momento Hiccup estaba mordiendo un conjunto de lunares cerca de una mejilla, y al momento siguiente—Fuego-deseo-desesperación-hambre-pasión. Su Sál explotó fuera de su ser corporal, justo como el tornado de llamas mercuriales de Toothless.

Fue… diferente.

Cada Comunión lo era. En cada encuentro, la experiencia evolucionaba.

Hiccup chilló con completa sorpresa, dejando caer su cabeza, y terminando semi-colgando, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se derretía. No podía creer la intensidad con la que su Sál estaba abordando este encuentro. Toothless gruñía encima de él, flexionando sus alas como bestia, sin inhibiciones. Hiccup lo miró, hipnotizado, la mitad de su cuerpo tomando vida propia.

Más que espiritual, esta Comunión parecía ser regida por lo carnal.

"¡Toothless!" Bramó, atrapado entre excitación y confusión.

Sorprendentemente, el dragón acudió a su llamada, bajando su trompa hacia su rostro. Sus pupilas eran dos cacerolas sin fondo.

"_Piel, dulce placer, tú, tú, tú, tú, ardes en mí, llamas por mí, llamas por mí, pero no con voz_."

Era verdad. Lo que la Sál de Toothless le comunicó era una vergonzosa realidad: La fricción, que el torso acostado de su amante estaba causando en el regazo de Hiccup, estaba _matándolo_. Sus caderas humanas, y débiles, estaban rotando lentamente, presionando contra la muralla corpulenta de su Munr para agudizar su alivio. Se sentía tan _bien_. Tan terriblemente bien.

"_Culpa, no. Nunca culpa_." Toothless lamió su cuello, el sabor a pollo fritos de su piel y el aroma de sidra de sus poros. "_Tonto Hiccup. Mira, siente. Siénteme_."

Un movimiento, que sólo se podía describir como una embestida, fue su perdición. El placer se triplicó, y gimiendo con arrebato, Hiccup se sostuvo a la orilla de la mesa, mientras sus cuerpos cruzaban otra línea. "¡Ah! ¡Por los dioses!"

"_Dragones sin Dioses, sólo vida y experiencia. Sólo Tú_." Y Toothless le demostró qué tanto veneraba a su dios personal, cubriéndolo en su capilla de adoración, dándole lo que Munr tanto necesitaba, en este momento. Sus Sál parecieron reír picaras, abrazadas, besándose, más todavía no fundidas. Tenían curiosidad, tenían rebeldía innata, queriendo romper aún más reglas.

No teniendo otra opción, más que dejarse poseer por el ciclón, Hiccup estiró sus piernas lo más que le fue posible, sonidos inimaginables saliendo de su garganta. Nunca había sido vocal en la cama, nunca había sido arrebatado. Con Astrid, todo había sido suave, candente pero no ardiente, romántico, pero no tan personal. Astrid había tomado el control, siempre siendo la que iniciaba las cosas. Durante los momentos de pasión, sudor, y sus cuerpos danzando en la oscuridad, Hiccup nunca había estirado su cuello a los cielos en abandono, mientras gemía consonantes y vocales, sin sentido alguno. Hubiera sido considerado irrespetuoso.

Pero, he aquí. Hiccup estaba haciendo todo eso y más. Cualquier sentido de dignidad en este plano, no tenía significado.

Toothless rugió con voracidad, al tan siquiera escuchar el nombre de su antigua prometida. Sus uñas se enterraron en la madera de la mesa, despedazando trozos. Hiccup lo supo, porque sintió partículas rozar su piel.

"_Amo que grites—Grita, grita, grita, grita, gime, gime gime."_

"¡Nnnngh!" Era lo único que Hiccup pudo dar, toda su concentración en su núcleo, entre sus piernas. La indignada mesa estaba rechinando, y una rítmica serie de golpes apenas se distinguía a sus orejas. Toothless estaba matándolo, estaba torturándolo, estaba evaporando todo su Hugr de su mente, dejando pura pasión, y deseos más básicos.

La implosión estaba cerca. Hiccup no podría aguantar más.

Sus Sál maullaban con la urgencia de unión, así que Hiccup las alentó, las acarició con ternura, diciéndoles ahora-ahora-ahora.

—Una venda carmín siendo amarrado sobre sus ojos, sobre sus orejas. "Confía en mí, amigo." Fe. Amor. Pulsante amor.

—Estirando su mano, buscando por su amigo dentro de ese demonio desconocido. Rogándole por perdón, rogándole por regresar. Sin Toothless, no era nada.

"Ooh, sí, sí…" Hiccup gimió con honesta felicidad. _Aquí_ pertenecía, _aquí_ volaba, _aquí_ Toothless lo amaba a plenitud, y Hiccup podía enredarse en su amor, extasiado. Era un paraíso exclusivo de los dos. Nirvana para Toothless significó sumergirse al océano en un día de verano, a flotar en la marea, sin preocupación de ahogarse. Su amor era barbárico, no conocía límites, ni se basaba en las convenciones humanas.

Para Hiccup, la perfección fue: ambos cayendo en picada, separados, pero conjugados, ambos con alas. Cayendo desde los cielos, hasta el abismo del mar…

Efervescente fue su auge, la magnitud de su comunión atravesando mente, alma, espíritu—para inyectarse asimismo al cuerpo.

Por un instante, todo fue _púrpura_. Una inmensa luminiscencia púrpura, llevándolos a la escala más preponderante.

Sus caderas persistían en su persecución, para cuando Hiccup parpadeó de regreso. Una persecución más subconsciente que nada, extrayendo las últimas emisiones de su clímax, para dar el final contundente a su arrebol. Toothless gruñía con embriagante encanto, aun rehusándose a dejar los rescoldos de sus Sál.

Hiccup lo acogió en sus brazos, a cómo pudo, ayudándolo a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

"Está bien… Todo está bien, Tooth'. Aquí estoy… Regresa a mí, frigg. Regresa…"

Paulatinamente, el dragón fue descendiendo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la mesa. Todavía con sus ojos cerrados, Toothless se acurrucó sobre la cabeza de su Munr, prosiguiendo a su tratamiento especial de relamidas y mordiditas sobre su cabello. Hiccup, a duras penas, tuvo las fuerzas para plantar otro beso tronador en sus membranas…

Y por supuesto, que fue entonces el momento, que la mesa escogió partirse en dos.

"¡Aaaaw!"

En instantes, su trasero estaba repentinamente lleno de astillas. Toothless brincó asustado de sus brazos, abandonándolo en el desastre resultante.

Hiccup golpeó su propia frente. "Está decidido: No más negocios sucios en el comedor." Toothless todavía estaba sacado de quicio, volteando hacia todas partes en busca de un enemigo material. Hiccup se compadeció de su pobre Munr en su mente. ¡Vaya manera de espantarse fuera de una Comunión! Luego el vikingo torció su nariz, distinguiendo un aroma sospechoso. "¡Algo se quema! Toothless, ¡algo se quema!"

Aún más aturdido, el dragón buscó sus alrededores. Cuando halló la fuente del peligro resultó ser la toalla que Hiccup había estado usando. Apenas el vikingo comenzó a retorcerse por la madera destruida, para correr por agua—Cuando Toothless, anticlimáticamente, apagó el fuego con un enorme escupitajo.

Hiccup miró a Toothless (por lo menos, eso creía desde su dificultoso ángulo) y luego el hilo de humo que comenzó a evaporarse. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, no sabiendo por dónde comenzar con su histeria.

Aunque, parecía que la investigación no estaba concluida.

Cuando su Munr estiró su cuello para mostrarle lo que quedaba de una vela, atrapada entre sus dientes, Hiccup hizo una mueca culpable. "De acuerdo, ¡mi metida de pata! ¡Pregúntame de nuevo, si me quedarán ganas de tener algo de romance en nuestras vidas, de hoy en ade—! ¡Oye!" La vela terminó de quebrarse, cuando ésta hizo impacto con su frente.

Hiccup masajeó sus sienes. Luego, comenzó a reírse.

Sólo a _ellos_, podía sucederles ridiculeces como éstas.

Toothless volvió a aparecer ante su línea de visión. Ofreció su cuello y Hiccup se sujetó, todavía carcajeándose.

Estuvo riéndose todo el camino hasta la recámara, ganándose bufidos poco impresionados del dragón. Talló sus parpados húmedos cuando fue depositado en la cama, su pecho brincando, mientras Toothless lo miraba como si hubiera perdido su cordura. Hiccup lo pateó ligeramente, invitándolo a volverse loco junto con él.

Toothless roló sus ojotes, haciéndose del rogar. Comenzó a arremedar las tontas risas del humano.

Hiccup se estiró cuando la lagartija menos lo esperó, y plantó un beso en su trompa. Antes de ser tostado, susurró a una oreja: "Lo siento, sé que arruiné el momento allá abajo. Pero… ¿qué tal si me dejas enmendar mis errores? ¿Mmm?"

Eso, definitivamente, atrajo su atención.

Y cuando el jinete lo haló de regreso al lecho, el dragón _definitivamente_, lo siguió.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Frío. Hambre.

Desolación. Llorando por tanto tiempo, con toda su voluntad. Nunca siendo escuchado.

Temor. Desesperación. Soledad.

Desvaneciéndose.

Una oleada de calidez chocando contra su pequeño rostro. Un bufido. Gruñidos cuestionantes.

Dos monedas de oro, parpadeando frente a él, entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Salvación.

Una diminuta mano estirándose con curiosidad, fascinada.

Una trompa siendo acariciada, desafiando el pasar de las generaciones y la tragedia, afianzando los lazos del destino.

Confianza.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Indefinible tiempo después, Hiccup despertó, su mano izquierda buscando por un objetivo impreciso, entre el albergue de las pieles.

Encontró escamas. Conocidas. Hiccup se incrustó en la pierna que encontró, escudriñando refugio de aquel perturbador sueño.

Le costó volver a dormir, de nuevo, por un buen rato. El _frío_ tardó en marcharse.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte 5.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Traducciones:**

-**Gård:** Tierra, jardín.

-**Nótt:** En la mitología nórdica, Nótt es la personificación de la noche.

-**Piss-people**: Enemigo.

**Extras:**

i. Este tono _**Púrpura**_ que usé cuando las Sál de nuestros héroes favoritos llegaron al clímax, fue una imagen mental perteneciente a _**Abel Lacie Kiryu.**_ Me encantó cuando lo leí de su review, y fue inevitable incluirlo.

ii. Es intencional que Toothless hable algo desorganizado el lenguaje humano.

iii. Camicazi es una vikinga amiga de Hiccup, perteneciente a los libros. No quiero spoilear, pero en verdad Hiccup recibe lecciones de esgrima de la chica. Cuando lo leí, recordé la espada de fuego de Hiccup y me puso a pensar…

iv. A pesar de las insinuaciones de otros pairings, no se preocupen, Hiccup es de Toothless y viceversa. Sólo me ando divirtiendo. Me agradó Eret. *wink-wink*

v. Y por si quedan dudas: Aunque ahora la Comunión fue más física, NO, Hiccup y Toothless no tuvieron The Sex Tipo "Inserte Objeto A en Hendidura B." Fue frottage, donde la estimulación es por medio del roce de los cuerpos.

**NdA:** ¡Fiu! Otro capítulo de Soul-Sexing. Así como, sutil-pero-muy-sutil intento de **Trama B**. A decir verdad, estoy en una encrucijada con este fic. Nunca fue planeado como algo largo. No mentiré, mi solemne objetivo era Soul-Sex. The End. Debió de haber sido un One-Shot largo y ya. Ahora, estoy en problemas, porque comencé a leer la mitología de los libros originales y FUE MI PERDICIÓN. ¡Son geniales! Nada que ver con las películas, pero aun así, geniales (cada universo tiene lo suyo). ¿Resultado? Ideas nuevas me están viniendo a la mente, y este monstruo se rehúsa a morir tan fácilmente. El problema es, que una vez que re-ingrese a la universidad a mediados de agosto, no tendré tiempo para escribir. Y odiaría dejarlos a la deriva y perpetua espera. Veré qué haré... *jalándose los pelos*

En fin, ¡gracias por su hermoso feedback! Tomé en serio sus opiniones sobre el dilema de bestialismo, y como pudieron ver, crucé más líneas en este capítulo. De nuevo, al que no gusta, lo siento. Me estoy dejando llevar por mis musas, y no me frenaré ahora que las ideas están fluyendo (¡Ya quisiera, que para otros de mis fics, contara con todo este jugo!). A los que están haciendo fila conmigo al Inframundo, pues hay que ir haciendo las camisetas…

**No Logeados:**

**ToothlessHaddock:** ¡Más soul-sex para tu deleite! Brinco como pulga del gusto que este experimento loco haya sido bien recibido. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Mariana:** ¡Bienvenida! No te preocupes, comprendo que andes ocupada, pero de todas formas gracias por tu review. Ya veremos qué más puedo sacar de mi temible cabeza…

**Nanami:** ¡Gracias por leer y por tu review! Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.


	6. Todos Caemos

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless (principal); menciones de un pasado Hiccup/Astrid.

**Rating:** ADULT. SIP. _TODAVÍA_ EN LUNA DE MIEL.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Aventura. **Lemon**, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:**

i. Menciones de maltrato hacia dragones (nada que ver con Hiccup/Toothless).

ii. Sexo espiritual de almas (Sál),** JUNTO con contacto sexual entre un humano y un dragón. **En este capitulo, esto incluye** frottage y masturbación. **No soy muy explícita, pero aviso de todas maneras. Para los que se quieran saltar esa parte, es casi al final de este capítulo.

**Notas/Spoilers:** Estaré basándome en los mapas de los libros de Cressida Cowell para describir el territorio del Archipiélago.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**VI.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Entérate de que todos nos caemos._

_Amas hasta que Odias._

_Eres Fuerte hasta que te Derrumbas._

_Entérate de que todos nos caemos."_

-One Republic (All Fall Down).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¡Están manteniendo a todo el vecindario despierto!"

Valka respiró hondo. Gobber, quien había trascurrido su tiempo desde el inicio de las sesiones forjando una flauta de madera, aspiró aire de más a los hoyuelos, al escuchar la rezumbadora acusación.

"Por el nombre de Thor, ¿qué están haciendo allí dentro, que causa tanto escándalo?"

Valka aclaró su garganta. "Mi hijo está indispuesto por el momento."

"¿Haciendo qué? El invierto se acerca—"

"No se preocupe. Las actividades de mi hijo no están afectando las preparaciones para el invierno. ¿No es así, Gobber?"

"¡Aye, mi lady!" Y esta vez, unas coloridas notas le agregaron pillada a su afirmación. Valka sonrió. "Los ganados están resguardadas, las bodegas rellenadas de comida, ¡y los planes para las festividades en buen camino!"

Sin embargo, Buff, hijo de Buffaloff, no lucía tan convencido. Había venido al Salón de Honor con la solemne razón de tratar de sacar información sobre la ausencia de Hiccup, pero lo había sabido camuflar con quejas sobre el extraño escandalo viniendo de la antigua casa de Stoick. Extrañamente, de todos los vecinos, éste vikingo había el único supuestamente desvelado.

"No te preocupes, Buff, hijo de Buffaloff, si el ruido que describes es tan potente, eres más que bienvenido a transportarte a alguna de las chozas de los vikingos solteros, cerca de la bahía. Por las molestias, permíteme recompensarte con dos días libres de trabajo, para que descanses. Cuando mi hijo haya vuelto, te pedirá una disculpa él mismo."

Buff refunfuñó entre dientes, y por un momento, parecía que todavía tenía energía para más quejas.

Un gruñido de Cloudjumper fue suficiente incentivo para que reconsiderara. "Sí-Sí, Jefa, como diga. Moveré mis pertenencias, entonces. ¡Gra-gracias por su tiempo!" Y se escurrió de lugar como ardilla asustada.

Valka acarició el mentón del dragón en recompensa. "Es asombroso. Recuerdo cuando los padres de Buff recién se casaron, y ahora, su bufón de hijo es más alto que Hiccup."

"TODOS son más altos que Hiccup. Er. Pero, tiene razón, ¿sabes? Toothless y ese loco de tu hijo están haciendo añicos la casa, de arriba a abajo."

"Lo que destroce será su responsabilidad de reparar." Valka se levantó de su asiento concejal, dispuesta a retirarse de la cámara para salir a almorzar. "No tenía idea que la vida privada de mi hijo resultara tan atrayente para los habitantes de Berk. Solían mostrar más respeto en mi época." Uf, su época. Valka se sintió el doble de vieja de lo que era, al tan sólo revisar la frase. Sin embargo, era verdad. Nadie hubiera pensado dos veces en preguntarle a Stoick sobre sus actividades personales, si es que no tenía un deseo suicida. Hasta años después de su desaparición, Gobber le había comentado que mencionar el nombre de Valka en público, le había ganado a bocones, unas cuantas semanas de exilio.

"El chico no tiene a nadie para culpar, más que su persona. ¡Le gusta la vida de celebridad! De todo lo que le pasa tiene que hacer espectáculos. ¿Quería matar dragones? Desobedecía órdenes y tumbabas unas cuantas catapultas en el proceso. ¿Cuándo se le permitió matar dragones? Hizo pucheros y nos dio a todos un paro cardiaco, ¡cuando cierto Night Fury hizo acto de presencia en la arena! Hasta para cuando su novia lo deja, tiene que compartir el drama con las masas—¡Hasta para anunciar a su nuevo novio, tuvo que desfilar por Berk! Ahora con su Luna de Miel, tiene que presumirnos a todos que TANTO lo está disfrut—"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Entiendo tu punto, Gobber." Valka no pudo aguantar sus risas. "Mi hijo es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Ya lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos."

Gobber miró el techo. "Um, gracias a Odín y a Freyja, de que Stoick y tú no tuvieron más…"

Valka lo empujó del costado en represalia, mandándolo a girar sobre su pata postiza, por unos momentos. Luego, cuando lo ayudó a rectificarse, le pestañeó un ojo. "No fue por falta de intentos, déjame decirte."

"¡Soy de piedra!" El vikingo tapó sus orejas con mano y gancho. "¡Soy de piedra, no escucho nada!"

"Sí, sí, como si nunca te hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa, uno de aquellas tardes solitarias en tu taller…"

"¡Piedra, digo! ¡Piedra!" Sin embargo, después una risa picara se abrió por las barbas del viejo vikingo. "Ooooh. ¡Buenos tiempos!"

Los comedores estaban ocupados, ahora que Hiccup no cazaba los pasillos como fantasma. Risas, jarrones chocando en brindis, y dragones acoplándose al festín de medio día, fue lo que le recibió. Era un panorama, que todavía le robaba a Valka el aliento. Nunca había pensado que esta Era llegaría, en la que los humanos y dragones convivieran en fraternidad. Tenía que pellizcarse, varias veces al día. Al verla integrarse a ellos, vikingos y vikingas la saludaron con una diversidad de emociones. Algunos con entusiasmo, otros con forzado respeto; otros únicamente levantaron sus copas, mientras otros inclinaron su mentón.

Todavía no se acostumbraban, a no encontrar a Stoick, cuando sus cabezas giraban hacia su líder.

Gobber les buscó un lugar en una de las mesas, sacando la silla caballerosamente. Cloudjumper se posicionó a sus pies, reposando, mientras Valka compartiría parte de su manjar.

"¡Buen día, Jefa Haddock!" Junto con la voz gangosa, un par de manos regordetas sosteniendo un plato con chuletas, aparecieron frente a su rostro, cuando Valka giró hacia la dirección del saludo. Fishlegs le sonrió con nervios, desde las alturas.

"Ah, buen día, joven Ingerman. ¿Le gustaría unírsenos?"

"¡Oh, claro, claro! Sólo me preguntaba. Bueno, más que preguntar—"

"Siéntate ya, chiquillo, antes que nos marees." Gobber lo jaló de su chaleco peludo, hacia uno de los asientos. "Y antes de que abras el pico: _No_. No sabemos qué está haciendo el pequeño Hiccup en las profundidades de su residencia. Puede estar hibernando, puede estar enfermo con la endemoniada viruela. Sólo Odín sabe. Así que, come y cállate."

Los inmensos hombros del muchacho se desinflaron, patéticamente. Se dedicó a murmurarse a sí mismo. "Oh. De acuerdo. Los advertí, de todas formas… ¿por qué siempre creen que puedo persuadir a la gente? Hiccup es el político del grupo, no yo." Su aflicción no duró mucho sin embargo, un parpadeo después, nuevas energías avivaron el porte del jinete. "¿Tienen idea de cuando vaya a salir de su casa? Me muero por saber más sobre el tema de las Sál. ¿Cómo puede ser que esto haya existido dentro de las tradiciones vikingas, sin yo enterarme? El sólo pensar que tenemos algo mítico como un _alma_, viviente—¡Y que los dragón también lo poseen! Es muy emocionante, ¿no lo creen? ¿Sucede esto en cada matrimonio vikingo, y había sido mantenido en secreto, o qué? Sra. Haddock, ¿esto sucedió con usted y el Sr. Stoick también? ¿Sus Sál también fueron expuestas ante el otro?"

Gobber estrelló su tarrón. "Por las barbas de Loki, Fishlegs, ¿qué acabo de decir? Cierra el—"

"No." Valka respondió, inmutable, mientras limpiaba sus labios con un paño. "Encontrar a tu Sál gemela es una tarea casi imposible, joven Ingerman. Stoick y mi persona no contamos con tal ritual, en nuestra boda."

Entre mordidas de chuleta, Fishlegs pausó. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicieron en la cena de Compromiso de Hiccup y Astrid?"

Valka se encojó de hombros. "Se había creído que ellos serían una excepción. Hiccup ha causado tantos cambios en las tradiciones últimamente, que las ancianas pensaron que era un presagio o algo parecido. Personalmente, yo no tenía idea de que tal ritual existiera."

"¿No hay registros de otras ocasiones, en las que este ritual se haya realizado?"

Fue Gobber quien respondió. "Aye, los hay. Aunque, a través de la historia, han sido tan pocas ocasiones, que puedo contarlas con los dedos de mi mano." Dichos dedos danzaron burlescamente, frente al rostro del muchacho investigador. "En un largo tiempo no se había hecho posible la exposición de Sál, así que se le creía ya como un cuento para arrullar a los bebés. Nadie creía en esas nociones melosas y fantasiosas de corazones flotando fuera de tu velludo pecho. ¡Los vikingos creemos en lo que podemos tocar y ver!"

"Pero, Hiccup, Astrid y Toothless pudieron hacerlo. Ver y tocar su corazón, flotando." Fishlegs remarcó, frunciendo su ceño.

"Vaya, alguien tiene facilidad para la poesía." Valka apretó un antebrazo del joven. "Sí, esos tres han sido capaces de hazañas imposibles. Pero, lo último que mi hijo había querido con este ritual, era lastimar a otros. No pienses ni por un segundo, que este ritual no causó daños. No se debe jugar con asuntos místicos, como éstos."

"Bah. No fue sorpresa para mí." Fishlegs se inclinó hacia ella, con aire de connivencia. "…Sobre _Toothless_, quiero decir. Si lo ven antes que nosotras, ¿podrían decírselo? No tengo problemas… con ellos. Nunca me ha importado, y no me importa ahora. No cambia nada." Luego, un giro de ojos verdes mostró que tan poco en serio, se lo estaba tomando. "Siempre han actuado como novios, de todas maneras."

Gobber se carcajeó, mientras la misma Valka sonrió con más soltura, que en las últimas horas. "No te preocupes, Fishlegs, se lo dejaré saber tan pronto como mi hijo esté disponible. Sin duda, estará aliviado."

Fishlegs pausó antes de proseguir. Relamió sus labios. "...Y díganle que se apresure con sus asuntos, ¿por favor? No es que no sea divertido ver a Snotlout perder un diente por hora, pero Astrid está asustando a Meatlug con su sed de venganza. ¡Saben que una chica sensible! A este paso, la Academia terminará convirtiéndose en la nueva carnecería de Berk."

"Ugh, ¡estos mocosos y sus líos con Freyja! ¿Qué esta Hofferson haciendo ahora?"

"Emh. Como ya mencioné, pronto tendrás a Snotlout en su clínica, y a este paso, Tuffnut podría necesitar una peluca—"

Valka trató de esconderle la terrible mortificación, que sintió al escuchar sobre el asunto, pero a Gobber no parecía escapársele nada. "Yo me encargo, Valka. Conozco a estos niños, mejor que ellos se conocen sus propios mocos."

"No." Valka le cedió parte de su estofado a Cloudjumper, pensativa. Una idea se estaba entretejiendo en su mente. Pensó en los perturbadores reportes que había recibido esta mañana, y la horrible mala espina que traía encajada en su pecho. Y Valka había aprendido a no ignorar sus instintos. "Yo me encargaré, Gobber. No visito la Academia lo suficiente, de todas maneras. Y le prometí a mi hijo que cuidaría de ella." Se tornó hacia Fishlegs, quien había palidecido un poco, al escuchar que la _misma_ Jefa, sería la que asistiría con el problema. Sin duda, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de abrir la boca. "No podemos tener a la pobre de Meatlug, o a los otros dragones en entrenamiento, sufriendo las consecuencias de nuestros problemas. Es injusto."

"Oh, Thor…" Alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, de parte del joven vikingo. "Oh, por Thor, Odín, y todos los demás."

Intencionalmente, Valka no mostró pista de lo que tenía pensado, conforme terminaban con su almuerzo. Cuando salieron del Salón de Honor, Meatlug respondió al chiflido de su jinete, y Fishlegs la trepó cuando vieron a Valka tomar comando de Cloudjumper. Asistiendo a Gobber encima del dragón de la Jefa, los cuatros volaron hacia la otra esquina de Berk. El viento mordía, ardiente con las primeras señales del invierno.

_Pronto_, le cantó al oído. _Pronto cubriré todo de blanco_.

Y los dragones tendrían que marcharse a aparearse. Berk quedaría vulnerable.

Cuando aterrizaron a la Arena, fue precisamente para presenciar a Eret, hijo de Eret, tomar el problema de ira de su Segunda en Comando, en sus propias manos. Espada contra hacha, los dos combatían mientras los gemelos echaban porras y Snotlout sostenía, un aparentemente lesionado, ojo derecho. Los dragones de sus respectivos dueños se rascaban sus alas, o habían decidido tomar una siesta, obviamente aburridos y no comprendiendo por qué no se estaba entrenando a ningún dragón.

"¡Entre las piernas, Astrid! ¡_Siempre_ duele entre las piernas!"

"¡Demuéstrale quién es el jefe, mi Bestia de Hombre!"

Valka saltó de Cloudjumper. "Ya veo que han encontrado una manera de entretenerse."

Astrid se congeló en pleno ataque ofensivo contra Eret, su hacha volando en lo alto. El pirata, sin embargo, no tuvo dificultad para jugar sucio, aprovechando la distracción para tumbarla al piso. A pesar de su victoria, el muchacho estaba jadeando escandalosamente, y sus ojos querían salirse de su rostro. "¡Y _quédate_ abajo, desquiciada!"

Astrid, de hecho, no se quedó abajo. Con un hábil desliz de su pierna, le removió estabilidad a su oponente, invirtiendo sus posiciones en un parpadeo. La espada fue pateada de la mano de su dueño, y un hacha se posicionó amenazante, cerca del rostro de Eret. "¿Decías?"

Un gemido de decepción, junto con alaridos de victoria de los demás espectadores, hicieron coro, ante el resultante del duelo. La gemela femenina—¿Ruffnut?—sacó una bolsa de monedas, que a duras penas, la concedió a las diabólicas expresiones de su hermano y Snotlout.

"Buen trabajo, Bobo. ¡Ahí van los ahorros de _nuestra_ boda!" Le reclamó desde su punto, al perdedor de la batalla. Eret, por su parte, lució enormemente aliviado con el anuncio.

Valka dio un paso hacia adelante. Todo ruido murió, instantáneamente.

Astrid estaba jadeando al igual que su víctima, pero inclinó su cabeza para recibirla. "Jefa."

"Todos saben que a los vikingos les gusta pelear. Constantemente. Pero, estaba bajo la impresión de que Berk era diferente. Por lo menos, nosotros tenemos razones para luchar."

Ojos celestes se levantaron, para enfrentarla. "Cuando la ira de una vikinga es sincera, se tiene el derecho a mostrarla."

Valka respiró hondo. "Si sangre quieres, te propongo conseguirla en la Isla de los Berserkers, joven Hofferson. Violencia sin sentido no es permitida en Berk."

Paulatinamente, remordimiento comenzó a suavizar los duros ángulos de la chica. "No… No, Jefa. No será necesario. Me disculpo… por mi comportamiento. Es sólo que…"

Valka le permitió un momento para reincorporarse, optando por dirigirse al resto del grupo. "Snotlout, Tuffnut, devuélvanle su dinero a Ruffnut. La próxima vez que me entere que se están aprovechando de" -un corazón roto, lastimoso y en busca de una manera de entumecerse- "situaciones como éstas, cuando no estemos en vísperas de los Juegos Anuales, estarán reparando todos los techos de Berk por la duración entera del invierno."

"Desearía tener palomitas para esto." Escuchó a sus espaldas, la delicia en la voz de Gobber, siendo incomparable.

La vikinga obtuvo sus riquezas de vuelta de los muchachos, y a pesar del regaño, no se mostró tan afectada, como el resto. Corrió hacia Eret, y pronto su persecución se alargó hasta todo el área del estadio, puesto que el pirata no se sentía tan receptivo a su afecto.

Con una mirada, Valka le indicó a Gobber dejarla completamente sola con Astrid, y con gusto, el entrenador repartió manotazos entre distintas cabezas.

"¡Chú-chú! Yo me haré cargo de sus lecciones de hoy en adelante. Espero hayan disfrutado su tiempo de ocio, porque lo estarán extrañando por las próximas semanas—Ruffnut, ¡deja a ese chiquillo en paz! ¡Ten algo de dignidad!"

Eventualmente, únicamente Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Astrid y Valka fueron los restantes.

"Ser cegada por la furia no es la manera más eficaz de dejar ir el pasado."

La chica que había estado a punto de convertirse en su familia, rio sarcásticamente. "Claro que se pondrá de _su_ parte." Luego, ella misma hizo una mueca, al escucharse. "Lo siento. Eso no fue justo."

Valka se le acercó. "Astrid. No estoy del lado de ninguno. Mi hijo no es perfecto y yo no estoy aquí para arreglar sus errores. No descalifico tu dolor, tampoco. Pero, no puedo permitir que otros salgan lastimados a causa de tu necesidad de desahogarte."

La rubia tragó saliva. "Tiene razón. Lo sé. Pero…" Un grito indescifrable explotó de lo que fuera que Astrid hubiera deseado decir. Se escondió de Valka, al darle las espaldas. Stormfly gorgoreó preocupada, y frotó su cabeza con el hombro de su amiga. "Necesito hacer algo. Si escucho otro _Pobre chica, debe estar llorando por dentro_ más, u otro _Esto no hubiera pasado conmigo, Astrid_, no sé qué haré. Puede que arranque la cabeza de Snotlout directamente de sus hombros. Juro que lo haré."

Valka ya había previsto tal petición. _Rabia puede ser útil, bajo las circunstancias correctas_, había sido una de las lecciones de Stoick. "Tengo una misión para ti, entonces, Astrid Hofferson. Para ventilar tu cabeza y tu corazón, así como para honrar a tu tribu."

Las hombreras de metal se alzaron, tras una larga pausa. Una mano acarició la trompa de su dragón, y después, la joven se dio media vuelta, otro tipo de centella avivando su mirada.

"Gracias."

Valka sonrió. "No me agradezcas todavía."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¿El Oeste? ¿Qué hay en el oeste, que sea tan interesante?"

Astrid roló sus ojos, pero tuvo que gritar para ser escuchada adecuadamente. "¡Pensé que eras un pirata! ¿Qué hay de las presumidas historias sobre tus viajes por todas las Islas del Archipiélago?"

Sobre Skullcrusher, Eret acomodó sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, tan fresco como las lechugas que Gobber cosechaba. "¡Nah! ¡Sólo llenaba los silencios! ¿Te lo creíste?"

"Por favor, recuérdalo: ¿por qué estás aquí—_conmigo_—exactamente?"

"Ordenes de arriba, desquiciada. Fui asignado como tu guardaespaldas—O guardaespaldas de otros, dependiendo del lado que lo mires. No queremos que pierdas los estribos con otras tribus y empecemos una guerra con Berk. Por cierto, hablando de tribus, ¿cuál es la que visitaremos, a todo esto?"

Astrid aflojó su quijada lo suficiente para responderle. "Se llama la tribu de las Bog-Burglars." Fishlegs, Snotlout y Tuffnut llorarían literalmente, cuando se enteraran que no habían sido invitados. "Y no me llames desquiciada."

"¡Pero, lo estás!" Se le apuntó con un dedo acosador. Al no verla convencida, el muchacho cambió tácticas. "Vamos, me pateaste el trasero frente a todos, por lo menos, déjame quedarme con este rayo de alegría."

Astrid no pudo esconder un soplido de su nariz. Eret tenía su encanto a su favor, a pesar de ser un pesado. "Lo pensaré."

"Oye, espera un momento—¿Acaso dijiste 'las'?"

Siempre lento en captar. "¡Así es!" Le señaló a Stormfly para que se acercara a Skullcrusher, cansada de gritar. "La tribu Bog-Burglars está mayormente gobernada por mujeres vikingas. _Temibles_ mujeres vikingas."

Los ojos caobas de Eret se engrandecieron, como dos lunas llenas. "Ooooooh, es una Isla de Mini-Astrids, entonces."

"No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido." Girando su cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación, Astrid enfocó su mirada hacia su horizonte. Las islas de las Bog-Buglars se encontraban hasta el final del Mar Sullen, y tendrían que tener cautela al cruzar cerca de Villainy y la Isla Hysteria. Tendrían que ser sigilosos y atentos. Cualidades que Snotlout, los gemelos, o Fishlegs no poseían. Por una parte, estaba secretamente aliviada que Eret la acompañara como niñero. Era un viaje largo y Stormfly no era, exactamente, la mejor opción para conversar. Si hubiera venido sola, Astrid hubiera estado tan aburrida y de mal humor para cuando por fin llegara, que probablemente—Muy probablemente—estaría dispuesta a comenzar pleito con Camicazi. ¡Y hola, Guerra! ¡Tantas décadas sin verte!"Valka ha recibido reportes, algo sospechosos, de los patrulladores del pueblo." Ante la compartida pieza de información, todo humor en Eret disminuyó, a algo más prudente. Astrid continuó, bajando su tono de voz. "La jefa de la tribu, Bertha, es extremadamente orgullosa, como para pedirle ayuda a otras tribus, si es que se encuentran en problemas. Otra razón para preocuparse."

"¿Qué clase de problemas, sospecha Valka, que encontraremos?"

Astrid mordió su labio inferior un momento. Lo que estaba por contar, no era conocimiento común. Sólo Gobber, Hiccup, Valka y su persona estaban conscientes de la situación. "Romanos."

Eret alzó una ceja. "¿Nos mandaron a luchar con Romanos, sin ninguna clase de refuerzos? ¡No recuerdo haber escuchado Misión Suicida cuando me mandaron a acompañarte!"

"¡No podemos intervenir!" Le costaría, pero Astrid estaba consciente de la necesidad de regresar a Berk para otorgar información de sus hallazgos. Si los reportes eran verdad y los Romanos se estaban expandiendo más allá del Fuerte Sinister, este invierno los pondría en mala posición. "Nuestras órdenes son estas: nos acercamos, miramos si hay problemas, y si los hay, nos regresamos de inmediato. No podemos entrar en la atención de los Romanos. ¿Además? Si tratamos de ayudar, no creas que nos lo agradecerán. Ya te lo dije—"

"Mujeres orgullosas, sí. Ya entendí."

"Bertha lo verá como falta de respeto. Tal vez si se tratara de Hiccup, en vez de nosotros—"

Eret giró a verla, su expresión blanda, pero neutra. Astrid carraspeó su garganta.

"—Si fuera Hiccup, o si estuviera con nosotros, tal vez estarían abiertas a recibir ayuda. La hija de la Jefa Berta, y él, han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es el único varón de Berk que se ha ganado su respeto."

"Huh." Fue lo único que Eret deliberó.

Astrid remojó sus labios. Por un momento, nadie se dirigió la palabra.

Stormfly gorgoreó, conversando con Skullcrusher.

"Lo siento por desquitarme contigo."

Eret rehusó la disculpa con una batida de su mano. No agregó más sobre el tema. Todo lo contrario, hizo un salto a otro diferente. "Drago tenía conexiones con los Romanos."

"¿En serio?"

Eret suspiró. "Sip. Les vendía los dragones que él mismo consideraba ya muy viejos, o inútiles. O los heridos."

Astrid tenía miedo de preguntar, pero recordando lo que los propios vikingos habían hecho—y seguían haciendo—con los dragones, sabía que les debía a las criaturas, más agallas. "¿Qué… hacen los Romanos con ellos?"

Otra pausa. Luego, una sola mirada de Eret bastó para comunicarle lo poco digno del asunto.

Astrid asintió, náuseas queriendo nacer en su garganta. Apretó sus manos sobre dos de los cuernos de Stormfly. Ese maldito desgraciado de Drago, había tenido una muerte demasiado piadosa.

"Óh-óh. Alguien tiene su cara de desquiciada, bien puesta."

Astrid sonrió. "Muy cierto. Será mejor que no me provoques, entonces." Al tan sólo pensar en Stormfly siendo descuartizada, vendida para comida, o para la creación de vestimenta para esos pomposos imbéciles romanos, hacía su sangre hervir. "Aunque sinceramente, espero que encontremos unos romanos lo suficientemente tontos, para provocarme."

Eret compartió el aire de confabulación que se concentró entre los dos. "Así que, cuando decimos que las ordenes eran sólo observar e irnos, me pregunto, ¿no habrá un pequeño espacio para patear el trasero de algún romano mal parado? De manera sutil quiero decir, sin que ninguna vikinga furiosa se dé cuenta."

Era por esto en especial, que Astrid le agradaba Eret. Rutinariamente, el tipo solía armar un buen teatro de cobarde e indiferente para engañar a los demás, pero en el fondo, el forastero había aprendido a amar a los dragones tanto como ella. "Supongo que podría ser posible. Mientras nadie vea nuestros dragones…" Después de todo, si Hiccup podía rebelarse a las ordenes cuando le daba la gana, ¿por qué no ellos? Sería por una buena causa.

"No sé si debería asustarme con la sonrisa que está creciendo en tu cara—¿Segura que no tienes algo de sangre de Berserker en ti?"

"No lo sé, ¿seguro que no tienes sangre de gallina en ti?"

Eret le sacó la lengua. "¡Gallina será el último en llegar a la famosa Isla de Amazonas Locas! ¡Vamos, Skullcrusher!" Y acelerando el vuelo, al dragón escarabajoso apenas se le vio la cola. Astrid carcajeó ante el descaro, pero primero muerta, a convertirse en la gallina de la historia.

Acarició la frente de su chica, susurrándole al oído. "Vamos, Stormfly, muéstrale a este novato lo que sabemos. Además… entre más rápido lleguemos con las Bog-Burglars, más rápido verás a tu pequeña, ¿recuerdas?" Lo último tuvo más efecto, que promesas de raciones extra de pollo, puesto que Stormfly siempre estaba entusiasmada con reencontrarse con Valkyria, una de sus tantas hijas, y la Deadly Nadder que Camicazi había adoptado para sí, años atrás.

Cuando rebasaron a Eret y Skullcrusher, fue turno de Astrid para sacarle la lengua.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Algunas de las pieles habían migrado al suelo de la alcoba para acolchonar el sensible _botti bum_ de Hiccup.

Estaba escribiendo tan rápido como le era posible, tratando de evocar cada detalle de sus recuerdos para plasmarlos en su diario. Una de las cortinas había sido amarrada y la luz de la tarde se filtraba para ayudarle.

Silencioso, Toothless lo observaba desde su pose magistral a sus espaldas, algo perturbado por la intensidad con la que su humano estaba acabándose las puntas de sus lápices.

Cuando bastantes hojas fueron recolectadas, Hiccup las juntó y comenzó a repasarlas, su último lápiz vivo, suspendido entre sus labios. Lo que fuera que hubiera leído en la primera página no tuvo su aprobación, sin embargo, y en minutos, el humano se encontraba tachando sobre sus manuscritos con poca satisfacción.

"No, no, no. ¡Ugh!" Sorprendentemente, todo indicó a que Hiccup comenzaría desde el principio.

Toothless resopló sobre sus cabellos revueltos.

"No creí que poner en escrito nuestras experiencias con el ritual fuera tan difícil de describir." Con una exhalación cansada, el humano se dejó caer sobre el lomo de su compañero, sus manos todavía repletas con pergaminos. "Todo lo que escribo termina oyéndose como poesía barata. Nadie tomaría esto en serio… Lo que una Sál puede comunicar… Lo qué significa encontrar a tu alma gemela. Ningún vikingo creería esto. No son grandes aficionados del… romance, por decir poco."

Toothless no le veía el caso. Vikingos obstinados no merecían descubrir lo maravilloso que era estar en Comunión. Dejando que el humano siguiera obsesionado con sus notas, acomodó su trompa sobre su patas.

"Wow, ¡pero gracias por tan rebosantes muestra de apoyo y aliento!" Un codazo le llegó a su costado. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes algo que quieras compartir en mis notas?"

Con detenida consideración, Toothless meditó la cuestión. Posteriormente, acercó su rostro para rozar una sien del vikingo. "_Precioso_. _Íntimo. Sólo entre nosotros_."

Hiccup aceptó la caricia instintivamente, algo seducido por sus palabras, pero con una sonrisa consciente de que estaba siendo manipulado. "Buen intento."

Toothless lo jaló de una de sus trenzas. Pausó. Miró las dos trenzas cuidadosamente. Luego las deshizo.

"¡Toothless! ¿Qué haces—? ¡Ow, ow, ow!"

El dragón escupió los listones que habían servido de base para amarrarlas las dos representaciones estéticas de su compromiso con _otra persona_. Aun húmedas con su saliva, Hiccup recogió los listones de cuero de jabalí que Astrid había cazado ella misma. Miró a su Munr, comprendiendo su queja. Presionó sus labios juntos, todavía sobando su nuca. Cuando se levantó de su nido en el piso, la longitud de su camisón de algodón, se escurrió hasta tapar sus rodillas, robándole a Toothless de una vista que hubiera sido espectacular. Siguió los movimientos del human celosamente, mirándolo tomar un recipiente de madera de entre su diversidad de creaciones sin terminar. Cuando regresó a su lugar, Hiccup se colocó de rodillas frente al recipiente hondo.

Toothless captó un vistazo de un anillo siendo arrojado al recipiente. Tras una mirada fugaz del humano hacia el dragón, los listones se sumaron.

"¿Quieres hacer lo honores?" Hiccup le presentó el recipiente, sin rastro de humor. Toothless torció su cabeza, considerando la ofrenda. Intercaló miradas con su Munr. Comprendió.

Arrojó un mini-blast al recipiente. En instantes, los símbolos tradicionales de compromiso vikingo, pasaron a la historia.

"Hamingja." Su Munr miró las llamas un momento, para luego colocar el recipiente cerca del ventanal. Cuando se tornó hacia Toothless, su cejo mostraba que profundas conjeturas estaban dando vueltas en la cabecita del chico. "Toothless. Cuando estábamos—Um, ah. Ocupados. La primera vez. Tú también viste a aquella extraña visión, ¿verdad? Sobre un joven y su dragón. Un joven quien definitivamente no era yo… ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Un gorgojo afirmativo. Toothless lo había visto, tan claramente como se les había sido permitido: lo cual, no había sido mucho. Siluetas de sombras y rostros nublosos. Lo que más vívidamente había percibido el dragón, había consistido en emociones. La visión había estado tejida con melancolía, tristeza. Y tan rápido como había llegado a sus Sál, ésta se había esfumado, dejando solamente preguntas.

Y su Hiccup amaba las preguntas.

"¿Crees que se trate de alguno de nuestros ancestros? ¿Crees que puede ser posible… que los humanos y los dragones hayan sido amigos, antes de los esfuerzos hechos por mi madre, y nosotros dos?"

Toothless no tenía duda que había sido posible. Sin embargo… "_No terminó bien. No se sintió… que haya terminado bien_."

Aunque la expresión sombría de Hiccup comunicó sentirse de acuerdo con su opinión, no agregó más. Se sentó frente a sus notas de nuevo, tratando de implementar orden entre sus memorias. Toothless lo empujó con aire juguetón. Se ganó una sonrisa algo fingida. "También… tuve un extraño sueño anoche—O creo que era anoche. No sé ni cuantos días han transcurrido—Um. No sucedía la gran cosa. Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Y tenía la impresión de que era más…" El jinete dejó los papelea y extendió las palmas de sus propias manos, abriendo y cerrando sus puños. "…más joven. Más pequeño. Alguien más indefenso. No podía moverme, y tenía tanta hambre. Justo cuando pensé que moriría…" La cabeza de Hiccup se giró en su dirección. "…alguien vino a mi rescate." Esta vez, la sonrisa fue sincera en su ternura. "Te sentí. O tal vez, sentí a otro dragón que se parecía a ti. No es algo certero. No estoy seguro."

Toothless le mordió ligeramente un hombro para sacarlo de su ánimo oscuro. Pocos conocían este lado del vikingo. Hiccup podía ser tremendamente duro consigo mismo, cuando pensaba que los insectos en su cabeza no estaban zumbando como lo debido.

Hiccup suspiró. "Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Estoy obsesionándome otra vez." Se tiró en el piso con un sonido de frustración, estirando sus cuatro extremidades como estrella de mar.

Toothless se movió en cuclillas, en sentido contrario a su Munr, acomodando su trompa justo a la altura del rostro del humano. Justo como se le había prometido con la corona de flores, Hiccup se tornó hacia el dragón de manera inevitable, sonriendo cuando una pezuña se colocó sobre su palma expandida. Sus dedos se encerraron alrededor de una uña negruzca.

"Si eso fue real—Si no fui el primero en ganarme la confianza de un dragón, ¿que habrá pasado? ¿Por qué años después, seguíamos en guerra?"

Toothless no tenía las respuestas. Pero, tenía una idea sobre cómo podían conseguirlas. "_Preguntemos_."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "¿A quién?"

Toothless sonrió, sintiéndose travieso. Levantó la comisura de un ojo, que en alguna otra vida pudo haber sido forrado con vello humano. Cuando Hiccup entendió, fue con una carcajada.

Pero, no dijo _No_.

Ambos estaban cansados. Cuando sus Sál se acurrucaron, fue con bostezos, sus únicos resplandores habían sido domados a los brillos de lejanas estrellas. Toothless fue empujado sobre la revoltura de papeles y pergaminos, poco después, el preciado cuerpo de Hiccup acomodándose encima del dragón. Lo abrazó con cariño en sus arrumacos; dulce, en sus risueños suspiros de _Toothless-Toothless-Toothless_. Saliva, sudor, y las esencias de sus cuerpos los cubrieron—más de parte de su Munr. Hasta el galope de su amado fue suave, tranquilo, su cintura siendo acogida entre las garras del dragón. Con Hiccup sentado, a su completa merced, la lengua de Toothless recorrió cada gota de su néctar, poniendo atención en aquel par de únicas escamas morenas, resaltando entre tanta piel pálida. Hiccup encontró su punto de quiebre en el ataque empedernido a su pecho, dejando caer su cabeza, ciego a todo lo demás.

Toothless agregó presión a sus _botti bum_, recordándole de que esta vez, ambos tenían un objetivo mientras danzaban.

Porque Hiccup siempre le correspondía, fuego con fuego, Toothless debió de haber previsto el masaje a su mentón.

"Déjame ver… Ah… Déjame ver, Toothless, ¿por favor?"

El dragón pausó en pleno camino a su Comunión, todavía inseguro en cómo cierta parte de anatomía sería bienvenida. Había muchos secretos aún resguardados, que Toothless vigilaba para no asustar a su Munr. No quería ahuyentarlo.

"Nunca, Tooth'—Nunca más. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?"

A pesar de ocurrir el evento de apareamiento cada Snoggletog, Toothless nunca había dejado Berk para unirse al viaje. Hiccup había preguntado sobre el asunto en múltiples ocasiones, para sólo ser ignorado.

"¿Desde entonces, Munr?" -_Desde entonces, ¿ya sabías?_

Desde entonces Toothless había sufrido su destino a estar solo, y se había resignado sin queja alguna. Hiccup ya le había dado suficiente para durarle una vida. Ser amigos nunca fue menospreciado, sino atesorado con aún más razón.

Toothless no había necesitado otro dragón, cuando había tenido a Hiccup.

"Déjame ver, entonces. Solamente yo sabré de esto, como siempre debió ser."

Así que, Toothless terminó de desnudarse.

Cuando estuvieron completos, Sál estrechándose adormiladas, la espalda de Hiccup temblando contra su pecho, Toothless conoció otra manera de saborear la Comunión. Más vulnerable que todas las demás veces, Toothless sufrió los maullidos quebrados de su alma, conforme sentía los dedos exploradores de su humano tocar el centro de su calor-hoguera-lava-centro-pasión-deseo.

No había secretos. El asombro de Hiccup fue _su_ asombro. El placer de Toothless avivó el placer _ya_ existente en Hiccup. Estaban unidos, viviendo los ecos de sus propias sensaciones. La posesividad de Hiccup fue _de_ Toothless. La enorme oleada de adoración de Toothless bañó _a_ Hiccup. Ambos gimieron en unísonos, orgullo en los dedos de Hiccup dejándole saber que tanto el vikingo estaba disfrutando el nuevo descubrimiento. El pilar de fuego de un Night Fury renacido en carne, fue manipulado con tácticas que Hiccup sólo había aplicado en su persona—Cuando Toothless lo supo, cuando lo miró a través de los ojos de sus Sál—Hiccup desnudo en su cama, a solas, trayendo alivio momentáneo a su soledad—Toothless conoció su final.

Toothless fue el que mordió un hombro humano cuando su alma y cuerpo se derrumbaban—Hiccup fue el gusano electrocutado en su abrazo, encontrando su precipitación con escandalosos llamados de vikingos—Yendo a un tipo de guerra que ambos siempre estarían dispuestos a entablar.

Sus Sál compartieron los relámpagos de Thor, cabalgando libres, alas expuestas con un delicioso gemido duplicado.

—Toothless nunca sintiendo tanto miedo como aquel momento cuando su Sál se había envuelto en la de Hiccup, frente a tantos ojos humano, juzgándolos, acusándolos, ojos que pronto lo odiarían por destruirle este momento grato a su líder. Temiendo el odio de parte de Hiccup, porque ahora ya no habría secretos. Temiendo que Hiccup lo detestara, porque estaba haciendo a la Sál de Astrid _llorar,_ con desconsuelo. Estaba lastimando a su _querida_ Astrid.

—"Toothless." Y Hiccup sintiéndose de lo más estúpido, al hacer la pública revelación. Por supuesto que Toothless era su Munr. Era lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que vivía. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido-estúpido-estúpido? Había querido honorar los deseos de su padre, por la maldita culpa, y ahora perdería a todos los que amaba…

—Por honor a su padre, había ido hacia las profundidades del bosque, queriendo encontrar el oso más grande para cazar. Así lo respetarían—lo aceptarían—lo verían como un igual. Pero no no no no no. Un oso no había sido la criatura atrapada en lo alto. En lo alto…

—Alto, el árbol había sido. Las espinas en las ramas lo habían recluido con recelo, impidiéndole la libertad. El final hubiera sido inaplazable… Pero, traidores y enemigos tenían muchas caras, unas más sinceras que otras. Otras, más falsas que otras. Del que nunca lo había esperado, auxilio se le había proporcionado. Y con sus heridas siendo tratadas con una delicadeza, jamás antes recibida por su propia raza, ¿cómo no confiar? ¿Cómo no confiar y esperar por lo mejor?

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Ooooh. Eso fue nuevo."

"_Silencio_." Toothless gruñó, muerto en el piso. Porque estaba muerto. Hiccup lo había matado.

Hiccup no estaba escondiendo su engreimiento, al respecto.

Tirado como rana recién sacada del lago, Toothless estaba agonizando en el piso, sus cuatros patas extendidas no disimilar a la estrella que Hiccup había querido imitar.

"Bueno, fue tu idea." Hiccup jadeó, mirando sus dedos húmedos resguardando de regreso el regalo que su dragón le había dado. ¿Quién penaría que humanos y dragones no eran tan diferentes en anatomía? Mn. Luego, miró su persona. Era un desastre. Toothless era un desastre. Las pieles eran un desastre. El piso era un desastre. "Buena idea, por cierto." Se deslizó hasta la cabeza de Toothless y besó escandalosamente su trompa. "Muy." Beso. "Buena." Beso. "Idea."

Porque, ciertamente, Hiccup nunca había huido a los bosques en busca de osos. En busca de dragones, sí. ¿Osos? No tanto.

Y definitivamente, nunca se había encontrado un pequeño dragón entre las ramas puntiagudas de un árbol. Desearía que capturar a Toothless hubiera sido tan fácil.

Bueno, no tanto. Ganarse a Toothless había sido la mejor parte.

"Dioses, no puedo pensar. Pero, cuando pueda pensar, anotaré todo. Todo."

"_Cállate_."

Hiccup rio contra las escamas del cuello de su Munr. "Sigue muriendo, entonces. Iré por algo para asearnos. ¿Hambriento?"

"_Siempre_. _Hambriento_."

Era extraño. En vez de sentirse débil tras la extraordinaria Comunión, Hiccup estaba rejuvenecido. ¡Casi saltaba! En sí, las imágenes no habían tan nítidas, mismo calidad que las visiones anteriores. Sin embargo, aun así. ¡Odín! Estaba viendo el pasado. ¡Probablemente, su herencia Haddock! Parte de la historia que ni siquiera Gobber, o Stoick El Vasto, habían conocido. Oh, la cara de su mentor cuando se enterara. Su madre no estaría tan sorprendida, ¡pero Gobber y Fishlegs mojarían sus pantalones! Silbando se metió al sanitario, y optó por una ducha rápida a cubetazos.

Ah, hasta el agua helada le supo refrescante. Se talló con una sonrisa que debía lucir estúpida, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba _tan_ emocionado.

Feliz.

Tan, tan _feliz_.

Cómo ya había aprendido su lección la primera vez, Hiccup ya tenía en reservas cambios de ropa en los sanitarios. Después de secarse, se vistió con una de sus camisas favoritas—y de Toothless, ya que resaltaba lo verde de sus ojos—y con unos pantalones de costumbre, aunque permaneció descalzo. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, casi cayéndose de cara, pero logrando salvarse en el último momento. Se dirigió a la cocina, sin molestarse en avivar la fogata principal.

Abrió las alacenas en busca de aceite de oliva. Tenía una idea para agradecerle a Toothless su ayuda, e involucraba masajes…

Fue estando en cuchillas frente a la pequeña bodega que Stoick había construido para sus bebidas y aceites prestigiados, que sintió la fría hoja de acero acariciar la delicada piel de su cuello.

Hiccup se paralizó, por completo. ¿Qué…?

"¿De qué sirve… que armes lindas y brillantes espadas de fuego… si todavía, eres tan débil en tu defensa, Hiccup… Conquistador de Dragones?"

Con su corazón en su garganta, Hiccup se atrevió a levantar su rostro. Ahora, maldijo su torpeza en no encender la fogata. Las sombras eran traicioneras y su vista también. Sin embargo, sus oídos fueron leales y dignos de confiar: aprovechando el elemento de sorpresa, Hiccup contratacó con un vasija de acero que había estado sosteniendo durante su búsqueda. Empujó con todas sus fuerza el objeto contra la espada, y con su mano libre sostuvo la muñeca, dueña del arma.

Afortunadamente, el espadachín no mostró resistencia alguna.

Cuando el cuerpo cedió ante el jalón de sus manos, supo por qué.

Sangre. Sangre roja. En todas partes.

Y cuando tomó el rostro del atacante entre sus dedos, Hiccup tuvo sus horribles sospechas confirmadas.

"Camicazi."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VI.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Tun tun tun TÚN! Tuve que nombrar al dragón de Camicazi, ya que Stormfly estaba tomado. *grrrr* Me sorprendí a mí misma al escribir con el POV de Astrid, pero no tengo mucha opción cuando canon no toma muy en serio al resto de la pandilla. ¡No planeo ignorarlos, lo juro! Pero, por ahora, Astrid necesitaba salir de Berk, y Eret necesitaba un descanso de tanto acoso. *semi-dormida* GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. LOS ADORO.

OIGAN, ¿SABÍAN QUE GOBBER SALIÓ DEL CLOSET EN HTTYD2 Y YO NI EN CUENTA? ES OFICIAL. ES GAY. WTF. WRONG CHARACTER, DREAMWORKS, GODDAMMIT YOU.

… pero cómo que tiene sentido, ¿no?

**Traducciones:**

- (D) **Botti bum**: Trasero. (Hehe).

- (N) **Hamingja:** Suerte.

**No logeados:**

**ToothlessHaddock:** Jejeje, vámonos al Inframundo. Las camisas ya están en progreso y todo. Hoy tuve que cortarle al lemon en favor de más trama, ¡pero aun así se escurrió! No estaba en los planes, lo juro. ¡Más Eret también! Y Camicazi dándole el susto de su vida a pobre Hiccup. ¿Para qué son los amigos, después de todo? XD.

**Hanako:** Hola, linda. Aquí te van unos rollos de papel, estamos recolectando por el bien común del fandom, jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y ahí les di más material a todos para que fantaseen cuando están solitos... Ups, nop, esa soy yo.

**Can Len Kiry:** ¡Yo digo que es Abel Lacie Kiryu! Galleta, please? Y pues, um, ¡es que ella sabe lo que es bueno! Es mi promotora de contrato XD. Tienes toda la razón del mundo respecto a la mala calidad que rodea esta pareja (hasta en inglés, buenos fics son difíciles de encontrar) y me reí muy a gusto cuando leí tu review. En especial cuando llegué a las mamadas. Ugh, Hicctrid. ¡No me de cuerda! Tengo tantos problemas con esa pareja, aunque curiosamente encuentro redimible a Astrid en CIERTOS aspecto. Ella tampoco es mi favorita. Me quedo con Camicazi y Ruffnut. Y Eret. Eret es muy antojable, el maldito.

**Seth Liam Kiry:** No entiendo, ¿a uno lo amenaza para que lea el fic y a ti te lo esconde? LOL. Me siento tan feliz que no estoy sola en esto del Hicctrid, o como se escriba. Me cagó mucho la secuela, lo admito. Por algo escribí este fic INMEDIATAMENTE después que la vi. Tenía el poder de TENGO QUE ARREGLAR ESTO corriendo por mis venas. ¡Yo también quiero un Munr! Preferible del tamaño de Florrie (una cantante británica que amo) *babea*

**Yunan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer a pesar de los sustos. Coloqué la advertencia arriba porque no te quise agarrar mal parada de nuevo. Pobrecita, jeje. Espero te haya funcionado. Fíjate, le he dado vueltas a esto de la zoofilia y bestialismo, he investigado, ¿y adivina qué? Es menos complicado de lo que uno cree. Toothless no es un animal, es una _**criatura mitológica.**_ Una criatura mitológica que tiene razonamiento propio y control de sus decisiones. No entra en el bestialismo y/o zoofilia como la conocemos. Toothless es harina de otro costal XD. Las criaturas mitológicas no están atadas a nuestras percepciones comunes. Es como Loki, que tiene un hijo caballo. Mmm. Sip. Y el caballo no se hizo solo. Pero, basta de debates XD. Muchas gracias por tu dedicado review. Te comprendo. Sin embargo, aunque puedo concederte el primer deseo, en el segundo te tendré que quedar mal. No me gusta Toothless humano, para _nada_. Una de las razones por las que escribí este fic fue porque no he encontraba nada con Toothless dragón. Lo amo así, y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Quiero ser honesta. No me gusta decir NUNCA, tampoco. Así que, quien sabe. Tal vez en un ataque de locura. Pero, por ahora no creo que escriba algo sobre el asunto. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídate mucho también y espero sigas disfrutando esta historia, aun así!


	7. Demonios

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless.

**Rating:** Volvemos a PG-13. (escucha los lamentos de fondo). ¡Lo siento! *sad face*

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Aventura. Lemon en algunos capítulos, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más. Pero, el aceptar este hecho, tan sólo será el inicio de su nueva aventura.

**Advertencias:**

**i.** Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia dragones.

**ii.** A pesar de que estoy leyendo los libros, para estar en terreno seguro, decidí crear mi propia versión de Camicazi, tomando el material de Cowell sólo como _base_.

**iii.** De igual manera, estaré basándome en circunstancias de los libros que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. En especial ciertos hechos del libro 8. Sin embargo, les agregaré mis propios giros. Nunca aclame ser tan original y creativa como Cowell.

**Notas/Spoilers:** Estaré basándome en los mapas de los libros de Cressida Cowell para describir el territorio del Archipiélago. Recomiendo que los busquen por Wikipedia cuando tengan tiempo libre por ahí.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, y la Cultura Nórdica.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**VII.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Cuando sientas mi calidez_

_Mira mis ojos_

_Es donde se esconden mis demonios._

_No te acerques demasiado._

_Es oscuro adentro._

_Es donde se esconden mis demonios_."

-Imagine Dragons (Demons).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Oh, no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..."

Su primera reacción fue en entrar en pánico.

Había sangre. En Camicazi.

Camicazi, quien estaba sonriendo, como si fuera una visita nada fuera de lo normal, lentamente desmoronándose en sus brazos. "No luzcas tan asustando, Haddock. Estoy _bien_."

"¿Qué te sucedió?" Trastornado, Hiccup tomó el peso de la chica para arrastrarla hasta una de las sillas de la cocina. "¿Qué haces aquí—? ¿Cómo te escurriste aquí, sin que nadie te viera? ¡Ugh, estúpida pregunta!" Estaba hablando de una Bog-Burglar, experta del robo y escape. No ser vistas mientras cometían sus hazañas, era la especialidad de la tribu.

"Entonces, también haces preguntas estúpidas—Ow, ow—cuando ves sangre."

"No me gusta la sangre. Mucho menos, ¡cuando debería estar _adentro_ de la persona! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!" Tomó lo primero a su alcance para parar la sangre: su camisón. Sin embargo, seguía estando demasiado oscuro para descubrir de dónde provenía el daño. "Dioses, dioses…"

Una mano enterrándose en su nuca lo interrumpió. Cuando sintió el jalón hacia el rostro de Camicazi, no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerle.

"Hiccup—Escúchame. Necesitas darme un dragón. Ahora."

"¿_Qué_?" ¿Estaba ebria?

Toothless fue una tormenta de gruñidos, un salto esplendoroso retumbando con su aterrizaje al piso de abajo. Hiccup sintió más tranquilidad, inevitablemente, al verlo llegar.

"_SANGRE. SANGRE. ¿HICCUP, LASTIMADO_?"

"Yo no, amigo. Estoy bien." De inmediato, el vikingo apuntó a la fogata agonizante. "¡Enciéndela, rápido! Enciende todas las velas que puedas encontrar—Y ve por Ma'—O por Gobber—O por ambos. Creo que me voy a desmayar… ¿De donde está saliendo tanta sangre…?" Y hasta ahí llegó su corriente de mandatos, su mentón pasmado en posición abierta, una vez que fue adquiriendo una mejor imagen de su amiga, gracias a las llamas del Night Fury. "¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?"

La nariz redondita y aun siendo la pizca de una infancia que nunca se perdía en Camicazi, se retorció con incredulidad. "¿Acaso importa?"

"¡Claro que sí! Tu cabello es símbolo de respeto en tu tribu y ahora…" Si no fuera por los senos bien dotados que había heredado de su madre Bertha, ahora mismo, su amiga podría ser confundida con un chico. Su largo, puntiagudo y salvaje cabello dorado, había sido podado a una mínima existencia. Aún más corto, que el del propio Hiccup. ¡Y su vestimenta! Ahora, con la iluminación concedida, Hiccup notó que no había nada vikingo en el atuendo de la mujer. Sandalias de corte distinto, cubrían sus piernas y pies—aruñadas y moreteadas, tenía que notarse. Cuando Hiccup alzó la sucia capa que había estado cubriendo el torso de Camicazi, vio una falda roja y talones de piel, colgar de la cintura femenina. Piel de réptil.

Piel de dragón.

La mano sangrienta de Camicazi se posó sobre la suya, cuando los dedos de Hiccup se dirigieron hacia la textura en mención. "No es lo que parece."

"Eso temía." Hiccup tragó saliva. Con Camicazi, nada era tan simple. La vikinga era una marea de conflictos aún más peligrosa que Hiccup y Toothless, arrasando con todo a su favor. Camicazi no le tenía miedo a las consecuencias. "Es tu costado." Presionando sobre el flanco izquierdo, empapado de sangre, obtuvo la certeza de su suposición. Su preocupación creció al doble, al divisar una mueca de dolor de la rubia, cuando la presión fue aplicada. No era buena señal que Camicazi le dejará ver la extensión verdadera del daño. "Por la terquedad de todos los dioses, Camicazi, ¿qué te pasó?"

Ojos tan oscuros como las profundidades del mar, se clavaron en los suyos. Su rostro también lucía más bronceado de lo regular. O tal vez, era ilusiones del fuego. "Necesito un dragón—Hiccup. Ahora, necesito que me prestes un dragón."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué te caigas por el acantilado más cercano? No creo que necesites ayuda para eso."

"Hiccup—"

"¿Dónde está Valkyria?"

La chica oprimió sus labios juntos. No respondió.

Toothless se acercó a ambos, preocupado, pero cauteloso. Olfateó el cuerpo de la vikinga, y sus gruñidos posteriores, subieron de intensidad. Toothless intercaló miradas con su Munr, comunicándole malas noticias.

"_Huele a enemigo_."

"Ve por Ma', Toothless." Le suplicó, empujándolo suavemente, pero con la urgencia todavía latente. "Dile que es una emergencia, que llame a Gothi, por favor." Entre tantos sucesos desquiciados, Hiccup tuvo el surreal alivio de notar que el dragón se había aseado a sí mismo, antes de acudir a su llamado. Hiccup no querría ni pensar en la cara de Valka, si hubiera llegado a ver la evidencia cruda de lo que su hijo había estado haciendo, todo este tiempo.

Observó a Toothless tomar ruta por sus percheros, sin duda alguna, escogiendo salir de la choza, vía la ventana de la recámara.

Una vez a solas, se agachó para tomar el cuerpo trémulo de la Bog-Burglar entre sus brazos. Camicazi se lo permitió, sin quejarse tanto. Otra mala señal.

La llevó a la antigua recamará de su padre, la cual afortunadamente, se encontraba en el piso inferior. Procuró no inhalar el aroma de la habitación con mucha hondura, ni prestarle atención a las viejas pertenencias.

"A diferencia de ti, yo sí he estado haciendo algo sobre esta ridícula invasión."

Tal reclamo raspando por su oreja, lo congeló a mitad del camino hacia la cama. Oh, no. "Camicazi…"

"No te atrevas a regañarme, señor Conquistador. Están allá afuera, capturando dragones, sin siquiera—¿_Sabes_ lo que están haciendo con ellos, Hiccup?"

Hiccup tenía una idea. Se había enterado de lo que los romanos traían entre manos, desde antes de la muerte de su padre, pero el mismo Stoick había declarado que no estaban preparados para provocar guerra con Roma, no cuando los romanos no se habían atrevido todavía a pasar de los límites del Fuerte Sinister. Después de lidiar con Drago, Valka había calificado a Berk demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a otro contrincante, tan pronto. Tenían rumores, vistazos de patrullajes no tan confiables, nada de pruebas concretas como para armar un ataque. Y Hiccup había aprendido su lección sobre adelantarse a la aventura, sin cerciorarse primero. Ya no sólo tenía su pellejo y el de Toothless, como única preocupación. Ahora, tenía que pensar en el pueblo. En no dejar a Valka sola, con todas las responsabilidades.

"Tienen a Valkyria." Susurró Camicazi, conforme fue acostada en la cama. Se lo confesó al techo, vacía de emoción. "Tengo que regresar por ella. Se lo _prometí_."

Ah. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con los romanos, Camicazi? ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Porque, podía parecer que Camicazi era reinada por sus impulsos. Sin embargo, era una farsa. Camicazi era una planeadora, como él. La diferencia entre los dos, era que los planes de Hiccup solían funcionar con más frecuencia, que los de la chica. -¿_Por qué no me pediste ayuda, pequeña torbellino_?

Otra pregunta estúpida. Ese maldito orgullo Bog-Burglar era de temerse. Eran las perfectas rivales para los Hairy Hooligans. Hiccup comprendía por qué la chica había recurrido a escabullirse dentro de su choza, tan secretamente. ¿Verse en estado tan lesionado frente a otros? Impensable. Hablaba mucho de la confianza que Hiccup se había ganado, a través de los años, que Camicazi pensara en él exclusivamente para socorrerse. Confiaba en él, y más importante que todo lo demás: confiaba en el juicio de Hiccup.

Su camisón estaba arruinado. Pero, Hiccup no dejó de presionar. Camicazi continuó viendo el techo.

"Los tienen en jaulas. Amontonados entre sí. No los alimentan—Unos mueren refundidos en esas prisiones, sin nunca más probar la libertad. Deberías escucharlos llorar, Hiccup. Es como escuchar al fantasma de La Nariz de Dragón misma."

Hiccup cerró sus ojos, pero su imaginación le brindó pesadillas. Los volvió a abrir, en un instante. "¿Estabas haciéndote pasar por uno de ellos? ¿Todo este tiempo, que no he sabido de ti?"

"Listo Hiccup. Por eso me agradas." Se le recompensó, junto con una curvilínea de sus labios resecos, partidos. "Escuché sobre tu padre."

Hiccup inclinó su cabeza, ante la mención. Fue todo lo que añadieron del tema.

Tal vez por el momento tan tenue, tejido con fragilidad, fue lo que provocó que el quiebre en la máscara de acero de Camicazi, resaltara, completa agonía deslumbrando de lo siguiente: "Tengo que regresar por ella."

Hiccup tomó una de las manos de su amiga. "Lo harás. Lo haremos."

Hasta en la profundidad de la recámara, se escuchó el estruendo de las puertas siendo abiertas, golpeando la pared del recibidor. Los gritos de Gobber trajeron consigo una sensación de _todo-estará-bien-ahora-Gobber-sabrá-que-hacer,_ que estaba intrínsecamente sembrada en Hiccup, desde que tenía memoria.

"¡Rayos, centellas y relámpagos, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Justo cuando uno piensa que será una noche tranquila—!" Pero, el reclamo murió en el umbral. "Por Hela."

Hiccup se tornó hacia el vikingo, perdiendo algo de su compostura, ahora que no era necesario que se mantuviera fuerte. "Creo que detuve el sangrado, Gobber."

"Tu madre fue por Gothi." Gobber se abalanzó hacia la paciente a cojones, revisando los pocos avances que Hiccup había hecho. "Aye, parece ser que sí, chico." Le asintió en aprobación, después de retirar la camisa arruinada de Hiccup. Cuando sus dedos comenzaron examinar la herida, Camicazi no pudo esconder su maullido. "Ah, ¿duele? Quizás la próxima vez piense dos veces, antes de llegar como queso agujerado, señorita. Hiccup, trame otro trapo limpio."

Camicazi hizo pucheros. "Me siento… mareada."

"Aye, ¿será porque te falta una cubeta de sangre en tus adentros?"

"…y tengo calor."

Gobber se detuvo, en pleno regaño que había estado preparando. "Óh, óh."

"Eso fue lo que dije." Hiccup murmuró entre dientes, observando la escena de la entrada de la recamara, después de haberle donado una camisa de dormir de Stoick.

"Tienes una fiebre. ¡Hiccup, trame un trapo mojado para su frente! ¡Que sea agua fría!" Fue lo que declaró el vikingo mayor, tras colocar una mano en la frente de la chica. Hiccup salió corriendo del cuarto para acatar las órdenes. Aprovechó para conseguirse un camisón para sí, en el proceso. Para cuando regresó, descubrió que no se había perdido de mucho. Gobber continuaba rabiando.

"¡Como te escurriste hasta la cabaña de los Haddock sin perder el conocimiento, no tengo idea!"

Hiccup resopló por su nariz. "Es una Bog-Burglar."

"¡Soy una Bog-Burglar!"

Gobber giró sus ojos a las alturas. "¿Y eso qué? ¿Te da siete vidas?"

"Estaré bien." Con eso, la chica tuvo las energías para levantar su nariz, pomposamente. "Unas vendas serán más que suficiente. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo."

Gobber volteó a ver a Hiccup, sus cejas casi saliéndose de su rostro. Todo en él declaraba: ¿_Está hablando en serio_? "Aye, no querríamos atrasar sus vacaciones."

Hiccup suspiró. Retomó los pasos para regresar a la cercanía de la cama. "Dime lo que hiciste, lo que sucedió, y más rápido te sacaré de aquí."

Camicazi abrió un ojo. Analizó a su amigo con desconfianza. "¿Lo juras con el meñique?"

Dicho meñique, Hiccup levantó. Lentamente Camicazi levantó el dedo opuesto, en poco tiempo, quedando anclada la promesa.

"Los romanos no están trabajando solos. Se han aliado."

Hiccup frotó su rostro, mientras que Gobber dejó salir una impresionante canción de maldiciones nórdicas. Que los romanos hayan hecho alianza con los terrenos cercanos—con su _propia_ gente, por Odín—había sido uno de los peores miedos de los integrantes del pequeño Consejo.

"Guardan a todos los dragones cap—capturados en el Fuerte Sinister. Ahí es donde estuve estacionada la mayoría del tiempo."

"¿En verdad, nunca sospecharon de que eras mujer?"

"Puff. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los romanos, Hiccup? Son apestosos gusanos con—"

"—cabezas huecas y ojos de murciélagos, lo recuerdo."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Luego, Camicazi asintió con aprobación. "Listo, listo, Hiccup. Um." Un gesto de incomodidad torció la sonrisa, a una mueca menos grata. "Ow."

"Así es, Berthita: Ow. Deja de moverte tanto." Gobber había estado aprovechando el momento para continuar con la inspección del costado de la rubia. Hizo sonidos neutros como Tsk-Tsk, y Ahhhh, que pusieron los nervios de Hiccup de punta. Cuando se atrevió a acercársele, tragó saliva y bilis. Puesto que ahora, en la antes impecable piel de la heredera vikinga, ahora yacían tres largas líneas rojas. Lucían nacidas de garras de osos.

O de dragón.

-_Pudo haber sido peor._ Hiccup lo sabía. Aparentaban un horrible futuro para la vanidad de la chica, pero las franjas no eran muy profundas. Un poco más de fuerza, un poco más impulso del ataque enemigo, y aquellas garras anónimas hubieran atravesado los órganos de Camicazi. Hiccup chifló con fingida picardía, tratando de borrar la imagen horrenda de su mente. "Esas cicatrices te harán la envidia del archipiélago. Todos querrán pedir tu mano, cuando se enteren."

"Pues tendrán que meterse sus manos por donde no brilla el sol, porque no escapé de ser convertida en sacrificio humano, sólo para ser la esposa de cualquier mequetrefe— Ow, ow, ow."

"¡Gobber, ten más cuidado!"

"Lo siento, lo siento." Gobber levantó sus manos, culpable del cargo. "Tendremos que coserlas. Aunque las vendemos, se abrirán y continuarán sangrando, al más mínimo movimiento. Y si es que quieres dejar Berk lo más antes posible, coserlas acelerará la cicatrización. La fiebre debe ser regalo extra por las garras que te quisieron hacer tiritas. Traes una infección vivita y coleando. Pero, estoy seguro que Gothi tendrá algunos menjurjes para eso."

Hiccup estaba bastante impresionado con la conclusión. Sus días de dentista parecían haberle sentado como segunda piel al otro vikingo.

"Hiccup, trame una cubeta llena de agua caliente—y cuando digo caliente, me refiero a hirviendo como los mismos infiernos—¿Todavía tienes algunos aceites de manzanilla?" Hiccup asintió. "¡Bien, bien, trae esos también! Y más toallas—Todavía tienes toallas limpias, ¿cierto?" Ahora, Hiccup roló sus ojos. "¡No me mires así! No sé qué has estado haciendo con ese enorme dragón tuyo."

"Yo _sé_." Murmuró Camicazi, algo risueña con la fiebre. Hiccup sintió su rostro sonrojarse, al procesar lo dicho. "Pensé que eran tú y Hofferson—Pero, por las travesuras de Loki—Era otro nombre el que te tenía aullando como Fenrir, ¿eh, Hiccup…?"

"¡Iré por esa agua!" La huida fue inevitable. Si Camicazi quería compartir sus indagaciones, por lo menos, Hiccup no quería estar presente.

Colocó el agua a hervir en la cocina, su cabeza dando vueltas con todas las recientes revelaciones. Miró detenidamente las llamas de la pira, perdido en las implicaciones de los romanos, y sus acciones causándoles sufrimientos a otros dragones incautos. ¿Cómo manejar esto? Su primer instinto era montar a Toothless. Volar hacia el Fuerte Sinister. Pero, no podía hacerlo solo… Su equipo no sería suficiente.

Siluetas nuevas hicieron acto de presencia en su entrada. Hiccup levantó su rostro con alivio. Valka entró corriendo, directo hacia su hijo, y cuando lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, Hiccup le correspondió al triple, permitiéndose un poco de consuelo. Si tembló en el hombro de Valka, sólo la mujer lo supo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hiccup asintió, un nudo en su garganta bloqueándolo.

Una cabeza escamosa, muy bien conocida, frotó contra su espalda desnuda. Hiccup sonrió para sí.

Cuando madre e hijo se separaron, Gothi ya había sido guiada a la recamara por Gobber. Valka acarició una mejilla de Hiccup, para luego inspeccionar el resto de su persona. "Oh, hijo. Tienes sangre en todo tu cuello. Y en tus manos." Dichas manos, Valka las apretó momentáneamente, entre las suyas. "Ve a asearte arriba. Yo me encargo de esto."

"El agua caliente. Gobber la necesita—"

"_Dije_ que me encargaría, Hiccup."

Con ojos húmedos, y quijada apretada, Hiccup asintió.

Toothless lo obligó a montarlo, introduciéndose entre sus piernas hasta que Hiccup terminara deslizándose hasta su lugar predestinado. Agradecido, Hiccup se abrazó del cuello de su Munr, mientras llegaban a su objetivo, entre saltos de los percheros. "Así no es cómo hubiera deseado que nuestra tiempo juntos, terminara."

"_No sorprendido_."

Hiccup sonrió. "¿Ah, no?"

Al llegar al pasillo que los llevaría al sanitario, Toothless torció su cabeza hacia él. "_Vikingos: locos. Problemas con ellos, siempre_."

A pesar de todo, Hiccup encontró ánimo para reír con ligereza. "Pero, al menos, no somos aburridos, ¿cierto?"

Cuando entraron al baño, Hiccup se duchó por tercera en el mismo día. Cuando recorrió su pecho manchado con el estropajo, sólo le quedó suspirar vencido, al ver que su cuerpo entero era un mapa viviente. Un mapa, que indudablemente, Gobber había leído, en el momento que lo había visto sin camisa. La hendidura de los dientes de Toothless decoraban su hombro izquierdo con orgullo, el mensaje claro: _Un Night Fury estuvo aquí_. Hiccup terminó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué más da?" No es como si Gobber hubiera ayudado a construir la cama, pensando que Tooth y Hiccup jugaríamos a guerras de almohadas.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo metido a la tina, el jinete miró la sangre dibujar siluetas en el agua. Meditó en la importancia de la sustancia.

_Un poco de sangre no lastima a nadie. Construye tu carácter_, era un viejo lema vikingo.

Pero, ¿tanta sangre como la derramada por Camicazi? Ni siquiera Stoick había sangrado tanto.

-_No. No pienses en ello_. Se concentró en tallar. En limpiarse del recuerdo. Nada más.

Toothless lo esperaba en la recamara, y Hiccup descubrió que había sido abandonado en favor a darle orden a su santuario privado. Toothless no era conocido por importarle las tareas domésticas de los humanos, pero se notó que hizo un esfuerzo por regresar algunas de las pieles a la cama, así como en esconder manchas sospechosas con un tapete, que había estado guardado en el baúl personal de Hiccup.

Conmovido ante la consideración, Hiccup caminó hasta su Munr, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Por un instante, se permitió pensar que sus Sáls lo estaban haciendo también, en acto de solidaridad y eterna alianza. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tan increíble eres?"

"_No_ _suficiente_."

"No arruines el momento."

Toothless reposó su trompa sobre su cabeza. Hiccup lo percibió aspirarlo, grabando su esencia. Marcándolo.

Después, el momento llegó a su fin, y Hiccup se vistió. Completamente.

Mallas protectoras se deslizaron en su lugar, la armadura abrazó su torso, cinturones fueron halados, hombreras tronaron al ensamblarse, su bota fue pisoteada, escuderas cubrieron sus antebrazos, navajas sorpresa fueron escondidas—y para finalizar, sus mancuernas se engancharon a sus dedos cordiales correspondientes.

El procedimiento marcó, de forma definitiva, el final de la Luna de Miel.

Tras ajustar sus cinturones de torso por segunda ocasión, el mango de su espada se asomó por su periferia. Toothless le ofrecía a Inferno con un semblante aprobatorio. Sonriendo, Hiccup tomó el arma, sabiendo que el dragón había apreciado el espectáculo, tanto como cuando Hiccup había retirado su vestimenta. "Sigues tú, Tooth."

Por ocasión especial, al colocarle el arnés y la extensión de su ala prostética, Toothless no lo obligó a corretearlo por la habitación, debido a las circunstancias graves que los rodeaban. Sin embargo, Hiccup no se consideraría tan afortunado la próxima vez. Toothless amaba que Hiccup lo persiguiera como gallina sin cabeza, por un buen rato, antes de ceder.

Una vez preparados, Hiccup pausó en el primer escalón que marcaba la descendencia a la planta baja. Podía escuchar barullos conocidos, desde allí.

Respiró hondo. Rectificó sus hombros. Infló su pecho.

Y Toothless, impaciente, lo empujó el resto del camino abajo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

La antigua habitación de su padre era un circo andante, para cuando regresó.

"Oh, miren lo que el lobito arrastró de vuelta."

Hiccup torció sus globos oculares, tumbando las piernas de Snotlout del escritorio de su difundo padre. -_Gracias, Camicazi, por comunicarle a todos mi vida privada_. "¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¡Ja! Como una pulga extraña el lomo de su caballo, querrás decir." Snotlout carcajeó, demasiado escandaloso, como para tomarse como genuina.

Camicazi, por su parte, sonreía como boba—no había otra forma de describirlo—y apuntó hacia su costado semi-desnudo, el cual estaba siendo cocido por Gothi. "Mira, Hiccup. ¡Mira!"

"Estoy mirando." Estaba _mirando_ a Camicazi sonreírle con el efecto, de lo que fuera que había ingerido para el dolor. Estaba mirando a Ruffnut tapándole la iluminación a Gothi mientras la mujer cocía, por estar asomándose a donde las próximas cicatrices madurarían. Hiccup, hasta estaba mirando los dientes que le faltaban a Snotlout.

Tuffnut entró después de Hiccup, y casi escupió los contenidos de su tarro al piso, cuando vio quien ocupaba la cama. "Whoa, Camicazi, esas heridas de batalla son _atroces_. ¿Quién te las hizo? ¡No, no!—Déjame adivinar."

"Ya está claro que vamos a estar aquí toda la noche." Fishlegs murmuró cerca de Hiccup, arrinconado contra la pared opuesta a la cama. Lucía nervioso por ver a la invitada siendo tejida como saco de patatas. Cuando intercalaron miradas, sin embargo, ambos se sonrieron. Mientras los gemelos debatían por cual animal responsable había querido hacer de Camicazi su almuerzo, Hiccup le entregó a Fishlegs los escritos que Ragna le había accedido.

"No es mucho." Se quiso disculpar, pero la manera que Fishlegs le arrancó los pergaminos, hablo de su perdón absoluto.

"Ugh, que _envidia_." Ruffnut gimió con adoración, mientras esquivaba los intentos de acercarse de su hermano y las miradas asesinas de Gothi. ¡Las cicatrices serán fenomenales! Por Baldir, justamente estaba pensando en conseguirme un par de esas en mi espalda. Verás, estaba pensando estrenarlas en mi noche de bodas…"

"¿Oh, en serio?" Snotlout se entrometió, su rostro perverso reflejan la gran gama de imágenes poco inocentes que estaba recorriendo su mente. "Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes, hermosa, para adelantar la fecha—"

Un codazo en dicha cara, lo interrumpió. "No me refería a _ti_."

"¡Debieron haber visto la sangre!" Camicazi gesticuló con sus manos, totalmente ignorando los dramas ajenos, para concentrarse en su propia persona. Era una excelente relatadora de historia, y los Thorston lo sabían. Como abejas a la miel, los dos rubios se plantaron a espaldas de Gothi para escuchar. "Al principio no sentí nada. ¡Estaba corriendo por mi vida, después de todo! Pero, luego ¡Woosh! Chorros y chorros—"

"Dudo que hayan sido chorros." Hiccup interceptó.

Camicazi roló sus ojos. "¿Cómo sabrías, Haddock? ¡No estabas ahí!"

"Porque no hubiera llegado ni a la puerta de mi casa, si eso fuera verdad. ¡Te hubieras desangrado!"

"Augh, no empieces, Señor-Gusano-de-Biblioteca. Estoy enferma, ¿ves? No me sometas a tu aburrida lógica." Camicazi le sacó la lengua.

Era un juego entre ellos, Hiccup le arruinaba su diversión, y Camicazi pretendía roncar nomás escuchaba la palabra "libro".

"Bien, bien, chorros de sangre salieron de ti, pero aun así, te arrastraste a mi choza en busca de tu salvador favorito."

Camicazi hizo una buena imitación de estar aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. "A decir verdad, buscaba por Fishlegs—Pero, debí haber hecho una vuelta en el callejón equivocado." Al arrojarle la atención al rubio, éste brincó, sus pergaminos casi cayendo de sus manos. Cuando Camicazi le envió un guiño, una sonrisa de tímida apareció en el muchacho.

"Siempre—Siempre serías bien-bienvenida, Cami."

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ante la gentileza con la que la Bog-Burglar se dirigía con Fishlegs. Camicazi nunca había olvidado aquella ocasión que el chico le había salvado la vida, en una de sus tantas aventuras. A partir de aquel evento, durante sus visitas, la chica había adoptado cierta actitud defensora hacia Fishlegs, cortando pantalones con su espada, cuando las bravuconadas de Snotlout llegaban muy lejos. Solía tratarlo como un hermano menor, a pesar de que Fishlegs era el mayor en la ecuación. Y aunque podía ser que el chico idealizara el trato con más romanticismo—Hiccup había tenido el infortunio de descubrirlo escribiendo poesías sobre el asunto—Fishlegs nunca había intentado presionar por algo más, respetando los límites de su amistad con la vikinga. En lugar de eso, Fishlegs se había concentrado en suspirar por Ruffnut, al igual que Snotlout. Hiccup consideraba todo el asunto de lo más confuso, pero nunca había pensado en intervenir, aun si así le pagasen. Siempre había tenido sus propios líos amorosos para tenerlo ocupado.

"…y luego escuché ruidos extraños, y pensando que Hiccup estaba siendo atacado, acudí a su rescate de inmediato. Claro, ¡luego me di cuenta, que el rescate yo lo necesitaba más!"

"¡Oh, ya dale un descanso a ese tema!" Hiccup renegó, en cuanto alcanzó a escuchar las provocaciones de Camicazi. Cuando la rubia se disolvió en risas ridículamente infantiles, Hiccup alzó sus cejas. "Por Odín. ¿Qué te dieron a beber? ¿Polvo de hadas?"

"No tengo idea." Aun riendo, Camicazi se encogió de hombros. "Ow. Era verde y yucki. Ow."

"¡Es poderoso!" Gobber anunció, re-entrado a la habitación con Valka. Traía un tarro en su mano, y todo indicaba que se trataba del mismo menjurje que se le había dado a Camicazi. "Más picante que la misma sangre de dragones, yo diría." Gobber le ofreció a Valka, pero su madre, sabiamente, negó una probaba.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"¡Fabuloso, Jefa!" Camicazi era la menos indicada para dar el reporte, pero eso no la detuvo.

"Bien, entonces." Valka asintió. Durante el movimiento, su mirada buscó por la de Hiccup. "Chicos, les voy a pedir que nos dejen a solas un momento. Necesitó hablar con la señorita Camicazi."

"Suena aburrido." Snotlout se encogió de hombros y fue el primero en salir. Ruffnut y Tuffnut lucieron más renuentes, pero todavía no le tenían confianza a Valka como para querer traspasar su autoridad. Fishlegs trató de fingir sordera, demasiado curioso por su propio bien, pero Hiccup lo tomó de un hombro para guiarlo a la puerta.

"Vamos, Fishlegs, sabes que no podemos dejar a esos tres, sin supervisión, por mucho tiempo."

"Me lo contarás, después, ¿verdad? Si es algo… ¿malo?"

Hiccup pausó en el proceso de cerrar la puerta. "Seguro."

Toothless se había escurrió a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que los vikingos adolescentes habían estado en retirada. Hiccup descansó una mano sobre su cuello, mientras tomó su lugar contra la puerta, recargándose en la madera. Valka se sentó cerca de Gothi, quien seguía cociendo con precisión, jalando la silla del escritorio de su difunto marido. Gobber le dio otro largo trago a la sustancia intoxicante, aunque seriedad enmarcaba su expresión.

Las frescas sonrisa risueñas de Camicazi se fueron desvaneciendo, lentamente, sus ojos febriles tomando turnos en inspeccionar a sus acompañantes.

Valka inició. "Gobber me ha informado de lo—"

"No se moleste. Sé lo que quieren saber." La chica dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada de plumas. "Me darán un dragón cuando termine, sin embargo. ¿Entendido?"

Hiccup asintió, porque fue a _él_, quien la joven buscó con su mirada. "Lo prometí."

"Mi plan era robar todas las llaves de los guardias. Abrir todas las jaulas. Bastante ambicioso, lo sé. Pero, era pan comido. Pensé… que sería pan comido. Lo fue, a primeras. Robé unas cuantas llaves, pero... el control sobre los dragones va más allá de las jaulas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Camicazi recorrió su mano por su cabeza trasquilada. "Los dragones no se mueven. No salen de las jaulas. Por más que los jales, o sin importar que tan alto les grites. No se van. No huyen. Casi fui descubierta la primera vez que intenté liberarlos. Esperé. Permanecí más tiempo en el Fuerte, queriendo averiguar la razón detrás de su comportamiento tan extraño."

"Y lo hiciste."

La vista de Camicazi pareció nublarse. "No me di cuenta antes. Pensé que los mismos romanos cazaban a los dragones. Veía barcos entrar y salir del archipiélago hacia el sur. Pero, en una noche miré un barco llegar con nuevos dragones. No era un barco romano. Era Berserker."

"Dagur." El Hooligan lo había, con la certeza de poder respirar. ¿A quién había estado engañando? Gobber, Stoick y Hiccup lo habían estado sospechando desde un principio. Ese tipo simplemente, no moría.

"Traía un cargado exclusivo de Monstruous Nightmares. ¿Cuándo haz visto una manada de Nightmares sumisos y obedientes? ¡Te lo digo, Hiccup, lo vi con mis propios ojos! Los bajaron del barco y los llevaron directo a las jaulas como si hubieran sido hipnotizados… Me escurrí fuera del Fuerte y llamé a Valkyria, quien había tenido escondida en otra de las islas Múltiples. No podía dejar ir ese barco. Sabía que tenía la clave a todo esto."

"¿Los seguiste?" Valka colocó una mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica. "¿Los seguiste a Berserk?"

Camicazi asintió. "Sí. Pero, su seguridad ha mejorado. Se han armado de artillería romana y tienen globos de vigilancia por toda la Bahía del Corazón Roto. Me capturaron en cuanto llegué a su territorio." Increíblemente, Camicazi indicó estremecerse, con tan darle vida a los recuerdos. Hiccup sintió enojo, en lugar de misericordia. ¿Por qué no había acudido a él, por ayuda? "Soy feliz de anunciar que sus costumbre siguen incluyendo sacrificios humanos… y de dragones, por igual. Fui seleccionaba como el desayuno."

"¿Sacrificio a qué?"

"La razón por las que los dragones sienten tan horrible miedo. La amenaza que cuelgan sobre sus cabezas para que se comporten: lo conocí en persona."

"No estás hablando con mucho sentido, querida. Es la fiebre. Podemos continuar en la mañana—"

"No."

"¡No!" Camicazi le hizo coro a la demanda del Hooligan, sus adormilados ojos despertando de golpe, al escuchar a Valka. "Tengo que decirle a Hiccup—No hay tiempo. Tienen a Valkyria. ¡Hiccup!"

"Ssssh. Aquí estoy." El aclamado se le acercó con bondad, buscando tranquilizarla. Reemplazó el lugar de Valka, colocando sus manos sobre la cama. "Dime, Camicazi. ¿Que viste?"

Los labios de su amiga temblaron, cuando se partieron. "A _Furious_."

"¿…Furious?" Acaso, ¿era el nuevo apodo que el ridículo de Dagur había adoptado para sí? "No es el nombre más original que Dagur pudo haber pensado. Idiota. Pobre de él, si lo escogió como extraño tributo a los Night Furies, porque…"

Toothless comenzó a gruñir, agachando su cabeza y desnudando sus encías rosadas.

"¿Dagur?" Parpadeando confusa, Camicazi batió su cabeza. "No, Haddock. Hablo de un _dragón_. Un… enorme dragón."

"¡Aaah!" Finalmente, buenas noticias. Con esto, Hiccup podía trabajar. "¿Para esto, tanto suspenso, Camicazi? Debiste mencionarlo desde un principio—"

"Hiccup, no entiendes. Estoy hablando de—"

"Dragón, sí, sí, sí." Suspirando con tremendo alivio, Hiccup rio incrédulo. "No hay problema, entraré en contacto con él, tendremos una pequeña platica, y en lo que menos piensas, estaremos fuera de Berserk con Valkyria a salvo."

La chica saltó con demasiada violencia de la cama. "Furious no es un dragón que se pueda entrenar, cabeza de-de-de ¡nuez! ¡Ow!"

"No te preocupes tanto, Toothless es dragón alfa ahora, estoy seguro que podrá lidiar con este tal Furious, en un dos por tres."

"¿Cuál parte de _enorme_ no entiendes?"

"Hijo." Valka lo tomó de un hombro escudado. "Te pido que no te precipites."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "No lo estoy haciendo. Es obvio lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo tengo que dejarme capturar por los enemigos—"

"Porque eso funcionó, tan bien, la última vez." Gobber interceptó su debut al interrogatorio. "Hiccup. Escucha a tu madre."

"No podemos seguir siendo los pasivos de la historia." Hiccup levantó su mentón. "Mucho menos si Dagur está detrás de todo esto. Dragones están siendo torturados y vendidos a un peor destino, y no me quedarse con los brazos cruzados, un día más."

"¡No tragues más de lo puedes masticar, niño!" Gobber le dio un manotazo a su nuca. "¿Romanos o Berserkers? Decídete. ¡No podemos hacernos cargo de los dos!"

"Rescatamos a Valkyria primero." Hiccup decidió.

"¡Pensé que no querías ser Jefe, Señor-Mandón!"

"Esto no se trata de ser el Jefe. Los dragones siempre han sido asunto mío. ¡Ellos siempre han sido mi responsabilidad!"

"Eso es cierto." Gobber aceptó con otro trago de su sangre-de-dragón. "Misiones suicidas son tu repertorio."

"¿Ya terminaron?" Valka se limitó a preguntar, más neutral de lo que Hiccup la había visto, desde su primer encuentro. "Dejemos a Camicazi descansar. Parece que se ha extenuado a sí misma, mientras ustedes debatían."

Ciertamente, Camicazi había caído inconsciente a estas alturas. Hiccup suspiró. No tenía dudas alguna de que su mera terquedad había sido lo que la había mantenido despierta todo este tiempo. Ahora que había librado gran parte de sus cargas emocionales, su amiga parecía haber encontrado paz. La chica hasta había comenzado a roncar. Perfecto, eso le daba más tiempo a Hiccup para planear.

"¡Hiccup, alguien asesinó tu mesa!" Tuffnut les recibió desde la cocina cuando el jinete abrió la puerta de la recámara. Piezas de la mesa destruida estaban siendo acogidas por las manos del rubio. "Demonios. ¡Desearía poder haberlo visto!"

"No, en verdad no lo hubieras deseado." Hiccup se detuvo en el umbral, puesto que Toothless todavía no salía de la habitación. Asomó su cabeza de regreso. El dragón permanecía sentado cerca de la cama, su cuerpo entero tenso. Continuaba gruñendo a casi un nivel imperceptible, una perpetua vibración recorriendo su monumental postura.

"¿Toothless?"

Resoplando, su Munr agachó su cabeza. Gothi estaba ensartando más hilo a su aguja para continuar con la tercera herida, tan callada como siempre.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo?"

Pupilas dilatas chocaron con su visión. "_Piss-people_."

Extendiendo su mano en un automático llamado, Hiccup relamió sus labios. "¿Qué clase de piss-people? ¿Dagur? ¿Puedes reconocer su olor en ella?"

Toothless aspiró profundamente. Se tomó un largo momento, antes de responder. "No _sólo_ Dagur. _Piss-people_. _Piss-dragon_. Miedo. Apesta a miedo."

Hiccup mordió su labio inferior.

"Bog-Burglars no tienen miedo," les encantaba alegar a los cuatro vientos. "Vikingos no tienen sentimientos inferiores como el miedo", Stoick había adaptado, como su propia versión.

-_Que montón de tonterías_. Hiccup jaló a Toothless del arnés, y esta vez, su dragón se permitió ser movido. Aunque, su agresividad sutil, no desapareció. "No es la única."

Si tenías algo, o alguien, que perder, que amabas y adorabas y que querías mantener a salvo—_siempre_ vivirías con miedo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Había dormido, dormido, dormido por mucho tiempo.

Había soñado, soñado, soñado en lo que el futuro brindaría.

Había esperado, esperado, esperado por que este día llegara.

El día en el que se podría arreglar, arreglar, arreglar errores del pasado.

Desde lo frío de su capullo de ensoñaciones, desde la muralla de piedra que había creído tener alrededor de la mitad de su corazón: una flama.

Una flama brotó con vida, reviviendo después de cien años de hielo, aguardando su Sál.

Había despertado.

Era hora.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Fue el humo lo que les anunció malas noticias, apenas cruzaron la Isla Villainy.

Ayudados por la noche, Astrid le ordenó a Stormfly esconderse entre las nubes.

La más grande, de las Islas Bog-Burglar, estaba en llamas.

El fuego era tan intenso, que a pesar de los kilómetros faltantes, las llamaradas anunciaban de la alarmante situación.

Eret intercaló miradas con ella. No podían permanecer escondidos, sin hacer nada.

"¡No veo naves romanas!" Eret informó mientras volaron en perímetro. "¡O dragones atacando!"

Podían estar escondidos. Astrid estaba consciente de eso. Desde las alturas, se podían perder de vista muchos escondites para los enemigos.

Sin embargo, cuando los gritos de guerra—una guerra que no tenía rostro o cuerpo tangible, y que aun así, consumía todo a su paso—les llegaron a sus oídos, tuvieron que actuar. Nadie gritaba como una Bog-Burglar.

Mucho menos una Bog-Burglar luchando por su vida.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VII.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo! No me importa que parezca grabadora. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Además, me encantaría invitarlos a un grupo que abrí en FB "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" para que nos juntemos y nos volvamos locos con este par sin sentir culpa por amarlos XD. El grupo ya cuenta con muchos miembros maravillosos, ¡así que dense una vuelta! La dirección del grupo está en mi profile. (Si todavía no se ve porque FFNET es lento en actualizar, les mando el link por PM).

No estoy segura como me siento con este capítulo. Me fue difícil porque estuve peleándome conmigo misma, sintiendo que me estaba adelantando demasiado, pero simultáneamente, que todo estaba yendo muy despacio. No sé. Necesito café. Y no Soul-Sex poético. Hasta yo me deprimí. Además, estoy nerviosa por la recepción de mi Camicazi XD.

En serio me interesa explorar el juego de poder entre Valka y Hiccup. Seamos honestos, Hiccup está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su modo. La mayoría de las veces, tenía buenas razones para desobedecer. Pero, Valka no es Stoick. Sí Valka dice "No hagas eso" te da la impresión de que realmente tiene buenas razones para darte la orden. Mientras escribía este capítulo, me di cuenta que Hiccup primero quiere frenarse, cambiar su estrategia, no apresurarse a la batalla con los Berserkers, pero conforme fui avanzando, sus impulsos y sed de justicia, fueron anulando su razón orgánicamente. El pasado con Dagur, ciertamente, no ayudó para mantenerlo controlado. Hiccup es tan terco como su padre.

**Extras:**

**Fenrir: **En la mitología nórdica, Fenrir (también conocido como Fenris, Fenrisúlfr, Hróðvitnir o Vánagandr) es un lobo monstruoso.

**A los No-Logueados.**

**Can Len Kiry:** Galleta, mmm. ;) Gracias. Yo te doy otra, por haber descifrado lo de Gobber. Ejem, respecto a tu review: En primera, ¿comparar a Astrid con Mérida? ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN. Ya quisiera Astrid tener tan enriquecedor fondo. ¿Qué demonios tienen en común? Astrid representa el interés amoroso del protagonista (su nombre hasta significa Amor/Amada), nada más, ni nada menos. ¡Sólo miren la secuela! ¿A _qué_ fue reducido Astrid? Yeah, a la esposita de Hiccup en el SHOW-DE-HICCUP-Y-TOOTHLESS-Y-UN-MONTÓN-DE-DRAGONES. Mérida, en contraparte, representa la libertad de decir NO, NO NECESITO UN INTERÉS AMOROSO PARA SER GENIAL, FELIZ Y PLENA. Get out of here with that bullsh*t, kids. En fin, prosigamos. En segunda, me intrigaste con Snotlout. A lo que he visto de la primera temporada, no le prestan atención (admito que me he salteado algunos capítulos), me encantaría que me recomendaras algunos episodios donde él ha tenido la atención y más desarrollo. Me cae bien. Y Eret, pues sí, no SÓLO es Eret, es Jon Snow ;) *giggles* Hehe, Botti Bum.

**Seth Liam Kiry:** Sí, vaya que fue apresurado. No había ni necesidad de meter interés amoroso (_Brave_, I'm looking at you). Ni en los libros hay romance tan testarudo con Camicazi, y esos libros están bastante fuertes para ser infantiles XD. Y me pongo a pensar, que para los fans que no han visto la serie, que el compromiso entre Hiccup y Astrid en la secuela, debe verse aún más apresurado. Pero, en fin. Pasemos a otras cosas. Como pensar cual posición será la favorita de Gobber. Ok, no.

**Hanasaki:** Joder, no te estreses. XD. Espero con este capítulo hayas entendido más claramente el drama. Y sí, el pasado entre los ancestros de Hiccup es oscuro. Muy oscuro. Me quedé con el mentón colgando cuando leí al respecto. ¡Saludos!


	8. Grito Herido

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless. Y por ahí, se irán colando implicaciones de otras parejas.

**Rating:** Creo que este capítulo merece un _Mature_, por violencia.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Aventura. Lemon, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más. Pero, el aceptar este hecho, tan sólo será el inicio de su nueva aventura.

**Advertencias:**

**i.** En este capítulo hay una escena de intento de Non-Con/Violación. Lo cual, era el pan de cada día, durante saqueos vikingos. No es larga ni explicita, pero procedan con cuidado.

**ii.** Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia **humanos**, y **dragones**.

**iii.** Para describir Berserk, me basaré en la versión de los libros, así como los mapas de ese universo.

**Notas/Spoilers:** De igual manera, estaré basándome en circunstancias de los libros que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. En especial ciertos hechos del libro 8. Sin embargo, les agregaré mis propios giros. Nunca aclame ser tan original y creativa como Cowell.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, y la Cultura Nórdica.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**VIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

_Y grito herido "No"_

_Un "No" que estalla en mil pedazos_

_Un "No" que cae en el olvido_

_Inútil, pequeño y perdido_.

-Miguel Bosé (Gulliver).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

El tesoro residía, justo donde se lo habían acomodado sus sirvientes. Era una vista digna de envidiar. Sus dedos se extendieron por cada componente, chillidos de placer jadeándose fuera de sus labios. Lo había logrado, había tenido razón. Las Bog-Burglar habían estado escondiendo más que sus ridículas morales. Una cadena de oro fue acogida, y fue llevaba a sus fosas nasales. Inhaló el aroma a victoria en la joya. Estaba tan cerca. Lo sabía.

Pero, claro, que el _momentum_ no podía ser disfrutado a plenitud, sin la idiotez de otros. Justo cuando Dagur estaba colgando el medallón de esmeraldas en su cuello, uno de los guardias le permitió la entrada a uno de los soldados bajos. Cuando el tipo se escurrió a su cueva, fue sin gracia o disciplinada, arrojando la razón de la visita, sin etiqueta alguna: "¡No quiere comer, mi señor!"

El vino se resbaló de su contenedor, cuando le dio vueltas a su copa en consideración. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la sangre de Maximus podría ser plateada? Suspiró. Odiaba ser interrumpido.

"¿Cómo que no quiere comer, soldado?"

Cuando Ragnar obtuvo lo que quería, su enfoque, pareció arrepentirse totalmente. "La Bes-Bestia, mi señor. No—No acepta la ofrenda."

Dagur regresó a sus avistamientos. Belleza absoluta. "¿Le diste la ofrenda correcta?"

"Cla-Claro, mi-mi señor. El Deadly Nadder que nos indicó." Cuando Dagur torció su rostro en su dirección de nuevo, el soldado tragó saliva. Ugh, ¿a esto le llamaban vikingo? "Se lo arrojamos pero—pero, La Bestia la escupe de regreso."

Dagur sintió las propiedades del vino alimentar su furia. Tiró la copa hacia la pared frente a él. Sin más, comenzó un camino fuera de su habitación, el soldado patético siguiéndolo, entre tropiezos.

Cuando había descubierto lo que su padre había estado escondiendo en las profundidades del boscaje, Dagur había ordenado sus aposentos ser construidos, justo al lado de las cárceles de dragones. No podía perder de vista a su más celada arma. Sentirla al alcance de su mano, era solamente como podía dormir, soñar con el mañana supremo que le esperaba. Había sido tan listo, tan, tan listo, en no revelarla antes de tiempo. Había aprendido de sus errores. La victoria se disfrutaba mejor con paciencia. Nadie tenía idea de la clase de devastación que estaba a punto de desatar.

Ni siquiera Drago había sospechado, de lo que Dagur había estado escondiendo.

La jaula de La Bestia era un hoyo en la tierra, tapizado con una celda del metal más duro del archipiélago. Ni más, ni menos. Cuando su padre había estado con vida, la superficie había sido cubierta estratégicamente, mintiéndole a su gente de la maravillosa oportunidad para triunfar. Su padre había sido un bastardo cobarde y egoísta. Interesado en paz y otras nociones ridículas. Había hecho un buen trabajo en esconderle a Dagur su verdadera herencia, lo que le pertenecía por el derecho de sangre de su abuelo. Pero había pagado justamente por su error. ¿Qué mejor poesía que tener tu garganta cortada por tu propio primogénito? Dagur hubiera deseado haber descubierto a La Bestia más temprano, puesto que hubiera disfrutado ver el cadáver de su padre siendo el primer sacrificio humano de su generación.

"¡Abran las compuertas!" Gritaron los encargados de la prisión. Las barreras de metal y piedra se levantaron con la fuerza de los dragones de carga. En cuestión de segundos, Dagur se encontró mirando hacia el nido de su mascota.

Justo como lo dicho, La Bestia estaba refundida entre las sombras de su cárcel, sólo una pizca de su verdadero ser, siendo visible por el hoyo. El Deadly Nadder estaba en el fondo, adicionalmente, cumpliendo con sólo un requisito de ser una ofrenda, y éste no involucraba ser masticada. Estaba bañada en saliva de dragón, temblando, mareada, y confundida por los efectos de la saliva. Miraba hacia arriba, piando ciegamente, llamando por su dueña, Dagur suponía. "Pobre pajarito. ¿Quieres volar lejos de aquí?"

Dagur tronó sus dedos, para llamar al soldado patético. Éste vino, muy a fuerzas. Cobarde. "¿Dices que no le agrada el sabor a Nadder?"

"Eso creo, mi señor—¡Aaaaaah!"

Cuando el soldado fue arrojado por sus propias manos, las mandíbulas de La Bestia se abrieron con velocidad automática. El humano fue tragado limpiamente, de un sólo mordisco. La única señal de agradecimiento se manifestó en un bufido de humo saliendo del hoyo. Dagur sacudió sus palmas. "No sé. Parece gustarle el sabor a humano bastante bien."

Los soldados a cargo de la vigilancia murmuraron, dócilmente, su aprobación a lo dicho. Más cobardes.

Dagur miró al Nadder. Había dejado de piar, sumisa a la muestra de poder de La Bestia. Era nauseabundo verla. "Bien, si no quiere comérsela, sáquenla de ahí. Le encontraremos otro uso, entonces."

"Sí, milord." Fueron las respuestas tartamudas. Rolando sus ojos, Dagur comenzó a dirigirse de regreso a su habitación.

Sin embargo, fue que en ese momento, los cuernos de Berserk resonaron con un maravilloso anuncio.

Dagur sonrió. Las últimas naves de sus saqueadores habían regresado. Con _más_ riquezas.

Su noche mejoró cien veces más, al llegar a los muelles y descubrir que sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas, al pie de la letra.

Gritos de agradecimientos a los dioses fueron cantados a la madrugada, Berserkers unidos en la adrenalina, en la gloria del éxito.

Y _Grandísima Bertha_ fue arrojada a sus pies. Todavía viva, aunque vencida, sus alas de fénix cortadas.

Dagur lamió sus labios.

Si la Deadly Nadder y La Bestia no querían cooperar, Dagur tendría que entretenerse de otra manera.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Los humanos seguían discutiendo en el gran palacio de los vikingos, y Toothless todavía no podía centrarse.

Meatlug dormía en el piso del Consejo y el dragón alfa la envidiaba por su tranquilidad. Toothless le dio recorrido a los comedores con su cola zigzaguiando, de un lado a otro. Sus instintos le susurraban de un peligro inminente, de una sombra detrás suyo que Toothless no podía encontrar, por más que se viera las espaldas.

"¿A qué te refieres, a qué mandaste Astrid en una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?"

Toothless se detuvo. Sus oídos se agudizaron.

"Creemos que las Islas de las Bog-Burglars está bajo asedio."

"¿Y mandaste a Astrid sola, a manejarlo?"

"No completamente. Está acompañada con el caballero Eret, hijo de Eret. ¿No crees que puede cuidarse sola?"

"Oh, sé que puede cuidarse sola. Pero, ¡acabas de mandar al tercio de mi equipo al otro lado del archipiélago!"

"Oye, no la _mejor_ parte, si me preguntas. Podemos trabajar sin ese par, Hicc." El dragón reconoció a Snotlout. Toothless concordaba con el humano. Aun con miembros faltantes, un contraataque podía tener éxito. Toothless confiaba en las habilidades de su Munr, así como en las de los demás jinetes. En las de los demás dragones. "Además, ¿tu ex? Déjame darte un consejo, de hombre a hombre: realmente no la quieres cerca de tu yugular, en estos momentos."

El silencio que prosiguió, habló de que Hiccup estaba considerando dicho consejo, a pesar de la fuente de sabiduría.

"Con un plan, podría funcionar." Ése fue Fishlegs, y Toothless observó de reojo, como las pequeñas orejas de Meatlug se alzaron, a la mínima detección de la voz de su jinete, aún dormida. "No podemos dejar a Valkyria en ese lugar."

Toothless resopló para sí. Se dirigió a la cámara que los vikingos usaban para reclamarle a Valka sobre asuntos tontos. Hiccup le daba las espaldas a los portones, revisando mapas en la mesa de su madre. Toothless se dio un cabezazo a su botti bum, para atraer su atención.

"¿Qué—? Oh, Toothless, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

Un rezongo incoherente salió de su hocico. Ni el mismo Toothless lo sabía. Comenzó a rodear la circunferencia de la mesa, afilando sus sentidos. "_Humanos aman hablar mucho_."

Hiccup suministró una sonrisa secreta, hecha sólo para él. "Y nada de acción, lo sé. Pero, ten paciencia, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo están los demás dragones, alfa?"

"¿Estás hablando con él?" Valka levantó su rostro de un enorme tomo, que cargaba en sus brazos. "¿En dragonés?"

Hiccup rascó su nuca. "Em. ¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo aprendiste el dragonés tan finamente? ¿Tan… rápido?"

Otra sonrisa, aún _más_ pesaba con secretos que nunca serían revelados. "No soy un experto, exactamente, Ma'. Sólo puedo entenderlo mejor."

"Están dormidos en sus nidos." Toothless retornó a la pregunta de Hiccup. "Sin preocupaciones."

"Suenas algo celoso." Su humano comentó, mientras regresaba a su mapa. "¿No te está agradando ser el Jefe?"

Podía ser. Toothless no estaba acostumbrado a tener que importarle otras identidades, aparte del humano que tenía enfrente. "_No comprendo—¿Por qué, ellos, no pueden sentirlo?_"

"¿Sentir qué?"

"¿En verdad puedes comprenderlo?" Fishlegs los interrumpió, interponiéndose entre los dos. Toothless respingó, impaciente. Después de pasar un largo e ininterrumpido periodo con su jinete, dejarlo fuera de su visita no sentaba bien con el dragón. La incertidumbre aumentaba.

"No nos desconcentramos del objetivo, Fishlegs. Esta historia es para otro día. Ahora, chicos, acérquense. Necesito que miren esto. Snotlout, despierta a los gemelos."

Toothless asomó su trompa por la mesa, abriéndose camino a lado de Hiccup. Su humano rozó, delicadamente, una de sus orejas, como _saludo_.

Una cadencia de ronquidos, que habían servido de sonido de fondo, fue interrumpida con una oleada de quejas y murmullos malacarientos. Hiccup los esperó, hasta que se acercaran a la mesa.

"Berserk se encuentra al norte, mientras Fuerte Sinister está al sur. Berk está justo entre medio de los dos destinos." Eficientemente, Hiccup señaló los puntos en el mapa, cuatro pares de ojos siguiendo sus dedos. "Si suponemos la información de Camicazi, los Berserkers están capturando a los dragones, manteniéndolos en sus islas primero, y luego los movilizan a Sinister para venderlos a los romanos."

Snotlout golpeó la mesa. "Dice mucho de la estupidez de los romanos, que se hayan aliado con esos lunáticos de Berserk. Se van a arrepentir de haberlo dicho. Dagur los traicionará en la primera oportunidad que tenga."

"No voy a llevarte la contra en eso." Hiccup sobó mentón, viendo más allá que simple pergamino frente a él. Toothless pudo _sentirlo_ viajar hacia otros planos, que sólo sus ideas podían alcanzarlo. "…Es por esto que quería hablar con Eret. Él debe conocer más sobre las rutas marítimas del mercado negro, que cualquier otro vikingo."

"¿Oh? ¿Tomaremos el bebé de Eret a dar una vuelta, entonces?" Ruffnut cuestionó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hiccup suspiró. "Ruffnut." Pero, luego pausó, viendo a la chica con detenimiento. "Mm. No es mala idea."

Fishlegs sonrió con orgullo. "Esa es mi chica."

"¿En serio?" Ruffnut terminó de despertar con el cumplido de su líder. "Quiero decir… Claro que es una buena idea, ¡es mía!"

Entre bostezos, y sus brazos delgados estirándose, el hermano de la rubia, aportó su opinión al asunto. "Robar el barco de otro, siempre es una buena idea, en mi opinión. Pero, ¿de qué nos servirá un sólo barco? Haremos el ridículo frente a los Berserkers."

Snotlout esquivó con eficiencia el brazo extendido del humano rubio. "Podemos crear una distracción con el bote, rizos de oro. ¿Qué piensas, Hiccup? ¿Qué tal intentar atraer a Dagur de su escondite, mientras te infiltras a la isla?"

Toothless se tornó a su frigg. Lo que vio en el rostro de su humano, lo emocionó. Una determinación muy conocida estaba plantándose en sus líneas de expresión. Toothless podía casi inhalarla: la acción que tanto quería.

Hiccup le confirmó sus esperanzas. "Barcos y pantallas de humo: suena convincente."

Valka, cerró de golpe el libro en su posesión. Toothless escuchó a todos los presentes tragar saliva, al escuchar el impacto de portada y contra-portada. Por encima de Hiccup, Toothless intercaló miradas con Cloudjumper. El otro dragón no dio pista de lo que estaba pensando, pero bajo la intensa atención de su alfa, el dragón inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Toothless retornó el gesto. Desde que había volado por Berk en busca de ayuda, su aroma de Alfa había sido percibida con más auge que antes. Las feromonas eran penetrantes, diciéndoles a todos los demás dragones que su líder estaba sellado de por vida, con el destino de un humano.

Hiccup era su Omega, ante la manada. Ante los humanos. Ante el mar, el sol, y el cielo.

"Hiccup, antes de que te adelantes y tomes una decisión. Necesitamos considerar algunas variables que podrían poner en riesgo tus planes."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Podrían estar dirigiéndose a una trampa."

"Lo sé—"

"¿En serio?" Valka empujó suavemente a Snotlout, para colocarse justo frente a su hijo. "Sabemos que no hay forma de que hayan dejado en libertar a Camicazi, tan fácilmente. No sin una razón."

Toothless sintió las vibras negativas, aflorando del humano. "Lo sé."

"Debió de haber hecho un trato con sus captores, o no debe de estar al tanto que fue manipulada como carnada de un pez más grande."

"…Lo sé."

"Aun así, irás."

"Sí."

Valka abrió su boca. Toothless olfateó una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios en la mujer. Lucía molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, orgullosa. Olía a preocupación, pero también a emoción. "Todo indica que Furious se trata de un alfa. Por ello, deben de registrar a los dragones capturados, primero en Berserk. Los intimidan con la posición de poder del alfa, probablemente los aterrorizan a la sumisión, con la influencia del dragón."

Sólo escuchar el nombre, le daba a Toothless una sensación de amenaza. _Furious_. Telarañas en su mente querían aclararse para decirle algo, pero eran muy lejanas para escucharlas. Su Sál se vibraba dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba listo para la batalla.

Y Hiccup también. "Dagur está abusando a ese alfa, entonces. Tengo que detenerlo, mamá. No sabes la historia entre nosotros dos, ese sujeto ha intentado matarme en más ocasiones de las que puedes imaginar. Está obsesionado con Toothless, secuestró a papá—ha intentado matar a, prácticamente, todos en esta cámara." Para marcar su punto, todos los demás humanos asintieron al unísono, poniéndose del lado de su líder. "Está loco. No dejaré al dragón Furious a su merced."

"Pensé que se trataba de una misión de rescate, no de ajustar cuentas, Hiccup." Valka sacudió su cabeza, su trenza pelirroja danzando con el movimiento. "Te ayudaré hasta donde se me sea permitido, hijo, pero con una condición: no te acerques a ese alfa. Localiza a Valkyria y sal de Berserk."

"Mamá—"

"¿Quieres la verdad? No puedo brindarte los recursos para una rebelión, Hiccup. El invierno está en nuestras puertas. Los dragones nos dejarán pronto. Todavía no acabamos con las reparaciones de la mitad de Berk. Perdimos a muchos hombres y mujeres durante la batalla con Drago. Esas son las verdades con las que vivimos. Entiendo tu enojo, tu indignación, _créeme_, sé cómo te sientes—Pero, tienes que aprender a escoger tus batallas."

Toothless observó los puños formarse en las manos del humano. Sus mancuernas rechinaron.

"Comprendo, Jefa."

Valka parpadeó, al escuchar el título. Sin embargo, la mujer ladeó su barbilla. "Tienen que extraer al dragón de Camicazi, y salir de allí. Sí son capturados, no podré rescatarlos. No puedo darte drakkars del pueblo, tampoco."

"Entendido." Hiccup levantó su mentón. "Lo que suceda, será mi responsabilidad."

"Y no puedes atraer un invasión de Berserkers a Berk, en tu camino de regreso. Nos destruirán."

"No sucederá."

Hasta Toothless dudó de la veracidad de lo dictado. Los problemas _siempre_ los seguían, de regreso a Berk.

"Con eso dicho." Valka suspiró. "Ofrezco a Cloudjumper para asistirlos. Camicazi puede usarlo."

"Gracias." Extrañamente cordial, su humano buscó por equilibrio en Toothless, sujetándose de una banda del arnés. Susurros inmateriales se intercambiaron entre ambos, sus Sál comunicándose a base de hilos de emociones, impresos en una red fina, sólo visible para su ojos.

-_Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos_. Cantaron al unísono, ya decididas, en el siguiente paso a tomar.

Valka y Gobber se retiraron de la cámara del Consejo, tras el enfrentamiento decisivo. Los gemelos se alzaron sus cejas, mutuamente. Fishlegs proseguía revisando los mapas.

Luego, Snotlout fue el primero en romper con el silencio. "Así que, ¿cómo encontraremos un forma, de _no hacer_, lo que ella dice?"

Hiccup cerró las puertas de la cámara, esperando a que Cloudjumper se retirara junto con su madre. "Plan B. "

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Era lo justo. Era lo justo, después de recibir órdenes de aquel mocoso desquiciado—Hoder tomó lo que era suyo por derecho de batalla. Había tenido suerte en encontrar esta pequeña y carnosa figura entre las chozas, demasiado joven para poner una pelea, pero no tan joven como para no poder saciar sus necesidades. No hubo nadie para detenerlo, todas aquellas jabalíes de mujeres habían sido atravesadas con el filo de lanza y espada. No hubo nadie que lo detuviera de arrastrar a la chiquilla hasta la mesa de piedra, ignorando sus chillidos de agonía, e inútil socorro. La jaló de sus cabellos para desnudar su cuello y cuando acarició su mandíbula con su daga, gruñó una orden: "Llora y gime si quieres, nadie te escuchará."

La empujó sobre la piedra, subió sus faldas de pieles. Salivó, al ver su recompensa, asomándose.

Dolor explotó en su cabeza, y su visión se borró al instante. Aunque confuso, Hoder se defendió de la amenaza, girando con un puñetazo hacia sus espaldas. La madera de un escudo sobreviviente chocó con sus nudillos, y bloqueó de causar daño. Pero Hoder era más grande—más feroz, más veterano en batalla. Gruñendo con toda su frustración, empujó contra el enemigo. Lo empujó, y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, aplastándolo contra la imperdonable superficie.

El escudo cayó, revelando un rostro masculino, rompiéndose en agonía. Un chico. Un _bebé_.

Hoder rio. "Llegas tarde para ser héroe, niño."

Ojos enojados viajaron hacia la chiquilla, todavía posada en la mesa. "Depende del punto de vista."

Hoder no previó el tajo de una daga, clavarse en su costado. Rio más. Cuando el jovencillo lo empujó de regreso, se dejó manipular, dándole esperanza falsa de victoria. Sacó la daga de su carne con una sonrisa sangrienta, y buscó un lugar para poder clavarlo en su dueño.

El bebito lo bloqueó. Tenía fuerza, al menos. Ambos pelearon por el dominio de la daga, sus caras rojas con el esfuerzo. Hoder hizo sonidos de besos, al tenerlo tan cerca. "Que vikingo tan bonito se ha parado en mi camino. Quizás te tenga a ti, después de ella, si estás dispuesto a esperar."

Con una mueca que sólo resaltaba la fineza de su mentón—tenía finta de pirata, demasiado engreído, como para involucrar en una verdadera pelea vikinga—el chiquillo se encendió, al escucharlo. Tanto fue su impulso, que ganó brevemente el forcejeo. Hoder se encontró contra la mesa de piedra que había sido desocupada, su cara siendo impactada a propósito. Hoder lanzó golpes, aun con su mirada nublada del rojo de su propia sangre, y en un momento de fortuna, sus dedos lograron encerrarse alrededor del cuello del chico bonito. Lo levantó del piso, carcajeándose ante las inútiles patadas. Hoder lo superaba en estatura, en fuerza, y en voluntad.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te mordió la lengua?"

Ahogándose, su presa intentó aniquilarlo con su mirada llena de odio. Sus manos mordieron el puño de Hoder, en vano, queriendo retirarlo de su manzana de Adán.

Fue entonces, que sintió su espalda siendo plantada con flechas mortales. Hoder gritó del ardor, sus dedos aflojándose.

Una patada por fin encontró blanco, contra su estómago. Hoder terminó en el suelo. Levantó su rostro. Chico-bonito estaba jadeando.

Otra patada. "¿Por qué saquearon esta isla? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Quién los mandó?" Su cola de cabello fue tomaba con venganza.

"Preguntas, preguntas. No me importa, chico. Vine por la sangre y la obtuve." El puñetazo fue esperado. Ahora furioso, el niño estaba entrando en calor. Con entrenamiento adecuado, podría llegar a ser un guerrero. Aunque, si le preguntaban a Hoder, más cicatrices eran necesarias, para poder pedir respeto.

"¡Contéstame, o verás a Odín más rápido de lo que hubieras querido!"

Hoder atrapó la cabeza del crío y sus frentes tronaron con la potencia de dos búfalos en combate. Aguantó el dolor, sin embargo. Lo aguantó, para echarse sobre el mocoso. Por cada puñetazo que había recibido, Hoder los devolvió al doble, cacheteando ese afable rostro, de un lado a otro. "Únicamente cenizas quedan, ¿qué podrás hacer, si te doy tus preciosas respuestas, lindo? ¡Llora por los muertos y supéralo!"

Los músculos mostraron, servir de algo, después de todo. Su siguiente puñetazo fue detenido con precisión. "¡Puedo hacer esto!" Una patada en la ingle de Hoder, reafirmó su amenaza.

En un parpadeo, Hoder se encontró sobre sus espaldas. Por Thor: _dolió_. Las flechas se encajaron a su espalda con más fuerza. Hoder rabió. El chico bonito se sentó sobre él, empujándolo hacia la tortura, decidido. Hoder gritó. ¿Qué clase de flechas se le habían arrojado? ¿Y de dónde habían provenido? ¡Eran sólo ellos dos peleando! Acaso, ¿habían sido mandadas por el mismo Tyr desde los cielos? No, tonterías. Hoder no podía creerlo.

"Una última oportunidad: ¿Por qué atacaron Bog-Burglar?"

Hoder conectó su ojo restante, con aquellos ojos inmaduros. Demasiados claros, demasiados castos.

"Dagur quería mandar un mensaje." Escupió. "No te cruzas por su camino, sin sufrir consecuencias—El fin se acerca, niñito."

La información pareció ser aceptaba como hecho sólido, y no producto de más burla negra. El chiquillo hasta llegó a asentir, todas sus asquerosas emociones, marchando en transparencia perpetua. Era definitivamente un principiante. Demasiado suave.

"¿Quién fue la persona que cruzó con Dagur? ¿Quién fue el que incitó su ira? ¿La Jefa de aquí, Bertha?"

Hoder continuó sonriendo. Podía ver su sangre agrupándose en un lago, bajo su cuerpo.

Sus alaridos fueron más débiles, esta vez, cuando el vikingo-bebé lo presionó a su tortura. "¡DIME!"

Tosió sangre. Gotas alcanzaron a llover en el rostro del muchachillo. "Una here-herede-ra sin rei-n-no, fue lo que Dag-gur creyó gracioso."

"Están… locos. Todos ustedes, Berserker. Lunáticos."

"Aye." Hoder estiró su cuello. "Si vas a t-terminarme, hazlo. Hazlo ya, bonito. Aprende a ser hom-hombre."

Un mentón tatuado de azul se acercó a su vista. Sonrió. "_Ya_ soy un hombre."

Cuando oscuridad marcó si fin, Hoder sólo tuvo el arrepentimiento de no haber saboreado los frutos de su labor.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Eret nunca había estado _tan_ enojado.

Cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de su prisionero en su hombro, se abrió camino entre el humo y las llamas agonizantes, la chica que había rescatado, siguiéndolo ciegamente. Era apenas una niña. Y este apestoso vikingo había tratado de ultrajarla. Eret hubiera preferido aventar el cuerpo a las llamas, pero sabía que interrogarlo podía otorgarles más ventaja.

"¡ASTRID!"

Nada.

Stormfly y Skullcrusher ayudaban a cargar agua, en contenedores enormes, que sólo un dragón podría sostener, pero no había señas de la otra jinete. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarse con sobrevivientes de la tribu, mayormente consistidos en infantes y adolescentes. Habían alcanzado a escapar de los saqueos por medio de rutas secretas, construidas en caso de emergencia. Para cuando Astrid y su persona habían aterrizado, las jóvenes habían estado peleando contra el abrasador infierno. No ayudaba que las Bog-Burglars no estaban infestadas de dragones como Berk. Sólo manos humanas, estaban trabajando.

La chica abrazó uno de sus brazos, cuando se escuchó el estruendo de un árbol desmoronándose ante el fuego.

"¡ASTRID!"

No fue Astrid quien le respondió. Al oírlo, una preocupada Stormfly voló sobre sus cabezas, piando.

Eret le sonrió. "¡Chica! ¡Te debo mi vida!" Si no hubiera sido por las espinas de la dragona, arrojadas por su cola en el momento exacto, Eret hubiera estado en problemas. Había sucedido rápido, entre una vuelta de Stormfly cerca de la choza destrozada, y un parpadeo. Ni el mismo Eret había comprendido la clase de ayuda que se le había otorgado, hasta reconocer las espinas en la espalda del Berserker. "¿Dónde se ha metido tu otra mitad?"

Para su alivio, Stormfly apuntó hacia la bahía. Eret armó camino enseguida, alentando a la chica a no despegársele.

Era normal que después de saqueos, algunos vikingos con privilegios fueran dejados en el terreno transgredido, buscando saciarse con los restos de la victoria. Violaban, remataban, quemaban, y si podían, hasta se comían las cenizas. Eret no quería ni pensar en lo que les hubiera sucedido, a los jovencitos que habían sobrevivido, a las manos de estos animales. Hubieran sido los postres.

-_El fuego no se calma_. Bog-Burglar estaba perdido. Todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero el fuego llevaba la delantera. Eret le había otorgado su abrigo de piel a la niña para taparse su boca y nariz. El humo era potente. Eret corrió y corrió, siguiendo la sal del océano. Siguiendo el rastro de Berserkers derrotados, ante la ira de Astrid Hofferson. Cuando, finalmente, paró ante un arrecife con vista a los muelles, averiguó lo que Astrid planeaba. Había descubierto el drakkar Berserker de la tripulación y estaba ayudando a las niñas—y niños—a abordarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Eret también divisó a Skullcrusher volando cerca de su localización. Eret le chifló para pedirle un aventón.

Astrid debió de haber visto la misión como perdida de igual forma, puesto que Stormfly estaba volando de regreso, vacía de carga, como Skullcrusher.

"¿Dónde te metes?" Fue el reclamo que le dio la bienvenida. Sangre seca pintaba la mitad del rostro de la chica, un rubor que sería difícil de retirar. Su trenza había sido desecha en batalla. Estaba sucia, sudorosa, y jadeando por el inmenso calor. "¿Quién es ese?"

"Prisionero." Eret retiró el cuerpo del maldito, para arrastrarlo hasta el interior del barco. "Dime que tienes soga por aquí."

"Sí, sí, me pareció ver sogas por la proa. ¡Eret!"

"¿Qué?" Gritó de vuelta, sin perder de vista su misión.

"¿No pudiste encontrar más…?"

"No." Apuntó hacia la joven que había salvado, quien ahora estaba acurrucada con los demás sobrevivientes. "Sólo ella. Dudo que…"

"Lo sé." Astrid volteó su rostro hacia el horrible panorama de Bog-Burglar siendo derribado como castillo de cartas. Sería imposible que sobrevivieran más personas. El poco esfuerzo que los dragones habían hecho, ahora aparentaba haber sido para nada. "Tenemos que zarpar. Ahora."

"Alguien tiene que adelantarse a Berk, para darle un reporte a Valka."

Astrid se le unió en la tarea de atar al Berserker desmayado, en el mástil. "¿Estarás bien?"

La decisión de quien se adelantaría, ni siquiera, fue una decisión. Era obvio que Eret sería el indicado en navegar hasta Berk, por este medio. "¡Claro que sí! ¿Bromeas? ¡Este es mi hábitat natural!"

"De acuerdo." La chica asintió. Pero, estaba aturdida. Cuando intentó levantarse, Eret la detuvo. Lamió un dedo y lo pasó por la mejilla incrustada en carmesí, de la rubia.

Astrid cerró sus ojos. La realidad de lo que acababan de enfrentar, pareció caerle encima, entonces. Sus hombros se sacudieron.

Cuando las pocas lágrimas que se permitió, salieron de sus ojos, Eret la envolvió con su brazo, presionándola por tan sólo un momento breve. En su abrazo, fue indiscutible el tamaño pequeño de la mujer. Su actitud de rudeza y poderío, solía mostrar tan perfecta careta frente a todos los demás, que se olvidaban de que la desquiciada Astrid era tan joven de corazón, como los huérfanos que ahora conformaban su tripulación de cincuenta-y-tantas gentes.

Eret la dejó a solas, para que se repusiera.

Stormfly hacía un intento de sosegar a los más pequeños, permitiéndose ser acariciada, y hasta abrazada. Cuando la mano de Eret se unió al consuelo en reproducción, Stormfly reconoció su tacto, a pesar de no tenerlo directamente en su línea de visión. Eret le regaló una sonrisa. Acto seguido, la dragón se volcó en su dirección, gorgoreando cuestiones, que Eret apenas podía descifrar en significado. Su cabeza turquesa se curveó hacia su rostro, buscando por una caricia más personal. Sus enormes ojos amarillos expresaba líneas, que Eret no podía leer. Suspirando, se aventuró a rascar con ligereza el mentón de la reptil. "…Gracias, milady. Por lo de hace rato."

No estaba cien-por-ciento confortable, con tener tan cercano contacto con un dragón que no era suyo. Cierto, le gustaba presumirle a Astrid el punto débil que su dragona solía tener por Eret, pero en sí, el pirata nunca se había permitido analizarlo. ¿Por qué Stormfly le agradaba tanto su cara? Eret no tenía idea. En el pasado, sólo había importado que tuviera un dragón más a su favor. ¿Quién podía culpar a Stormfly por tener buenos gustos, además?

"Cuida de ella, ¿está bien?" Le susurró en secreto. Stormfly asintió. Huh. Eso era nuevo. ¿Dragones podían comprender a tal nivel? Todo lo que Skullcrusher hacía, era gruñir y zumbar. No muy comunicativo. "Y cuídate a ti, también. Las quiero completas de vuelta en Berk, ¿correcto?"

"Que los Æsir te acompañen en tu viaje." Fue como Astrid se despidió, escudo simbólico repuesto, momentos después. Había arreglado su trenza ella sola.

Eret asintió. "Igual." Aunque, más que en los dioses, toda su vida, había sido más seguidor de sus propios presentimientos, de sus experiencias; de lo que podía tocar y sentir, como real. Desde pequeño había aprendido, que si en verdad existían los Æsir, eran muy caprichosos. Nada estables. Todavía el océano, ofrecía más reafirmación. Todavía los dragones, daban más soporte ante el peligro. Eret podía domar las mareas, podía controlar, sin importar su furia. Podía confiar en un dragón.

Los infantes demostraron no perder su espíritu, y no necesitar de ningún Dios. Eret los miró acomodarse con disciplina a la longitud del casco, listos para tomar parte de los remos. Sin siquiera esperar por una orden.

Eret odiaba ponerlos a trabajar. Skullcrusher parecía compartir su opinión, si sus zumbidos acusadores, podían interpretarse de esa forma.

Una idea le llegó, al mirar las interminables fuentes de soga, a su disposición. Recordó cierta anécdota de Hiccup…

Se giró hacia su dragón. "Bien, ¿quieres ayudar, mastodonte? Ayudar, es lo que harás."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

-Los Corazones de Bog-Burglars están hechos de Roble-

_Había estado en la oscuridad total. La habían dejado abandonada durante días, semanas; no tenía idea. Sin comida. Sin agua. Atascada en una prisión tan limitada, que ni su cabeza había podido levantar. Había cantado para fortalecerse. No había cerraduras que falsear, sus llaves maestras no funcionaban, y no había tierra que cavar. Su celda no era normal. Camicazi no había tenido idea, de que los árboles podrían utilizarse para enloquecer a sus prisioneros. Si no odiara a los Berserkers _tanto_, los admiraría por su destreza._

-Tu Barco no está perdido, cuando el Mar es tu Hogar-

_Pero, los detestaba. Cuando saliera, los mataría a todos. Comenzando con el más flacucho, hasta el más gordo. Camicazi les arrancaría la cabeza._

-Y Bog-Burglars Pelean, Pelean, Pelean, por la Eternidad-

_La maldita oscuridad. Pagarían por encerrarla en tan inmensa oscuridad._

_Bog-Burglars no conocían el significado del miedo._

_Aunque, cuando finalmente, la habían sacado de prisión, Camicazi sí había conocido el significado de Resistencia. Resistencia ante el dolor. Resistencia a manos descaradas, y a carcajadas crueles. Había mordido a sus enemigos, a falta de espada. Había gritado, a falta de arco. Había escupido, a falta de a lanza. Había corrido, a falta de las alas de Valkyria. Había corrido, corrido, corrido, pretendiendo que las lágrimas eran sudor, y nada más._

"¡Vuela, pajarito, vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela!" _Se le había ordenado desde las alturas de los montes, las carcajadas macabras de Dagur sirviendo como veneno a su orgullo._ "¡Vuela alto y cuenta lo que te pasó en mis tierras! ¡Canta! ¡Canta como tanto te gusta!"

Oh, Camicazi volaría. Volaría, ¡y le sacaría el ojo que todavía le quedaba a este mismísimo demonio Móði! ¡Terminaría con el trabajo, y lo dejaría ciego!

-¡Bog-Burglars pelean, pelean, pelean, por la eternidad!-

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Camicazi abrió sus ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo. Lo podía oler.

Pájaros cacareaban. Gallos anunciaban el alba.

No.

Trató de levantarse de la cama.

"No, no, no." Lo sabía, no tenía que preguntar. Fue un sentido en lo profundo de su pecho. Conocía cómo Hiccup pensaba. Sabía lo que _ver el amanecer,_ significaba.

Se levantó de la cama, mandando al demonio la estrujante dolencia de sus heridas. Caminó hacia la puerta.

Se abrió, antes de que sus yemas tocaran la agarradera.

La madre de Valka se asomó. Sombría.

"Se fue sin mí, ¿verdad?"

Al verla de pie, Valka tomó uno de sus brazos para intentar auxiliarla, pero Camicazi no se lo permitió. No quería regresar a la cama, ¡quería quemarla!"

Asumiendo su rechazo sin tomárselo personal, la mujer asintió. "Se marchó hace horas. Te dejó esto." De su cinturón, extrajo un corto pedazo de pergamino. Enojada, Camicazi lo arrancó, temblando con su coraje.

La impecable escritura de Hiccup era irreconocible:

_Esta será la primera promesa que te romperé._

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte VIII.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Ahora, prometo solemnemente, que Furious aparecerá el siguiente capítulo. Ya lo estoy escribiendo, a decir verdad. La cosa, se pondrá buena. ¿Cómo pagará Hiccup por su terquedad? ¿Qué hará Camicazi, cuando se entere del ataque a su hogar? ¿Le darás las noticias la misma Astrid? ¿Qué les pareció Eret? (Uuuuuuy) *se muerde las uñas*

¡De nuevo, gracias por sus visitas, sus vistos, sus reviews, y/o por unión al grupo de FB!

**Extras:**

**Drakkar:** así les llaman a los barcos de los vikingos, significa "dragón."

**Æsir:** son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico.

**Móði:** Hijo de Thor, Dios de la furia en la batalla, y más importante, el Dios de los Berserkers (que _sí_ existieron).

**Otros:** El himno que utilicé, _es_ de las Bog-Burglar. No lo inventé.

**Un poco de historia sobre mi propio fanon de Dagur y Furious:** En mi cabeza, los Berserkers han tenido en posesión a Furious por un laaaaaaargo tiempo (en el próximo capítulo averiguarán la cantidad exacta) y siempre le han sacado provecho al asunto. Sin embargo, todo cambió con el padre de Dagur, quien estaba más interesado en mantener buenas relaciones con otras tribus. Escondió la existencia de Furious, primeramente para ganarse una mejor reputación anti-sacrificios humanos, y en segunda, por la clase de hijo que tenía. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, la presencia de Furious se descubrió, y mientras Drago hacía desastres y se robaba toda la atención, Dagur estuvo haciendo de las suyas calladamente. Quien sabe, quizás el mismo Dagur sabía que Hiccup se encargaría de esa "molestia", tarde o temprano. "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", después de todo.

**No Logueados:**

**ToothlessHaddock:** Aquí te va más Dagur, jajaja. Extrañamente a mí también me gusta. Es un villano decente, se tiene que admirar y respetar.

**Cain Len Kiryû: **Ya estoy viendo la luz respecto a Snotlout. Sabía más de él en los libros, que en las películas en sí, ¡y eso no es justo! ¡Este chico se merece más historia! Recientemente vi The Defiant One (t1-e16) (no te preocupes, ya conseguí el episodio que decías, más todavía no lo veo), y me impresionó bastante con su rescate de Hiccup. Snotlout lo tiene todo para ser un gran personaje: sabe pelear, sabe planear, ¡y hace buen equipo con Toothless! Escritores, bájenle al frente de tanto Astrid, ¡póngalo a él como segundo en comando! Hasta tuve que realizar ediciones a este capítulo, después de ver el episodio. Aunque supongo que ya te contó Abel que tuve mi momento fangirl en FB. XD Lo siento por tratar mal a Camicazi, pero sabes que se vengará (ahora, también de Hiccup). ¡Y _cierta_ pareja ya comenzó con sus insinuaciones! A ver que más sucede… Por cierto, si tuviera un dragón, creo que me gustaría un Mood Dragon. Y se llamaría Brienne :3

**Seth Liam Kiryû:** Dagur es un hijo de perra, pero fíjate que fue muy estimulante escribirlo. Es un villano interesante. Maldito desgraciado, pero interesante. Déjame decirte que Caín, Abel y tú no andan TAN errados. Tibio, tibio. Y ya veremos que tan bien funciona el plan de Hiccup…

En fin, ¡galletas para todos!


	9. Más

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless. Y por ahí, se irán colando implicaciones de otras parejas.

**Rating:** Mature por violencia y temas adultos.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Aventura. Lemon en algunos capítulos, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:**

**i.** No había visto los episodios "**Cast-Out Pt.1&2**"ni "**A View to a Skrill Pt.1&2"**. de la segunda temporada de Defenders of Berk, cuando escribí este capítulo. Me enteré por Wikipedia de algunos sucesos muy parecidos que ocurren allí también, y me enojé. Tuve una crisis porque por un momento, sentí que el canon había arruinado mi trama XD. Pero, respiré profundo y los mandé al carajo. Esta es mi versión, ni modo. Lo siento, si llegan a sentir deja vu. Tomé algunos detalles de esos episodios en consideración.

**ii.** Menciones de maltrato físico (y tal vez, psicológico) hacia **humanos**, y **dragones**.

**iii.** Para describir Berserk, me basaré en la versión de los libros, así como los mapas de ese universo.

**Notas/Spoilers:**

**i.** **PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO. LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, WOW. NUNCA HE TENIDO UN FIC CON UNA CANTIDAD SEMEJANTE. GRACIAS. EN REGALO ESPECIAL POR SUS PORRAS: LES DOY DOBLE CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTEN.**

**ii.** De igual manera, estaré basándome en circunstancias de los libros que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. En especial ciertos hechos del libro 8. Sin embargo, les agregaré mis propios giros. Nunca aclame ser tan original y creativa como Cowell.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, y la Cultura Nórdica.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**IX.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Esto nunca acabará_

_Porque quiero más_

_Más, dame más._

_Dame más_."

Fever Ray (If I Had a Heart).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Snotlout _amaba_ el Plan B.

"Odio el Plan B." Vino la queja de su supuesto prisionero. No era la primera ocasión que el lloriqueo torturaba sus oídos.

"¿Por qué? Sólo tienes que estar sentado y lucir bonito." La brisa se volvía más densa, entre más te adentrabas a las regiones de Berserk. En sus mejores días, Snotlout podía navegar expertamente, pero hasta la precisión de su ojo clínico tenía sus límites. "Y estar _atado_, claro."

"Personalmente, tengo un problema con estar atado."

Suspirando, el Auto-Nombrado Capitán apuntó hacia el centro del barco. "Todos hemos estado atados, en algún punto de nuestras misiones. No es nada nuevo."

Refutado, sólo le quedó a Tuffnut hacer pucheros. Y quejarse más. "…No tenías que apretarme tanto. Es todo lo que digo. ¿Qué tal si me da comezón en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzar? Lo cual, ahora mismo, es básicamente _todo_."

Snotlout no podía creer en lo que el rubio podía pensar, en semejante hora. No, corrección: _sí_ podía creerlo. Este era Tuffnut, del que hablaba. "Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Ya casi llegamos." No podía meter la pata en esta misión. Todo se caería abajo, si su papel no era desempeñado con credibilidad. "O también te ganarás un bozal."

Una pausa, que supo a vil gloria, se materializó. Luego, un murmullo contemplativo, emergió junto con la neblina. "Los bozales pueden ser divertidos."

Oh, por Thor. "…No quiero saber."

"…Yo sí."

Snotlout fulminó a uno de los tripulantes metiches, con el mero poder de su mirada. "Nadie te lo preguntó. ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? ¡Rema!" Era conveniente que no tenía que comportarse con modales con el soldado, puesto que, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, el otro vikingo ya hubiera degollado a Snotlout. "Y, sí, adivinaron correctamente: guarden silencio. Pongan atención a su alrededor."

Los soldados restantes refunfuñaron, pero no se atrevieron a ir en contra de una orden directa. No si querían que Alvin se enterara. Remaron. Snotlout se sostuvo de la cabeza del barco, apretando sus nudillos en la cresta del dragón forjado. Achicó sus ojos, odiando la maldita neblina. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Estaban cerca.

Muy cerca.

Snotlout volteó a sus espaldas, examinando las cortinas de neblina que dejaban por detrás.

Extrañaba a Hookfang. Estar en una misión sin su amigo era casi inconcebible. Sin embargo, estaba a salvo por ahora, al ser separado del humano. Tenía que repetírselo, una y otra vez. Primero muerto, a que Snotlout le entregara a su dragón en bandeja de plata, a aquél imbécil de Dagur.

Miró hacia la proa, justo a espaldas de Ruffnut. Hacia la jaula que yacía en espera, bien cubierta y asegurada.

Un dragón por bandeja, ya era suficiente. Hookfang no había sido necesitado para unirse al banquete. Esta lucha sería de Snotlout únicamente.

Adrenalina aceleraba su corazón, entre más leguas se atravesaban. No era muy paciente, pero estaba haciendo un épico esfuerzo por mantener el temple. Agh, ¿temple? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan… anticuado? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a utilizar palabras tan propias de aquel sabelotodo de Fishlegs? Snotlout suspiró. ¡Era un vikingo! Quería actuar, quería practicar la violencia que los hacía guerreros, y a los Hairy Hooligans legendarios, pero desde el fallecimiento de Stoick, Snotlout había tomado más responsabilidad de sus acciones. Había sido inevitable. Berk lo necesitaba. Estaba en su sangre, en su herencia de Reyes que compartía con Hiccup. Podía ser que ambos compartieran aquella _ansía_ por lanzarse al peligro, tan sólo la oportunidad se presentara, pero en cuanto Berk había perdido a su Jefe, Hiccup y Snotlout habían sentido las mismas expectativas caer en sus hombros. Por igual. A ambos se les había obligado a bajar sus cabezotas de las nubes, forzosamente.

Un comentario sombrío de uno de los remadores lo sacó de sus meditaciones. "Brrrrr. No me gusta estar tan cerca de los fantasmas…"

La cabeza emocionada de Tuffnut, se levantó con súbito interés. "¿Fantasmas? ¿Dónde? ¿En serio, hay fantasmas por aquí? ¡Oh, cielos, de lo que se perderá Ruffnut!"

Snotlout roló sus ojos. "Es sólo una historia para darnos pesadillas de niños, Tuff. Nada más."

"Me sorprende que la menosprecies, considerando que esta leyenda forma parte de tu legado, niño." Otro de los soldados se unió a la conmoción.

Snotlout miró al soldado con detenimiento. Era viejo, con piel de cocodrilo usado de uniforme. Era castaño como Alvin. Nariz chata y un desastre de barbas en su cara.

"Probablemente, ni siquiera la recuerdas…"

Siempre había un buscapleitos. Y esta vez, no se trataba de Snotlout. "Recuerdo la leyenda, viejo."

Tuffnut sacudió sus piernas en pleno berrinche. "¡Cuéntala, entonces! Vamos, Snotlout. Estoy muriéndome del aburrimiento aquí. Si no me rascarás, al menos asústame un poco."

"No hay mucho que decir: Erase una vez mi tatarabuela, que se volvió loca un día y huyó a las Montañas de Nariz de Dragón, la Isla que tenemos justo a un lado de nosotros. Desde entonces se cree que sus llantos se escuchan por toda la Bahía del Corazón Roto, llamando por…" Más entrometido en su papel de narrador, Snotlout bajó de volumen su tono. "… su hijo perdido, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II."

Los ojos de Tuffnut se ancharon. "¿Hiccup II? Huh, siempre me pregunté qué había sucedido con los otros dos."

"Unos dicen que fue ahogado por su propia madre de bebé y por eso la vieja Chinhilda perdió la chaveta. No pudo con la culpa y fue exiliada de su propia tribu…"

"¿Por qué mataría a su propia bebé? Digo, ya sé que tuvieron un _Hiccup_—"

"¡Mentiras, Rendryl! ¿Cómo pudo haber matado a Hiccup II cuando la leyenda dice que el chico murió a los colmillos de un dragón, tratando de proteger a su padre? Ya te está fallando la memoria, anciano—"

Snotlout gruñó. "¡Sssssshhh! ¡Cállense! ¿Acaso quieren que nos descubran antes de que tan siquiera lleguemos a la playa?"

Rendryl abrió su bocota para seguir con su alegato, tan viejo y cascarrabias como Mildew—Pero, lo que hubiera estado a punto de decir, murió con la agilidad de una flecha atravesando su garganta.

Snotlout parpadeó, pasmado por un segundo. Luego, se cacheteó a sí mismo. "¡EMBOSCADA! ¡CÚBRANSE!"

Snotlout rodó por la proa, justo a tiempo para brindarle protección a Tuffnut con su escudo. Escuchó los múltiples impactos de más flechas chocar con el resto de los escudos. Asimismo, también escuchó los gemidos de sorpresa de los incautos, de los que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápido.

El tabique de la nariz de Ruffnut raspó parte de su mentón. "Oh, Capitán, esto está yendo de maravilla."

"Cierra la boca." Snotlout tapó la misma embocadura con su mano libre, para garantizar su orden. ¡Debió de haberle colocado aquel bozal! A los enemigos que los tenían acorralados, gritó: "¡NO ATAQUEN! ¡NO SOMOS ENEMIGOS!"

Cuerpos cayeron al agua. Pero, otra oleada de flechas no vino. Snotlout se asomó por el borde de su escudo.

La punta de una lanza, rozó su nariz.

Estaban rodeados de cuatros Raincutters, cada uno con un Berserker en su lomo, armas listas y a la orden.

"¡Nos hemos pescado unas sabrosas almejas, chicos!" Uno de ellos, se carcajeó.

"¡He venido a negociar con su líder!" Snotlout les gritó de nuevo, bajando su escudo como signo de rendición. Les ordenó a los demás hacer lo mismo. Habían perdido casi a la mitad de la tripulación.

Más carcajadas le siguieron.

Snotlout gruñó. "Llévenme con Dagur." Tomando parte de la extensión de la lanza frente a su cara, con su mano derecha, el Hairy Hooligan haló del báculo, teniendo el elemento de sorpresa de su lado. Jaló y jaló, y cuando tuvo la cara del apestoso Berserker enfrente, le repitió la orden—con _toda_ la imponencia que había practicado y perfeccionado para este momento. "Llévame con Dagur, o iré yo mismo a buscarlo."

El jinete le retornó el gruñido desinhibido, más no era adversario para la fuerza física del otro vikingo. "¿Quién crees que eres, para pedir audiencia con nuestro líder? Estás lejos de casa, chiquillo. Las órdenes las damos nosotros."

"¡De acuerdo!" Snotlout soltó a su presa, y el estúpido soldado se escurrió de vuelta al lomo de su dragón. "Estoy seguro de que Dagur se tocará el corazón para no alimentarlos a los tiburones, cuando se entere de que pudo haber tenido una oportunidad de invadir Berk, pero que la perdió por un poco de libre pensamiento de su ejército. ¡Oh, sí, ya puedo verlo! ¡Dagur, definitivamente, les agradecerá por su sabiduría, chicos!"

Berserker eran conocidos por su demencia en batalla, pero no su inteligencia en conversaciones. Snotlout miró las lanzas temblar. Bien. Había contado con el pavor, que Dagur tenía inyectado sobre sus hombres, para su persuasión.

Otro de los Berserkers, susurró al otro. "¡Podrían ser espías!"

"No lo soy." Snotlout se encogió de hombros. "Soy un rebelde en busca de alianza." Sonrió. "¿Además? Traigo regalos." Esplendorosamente, apuntó hacia Tuffnut, y la jaula tapada en el medio de la proa.

"¡Oh, no, no te saldrás con la tuya, traidor!" Tuff actuó de acuerdo al guion. Snotlout le dio puntos extras por su credulidad. Probablemente estaba utilizando su comezón intensa, como material para expresar su ira.

"¿Qué hay allí?" Un Berserker gesticuló a la jaula.

Con un resoplido de su nariz, Snotlout batió una de las lanzas, que se estaban acercando demasiado a la jaula. "Esta sorpresa es para Dagur, no para simples mequetrefes como ustedes."

Al verlos todavía indecisos, Snotlout decidió sacar el último recurso. "Si me matan ahora o me llevan con Dagur, ¿qué diferencia habría? ¡Somos un barco insignificante, a lado de su fabulosa armada de mil vikingos! Si a Dagur no le gusta lo que tenga que decir, me matará él mismo de todas maneras. Estoy muerto de cualquier forma. No soy amenaza para ustedes."

"Podríamos matarlos y robarte tu carga—"

"¿Hooooola? ¿No me escucharon la primera vez? ¡Tengo conmigo información vital sobre uno de los principales enemigos de Dagur! Los muertos no pueden hablar, ¿saben? Pero, ¡adelante, adelante!" Cruzándose de brazos, Snotlout infló su pecho. "_Mátenme_. Tomen el riesgo de costarle a Berserk la oportunidad de saber los sucios secretos del entrenamiento dragón."

Esperó.

Tuffnut lo pateó, no muy sutilmente. Snotlout lo pisó.

Las lanzas retrocedieron totalmente.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Era una roca, justo como su madre, debo admitir. Por días y días: ni un sólo chillido."

Nada. Ni un escalofrío.

Dagur estiró su pierna sobre el brazo de su trono de piel. Tomó de su vino. "Claro. Después incluí unos cuantos Flying Gators en el paquete, y nos divertimos un rato con ella. Es lindo cuando tuerce su naricita como cerdita, ¿no es así? Es la única pista que mostraba, para saber que estaba sintiendo dolor. Justo como una cerdita. No chilló como yo quería, sin embargo… No comprendo, pude haber jurado que la había escuchado cantar en las prisiones. ¿Por qué no quiso cantarme a mí, en persona?"

Fue mínimo, pero Dagur no lo perdió de vista. Un ligero temblor del mentón de la mujer.

"¿Cómo va esa cancioncita suya de las Bog-Burglars? No tengo mieeeeeedo, tengo corazón de roooooble. ¿Todas ustedes lo hacen? ¿Cantan para tragarse sus patéticos llantos?"

Un murmullo.

"¿Perdón?" Con fingida consternación, Dagur estiró su torso hacia la dirección de su juguete. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"…De…mo… ni…o."

"Oh, sí. Me llamó así también. Algo con M. ¿Mor? ¿Mort? Fue casi al final, cuando la quebré por fin. No cantó lo que le pedí, pero por lo menos, cantó _algo_. Por Thor, esa chica fue una nuez difícil de romper. La formaste bien, Bertha. Tenía más agallas que mi propio armada, tengo que admitirlo."

Silencio.

Dagur estaba aburriéndose. A este paso, todo el día que había dedicado a esta mujer se iría por el caño, cuando Dagur hubiera podido aprovecharlo en acciones más productivas. Se levantó de su trono. Caminó hacia uno de sus cofres personales, justo arriba de su chimenea. Sacó su trofeo.

"Es gracioso, más que su espada, o su propia honra—A la señorita Camicazi parecía importarle más, esta curiosa llave."

Aventó el objeto a los pies de la Ex-Jefa.

Grandísima Bertha reconoció la llave maestra, instantáneamente.

Cuando en gemido de amargura se cristalizó, Dagur cerró sus ojos, _saboreando_ los ahogados "Nonononono."

Sabía que la llave causaría la detonación.

"Tal vez, podrías compartirme su… importancia."

Con una fuerza que era común en la enorme líder, Bertha se levantó de su posición arrodillada y con un tremendo alarido bestial, se abalanzó en su dirección, a pesar de estar atada de sus manos. Dagur no se movió de su misma posición.

Cuando estuvo cerca de hacer contacto, el Berserker simplemente se curveó a un lado, usando una patada baja para tumbarla al piso. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Bertha estaba demasiado débil para dar una batalla decente. Los efectos de los hongos que se le habían alimentado en contra de su voluntad, tampoco estaban ayudando en su percepción. Bertha cayó al piso con un llanto que hubiera roto su corazón, si Dagur tuviera uno en posesión.

"Está bien, está bien: mentí." Conversando, se movió hacia donde descansaba la llave de plata y la recogió. "Sé lo que esta llave representa. Es la máxima arma para una Bog-Burglar. La más honorifica medalla. Una llave universal que, supuestamente, abre todos candados. Es el utensilio más vital, para toda ladrona de su tribu. Mmmn." La colgó en su cuello, lenta y deliberadamente, para que Bertha no se perdiera de ningún detalle. "Con razón fue tan íntimo el lugar donde la encontré… Justo entre medio de sus pechos."

Jadeando, sangrando de su nariz y boca, Bertha registró lo dicho, en aterrorizado silencio. Tan rápido como ésta había llegado, su furia se evaporó. La gorda mujer dejó caer su cabeza de regreso al suelo.

Dagur tronó sus nudillos.

Apenas estaba comenzando…

"¡Mi Lord!"

"¡Aaaaargh! Dagur tumbó su trono de pieles, puro coraje alentándolo. ¡Interrumpido de nuevo! "¿Qué parte de _No Interrumpir_ no entienden todos ustedes, cabezas de pacotilla?"

El soldado agachó su cabeza. "Lo siento, mi lord, pero se ha interceptado una nave desconocida en nuestra bahía. ¡El comandante de la nave pide hablar con usted, de inmediato!"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" Eso era nuevo. Sus enemigos querían hacer muchas cosas con Dagur, pero hablar, nunca era una de ellas.

"Dice—Dice—Que quiere aliarse con usted."

Dagur entre giró su ojo. Pero, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Miró a Bertha. Lucía más muerta que viva. Que aburrición. "Llévala a una prisión. Será parte de los sacrificios de esta noche."

"Sí-Sí—Mi lord."

"¡Quítate de mi camino!"

Cuando llegó a los muelles en el lomo de su Raincutter personal—aunque ningún dragón podría considerarse suyo, más que La Bestia—había una conmoción junto con un drakker de diseño común. No era un barco grande. Bastante vergonzoso. Sin comparación a sus hermosas obras de arte, que formaban parte de colección.

"—¡Les digo que no toquen esa jaula! ¡No es asunto de ustedes! ¿Dónde demonios está su Jefe? No tengo todo el día—"

"No tendrás un minuto más, si así se me antoja." Dagur se abrió camino entre una pared de soldados Berserkers. Se congeló, sin embargo, al ver quién era el responsable del escándalo. "Oh, no tenía idea que tuvieras un deseo por morir, Snothat."

Aun siendo prisionero de sus guardias, el vikingo expresó ofensa. "Es… _Snotlout_."

Dagur levantó su ceja. "¿Luzco como si me importara?"

El tipo parecía impactado con la apariencia de Dagur. Debía de ser la ausencia de su ojo. Siempre causaba más miedo. Dagur lo amaba. "No, no. A decir verdad, luces bastante… diferente, a la última ocasión que te vi. Pero no. No encuentro nada de compasión en tu ojo, nop."

Sacando su espada, Dagur la acomodó en la mejilla del imbécil, quien estaba forzado a arrodillarse en la arena de la playa. "¿Dónde está tu Mami-Hiccup? ¿Escondiéndose en los arbustos?"

"Vengo solo."

"No te creo."

Snothat no cedió tan fácilmente a la presión, como en el pasado. Cuando levantó su mentón, su voz ni siquiera se quebrantó con la antigua fiebre de fanatismo por Dagur. "No he visto a Hiccup, desde que el maldito me exilió de mi propia hogar."

Dagur mordió su labio inferior, por un momento. "¿Oh, sí? No creía que lo tuviera en su naturaleza. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por fin anotaste con su noviecita?"

"Al morir Stoick, lo reté por la jefatura de Berk."

"Y perdiste, obviamente."

El aclamado exiliado peló sus dientes. "Me vengué. Me uní a los Marginados por un rato—Nada divertido, déjame decirte. Pero, los logré convencer de atacar Berk, en estos momentos donde están más inofensivos."

Dagur agitó su cabeza, de un lado a otro. "No puedo tragarme lo que dices. Tu asquerosa lealtad hacia ese parásito siempre te ha tenido bien amarrado."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se te dificulta tanto, creerlo? ¿Alguna vez nos viste siendo los mejores amigos? Sólo porque estaba en su tonta Academia de Dragones no quiere decir que me importaba el maestro. Debes saberlo—Deber saber que si él no existiera, el derecho de sangre para ser Jefe, sería _mío_. Somos primos fraternales. ¡Lo _sabes_!"

Esa parte era cierta. A veces, de pequeños, Snothat había acompañado a Hiccup durante las juntas de los herederos de las tribúu. Aunque, el chiquillo nunca había sido tomado en serio. A pesar de ser una desgracia, Hiccup siempre había sido el protagonista de la atención y la habladuría. "¿Y eso qué? ¿Me tengo que creer, que todo este tiempo, le has tenido envidia al novio-de-dragones? ¿Qué secretamente haz querido usurparlo, todos estos años?"

"En resumen, sí."

"¿Para qué quieres unirte conmigo? Digo, si las cosas han ido tan bien para ti como pirata…"

Snothat titubeó. Dagur presionó la espada contra su yugular. "Alvin y yo—Nos conocimos cuando yo era más joven. Siempre me dijo que sería bienvenida con ellos, si decidía desertar. Tomé su palabra cuando me corrieron de Berk. Pero—¡No me toma en serio! Toma todas las riquezas de nuestros saqueos. Fue mi idea atacar Berk, ¡y aun así, no me lo agradeció! Cuando tomamos el premio mayor, ¡lo quiso tomar para sí! _No_ podía permitirlo."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Se lo robé. Robé nuestra mayor ganancia y me atreví a cruzar la bahía del Corazón Roto para pedirte santuario. Sé que Alvin no se atrevería a venir a estos rumbos—"

"Lástima, extraño su sopa."

"—Y estará muy ocupado con la venganza de Hiccup, como para tener tiempo de seguirme."

Dagur retiró su espada de la cara del gordo. Revisó con su ojo el resto de los acompañantes de Snothat. Reconoció los uniformes de Marginados en los cuatro soldados. Y reconoció al flacucho que se encontraba amarrado al mástil del barco, vigilado por uno de sus hombres. "¿Qué haces con ese insecto?"

"Es un regalo de buena fe para ti. Sé que disfrutarías la oportunidad de vengarte de él por haberte engañado, años atrás, ¿recuerdas? Además, tiene información invaluable sobre Berk, es el secretario de la madre Hiccup, Valka."

"Whoa, ¿madre? Parece que me he perdido de cosas interesantes." Silbando, caminó alrededor del muelle, considerando la situación. Luego, brincó al barco. "¿Y esa gran caja misteriosa? ¿Es lo que robaste de Alvin El Traidor?"

"Aye." Snothat trató de levantarse, pero el guardia lo empujó con más fuerza, a la arena. "Es mi regalo principal para ti."

Dagur caminó hacia la caja. ¿Celda? ¿Trampa? Les gesticuló a los guardias para que se hicieran a un lado, pero que permanecieran en defensa. Tomó la textura de la cubierta con sus manos, tras guardar su espada.

Dramáticamente, jaló de ella.

Su mundo de detuvo.

"Oh, por Æsir y Ásynjury." ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaba moribundo y alucinante?

Un Night Fury le recibió, inmovilizado, atrapado, irascible—tan hermosamente _enojado_—gruñendo con la potencia de miles de tambores de batalla.

El mentón de Dagur colgó.

Se tornó a sus espaldas. A pesar de la distancia, podía ver a Snothat sonriéndole, engreído.

"Sabía que te gustaría."

Dagur tragó saliva.

Asintió a los guardias. "Libérenlo."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Todo lo que sabía de Berserk no lo podía preparar para llegar a la isla y encontrarse con su magnífica estructura. Por entero, la isla era un bosque gigante. La mitad de tamaño que Berk, pero mejor armado con secretos mortales. Berserk era un laberinto de interminables puentes de madera, formados por los mismos árboles. Era un sistema de admirarse. Los troncos de los arboles era de una circunferencia tan ancha, como una casa de Berk. Uno podía perderse en la profundidad de un hueco, y jamás salir a la luz del sol.

Prisiones. Berserk era un paraíso de prisiones. Todo lo contrario a la Isla de los Marginados, Berserk tenía vida. Era verde, vibrante, arrullando con el sonido de la fauna y los gritos estrangulados de los prisioneros.

Hiccup había bajado por las orillas de la parte sur de la isla, despidiéndose de su Smokebreath con una palmadita de agradecimiento. Sus neblinas de humo habían sido muy útiles para pasar desapercibido. Desde su descenso, había proseguido solo, cortando maleza con sus cuchillos. La única certeza de que el plan estaba funcionado, era el fulgor de calor en su pecho, mandada por la Sál de Toothless.

-_Ve, ve, ve_. Le apresuró.

De acuerdo con Alvin, la Fosa de la Muerte, que se utilizaba para los sacrificios, estaba en el centro de la isla. Era el corazón. Alrededor del núcleo, estaban construidas las cárceles para los dragones. Allí debería de encontrar a Valkyria.

Si seguía viva.

Hiccup se agachó a la base de un tronco, al ver un par de guardias hacer su ronda.

Ser capturado y convertido en cocinero personal de los Berserkers por un año, no era una experiencia que Alvin había querido revivir, cuando lo habían contactado. Sin embargo, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por dibujarle un bosquejo de algunas rutas consideradas seguras. Hiccup entendía sólo la mitad de ellas, y de esa mitad, sólo confiaba en un cuarto, considerando la fuente. Alvin podía auxiliar hasta cierto punto. Tenía sus límites. Bastante había contribuido con la operación, al prestarle hombres para su pequeño acto. Hiccup no había estado seguro de que Alvin cooperaría en primer lugar, pero Snotlout había insistido.

Aparentemente, el Marginado tenía una deuda con el Hairy Hooligan.

Si esto funcionaba, Snotlout caminaría como pavo real el resto de sus vidas. Hiccup ya lo podía imaginar, contoneándose por todo Berk.

Hiccup lazó una estrella de metal unida a su soga, para amarrarse a la base de uno de los puentes. Al verificar su estabilidad, comenzó a trepar.

La neblina ayudaba para esconderse, pero no duraría para siempre. Entre más se profundizara al bosque, menos se contaría con su presencia.

Cuando pisó en el puente orgánico, con gancho y bota, sacó su casco de su mochila. Más valía, que no lo reconocieran.

No había esperado que fuera una jornada pacífica. Inconvenientes se les atravesarían. Y no tenía un dragón del cual depender.

Por ello, estuvo preparado, para cuando escuchó pasos caminar en su dirección. Soldados. Estaban riéndose.

Aventó una vapo-esfera por el piso. Contó. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Perfume de veneno de Vorpent se roció al ambiente. Tosidos fueron escuchados. Eventualmente, los impactos de cuerpos cayendo, fueron percibidos. Hiccup, inmune por haber ingerido papa—único antídoto conocido—previamente, se atravesó entre los cuerpos, cerciorándose de no haber sido visto por más guardias.

La costa parecía estar clara.

Corrió.

-_Ven, ven, ven_. Su Sál escuchó.

Hiccup asintió, hipnotizado.

Iba en camino.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Llévenselo y prepárenlo."

Tuffnut miró urgentemente a Snotlout, al escuchar al demente de Dagur. Peleó automáticamente contra los dos guardias sujetándolo.

Snotlout levantó su mano. "Espera. ¿A dónde lo llevas?"

"Necesitados agradecerle a los dioses por tantos regalos." Dagur respondió, sin en sí, responder. Con desdén, el Berserker continuó su camino por el puente. "Es mi regalo, ¿cierto? Puedo hacer con él, lo que me venga en gana. Será servido para los sacrificios de esta noche."

Afortunadamente, Tuffnut estaba amordazado. Porque, el rubio tendría mucho que decir al respecto.

Snotlout inclinó su cabeza. "Ya veo. Bueno, pensé que te gustaría exprimirlo de información primero. Pero, si es lo que quieres."

"¿Para qué? Ya debes saber lo que él sabe, si dices que es tu esclavo. Ya lo haz torturado para Alvin, ¿correcto? Dudo que yo pueda sacarle más. Ya no lo necesitaremos."

Había sido buena idea que Ruffnut le diera una paliza a su hermano, entonces. El ojo morado de Tuffnut había sido creado para otorgar credibilidad a su título de esclavo. "Como quieras." Snotlout trató de aparentar un aire tan casual como Dagur, dejando a Tuff a la merced de sus captores. Siguió al Berserker por el sendero que se le había indicado. "¿Que harás con el Night Fury? ¿También lo sacrificarás?"

Una carcajada extravagante rompió por la boca del otro vikingo. "¡Y dicen que yo estoy loco! ¡Claro que no! Ese Night Fury es mío. Nadie lo tocará más que yo, a partir de hoy." Las risas se extinguieron. "Ni siquiera los dioses."

Snotlout respiró hondo. El ego del tipo era tan surreal como su nivel de cordura. Dagur lo llevó, a lo que pareció, ser su choza. Era la única casa reforzada con piedra, aparte de árbol macizo.

Los gemidos de criaturas vivientes bajo sus pies, llegaron a sus oídos. Snotlout se detuvo, justo antes de introducirse al hogar del enemigo. Absorbió los llamados de socorro, ya débiles con el tiempo—píos, gruñidos, gorgojos, maullidos, aullidos—Snotlout los escuchó a todos, y por un minuto, les otorgó su respeto, por aguantar a tal siniestro.

Entró a la cueva del lobo.

"¿Y estos sacrificios son tan divertidos, como los rumores le hacen fama?" Indiferente en fachada, colocó su trasero en la orilla del escritorio del Rey Loco.

"Mmm, podría decirse que se vuelven más tediosos para los que los han visto, una y otra vez. Pero, siempre son una espectáculo inolvidable, para los nuevos." Dagur se sirvió líquido en una copa. Prosiguió a darle otra a Snotlout. "Propongo un brindis, por nuestra nueva amistad."

¿Amistad? Alguien estaba exagerando. Snotlout miró los adentros de la copa, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Qué… es esto?" Era una sustancia que nunca en su vida había visto. Tenía un color inigualable. "Luce como—"

"¿Plata? Casi." Para mostrarle que tan deliciosa el Berserker encontraba la bebida, le dio un largo sorbo. "Ah. Una fermentación única."

Snotlout le dio una probadita. "Ach. Es demasiado ácido."

"Te acostumbras." Dagur menospreció su queja con una palmadita en su hombro. "Ahora, hablemos de Berk. Escuché sobre el desastre con Drago, pero nunca me enteré de los deliciosos detalles. Dime, ¡dime todo! ¿Es verdad que tostó a Stoick el Vasto como brocheta de pato?"

Para evitar derrumbar todo el plan con un momento de furia ciega, Snotlout mordió su lengua y tomó más del vino. La cides sirvió para frenarlo. Lo entumeció un poco. "Ooooh, no. Amarás esto: el Night Fury de Hiccup fue el culpable."

El ojo que le quedaba, casi salió de su cavidad. Dagur hasta dejó caer algo de su vino en su escritorio. "Ooohh, Thor. _Ése_ es mi chico."

Si Hiccup lo oyera. "Ajá. Estaba bajo la influencia del Alfa de Drago-Amargado. Pero, aun así, fue toda una muestra del poco control que ese tonto tiene sobre su dragón. ¡Fue realmente humillante para todos en Berk!" Tomó asiento en una las sillas cerca de la chimenea. "Por lo menos ahora, ¡sabré que ese Night Fury estará en manos capaces! ¡Hiccup estaba arruinándolo!" Raspó el brazo de su silla con su uña, pensando que se trataba de simple mugre.

No lo era.

Snotlout tragó saliva. Revisó sus alrededor lo más discretamente posible, mientras Drago continuaba dándole rienda suelta a su lengua.

Había sangre seca en el piso. Manchas de sangre, una grande, dos medianas, y otras pequeñas, dibujando un camino que terminaba frente a la chimenea.

"¿Te agrada mi decoración?"

Ups. Tal vez, no tan discreto como lo había creído.

Snotlout le sonrió. "Lo siento si te interrumpí cuando estabas ocupado."

"Nah. Sólo entreteniendo a uno de nuestros queridos invitados."

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Ya sabes… Estas Bog-Burglar." El tipo tuvo el descaro de estremecerse en placer. "No sé _qué_ tienen. Son adictivas. Una vez que tuve una, ¡tenía que probar otra más!" Risas sádicas le invitaron a reírse junto con él, y Snotlout no tuvo opción, más que hacerlo. "Para la tortura, son las mejores en pulir tus talentos. Resilientes. Muy, muy, resilientes."

"Nunca he tenido una… Bog-Burglar." Snotlout sacó entre dientes.

"Lástima. Yo llevo dos premios mayores: madre e hija."

Oh.

-_Sádico, hijo de todos los demonios_. "Hombre, ¡eres mi héroe!" Estaba tan aliviado de que Ruffnut no estuviera aquí, que pudo haberse arrodillado al piso a agradecerles a los dioses.

"Aprenderás mucho de mí, Snotlout—¿Oh, lo dije bien?"

El Hooligan levantó su copa a los cielos. "¡Wow! Por fin, milord. Snotlout Jorgenson a sus órdenes."

"Me agradas, Snotlout." Decidido, Dagur se levantó de su escritorio para chocar su copa con la suya. Su ojo verde-azul estaba enrojecido, las venas recalcadas. Snotlout podía ver la locura de su alma asomarse por el iris.

Inesperadamente, un sorpresivo movimiento le prosiguió al forcejeo de sus copas. Cuando la caricia vino, delineando la curva de una de sus mejillas, Snotlout se paralizó. Las yemas de sus manos saborearon lentamente, registrando los principios de barba, hasta acurrucarse en la orilla del ojo derecho de Snotlout. El ojo que el mismo Dagur había perdido, por razones desconocidas.

"Por lo cual, en verdad me entristece tener que hacer esto. En otra vida…" Su rostro se acercó hacia él, con sumo detenimiento, su voz asimilando al terciopelo. "…hubiéramos sido hermanos."

Snotlout parpadeó.

Un piquete en su abdomen le hizo bajar su mirada. Se entrecejo se torció.

Había una daga clavada en su estómago. Miró la hoja salir de su cuerpo, pintada. En la mano que antes había sostenido una copa. Miró la sangre, humedeciendo su uniforme, poco a poco. Pero, no lo _sintió_. No había dolor.

Cuando levantó su rostro hacia Dagur, el vikingo parecía leer su incertidumbre, con total empatía. "Oh, un regalo para ti de mi parte." Parafraseó la misma línea que Snotlout le había articulado. "Sangre de Maximus tiene muchos usos. Para los principiantes, sirve como el paralizante perfecto. Vas construyendo resistencia, claro, con el tiempo—Después, sólo sientes ardor en tu garganta y ya. Pero para ti, oh, para ti, _Snotlout_, es lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido, ¿verdad?" Conforme el tipo seguía parloteando, Snotlout hizo todo lo posible por moverse. Sus dedos se torcieron, pero no lograron formar puños. Sus rodillas se atoraron. Sólo sentía su cólera, su sorpresa, su urgente necesitad de gritar.

Los brazos de Dagur lo acogieron, como una madre a su recién nacido, cortejándolo con suaves promesas de "Ya pasará, ya pasará, todo terminará, ya verás"—cuando lo único que Snotlout quería, era tomar su pescuezo en sus manos y _ahorcarlo_.

-_Fallé_. Le había fallado a Hiccup. Le había fallado al equipo, sólo por no poner atención a lo que tomaba. ¡Maldita sea! -_Les fallé a todos_.

Cuando Dagur retiró su casco vikingo para otorgarle un beso en la frente, Snotlout lo sintió como una maldición de los dioses mismos.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Tuffnut, en verdad, detestaba el Plan B.

Es especial, porque lo involucraba colgando de una jaula de acero, sin armas, atado, sin su hermana, sin Belch, sin su hermana, con comezón y hambre—¿había mencionado ya, que sin su hermana? Algo andaba mal. Y cuando agregaron otra jaula a la suya, la sensación se intensificó. Una mujer inconsciente yacía en el otro cuarto de lujo, aparte del suyo. Rechonchona, musculosa y con un gran par de senos que sólo podían pertenecerle a Grandísima Bertha.

Bueno, por lo menos habían encontrado a la madre de Camicazi. ¡Una preocupación menos!

-¡_Ahora, sólo falta salir de aquí_! Olía mal. Muy mal. Y no sólo eran sus axilas.

Se asomó entre las barras, hacia abajo.

Bueno, ¡ya iban dos triunfos en su cuenta! Porque esa Deadly Nadder asomándose recíprocamente, desde la semi-oscura y mohosa fosa, era definitivamente Valkyria.

Tuffnut roló sus ojos. Esta misión estaba prácticamente finalizada, gracias a él. ¿Dónde estaban Hiccup y Snotlout? Si se apresuraban, podrían huir ahora mismo, y ahorrarse la mitad del trabajo. Ni siquiera habían tantos guardias a su alrededor. Podrían hacer pacotilla a este grupo, fácilmente.

Trató de llamarle a Valkyria. Pero, olvidó que estaba amordazado. Un distorsionado "¡VAAAAVIDDAAAAAA!" fue lo único que hizo eco entre las alturas.

Valkyria, sin embargo, levantó su cabecita. Pio en cuestión.

Tuffnut originó más sonidos, batiendo su cabeza. No podía decir que la dragona y él se conocieran tan bien, pero seguramente, ¿podía identificar su aroma?

Otro pio. Más energético.

"¡Venimos a rescatarte!" quería comunicar. Podía ser que no lo _pareciera_, pero era la verdad.

Valkyria se arrastró más, hacia la luz. Tuffnut torció sus labios, bajo su trapo. La pobre chica.

Camicazi mataría a los Berserkers. Nadie sobreviviría, cuando vieran el maltrato que su nena había recibido.

Y Tuffnut, con gusto, ayudaría.

"¡Ahí les va más compañía!" Uno de los soldados se burló, ganándose risas bobas de sus acompañantes. Tuffnut torció su cabeza para callarlos con el poder de su intimidante mirada—Pero, el intimidado terminó siendo otro.

Gritó. No le importó el obstáculo en su boca: gritó. Se arrastró hasta el lado opuesto de su jaula, golpeado su frente con las barras. Gritó, hasta que saliva se escurrió de su boca. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

"¿Te gusta?"

Tuffnut gruñó. Mientras jalaban las cadenas, y el cuerpo inmóvil de Snotlout era elevado a la par con él, Dagur estaba posado frente a la posa, admirando el éxito de su labor.

Tuffnut quería escupirle en su engreída cara. Quería patearlo entre medio de las piernas—¡No, no, mejor aún, castrarlo!

"¿Tuffnut, cierto? Mmm. Bien, Tuff. ¿Cómo va aquel dicho? ¿Engáñame una vez, vergüenza para ti; engáñame dos veces, vergüenza para mí? Creo que encaja perfectamente en esta situación, ¿tú no? Además. No tienes a nadie más para culpar, más que a tu querido Hiccup. ¿O no?"

Tuffnut no quería escucharlo. No quería verlo. Pero, no se podía negar la facilidad con la que Dagur tejía una atracción hacia sus maniobras dramáticas. Era parte de su encanto Berserker.

"Todavía hay tiempo para salvarlo, si tu líder coopera conmigo." Dagur le comentó, limpiando sus uñas en vanidad, contra su abrigo. Tuffnut gruñó de nuevo, a través de las barras. "El vino de Maximus alenta la circulación de la sangre. Es una bendición disfrazada, ¿ves? Todavía falta, para que se desangre hasta la muerte."

Ruffnut no pudo evitar la pizca de alivio, al escucharlo. Por lo menos, tenían tiempo.

Dagur, entonces, pareció llegar a la cumbre de su locura, levantando sus brazos a los cielos. "¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!"

Tuffnut se concentró en Snotlout, en la sangre manchando su torso y la quietud con la que estaba acostado. Los ojos de Snotlout estaban abiertos. Todavía respiraba. Todavía tenía color en su cara. "DONO." Quiso insultarlo, pero el _Tonto_ se perdió en la frustración de la barrera de sus labios. "¡DONO, DONO!" ¿Qué había sucedido? Se suponía que debía distraer al maniaco, no ser destripado por él.

"¡SAL, SAL, PAJARITO, SAL! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¿VAS A DEJAR A TUS AMIGOS AQUÍ, DADOS POR MUERTOS?"

Cuando Snotlout cruzó miradas, Tuffnut gimió inútilmente.

"TENGO A TODOS TUS AMIGOS AQUÍ MISMO. ¡DEJA DE PRETENDER, HICCUP! ¿NO ES A MÍ, A QUIEN QUIERES? ¿NO ES A ESA NADDER LA QUE BUSCAS? ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!"

Snotlout parpadeó. Tuffnut lo observó tragar salivar.

"OH, Y CASI LO OLVIDABA: TENGO A TU ADORADO NIGHT FURY, TAMBIÉN. ¿LO DEJARÁS A MI MERCED? ¿LO DEJARÁS SER DEVORADO POR MI BESTIA, JUSTO COMO A TUS AMIGOS?"

Snotlout no estaba atado. Sus brazos descansaban extendidos en el piso sucio de la jaula. Sus dedos, muy lentamente, comenzaron a moverse. Su mano más cercana, hizo un minúsculo intento de estirarse en dirección de la jaula de Tuffnut.

"LOS DEJARÁS—"

"Calla tu maldita boca."

El cuello de Tuffnut tronó, cuando giró de regreso con Dagur.

Hiccup.

Limpiándose un sendero por uno de los múltiples caminos de madera, el jinete se retiró su caso, tirándolo al vacío, posteriormente. Estaba enfurecido. Desde aquí, Tuffnut podía verlo. Su mochila el siguió, despejándose al piso.

Ningún guardia se movió a aprehenderlo. Y habían llegado bastantes más, desde que Dagur había hecho acto de aparición.

"Bájalos de allí. Ahora."

Dagur fingió un corriente de escalofríos recorrerlo. "Oooh, nuestro Hiccup ha crecido."

"Y tu solamente te has podrido más, a lo que veo."

Toda dulzura se desvaneció del Berserker. "¿Quién te crees que eres, para venir a _mi_ isla a robar _mi_ mercancía? ¿En verdad creías que podrías engañarme con este truco barato?"

Hiccup se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de su enemigo. "Hay que acabar esto. De una vez, Dagur. Sólo tú y yo. Terminémoslo."

Dagur pausó.

"Tentador." Se retiró su abrigo de piel. "Pero las reglas no son tuyas para establecer, invasor."

Hiccup insistió, flexionando sus brazos con aire de súplica. "_Yo_ me quedo. Yo seré el sacrificio. Pero, déjalos ir. Es a mí a quien quieres. A mí y a Toothless."

"Puff. ¿Ese viejo dragón tuyo? Oh, no. Ya ha perdido su atracción, déjame decírtelo. Me he conseguido algo más jugoso."

"¡Eres un maldito cobarde!" Hiccup explotó. "Te crees todopoderoso, ¡porque te escondes en las espaldas de tu dragón alfa! En serio han llegado bajo, Dagur."

Eso sí indicó acabar con la frescura del Berserker. "Cuidado con lo que dices, Haddock."

"¿Por qué? ¿Me lanzarás a tu preciosa fosa? Claro. ¿Por qué no me sorprende descubrir que prefieres que otros hagan el trabajo sucio? Típico Dagur." Hiccup caminó hasta

Dagur, sin una pizca de miedo. "Tengo noticias para ti: Me he enfrentado a _mejores_ adversarios que tú. He conocido dragones más grandes, de lo que puedes imaginar: no me asustas. Lánzame al foso, si quieres. Sólo a mí. Veamos quien gana."

Dagur tronó sus dedos. "Está bien. La tan adorada Deadly Nadder que vienes a rescatar se encuentra haya abajo, de todas formas. Si la quieres: ve por ella. Hasta lo haré más interesante. Si logras salir de vida de la Fosa de la Muerte con la dragona en tus brazos, los liberaré a todos. A ti, y a tus amigos. Nadie irá tras de ti."

-¡_Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí_! Tuffnut rezó en su cabeza. Luego lo pensó mejor, y comenzó a sacudirla. -¡_Di que no, di que no, di que no_!

Hiccup no aceptó la mano estrechada de Dagur, en primera estancia. Vaciló.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de Berserkers trajo jalando a Toothless, todavía amarrado y embozado. Estaba peleando contra su arnés, salvajemente.

"¡Toothless, no! ¡Cálmate!"

El dragón rugió desde su cautiverio. Aunque, dejó de forcejarse tanto.

Dagur rio. "Aw, esto es tan tierno. Reunidos de nuevo. Lástima que tu Night Fury esté a punto de ver cómo te conviertes en almuerzo de mi Bestia."

Hiccup miró hacia las jaulas. Sólo sonrió.

"Trato hecho." Y firmó el trato con el demonio, estrechando manos con Dagur.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Dagur lo haló, en cuanto sus dedos de entrelazaron. Lo empujó en su dirección, y su apestoso aliento, rozó con su rostro. "Sabías que vendrías."

Hiccup dobló su cabeza hacia atrás. "Se nota, por la gran bienvenida que me preparaste."

Una risa. "Todavía tan gracioso." Dagur se acercó, aún más. Lamió sus labios. Olfateó a Hiccup. "No, no lo entiendes. Sabía que vendrías, porque lo vi."

Fue el turno de Hiccup para reír, fríamente. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Ves el futuro, ahora?"

Dagur se tomó un momento de suspenso para responder. Flaqueó su rostro, observando cada detalle de Hiccup, obsesivamente. "A veces. Cuando pienso en ti, lo suficientemente intenso."

Ugh. El estómago de Hiccup se revolvió. Trató de desvincular sus manos, pero Dagur lo atrajo con más ímpetu. Con su mano libre, tocó el parche de su ojo derecho.

Lo levantó.

Hiccup aspiró, violetamente.

Una esfera sin iris y sin pupila, completamente blanca, con excepción de las hileras de pequeñísimas venas azules. Vacía de humanidad. Tan monstruoso como su dueño.

"Mira detenidamente tú mismo, Hiccup, y entenderás de lo que hablo."

"Estás… demente."

Pero, un hechizo había sido conjurado entre la pieza de carne ocular y su curiosidad innata. Hiccup nunca retrocedía ante lo desconocido. Así que… miró.

Y, por todos los Dioses, comprendió de lo que Dagur hablaba.

Fue rápido y corta. Una secuencia de imágenes que lo petrificaron hasta el desenlace.

Cuando terminó, jaló su mano, y esta vez se zafó con éxito. Dagur estaba sonriendo con un deleite, que sólo ver sufrimiento ajeno, lo atribuía.

"Me crees ahora."

Hiccup asintió.

Dagur asintió por igual. "Ahora sí, estás listo. ¡Guardias!"

Un Berserker tomó cada uno de los brazos de Hiccup, pero él no se resistió. Se dejó guiar hasta la orilla de la plataforma, con destino a la fosa. Toothless comenzó a forcejearse otra vez, sus dientes desnudos, mientras berreaba.

Toothless había aborrecido el plan—juntos con todas sus ediciones y variaciones—desde un inicio. No había querido separarse de su lado. No había querido confiar en el plan de Snotlout, y ciertamente, no había querido ser enjaulado. Sin embargo, sobre todas sus objeciones, Toothless confiaba en él, confiaba en Hiccup, y siempre cedía a sus deseos, por más injusto que fuera para la percepción del Night Fury. Por su frigg, se había dejado amordazar, y encadenar, porque confiaba en los resultados que Hiccup hacía realidad, a pesar de cualquier adversidad.

Cuando lo arrojaron al techo de la fosa, Hiccup se agarró de los agujeros de la red de metal. Se arrastró de cuclillas hasta el hoyo del centro, la única entrada y salida de los sacrificios. Divisó a Valkyria.

Se puso de pie. Miró a Dagur, a la distancia.

Hiccup encendió a Inferno, y con una embestida de las llamas hacia las alturas, dio el comando que todos habían estado esperando: "¡_Ahora_!"

Luego, se dejó caer al éter de la oscuridad.

Ahora, les tocaba a los demás.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¿Qué…?" Dagur frunció se ceño. "¿Qué fue lo que…?"

Pero, su voz fue cortada con un súbito bloque en su garganta, un musculoso brazo oprimiendo, hasta hacer tronar el hueso.

Una voz, lamentablemente conocida, raspó en su oreja cuando su casco fue tirado de su cabeza de un sólo golpe.

"Hola, ardilla. Oí por ahí… que has extrañado mi sopa."

Y la guerra comenzó.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte IX.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Sip, en los libros, Alvin efectivamente fue prisionero de los Berserkers y usado como cocinero.

**ToothlessHaddock: **¿Qué te pareció tu dosis de Dagur? *wink-wink*

**Can Len Kiryu:** Lo interesante es que, a lo que he investigado, los fans se han quejado mucho de que en la serie le ponen demasiada atención al ángulo Hiccup/Astrid. He leído foros non-shippers donde demandan que se concentren más en el Hiccup/Toothless, en vez de tanto amor adolescente XD. No me siento tan traumada, después leer criticas bastante duras hacia los escritores. El Hiccstrid no es TAN amado. Y sí, aquí te di más Snotlout, a ver qué piensas… En los próximos capítulos me adentraré aún más a la historia de sus ancestros y los papeles que Hiccup y él tienen en la mitología de los libros.

**Seth Liam Kiryu:** Eret y Stormfly son totalmente adorables. :3 Y ya estamos cerca, muy cerca, de ver que tan tibios ustedes andan…

**Mirage:** Hi, thanks for reading in spanish. I'm really glad you gave this fic a chance. Dagur is not a very nice person indeed, but he's seducing me into writing more of him, nonetheless. Listen, I guess could translate this work by myself, since I have finished my English courses, but in lack of time and total laziness, I can't make any promises right now. Maybe in Christmas vacations, once the story is finished. However, thank you very much for your support!

**¡AHORA SÍ, CORRAN, CORRAN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**


	10. El Precio

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless. Y por ahí, se irán colando implicaciones de otras parejas.

**Rating:** Mature por violencia y temas adultos.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Aventura. Lemon en algunos capítulos, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más.

**Advertencias:**

**i.** FURIOUS IS IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES.

**Spoilers:** **Inmensos** **spoilers del libro 8 de Cressida Cowell: "Como Romper el Corazón de un Dragón."** Furious forma parte de su propiedad, no es mío. Yo le he hecho algunos cambios a su historia, pero aun así, tomo líneas explicitas de los libros. ¿Por qué? Porque me hicieron llorar cuando leí el libro. Son así de poderosas.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**X.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Una vez amé honestamente,_

_y mi corazón pagó el precio."_

Extracto de "Cómo Romper el Corazón de Un Dragón." (Canción a Thor).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Había tomado la mitad de un día para llegar a un acuerdo.

Hiccup no había estado seguro si pedir por una alianza con Alvin y su ejército era lo más adecuado. Habían trascurrido muchos años desde la última vez que habían unido fuerzas. Pero, con la boca retacada de razón, Snotlout había retado sus dudas: "¡Si no contaremos con hombres de Berk, tenemos que conseguir hombres en otro lugar!"

No habían tenido otra opción. Y seguro, Alvin no les había tendido la alfombra roja cuando se habían aparecido por su Isla. Se había reído en sus caras un buen rato, entre amenazas de aprisionarlos y espadas filosas circulando cerca de sus caras. Alvin tenía estándares que cumplir, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Alvin había escuchado a Snotlout, en el momento preciso. Había escuchado a Hiccup. Había aceptado la oportunidad de vengarse de aquel mocoso que lo había tenido cautivo por un año.

No todo había sido color de rosa, por supuesto. La inclusión de Alvin no había facilitado el proceso de planeación, para nada. "¡Yo digo que un ataque frontal es lo más eficiente!"

Hiccup había suspirado. "¡No podemos, Alvin! Berserk ha triplicado su número de hombres, gracias a su alianza con los romanos. Sus defensas de seguridad están bastantes abastecidas. Tienen globos en el aire, y dragones en el mar. Para atravesarlas necesitamos pasar desapercibidos primero. Necesitamos escurrirnos al centro de la acción y después atacar por el interior de la isla. ¿Además? Nuestro número de dragones no son suficientes para vencer en un ataque frontal. Tú mismo me has dicho que tiene la isla repleta de cautivos. Si le ordena a su alfa que los mande en nuestra dirección, estaremos fritos. ¡Y no queremos lastimarlos, sino rescatarlos!"

Alvin había rolado sus ojos. "¡Bah! ¡Tu sentimentalismo te ciega, Haddock!"

"Puede ser." Hiccup había cedido. "Tú y tus hombres necesitarán esperar a las afueras de la Bahía del Corazón Roto, mientras un equipo se infiltra a la Isla."

"Ugh, ese tipo de trabajo suena al de una Bog-Burglar."

"A decir verdad, fui inspirado por una." Culpa agachando sus hombros, Hiccup había continuado con su recital de instrucciones. "Dagur necesita ser distraído."

"Yo lo hago." Snotlout había dicho, desde su lugar en la pared de piedra en la que había estado recargado.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿A quién más podrías mandar? Dagur hará tocino de Fishlegs, nomás lo vea. A Tuffnut no le creerá ni la primera palabra."

"Y de ninguna manera, podemos mandar a Ruffnut con ese lunático…" Fishlegs había añadido, solemne.

Había sido un buen punto. "Está decidido, entonces. Snotlout se encargará de Dagur."

"¿Por qué él, tiene que llevarse toda la diversión?" Tuffnut había chillado, sus brazos cruzados. "¡Yo quiero ir a donde estará la acción también!"

"¡Dagur ya te conoce, tonto! ¡No funcionaría!"

"Puedo ser tu acompañante—"

"O tu prisionero." Ruffnut había interceptado con una risa diabólica.

Snotlout había sido convencido, con una expresión igual de traviesa. "Puedo ver el punto de tu plan."

De esa forma, el mellizo se había ganado su pase, y tras recibir el mejor tratamiento de Ruffnut para lucir como esclavo convincente, Hiccup se había tornado a Fishlegs y la Thorston restante…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Escudos aplastando cabezas, espadas desvainadas siendo encajadas en tierna y _dulce_ carne.

Ruffnut fue la primera en cortar una garganta. Había entrado en acción desde que había visto las llamas de la espada de Hiccup. Para cuando el anuncio había sido reproducido, la chica ya había desnudado sus armas. Tiró su horrible casco de la cabeza, y todavía sus colitas no se desenredaban de su nudo, para cuanto la vikinga tenía tendida a su primera víctima en el suelo. Un himno de gritos de guerra le incitó a no detenerse, mientras tumbaba a otro Berserker de sus pies. Estrenó su nueva hacha en un desliz de estómago. Gotas de sangre maquillaron su rostro. Quisieron tomarla por las espaldas, pero un codazo en la ingle, le brindó libertad—ventajas de su baja estatura.

Se escurrió entre las piernas de su asaltante y enterró el hacha por entre medio de sus piernas.

Rodó lejos de la víctima, sonriendo al ver tan _hermoso_ caos, rodeándola.

Exiliados, Marginados y Salvajes habían desnudado sus cabezas para evitar ser confundidos con los verdaderos Berserkers. Vikingos brotaban como cucarachas, desde cada esquina selvática, el boscaje abriéndose con el mejor de los regalos.

Miró hacia las jaulas suspendidas. Tuffnut.

Intentó partir camino hacia él, pero más enemigos se le atravesaron. En un punto, terminó en el suelo, luchando con una vikinga igual de compacta que ella. Sus puños entrelazados se midieron en fuerza, ambas remangando sus encías en muestra de desgastamiento. Ruffnut gruñó ferozmente, pensando en que tanto su hermano y Snotlout necesitaban su ayuda…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Había sido Toothless quien había conseguido los Smokebreaths, dominándolos con su autoridad de alfa.

Tenían dos importancias para la misión. Primera: transportarlos a la isla sin ser vistos, y la segunda…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Fishlegs se impulsó entre la guerrilla con un objetivo en mente. Llegar a Toothless.

"¡Hola, amigo!" Se abalanzó directamente a la jaula, prosiguiendo al bozal. El resto de sus ataduras el mismo dragón se encargó de destrozarlas. "¡Listo, da la señal!"

Toothless no necesitó su orden para realizar su parte del plan. En cuanto todo su cuerpo estuvo libre, saltó hasta una predominante formación de árboles.

Y rugió, brillando azul. Rugió tan cautivadoramente, que la batalla pareció pausarse, solamente para admirarlo, en su momento majestuoso.

Un instante de silencio se alargó, y después, una respuesta. Cuernos de Marginados correspondieron, aceptando el permiso para atravesar la Bahía.

Dagur supo lo que aquello significaba. "¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Colgaba del brazo de Alvin como muñeco de paja, sus piernas convulsionándose. Alvin lo arrastraba entre la protección de sus propios hombres, haciendo muecas de irritación, ante tantos lloriqueos de su enemigo.

Fishlegs corrió hacia una de las palancas que mantenían las jaulas en el aire. Por lo que había estado observado encubierto, información sobre el mecanismo había sido absorbida. Tenían que ayudar a Snotlout. Una de las experiencias más horrorosas había sido permanecer escondido, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Tuffnut, y las carcajadas de Dagur. Tendría pesadillas sobre este día. Muchas, muchas, pesadillas.

Aunque, a pesar de los traumáticos eventos, Fishlegs se preguntó sobre los orígenes de la famoso Sangre de Maximus, que tanto Dagur había mencionado. ¿Había dicho la verdad, y Snotlout tenía tiempo para salvarse? Sí era así, ¿cómo funcionaba? ¿De qué estaba hecha la sustancia?

Maximus, Maximus, Maximus, ¿por qué le sonaba familiar el nombre? Fishlegs juraba que lo había escuchado antes. Debió de haberlo leído, estaba seguro…

¡Y esta maldita palanca! Fishlegs la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía estar atascada. Gimió con poderío con el esfuerzo. Hasta quedarse sin aire, en sus pulmones.

Frustrado, perdió su equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Sin embargo, el incidente fue para su fortuna, porque acto seguido, un plasma-blast de Toothless hizo añicos la palanca y todo lo que le involucraba. Las jaulas comenzaron a descender en picada.

Fishlegs tuvo tres segundos de completo pánico, donde se preocupó porque la caída terminara, lo que Dagur había comenzado.

Tres segundos de pavor que concluyeron con desmedido alivio, al ver un grupo de Smokebreaths adherirse a las jaulas, en parte por el comando de Toothless, y en parte por su irremediable obsesión por el metal. Fueron la amortiguación ideal para la ocasión.

"¡Fishlegs, por aquí!" Ruffnut le gritó, en pleno proceso de picarle los ojos a un Berserker. Asemejaba a un torbellino dorado y carmín, sólo el resplandor de dagas indicando hacia donde sus manos navegaban. "¡Te abriré camino! ¡Ve a ayudarlos!"

Asintiendo, Fishlegs corrió al interior de la fosa, de acuerdo a la vía que la rubia le fue limpiando, apresurándose. A pesar de haber tenido el elemento de sorpresa de su lado, la batalla no estaba siendo tan fácilmente ganada. Berserkers estaban brotando de la nada, en cuanto una docena de ellos era vencida. Toothless estaba haciendo todo lo posible por defenderlos de los Stormcutters y sus ataques desde el aire, pero atado al suelo firme, no podía entrar en combate directo. Más que nada, estaba comprándole tiempo a Hiccup.

_Todos_ estaban comprándole tiempo a Hiccup.

"Oh, Thor, ¿cómo lo sacaremos de aquí? Necesita ayuda de una curandera." Fue lo primero que articuló, en cuando enfrentó el estado de Snotlout. Ante los gemidos urgentes del mellizo, Fishlegs se apresuró a librarlo de la soga ,y el trapo en su boca. Lo proveyó de armas de combate que había robado del caos, y en cuanto estuvo preparado, Tuffnut lo empujó a un lado.

Para su sorpresa, no fue directamente a la batalla, a donde se dirigió. Entre dragones fascinados y los restos de la jaula, Tuff se apresuró a arrastrar a Snotlout fuera de la fosa.

"¡Encárgate de Bertha, no te quedes ahí parado!"

Fishlegs roló sus ojos. Malagradecido. "¡No tienes que decírmelo! ¡A eso iba!"

Tuffnut continuó tomándolo desprevenido. Cuando agarró a la madre de Camicazi en sus brazos y corrió a unírsele, Tuff se había quitado su chaleco de lana para vendar el torso de Snotlout. "¿Crees que Dagur dijo la verdad?"

Fishlegs destapó un poco el abdomen de Snotlout. Examinó la rajada con cuidado. "Parecer ser que sí. Debería estar desangrado en estos momentos. ¿Está consciente?"

Con la cabeza del herido en su regazo, el rubio chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Sólo un par de parpadeos fueron su respuesta. "Parece que a veces sí, y a veces, no. Maldito Dagur, si le pongo las manos encima…"

"Creo que su pellejo está bajo demanda, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut levantó una mano de Snotlout con la propia. "Lo vi mover sus dedos, eso debe decir que debe estar mejorando, ¿cierto? ¿_Cierto_, Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs no tenía idea. Y ver a Tuffnut tan preocupado, estaba secretamente, perturbándolo. "Bueno, supongo—"

"¿_Supones_? ¿De qué te sirve leer tanto libros, si no puedes estar seguro de un simple caso de envenenamiento?"

"¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Sangre de Maximus, no es exactamente, mi especialidad!"

"¿Podrían callarse y salir de ahí?" Ruffnut les demandó, su cabeza atorada alrededor del brazo de una oponente. "¡Algo de ayuda sería bien apreciada!"

"¿Con qué? ¡No tenemos dragones!" Su hermano le retornó, aun con Snotlout en sus brazos.

Ruffnut chifló.

Mientras su llamado surgía efecto, los cuatro se movilizaron fuera de la superficie de la fosa, cada vikingo arrastrando a una víctima distinta.

"¿Qué demonios es un Maximunis, a todo esto?" Gruñó Ruffnut.

"_Maximus_. Y no lo sé—Pero, antes de que quieras arrancarme la cabeza—Lo averiguaré, en cuanto regresemos a Berk."

"¡Si es que regresamos con vida!" Tuffnut, siempre el dramático, aportó, mientras se dirigía hacia un tronco gigante para protegerse.

Sin embargo, Fishlegs cuando miró el tono azulenco de la tez de Snotlout, no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, aprensivo. -_Si es que regresamos_…

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Ser tragado por un dragón, nunca había llegado tan lejos, como hoy.

Al haberse dejado caer a las penumbras, Hiccup no había visto con claridad el destino que le deparaba, pero había confiado en sus corazonadas.

Humedad. Completa oscuridad. Calor abrasador. Muy tarde, Hiccup se había percatado de estar dentro del hocico del dragón alfa. Aspereza raspó sus palmas cuando trató de aplacar su curso, pero la lengua que servía de plancha, no le ayudó a frenarse. Oscuridad, estaba siendo tragado por oscuridad neta.

"¡DÉTENTE!" Vociferó, en dragonés.

Siguió resbalándose por su final.

"¡FURIOUS, DÉTENTE!"

Su Sál retumbó despierta, alarmada, llamando, llamando, llamando por su gemela.

Un jalón en seco, lo dejó colgando.

Sin estar consciente de cuando había cerrado sus ojos, Hiccup, parpadeó confundido, cegado, cuando hilos de luz se fueron colando. Primero, no comprendió lo que sucedía.

Cuando fue extraído de su cueva mortal, en primera, no comprendió lo que estaba _viendo_.

El gancho de su pierna estaba ensamblado a una pezuña, y boca abajo, Hiccup fue manejado como juguete de un niño egoísta, volando por las sombras putrefactas, presa de los caprichos de un desconocido.

Entonces, se encontró con un enorme ojo dorado.

Hiccup tragó saliva.

Prosas cautivadoras podrían escribirse sobre la contextura, sin igual, del iris luminoso que lo enfrentó. Los poetas enloquecerían, deseando plasmar en palabras la naturaleza del tono, tan similar a la riqueza del oro. Hiccup, muy posiblemente, soñaría con aquél ojo en próximas noches, pues tal cual era su intensidad, que la Sál de Hiccup se sintió atravesada.

Atravesada, con un flecha de añoranza.

No habría manera de olvidar, nunca más, tan destrozadora… melancolía, en aquella joya de réptil.

"S-S-Sabes mi nombre."

Hiccup tragó aire—aire caliente. Todo estaba hirviendo en el interior de la fosa. "Y tú—¿tú sabes nórdico?" Asombroso. El primer dragón que conocía el lenguaje de los vikingos. Hiccup quería saber cómo aquello había sucedido. ¿Quién se lo habría enseñado?

La circunferencia, del triple de tamaño de la cabeza del jinete, fue cubierta por un párpado carnoso, por un segundo. La breve cubierta parecía estar hecha de piel chamuscada. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" La voz retumbó por cada hueso de Hiccup, pues fue un tenor ronco, herido con el paso del tiempo y el desuso. Sin duda, también debió de ser doloroso para el dragón emplearla; fue como escuchar pergamino seco, y a punto de despedazarse con el olvido.

"Eres toda una celebridad allá afuera."

Que nunca se dijera que Hiccup perdía su encanto en tiempos de crisis.

La pezuña lo alejó de la lupa ocular. Fue levantado tan alto, que tuvo miedo de ser aplastado contra el techo de la prisión. Pero, su viaje terminó antes de conocer tales circunstancias. Hiccup se sintió como salmón fuera del agua, haciendo contorsiones con la simple meta de saber su destino. Estar en posición inversa no lo detuvo para utilizar su ingenio, sin embargo. Torció su cabeza para ganarse un buen vistazo de la garra que lo sostenía.

Era enorme.

La longitud de tan sólo de una las uñas sosteniendo su pie metálico, podría compararse a la altura del mismo Hiccup. Eran cuatro en total, y mientras una uña estaba ocupada, las restantes se movían lentamente, estirándose con pereza.

Hiccup volcó su atención de regreso hacia abajo, a lo que le esperaba.

Ante lo que vio, sus ojos no alcanzaron, para registrar el panorama.

Desde que había nacido, siempre había estado en perpetuo contacto con dragones. Había conocido de todos tamaños, colores, especies—De distintas personalidades, y con diferentes orígenes. Había combatido con Muerte Roja, y sobrevivido para contarlo. Había sido envuelto en la majestuosidad del Bewilderbeast de Valka, y destronado al Bewilderbeast de Drago. A estas alturas del partido, Hiccup _no_ debería estar sorprendido. No debería ser tomado desprevenido, con la revelación de un dragón tan titánico, que si Hiccup intentara montarlo, sus piernas insignificantes no podrían sujetarse con su conocida maestría. Se resbalaría ante tanta membrana seca, y ante tanto infinito terreno pardusco.

Ajustándose a la oscuridad, Hiccup descubrió lo que el castillo de enormes ramas espinosas cubría con crueldad, y los que los grilletes gigantescos ataban, bajo la superficie de Berserk.

"Eres…" Sólo había un dragón de tal categoría descrito en la Historia Vikinga. Un dragón, que se creía tan extinto, que su existencia en primer lugar ya se había vuelto material para mitos y fábulas. Toda la grandeza, que ahora mismo, Hiccup estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, había sido reducido a historias para causar miedo a infantes. Hiccup era un privilegiado antes muchos estudiadores recelosos—puesto que el único libro que había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, había llegado a él gracias a su legado y herencia. Sólo él podría reconocer—algún día, si llegara a toparse con uno—las líneas del arcaico bosquejo de aquel libro, en la vida real, y ponerle la siguiente categoría: "Eres un… ¡Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus!"

Con razón, Camicazi había sido reducida a sus temores más básicos. Con sólo ver a la trompa de Furious abrirse, para mostrar su dentadura, Hiccup intentó retroceder en el mero aire. Humo comenzó a salir por los dos orificios al final de ésta, comprobando su teoría. Sólo un Seadragonus poseía tanto calor en su interior, que humo salía de su ser. Seadragonus _respiraban_ fuego.

"Y tú… un humano."

"¡No cualquier humano!" Hiccup extendió sus brazos para pausar cualquier intento de ser tragado. "¡Mi nombre es Hiccup! ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Una pausa. "Ya sabes, ¡la descendencia del ultimo humano que te comiste! ¡Hiccup II fue mi ancestro! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡_Debes_ acordarte, causaste el gran escándalo, al escogerlo de pica dientes!"

El hocico se cerró, y lo siguiente que Hiccup supo fue ser ahogado en humo negro, su cuerpo precipitándose de regreso a un ojo dorado. Entre tosidos, Hiccup se auto-felicitó por su delicadeza. ¿Qué demonios había pensado, en ponerse a retar a un Seadragonus?

"YO NO LO ASESINÉ."

Humo se disipó entre los manotazos de Hiccup. Cuando su mirada se conectó con la hipnotizadora esfera mercurial, se pecho comenzó arde, incomprensiblemente. Hiccup se abrazó a sí mismo, gimiendo ante la sensación de súbito ahogo. "¿Qué—Qué estás haciendo? ¡Agh!"

"¿Crees que has sido el primero, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero? ¿Crees que eres especial, por haber recibido esta Maldición? ¿Crees que podrás ser mi Domador?" Ahora que había aflojado su garganta, Furious hizo temblar la Fosa con su voz.

Hiccup fue soltado, arrojado con insignificancia al suelo. Si Valkyria no hubiera corrido a su rescate, todo hubiera sido más doloroso. Hiccup soltó una bocanada de aire con el aterrizaje forzoso, apretando sus dientes ante el continuo ardor en los confines de su alma. Su Sál estaba asustada, sintiéndose invadida por un fuego ajeno y de antaño. Estaba bajo amenazada. Hiccup estaba bajo amenaza, y no sólo físicamente.

La trompa del Seadragonus se agachó, justo frente a ellos, ofreciéndose. Era alargada, similar en forma a la de un Monstrous Nightmare. Y aunque las sombras podían ser engañosas, su piel escamosa compartía el color ennegrecido de Toothless. Hiccup se sentó, reincorporándose con el apoyo de Valkyria. Hiccup la abrazó brevemente en agradecimiento; en alivio, por haberla encontrado con vida. Valkyria le entregó a Inferno, recatada entre sus colmillos.

Hiccup la tomó del mango, más no la encendió. De pie, se acercó hacia Furious.

"Vamos." Se le fue provocado. "Ven y haz el intento. Dómame. ¿A eso vienes, no es así?"

Si Furious sabía ese hecho, Hiccup no entendió cómo.

Ese debió ser su primer indicio, para no proceder.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos. Estiró se brazo derecho, las puntas de sus dedos temblando con la anticipación. Comenzó a acercarse…

"Dices que no lo asesinaste." Murmuró, conformes sus pasos lo acercaban, a lo que podría ser, su muerte segura. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no mataste a Hiccup II?"

Anillos de humo se entremetieron entres sus dedos extendidos. Fue una experiencia sin igual. A pesar del terror, una sonrisa alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

Furious pareció suspirar. "Parte de las respuestas, ya las conoces. Las haz visto tú mismo, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé."

Su mano hizo contacto con cutículas ásperas.

Fue tragado.

Tragado por los recuerdos de un corazón roto.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Frío. Hambre. Desolación.

Siendo abandonado en las montañas. Siendo rechazado por su propia sangre. Por su propio padre.

Encontrado, justo en el momento crucial, aquellos ojos dorados—que ahora Hiccup reconocía como los de Furious—encontrándolo al borde la muerte, tan joven como el humano, en cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Siendo acogido de bebé, siendo considerado indefenso, como para tratarse de un enemigo. Encontrando una familia.

Una familia de dragones. Una familia con Furious.

Su _hermano_, Furious.

Paz. Armonía. Felicidad. Calidez. Protección. Años formando parte de un mundo sin igual.

Unidad. Hogar.

Furious—creyendo que su hermano podría conquistar el mundo junto con él. Ambos, inseparables. Ambos, imparables. Hiccup en su lomo, y las ráfagas de viento golpeando sus caras, eran lo único que necesitaban. Nada más tenía importancia.

Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup.

Hermano-Hermano-Hermano.

Ojos celestes, fulgurantes como las gotas del rocío. Mesmerizando a Furious con sus mechones claros, hebras rubias despojándole al sol de su resplandor. Las risas del humano, acechando las fantasías del dragón, y sus anhelos. _Oh_, sus más secretos anhelos.

Crecimiento. Crecimiento de sentimientos. Crecimiento de ideas. Maduración de emociones.

Furious volando, volando, volando, con Hiccup en su lomo, feliz. Completo.

Eventual Conexión entre los dos.

Inevitable Comunión. Plata mezclándose con oro.

Munr-Munr-Munr.

Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup.

Muerte. De la familia. Dragones-Hermanos siendo esclavizados. Dragones-Padres, siendo exterminados.

Guerra.

Traición de los Humanos.

Muerte. Frutos de Rebelión. Hiccup armando una Revolución. Hiccup, siempre, siendo tan Valiente.

Reencuentro del pasado. Hiccup retornando a su mundo en busca de sus raíces, esperando ser reconocido, por los que lo habían desechado.

Ingenuidad. Celos. Lo más horrible de la humanidad siendo representada en un sólo acto de traición: Grimbeard, prometiendo ilusiones falsas en el aire, invitando a su hijo a caer en la trampa.

Muerte.

Muerte. La espada del Rey atravesando el corazón de su hijo, con una sola embestida.

Muerte. Ver a Hiccup toser sangre.

Muerte. Ver a Hiccup caer a un sendero, que Furious no podría seguir.

Muerte. Asesinato.

Cuerpo inerte tendido en la playa, sin vida. Ojos abiertos al vacío, mudo, ante los continuos llamados de su mitad.

Furious, también inerte, derrotado, inmóvil ante la agonía que controlaba su Sál. ¿_Qué era este dolor_? ¿_Qué era este paralizando vacío en su interior_?

Odio. Furious, tratando de acabar con la tortura. Tomando la espada de su humano para acompañarlo en su lecho de muerte. Deseando tomar su propia vida, para volar hacia los planos en los que su Munr navegaba.

Amargura. Interminable amargura. Odio-Odio-Odio, ante humano, y dragón mismo—por tener una piel tan dura como el acero, impenetrable, inmune—Su propia inmortalidad, aprisionando a Furious a una existencia sin sentido.

Traición. Humanos traidores. Humanos hechos de avaricias. Humanos atrapándolo en el momento menos honorifico. Con sus cadenas, con sus ataduras, con su locura—Esclavizándolo a una vida de humillación.

Cien años transcurridos en oscuridad.

Entumecimiento de emoción.

Sin remordimiento. _Si querían a un monstruo, lo tendrían_.

No más lágrimas. No más arrepentimientos.

No más compasión.

Cien años.

Furious dejó de existir.

La Bestia Nació.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Sus dedos trazaron cicatrices, pliegues, hendiduras—Cada elemento contando una historia que hablaba de crueldad y maldad. Hiccup resopló, envuelto en un sollozo. Su Sál vibraba de la conmoción, reconociendo, y al mismo tiempo, _rechazando_ tan íntima unión. Furious formaba parte de su mapa de constelaciones hermanas, una estrella lejana, perdida entre el firmamento. Ahora que se encontraban, que hacían colisión, ambas Sál estaban en shock.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a lo que estaba buscando, Hiccup limpió parte de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, para apreciarla mejor.

Una cruz.

Una cruz, justo donde el corazón de Furious aún latía. La _mitad_ de su corazón.

Una cruz, la única pista de lo que el dragón había cometido en desesperación.

Hiccup gimió. "¿Por qué nunca supe de esto? ¿Por qué… nadie me lo ha dicho?" ¿Stoick había sabido sobre esto?

"Humanos aman sus mentiras."

Que sí no. Todo lo que Hiccup había creído conocer de sus ancestros era una enorme y desastrosa mentira. Hiccup II había sido asesinado por su propio padre, Grimbeard El Horrible, tátara abuelo que Hiccup y Snotlout compartían—al contrario de la versión oficial, donde el dragón era pintado como el culpable de la desgracia. El asesinato había sido producto de un momento de locura, ciego a su miedo de ser destronado por la Rebelión de Dragones, que su hijo menor había estado construyendo.

Hiccup II había sido tan ingenuo como el mismo Hiccup, buscando por una oportunidad de hacerle ver a su padre que los dragones no eran tan malos. Había querido realizar, lo que lo su descendiente después lograría: unir a humano y dragón en convivencia.

Había pagado un precio muy alto, por sus ideales.

"Se amaban. Como Toothless y yo." Susurró el jinete, entre la cercanía que Furious que estaba permitiendo, y el efecto de la comunicación espiritual, que habían entablado. Había tenido razón. Hiccup había tenido razón en sus hipótesis. "Crecieron juntos como hermanos, para luego reconocerse como Munr." Pobre Furious. Pobre, pobre, pobre, Furious. No había palabras para ofrecer consuelo. Hiccup respiró hondo, algo mareado. No había idea de que las Sál podían usarse para comunicarse de esa forma. Había sido… intenso. La Sál de Furious era antigua, un tesoro de las leyendas, y sus conocimientos eran infinitos. Había sido como viajar al pasado él mismo, y Hiccup todavía se sentía atascado entre ambas Eras. "Sé el tipo de amor que se te fue arrebatado. Créeme que lo sé. Lo tengo… Si lo perdiera, no sé qué sería de mi…"

"¿_Amor_?" La trompa de Furious retrocedió, sarcasmo e incredulidad rebotando por las paredes cavernosas. El íntimo contacto se rompió entonces, junto con la atmosfera, pesada por los fantasmas del pasado. Hiccup se miró obligado a hacer lo mismo, regresando al lado de Valkyria, una mano posada en Inferno en precaución. "No me malinterpretes, humano—Si alguna vez Amé, ni una pizca de ese endemoniado sentimiento, existe ya en mi corazón. En mi alma no escucharás ni un suspiro de ello. Cien años de cautiverio han drenado cada última gota de ese Amor de mi Sál, y finalmente, he sido Curado de tal horrible enfermedad. Cien Años me han liberado de la Maldición."

Hiccup no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo convencerlo de lo contrario, después de haber conocido su sufrimiento en carne propia? ¿Qué excusa podría usarse? Furious representaba una futura posibilidad de lo que le podría esperar a Toothless. Hiccup no viviría para siempre, después de todo. ¿Qué sería de Toothless, entonces? "Lo siento, Furious. Lo siento tanto, por lo que has perdido."

"Mi pérdida ha sido mi propia ganancia. No necesito disculpas de ti, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera retornar a esa playa, no volvería a derramar lágrimas saladas sobre Su cuerpo muerto, sólo para que los humanos me envolvieran en sus cadenas y me sepultaran en este bosque. _No_. Estiraría mis alas y despegaría los cielos, para que Su cuerpo fuera comido por los pescados…" Cortinas de humos cubrieron la Fosa en su totalidad, el peso de la confesión, percibiéndose más siniestra. "No. He _aprendido _mi lección. Ya he sido suficientemente castigado por la debilidad de amar, y confiar, en un humano."

Hiccup asintió. "No te culpo. Pero, déjame darte esto, por lo menos, por los errores de mis ancestros: Déjame liberarte."

"¿_Tú_? ¿Insistes en querer Domarme?"

"¡No!" Hiccup se apresuró a corregirlo. "Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mis amigos están allá arriba luchando contra Dagur y sus hombres. Vinimos para rescatar a esta linda chica…" Apuntó hacia sus espaldas. "…pero, no únicamente a ella. También vine por ti. Déjame ayudarte a salir de aquí, por favor." Cuando no hubo una respuesta inmediata, Hiccup gruñó. "No estoy tratando de dominarte, Furious. Has visto mi Sál, sabes que no tengo malas intenciones. Estoy de lado de los dragones. Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré."

Otra extenuante pausa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harás? He intentado liberarme de estas cadenas yo mismo por cien años, y nunca ha surgido efecto."

Por primera vez desde que había caído a la Fosa de Muerte, Hiccup sonrió con auto-seguridad. Inferno se encendió a su comando. "Déjalo a mí. Sé cómo seducir hasta el metal más renuente."

Aun incrédulo, Furious resopló, una montaña inmensa de carne, a comparación con el humano y la Deadly Nadder.

Sin embargo… "Haz tu mejor intento, entonces."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Estaba congelado.

La sensación de sus articulaciones, regresaba, y volvían a irse, justo cuando Snotlout creía tener control de su cuerpo.

Podía escuchar a Tuffnut. Podía escuchar a Fishlegs.

Podía escuchar la antojable batalla, todavía esperando a que Snotlout se le uniera.

"¡_Ya voy_!" Quería decirles a sus amigos. "¡_Ya voy, venceré este estúpido veneno, ya lo verán_!"

Veneno. Que patética forma de morir. Su padre nunca se lo perdonaría.

Había lapsos donde no estaba seguro de seguir despierto, o tal vez ya muerto, camino al Valhalla.

Snotlout no quería morir. De ninguna manera. Quería vivir y luchar. Vivir y volar con Hookfang.

Quería ver la cabeza de Dagur rodar. Quería esa satisfacción.

"¡Regresa!" Se le abofeteaba, la voz conocida de cierto mellizo, ayudándolo a asentarse en la tierra. "¡Vamos, bebé, deja de babear y despierta ya!"

"¡_Tú eres el bebito_!" Quería replicar. Sólo podía mover sus ojos, desafortunadamente.

"Está frío. Muy, muy frío."

"¿Está muriendo?"

"No. No lo creo. Debe ser su circulación. Por ser tan lenta..."

"_No. Estoy. Muriendo_." Snotlout quería renegar. ¿Qué sabía, Fishlegs? No era el doctor de la villa. ¡Su opinión era nula!

"¡Está moviendo sus dedos! ¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? No puede estar muriéndose."

Tuffnut. Huh. La última persona que Snotlout creería que le importara su bienestar.

Un neblina plateada solía cegarlo justo cuando creía tener su sensibilidad de vuelta—¿alguien estaba tomando su mano? ¿Astrid? ¿Ruffnut?—y podría jurar que entre la loca alucinación, una voz solía llamar su nombre.

A veces creía estar parado frente a un trono. Un trono abandonado, cubierto de algas y corales. A veces, el trono tenía alguien ocupándolo. Alguien escondido entre la maldita neblina y las sombras.

"_Errores pasados—Errores pasados—Errores pasados_." Se escuchaba una melodía tejida en la bruma. "_La prueba haz de pasar—La prueba haz de pasar—Para enmendar errores pasados_."

"¿_De qué diablos estás hablando_?"

Pero, era inútil. La idiota alucinación se desvanecía, nomás quería acercársele.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¡Arqueros!"

"¡Cúbranse!"

Tuffnut se aventó sobre el cuerpo de Snotlout, justo a tiempo, haciendo una parodia inversa de la misma acción del bote. Su escudo reveló más que flechas, la punta de una lanza atravesando el centro, y casi sacándole un ojo en el proceso.

Estaban tomando asilo en una de los tantos huecos de los enormes árboles, con Fishlegs haciéndole buen uso a su furia de Berserker y a su propio arco. Su hermana estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar en el perímetro que los rodeaba, pero en el momento en que Dagur se había librado del brazo de Alvin, la pelea había perdido equidad. Ante las órdenes dementes de su Jefe, la Armada de Berserk había recuperado aliento y número de hombres, sacando refuerzos casi del propio mar.

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Tuffnut renegó, mientras auxiliaba a su hermana con su martillo, dejando a Snotlout en el refugio de ocre. "Recuérdame, ¿por qué no nos hemos ido todavía?"

"¡Estamos esperando a Hiccup!" Fishlegs repitió, por millonésima ocasión. "¡Recuerden lo que nos dijo, chicos!"

Sí, sí, sí, _Nadie se va, hasta que libere al Alfa. Necesitan aguantar hasta que libere al Alfa,_ blah, blah, blah.

"¡Está tomándose su lindo tiempo!" El mismo Alvin se quejó, mientras ahorcaba a un enemigo con sus bíceps. "¡Hasta su dragoncito está viéndoselas difícil!"

Era verdad. Toothless era bastante resistente. Pero, un Night Fury contra seis Stormcutters, no era una pelea justa. Montoneros.

"Hablando de dragones, ¿DÓNDE están los NUESTROS?" Justo cuando se necesitaban unas cuantas explosiones, Barf y Belch decidían desertar. "¡¿Qué no los habíamos llamado hace un buen rato?!"

Otro gruñido frustrado de Fishlegs fue su respuesta: "¿Dónde estabas cuando Hiccup explicó el plan, Tuffnut? ¡Están peleando también, bajo el comando de Cloudjumper! Si nuestros dragones no han vuelto con nosotros, deben de estar—Oh, no lo sé—¿_Ocupados_, como nosotros? ¿Luchando por sus vidas? ¡Usa tu cabeza de nuez!"

"¡Whoa, a alguien le creció más que vello facial!" Tuffnut admiró. Martilló a un Berserker directo en su feo rostro. "¡Creo que me agradas, Fishlegs!"

Hasta acá podía sentir los ojos del cachetón, rolarse. "¡Oh, qué bien, que alivio! ¡Ahora sí podré morir en paz!"

Cualquier retórica que Tuffnut estuviera a punto de dar, se esfumó, al divisar a su hermana resbalarse por uno de los puentes, sus manos sujetándose a la orilla. Tuffnut adquirió más urgencia en sus forcejeos, apresurándose entre la constante presión de cuerpos a su alrededor. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya había bastantes sustos por un día! Primero Snotlout, ¿y ahora Ruff? Tuffnut gritó en impaciencia, acudiendo a sus puños simples para quitarse a un Berserker de encima.

El martillo de su hermana cayó, entre sus intentos de reincorporarse.

Tuffnut chocó con el frondoso cuerpo de Fishlegs. "¡Ruff!" Fue el llamado doble, ambos alarmados, al ver al mismo a Dagur abrirse camino entre la batalla, comenzando a acechar la presa fácil que Ruffnut representaba.

En un día normal, no habría duda que su melliza se recuperaría, sin dificultad alguna. Pero, hoy estaba cubierta de sangre, rasguños, y vestía heridas en su persona que eran inevitables en plena batalla. De todos, Ruffnut era la que más tiempo llevaba luchando. Estaba desgastada.

Dagur siguió acercándose, carcajadas ansiosas saliendo de su rostro ensangrentado.

Tuffnut tropezó en su desesperación. Un soldado cayó junto con él, buscando cortarle la garganta. Tuffnut tomó su cabeza y le dio un cabezazo con su casco. Un clásico de los Thorston. Fishlegs le ayudó a quitarse el aturdido cuerpo de encima, terminándolo con una daga en la yugular. Le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Tuffnut la aceptó, pero justo cuando estaba a medio camino de levantarse—Se encontró de regreso al piso.

"¡ESTÁ TEMBLANDO!"

Fishlegs y Tuff se vieron, confundidos. Era cierto. El suelo había comenzado a vibrar, y en pocos minutos, las vibraciones crecieron a temblores, y los temblores evolucionaron a una inestabilidad total. Gritos de pánico, ahora con otro origen, bañó los cielos de la guerrilla, la pelea detenida por la furia escondiéndose bajo la isla.

Tuff parpadeó. Buscó la silueta de su hermana. La encontró todavía colgando. Dagur había descartado su meta, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El loco estaba corriendo hacia la Fosa, histéricos gritos acompañándolo. Era difícil distinguir si estaba feliz o enojado.

El suelo se partió.

Vikingos de todo tipo y tamaño salieron volando, ante el impulso naciendo de por debajo de la tierra. Metal chilló, raíces de árboles brotaron arrancadas de tu base, y entre los esqueletos de la fosa, una gigantesca cabeza se asomó. Una cabeza de _dragón_.

Abrazados en el suelo, Fishlegs y su persona se voltearon a ver.

Hiccup.

Cuando la enorme cabeza dio un último golpe ante sus rejas de metal, el resto de La Bestia se reveló, libre de toda atadura.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

No había respirado aire libre en cien años.

No había estirado sus patas en cien años.

No había flexionado sus alas, ahora agujeradas y mordidas, en cien años.

No había tenido un jinete en su lomo, por cien años.

Furious revivió. Después de cien años de muerte en vida, su Sál rugió con la sed Venganza.

Miró a los humanos correr despavoridos ante su escape. Excelente.

Furious posó sus garras frontales fuera de su jaula, sus dos alas abriéndose de par en par. Volvió a rugir, pero ahora con la fuerza que sus cuerdas habían mantenido resguardada para este momento. Fue un rugido de escape, de descarga ante todo el odio que había guardado en su interior.

"¡SÍ! ¡MI BESTIA, LO HICISTE!"

Furious agachó su trompa. Reconoció al humano que se había acuñado como su dueño, recientemente. Basura.

"¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡SABÍA QUE NADIE PODRÍA DOMARTE, MÁS QUE YO!"

"Piénsalo de nuevo."

Las carcajadas delirantes se congelaron. Furious agachó su cabeza hacia el líder Berserker.

Hiccup Horrendous Tercero, junto con la Nadder llamada Valkyria, caminaron hasta la longitud de su trompa, presentándose ante todos. Gritos de victoria pudieron distinguirse de fondo.

"¡NO! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!"

"Dagur—Date por vencido en este preciso momento, o Furious obligará a tus hombres a hacerlo."

"¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?" El Berserker chilló, sus puños estirados al cielo. "FURIOUS, TE ORDENO QUE LO MATES. CÓMETE A ESE HUMANO, AHORA MISMO."

Furious pausó. Con su cola, atrapó al pequeño demonio y lo atrajo a sus fosas nasales. "Libera a mis Hermanos y Hermanas. Ahora."

El Berserker lució bastante sorprendido de escucharlo hablar su idioma. Pero, se recuperó con rapidez. Sonrió. "No. Todos son míos. Hasta _tú_."

Un Night Fury aterrizó frente a Furious, antes de que el Berserker pagara por su insolencia, utilizando un árbol retorcido como perchero. Sus dientes estaban siendo mostrados y sus aletas desprendían un mensaje claro, que sólo un Alfa podría comprender.

"_Devuélvemelo_."

Furious apretó al humano con más potencia, batiendo su cola lejos de su atención. "Hermano."

"¡Toothless!" El humano con el Nombre-Que-Alguna-Vez-Amó exclamó desde el asilo de su cabeza, cada fibra de adoración en su ser filtrándose a los cuatros vientos. "¿Estás bien? ¡Siento haber tardado tanto, amigo!"

El Night Fury repitió su orden, ignorando a su jinete. "_Devuélvemelo_."

Furious inclinó su cabeza, tendiendo un puente. Hiccup Tercero y la Nadder comenzaron su descenso. El Night Fury saltó en dirección de su Munr, en cuando se le fue cedido, tomando al humano de la posesión de Furious, inmediatamente. Hiccup rio ante su urgencia, abrazando el cuello del dragón, mientras su cuerpo se moldeaba a la criatura, de una manera que Furious jamás pensó posible.

Un humano montando a un dragón. Dos piezas encajándose, afines.

Furious levantó su cabeza. Arrojó humo al firmamento. "¡HERMANOS! ¡HERMANAS, LIBÉRENSE! ¡ROMPAN SUS CADENAS!" Dio el mandato en dragones, utilizando su influencia, su poderío innato de alfa.

Poco a poco, los aullidos de las prisiones crecieron en número, y en volumen. Una vez con el permiso de rebelarse, los centenares de dragones antes sometidas, empezaron a luchar por su libertad. Fue un momento de completo regocijo para Hiccup Tercero. El humano estaba festejando como si fuera su propia libertad la que estaba en juego.

Furious, por su parte, flexionó de regreso al Líder Berserker a su visión. Estaba azulado con la dificultad de respirar. "Te dejaré sin nada, Humano." Y lo arrojó a su propio bando, al caos que los humanos estaban formando con su matanza entre ellos mismos.

Abrió su hocico, aspiró aire profundamente, jalando vida con su potencia. El fuego en su interior se preparó.

Le otorgó una última mirada, al Eco del Humano que Una-Vez-Había-Amado. "Cumpliste tu parte. Por ello, por ser quien eres, Hiccup Tercero, te daré esta advertencia: Puedo ya no estar encerrado, pero nunca seré verdaderamente libre hasta que cada humano esté muerto y enterrado bajo la arena."

"¿Qué?" Totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras, Hiccup Tercero brincó con el impulso del Night Fury a una colina de piedra. "¿Furious? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"La única esperanza que me ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, la única motivación que me detuvo de incinerar todo esta maldita isla ha sido esta: Venganza. He esperado por mi Venganza, y ahora, la _tendré_."

"¡No!" El humano sacudió su cabeza, sus facciones olivas tan radicalmente diferentes a su ancestro. "¡Furious, tomar venganza no te traerá paz! ¡No es la solución! ¡Recuerda lo que Hiccup II quería lograr—"

"Oh, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que nuestro objetivo fue armar una Rebelión, y eso es lo que haré. Continuaré con la Rebelión de Dragones, que finalmente borrará a todo hombre, mujer y niño de la faz del Archipiélago. Esto, te prometo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Y desde las profundidades de sus pulmones, por primera vez en Cien Años, echó llamaras de Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus para bautizar el Nuevo Comienzo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte X.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

PRIMERO QUE NADA, VISITEN LAS HERMOSAS PORTADAS QUE ME HAN HECHO, EN MI DEVIANTART. Cortesía de Rukia Bawa, y Luna Issabella Erebos. Gracias, chicas, son geniales :3.

Un poco de historia sobre Hiccup II, según las novelas:

Hiccup Haddock II es el gran tío abuelo de Hiccup y Snotlout. Haddock II fue abandonado de bebé por su padre, Grimbeard The Ghastly/El Horrible, en las montañas, por ser tan pequeño y nada que ver con sus otros dos hijos, quienes eran grandes y fuertes. Su madre, Chinhilda, regresó a buscarlo, pero nunca lo encontró, y eventualmente desapareció en la Bahía del Corazón Roto. Hiccup II fue encontrado por dragones y criado como uno de ellos, junto con su hermano adoptivo Furious, un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Después de muchos años, fue reunido con su padre. Primero, Grimbeard se mostró impresionado por ver que su hijo había sobrevivido por sí solo. Sin embargo, por culpa de intrigas de su consejero Thugheart, y su propia locura, terminó atravesando a Hiccup II con su espada durante una reunión que debió de haber sido pacífica. Furious enterró el cuerpo de Hiccup en las playas de la Bahía del Corazón Roto, donde permaneció en luto y doliente, hasta que fue atrapado por los Berserkers. Fue su prisionero por Cien Años.

**Dato curioso #1:** Físicamente, Grimbeard tenía complexión muy similar a Snotlout.

**Dato curioso #2:** Sí, Dagur estaba tomando sangre _de_ Furious. Y esa locura es mía, así como los efectos que éstos han tenido en el Berserker (y los que tendrán en Snotlout). Los Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus son conocidos por tener telepatía y una limitada habilidad de ver el futuro. He decidido jugar un poco eso. Por ello, el asunto del ojo de Dagur.

Ahora, la pregunta, sería, ¿qué hay de Hiccup I y su dragón? Chan chan chan chááááán.

**(+) **Siento que estoy olvidando muchos datos más, en el apuro por subir los capítulos XD. Pero, en fin, cualquier duda, ahí nos vemos en el grupo de FB. Me muero por saber que pensaron de Furious, ¡tengo Night Furious en mi estómago! De antemano, ¡gracias por leer!

***Se desmaya del cansancio***


	11. Mi asesino, mi amante

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk, Novelas de Cressida Cowell. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless. Eventualmente, habrá: Eret/Stormfly, Tuffnut/Snotlout, Ruffnut/Cloudjumper, y Astrid/Camicazi. Están advertidos.

**Rating:** Mature por violencia.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Accion/Aventura. Lemon, en algunos capítulos, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más. Sin embargo, el aceptar Hiccup este hecho, tan sólo será el inicio de su nueva aventura.

**Advertencias:**

**i.** FURIOUS IS **STILL** IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES.

**Spoilers:** Inmensos spoilers del libro 8 de Cressida Cowell: "Como Romper el Corazón de un Dragón." Furious forma parte de su propiedad, no es mío. Yo le he hecho algunos cambios a su historia, pero aun así, tomo líneas explicitas de los libros. ¿Por qué? Porque me hicieron llorar cuando leí el libro. Son así de poderosas.

**Notas:** Recomiendo, que para disfrutar este capítulo mejor, escuchen "Battle For Kattegat", que forma parte del soundtrack de _Vikings_. Busquen la rola en Youtube, ¡no se arrepentirán!

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**XI.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_Sueña, hermano._

_Mi asesino._

_Mi amante."_

-Placebo (Battle for the Sun).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Stormfly había estado comportándose errática todo el vuelo de regreso a Berk. Parecía que entre más se acercaban al archipiélago, la dragona más insistía en cambiar rumbo al noreste. Astrid hacía todo lo posible por apaciguar a su amiga, pero Stormfly era igual de testaruda como su jinete, cuando quería. Utilizó cada truco conocido en su entrenamiento para concentrar a Stormfly en el rumbo debido.

"Te comprendo, Storm. Sé que estás preocupada. Yo también estoy preocupada. No te mentiré, no te diré que todo estará bien—Pero, no estás sola. Pase lo que pase, no estarás sola." La ausencia de Valkyria y Camicazi en la isla de las Bog-Burglars había sido un alivio disfrazado. Si no habían estado en el lugar durante los saqueos, eso dejaba un espacio enorme para que la incertidumbre se sembrara. ¿Habían escapado? ¿Habían sido secuestradas por los Berserkers? ¿Continuaban con vida? No habían encontrado rastro de Bertha tampoco. Astrid no solía ser la pesimista del grupo, pero era lo suficiente realista para inclinarse más por la opción de secuestro. Dagur no dejaba ir a los peces grandes. No podía ser coincidencia que la Jefa y la heredera estuvieran perdidas en acción…

Divisar Berk a la distancia, le trajo humedad a su mirada. El alivio de llegar a casa fue tan inmenso, que Astrid abrazó el lomo de Stormfly. "Gracias, chica. Gracias por hacerme caso."

El alivio no duró, sin embargo.

Valka debió de haber dejado órdenes a las patrullas de ser avisada ante su retorno, porque apenas Stormfly pisó High Point, la Jefa ya estaba saliendo de la cabaña de los Haddock. Estaba limpiándose las manos con un estropajo. Astrid estuvo fijada en la acción mundana, simplemente porque era _sangre_ lo que la mujer estaba limpiando.

Con el corazón cayendo a sus pies, Astrid articuló su más grande miedo. "¿Está Hiccup…?" ¿Por qué estaba saliendo de la casa Haddock, cuando Valka tenía su propia cabaña? Las posibilidades—todas ellas, las menos positivas—corrieron por su cabeza.

Valka miró el trapo, y luego a ella. "No es sangre de mi hijo. De eso, no te preocupes."

Astrid se sostuvo de Stormfly, mordiéndose el suspiro de consuelo.

"¿Dónde está Eret? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Astrid? Todo en ti me habla de que estuviste en batalla."

Astrid asintió, sombría. Guardó sus sentimientos de regreso a aquel cobre de acero n su interior, y dejó que su objetividad la manejara. "Las Isla Bog-Burglar estaba bajo asedio cuando Eret y yo arribamos. Ha sido… destruía. Quemaba por completo."

Las manos de Valka se detuvieron con las maniobras del estropajo. Sus ojos se engrandecieron. "¿Sobrevivientes?"

"Pocos. Mayormente niños y jóvenes que lograron escapar a las orillas de la isla principal por sus túneles secretos. Eret se encargó de transportarlos en uno de los barcos. Viene en camino. Decidí adelantarme para informarte, Valka. Y a Hiccup—" No, di su nombre. No puedes seguir temiéndole. "Puesto que no encontramos rastro de Camicazi entre los sobrevivientes. Debe saber lo que ha sucedido."

Valka la miró con seriedad, su entrecejo torcido. "Hiccup no está en Berk. Ninguno de tus amigos tampoco."

Astrid no podía creerlo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fueron? Pensé que Hiccup estaba bastante ocupado—"

Stormfly escogió ese momento para correr urgentemente de su lado, llevándosela en el proceso, por haber estado sujetando su arnés. "¡Stormfly! ¡Espera!" La dragona no cedió, sin embargo. Aunque Astrid logró zafarse a medio camino, una señal de Valka le indicó seguir a su amiga al interior de la residencia. Astrid no quería entrar. No quería saber pistas de lo que Hiccup y Toothless habían estado haciendo todo este maldito tiempo…

En el umbral, respiró hondo. El ambiente sostenía diferente aroma. Astrid encontró la cola de Stormfly asomándose desde la antigua recamara de Stoick. Caminó lentamente hacia ella.

"Lo siento, chica. Lo siento."

Astrid colocó su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla más. La cabeza de Stormfly estaba siendo abrazada.

"…la recuperaremos."

"Camicazi." Astrid suspiró el nombre, su peso de repente, recayendo en dura madera. "Estás viva."

Entre los cuernos de la dragona, el perfil de la Bog-Burglar se reveló, al percatarse de la nueva compañía. Astrid parpadeó en sorpresa, al notar su extraña apariencia. Su larga melena era cosa del pasado, y a salvo de su falda, y vendas cubriendo su torso y pecho, estaba desnuda de cualquier atuendo normal.

"Debe ser la fiebre…" Fue el saludo que recibió, acompañado de un mohín semi-agrío. "…porque, puedo jurar que realmente te escuché aliviada de averiguarlo."

"¡No seas idiota!" Astrid se atravesó entre la cola de Stormfly y una silla, en su apresurado intento de acercarse a la vikinga. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tu terquedad por no morir." Y la haló hacia sus brazos, estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Estás viva! ¡Gracias a los dioses!"

"Sabes lo que dicen. Mala hierba, nunca muere… Ow."

Astrid la soltó. "¡Oh, lo siento!"

Camicazi la miró, con aún más desconfianza. "¿Podrías detenerte con las sorpresas? ¿Primero aliviada, y luego disculpándote? Me harás pensar que estoy muriéndome."

En un día normal, Astrid hubiera rolado sus ojos ante el menosprecio de su preocupación. En un día normal, ni siquiera hubiera abrazado a la chica. Pero, este día no tenido nada de normal. Tantas emociones fuertes, en tan poco tiempo, habían destruido su compás interno. "Camicazi…" ¿Cómo empezar? "¿Estabas allí durante el saqueo? ¿Cómo escapaste?"

Un aruñado entrecejo se frunció con conflicto. "¿Saqueo?"

"Me temo que la señorita Camicazi fue víctima de otra desagradable experiencia, Astrid. Nada que ver con la situación a la que te enfrentaste."

Astrid volteó hacia la puerta, donde Valka ahora esperaba. "¿Ella no… lo sabe?"

Valka se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, no tengo idea del conocimiento que la señorita Bog-Burglar pueda tener de todos estos acontecimientos, tan perturbadores. No ha sido completamente abierta conmigo, hasta ahora."

"¿Saber qué?" Camicazi aprovechó la cercanía para tomar posesión del abrigo de Astrid, jalándola hacia su dirección. "¿Quién te hizo sangrar, Hofferson? Apestas al sauce nínfico de mis tierras—¿De cuál saqueo hablas?"

Ya sabía la respuesta. Camicazi ya sabía la respuesta, Astrid lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de pánico. Pero, aun así, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Quería la certeza de sus palabras.

Así que, Astrid le cumplió la demanda. Le narró sus hallazgos.

Con cada enunciado, la chica se fue endureciendo. Cualquier suavidad provocada por la fiebre, por el gesto de compañerismo de parte de Stormfly, se perdió en el desierto de su piel reseca. Cuando Astrid creyó terminar, Camicazi le dio sentido a las causas del saqueo, con una sola oración.

"Fue venganza. Le arruiné el día a Dagur, y ahora he pagado por ello."

Astrid tragó saliva. "¿Dónde está Valkyria?"

Stormfly probablemente ya lo sabía, puesto que su silencio era desconcertante. Parecía estar en shock.

Camicazi se dejó caer en la cama. "Muerta, lo más seguro. Ni siquiera Hiccup puede llegar a tiempo, siempre."

Oh. Así que, eso era lo que Hiccup estaba haciendo. Rescatando a Valkyria.

"No hables así, Camicazi." Valka se introdujo a la habitación. "Nunca pierdas la esperanza."

"Si no tuvo piedad para aniquilar a mi gente, ¿cómo se supone que debo guardar la esperanza de que mostrará piedad con _mi_ dragón? Oh, por Odín." Gimiendo con culpa, la rubia tapó su rostro con sus manos. "Al intentar salvar las vidas de otros, le mandé su sentencia de muerte a todo mi pueblo."

Astrid se hincó ante la doliente, conmovida, pero no atreviéndose a iniciar más contacto físico entre las dos. "Si Valkyria estuviera muerta. Lo sabrías."

Era el único consuelo que le podía dar. Otra certeza. Algo real de lo que sí se podría aferrar.

Paulatinamente, las manos de Camicazi bajaron. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo duro acero. Inclinó su mentón.

Ese fue el momento en el que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

_Todo_ empezó a temblar.

Astrid podría jurar que a lo lejos, hasta se podía escuchar el eco de un rugido.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Cloudjumper dio la orden, en cuanto percibió el cambio en el céfiro. La abrumadora inhalación que robó de sal al océano, y de nubes, al cielo. Una aspiración, antes de la catástrofe total.

"¡_A la Isla, a la Isla_!"

Había escuchado el rugido de su alfa, habían escuchado su ira. Cloudjumper había olfateado el ácido aroma fluctuar por el ambiente, señal de la presencia de un dragón más antiguo que el mismo Bewilderbeast, que había sido su amo. Los humanos jinetes de su tropa habían añorado escapar en su búsqueda, pero Cloudjumper los había aplacado, consciente de que primero debían derribar los globos, y a los Stormcutters. Habían tenido un objetivo, una misión.

Pero, ahora, Cloudjumper saboreó el sulfuro en las ráfagas, y fue el primero en apresurarse hasta la Isla, reclutando a cada uno de sus subordinados, cruzados en su trayectoria.

"¡_A la Isla, a la Isla_!"

Hookfang fue el más veloz, cubierto en llamaradas, rebasándolo en instantes, mientras Cloudjumper pausaba para acompañar a Meatlug. Estaba preñada, y aunque no debería estar con ellos, la dragona no había retrocedido de la batalla. Cloudjumper había hecho todo lo posible por supervisarla, aún en pleno combate. Le había prometido a Valka traerle a su hijo a salvo. Cloudjumper sabía que implícitamente, cada miembro del escuadrón de Hiccup, iba incluido en la promesa.

"¡_A la Isla_!"

Una explosión, floreciendo desde el núcleo de Berserk.

Gritos. Fuego. Fuego Antiguo. Humaradas.

La Isla estaba prendida en fuego.

Otro rugido de su Alfa. Un comando para acudir al Rescate.

No había tiempo para identificar al causante de la destrucción. Cloudjumper se bañó entre el humo, guiándose por los alaridos humanos. Agudizó su vista. Soldados estaban corriendo despavoridos, derritiéndose con el fuego atacando sus cuerpos. Árboles estaban siendo calcinados. Vikingos se ahogaban por la falta de aire. Cloudjumper vio al jinete de Meatlug siendo auxiliado por Hookfang, mientras que el Zippleback recogía a uno de los mellizos.

"¡DÉTENTE!"

Hiccup. Entre el caos, siempre Hiccup prevalecía. Justo como su madre.

"¡FURIOUS, ESCÚCHAME!"

Ataques de plasma iluminaron el capullo de destrucción, siendo lanzados con precisión al enemigo. Similar a los relámpagos resplandeciendo por las nubes grises, antes de liberar una tormenta.

"¡TOOTHLESS, NO! ¡NO LO LASTIMES!"

-_Si no lo lastima, nos matará_. Cloudjumper lo sabía. Justo como el último dragón que había deseado usurpar a un alfa, la historia se repetiría. Era el proceso natural.

Dragones estaban saliendo de las jaulas, salvajes e incoherentes, por tanto tiempo en cautiverio. Sus garras estaban tomando venganza en los humanos incautos. Destrozaban con sus mandíbulas a los que se les atravesaban en su paso. Cloudjumper logró despejar una salida para los hombres guerreros y doncellas broqueleras de Alvin-El-Traidor, rescatando a su mismo líder de una batalla perdida con un Stormcutter.

"¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!" El robusto hombre gritó, desde el agarre de las pezuñas de Cloudjumper. "¡A los drakkars, todos! ¡Corran al muelle!"

Cloudjumper lo soltó a poca distancia de la playa, regresando de inmediato al centro del desastre. Meatlug iba cargando a su humano recuperado, y ambos se le unieron, para continuar rescatando a indefensos.

Tropezaron con un Zippleback muy conocido, en su camino de regreso. Sólo una cabeza estaba siendo habitada, Belch. Su jinete tenía un huésped extra en sus brazos, aparentemente desmayado.

"¿Nada de Ruffnut?" Fish-Legs cuestionó entre alaridos.

"¡No! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!" Su hermano exclamó, su consternación palpable. "¡Belch y yo la buscamos por la zona por donde la habíamos visto antes, pero ya no hay nada!"

"¡Tal vez ya ha sido rescatada, por otro de los dragones de Cloudjumper!"

"¡No la vi en la playa donde están siendo tirados los rescatados!"

"¡Tuff, cálmate! ¡Hookfang está buscándola también! ¡La encontraremos!"

Cloudjumper absorbió la conversación en silencio, procesando de _quién_, estaban hablando. Se separó del grupo. Tomó altitud superior a la que había estado navegando, y suspendido por un momento, analizó el panorama.

Una multitud de dragones estaba volando hacia el líder que los aclamaba. Hacia La Bestia que les pedía su lealtad. Cloudjumper sintió escalofríos, al escuchar la voz feroz que comenzó a exponer su discurso.

"¡Humanos y dragones no pueden vivir juntos!"

"¡Estás equivocado!" El desafío se materializó en un Night Fury, cortando el humo con el filo de cien navajas. Hiccup y Toothless flotaron frente a la distorsionada cabeza de La Bestia, simbolizando un frente sobre las víctimas de la tierra baja. Toothless brillaba azul incandescente, frustrado por tener que frenarse ante las órdenes de su Omega. "¡Todo ha cambiado desde que has estado atrapado, Furious! ¡Los humanos y los dragones ya han encontrado una forma de vivir en armonía! ¡Fue posible! ¡Terminé lo que Hiccup II quiso comenzar—!"

"Hiccup Segundo está MUERTO."

Con aquella declaración, el dragón llamado _Furious_ se impulsó hacia los cielos, por primera vez desde que Cloudjumper había llegado.

Squidink. Inmenso e interminable squidink. Fue la automática descripción en su mente. La Bestia era la noche reencarnada.

"En este mundo, mis hermanos y hermanas dragones están en cadenas. ¿Dices que todo ha cambiado, Hiccup Tercero? Entonces, ¿qué han hecho con los dragones que han puesto a mis pies, como sacrificio? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los dragones que me han obligado a hipnotizar, para después ser vendidos? ¿Los haz salvado? ¿Los haz rescatado? ¡Dime!"

"Todo lo que se haya podido hacer en su defensa, ¡lo acabo de hacer, Furious!" Hiccup extendió sus brazos. "Todo lo que ves ahora, es porque hago _todo_ lo posible por ayudarlos. Nosotros los humanos no somos perfectos, ¡pero no puedo controlar sus malas intenciones! No puedo estar en todas partes, al mismo tiempo. ¡Necesito ayuda! Podrías ayudarnos a salvar más dragones, ¡en lugar de empeorar la situación, Furious! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Únete a mí!"

"¿Unirme a ti? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser tu mascota?"

Cloudjumper hizo revisión por las orillas del lado sur de la Isla, al notar movimiento de naves Berserkers.

Las palabras de La Bestia, lo persiguieron hasta la faz de la tierra. Todos lo escucharon, porque no había escapatoria.

"No son mascotas—"

"Basta mirar a tu dragón para saber qué tan bajo hemos caído. Nos usan. Con su amor, nos _usan_. Nos esclavizan con sus dulces palabras. Nos humillan con sus promesas de amistad. Nos tratan como perros, como caballos de carga. Sirvientes, atados a una tonta fidelidad que sólo terminará en tragedia. Humanos, en todas partes, nos están domesticando, no creas, que no lo sé. Sé qué eres el Conquistador. Sé que eres el Domador. Sé que fuiste tú quien comenzó esto, Hiccup Tercero. Sé que contigo, todo debe terminar."

¡Allí! Obligada a abordar uno de los barcos enemigos, Ruff-Nut-Hermana-de-Tuff-Nut estaba siendo jalada. Cloudjumper se dejó caer en picada sobre sus captores. Un zarandeo aplicado a los soldados, una garra eficaz, y en un parpadeo, Cloudjumper tenía a la humana en su posesión.

"¿Sr. X? Huh… Eres el último que hubiera imaginado, venir a mi rescate." La joven balbuceó, algo aturdida. La sangre humana era un fuerte hedor en su vestimenta. Cloudjumper no dudaba que estuviera herida. "Snotlout, tal vez… Fishlegs, probablemente… Ambos. Tú… Nunca pensé en ti… Creo que… estoy aliviada. No quisiera estar… en deuda… otra vez."

"_Tu hermano te busca._" Comunicó en su idioma, aunque imaginaba que sería inútil. Ruff-Nut no era Valka.

"¿Terminar conmigo? ¿Es lo que quieres, Furious? ¿Quieres aniquilarme? ¿De eso se trata todo este espectáculo?"

-_Humano arrogante._ Podría tener un buen corazón, pero Hiccup era inmaduro. No sabía cuándo detenerse. Valka había estado consciente de que sería desobedecida, a final de cuentas. Lo había tomado por hecho. Por aquella razón, le había pedido a Cloudjumper unirse al grupo de humanos, en el último momento. "_Son sólo niños_." Le había dicho como despedida. "_Niños. Necesitarán tu orientación_." Hasta su Alfa era un joven dragón, sumergido en nuevas responsabilidades que todavía no comprendía, por entero. "_Guíalos, Cloudjumper_."

Era lo que Cloudjumper quería hacer. Quería guiar a Toothless, pero, el Night Fury sólo obedecía sus propias filosofías. Sólo a su Omega.

Sin embargo, cuando rozó en su vuelo cerca del par, Cloudjumper hizo un último intento por entrar en razón con su jefe.

"¡_Es él, o nosotros_!" Le gorgojó a todo volumen. "¡_Átalo con un promesa! ¡Átalo con honor! ¡Seadragonus no pueden romper una promesa de honor_!"

Muchos secretos de la antigua raza se habían perdido con el tiempo, pero esto, Cloudjumper recordaba. Una promesa de un Seadragonus era inquebrantable.

Ambos, dragón y humano, se redirigieron hacia la inclusión de su Segundo-en-Comando. Hiccup permaneció en la confusión, pero la firmeza con la que Toothless asintió, le dio a Cloudjumper, esperanza.

"Y para que lo sepas, Hiccup: ¡este ha sido el _mejor_ de tu planes!" Su carga tuvo las energías para exclamar.

A pesar de la precaria situación, Hiccup sonrió ante la adversidad. "Puedo ver que lo disfrutaste, Ruff. Un gota más de sangre en ti, y te confundiría con una filete de res crudo."

"¡Nunca, _nunca_, me había divertido tanto!" Prosiguió la humana, conforme Cloudjumper marcó su retirada, dirigiéndose a la playa. "¡Bye bye! ¡Suerte con el grandulón!"

Una palma de Hiccup se levantó en adiós, la sobriedad volviendo a las facciones del muchacho, conforme se alejaban. Barcos ya estaban zarpando para cuando Cloudjumper retornó a los muelles. No había pista de los demás humanos amigos de Ruff-Nut.

"Aww." Un gemido le llamó la atención. "Cuidado con esas garras, X—Me mordieron en ese hombro… O en los dos. El dolor viene de tantos lugares diferentes ahora mismo, que es difícil distinguir… Pero, ooooh, se siente taaaan rico."

Cloudjumper le permitió bajar a la arena de la playa. Exhausta, la chica cayó al suelo por completo, sus extremidades estiradas sin elegancia alguna. De nuevo, tan diferente a Valka, de quien cada movimiento corporal era fluidez suave. Cuando Cloudjumper asomó su rostro frente al de Ruff-Nut, para cerciorarse de que siguiera consciente, una sonrisa apareció con el resplandor de dientes blancos. Aún más sorpresivo, sin embargo, fue la confesión que le siguió al gesto tan humano. "Si tuviera que ser recogida por las valquirias ahora mismo…"

"He visto el futuro, humano con el Nombre-Que-Una-Vez-Amé…"

Un suspiro contento prosiguió. "…no creo que me quejaría. No creo que me negaría a irme con ellas. Sería una muerte digna. Mi padre siempre ha dicho… que no hay que temer a la muerte."

"…y he visto que se nos agota el tiempo. Veo que si no te detengo, tú, Hiccup, nos mandarán a nuestro exterminio."

Cloudjumper picoteó la cabeza de la humana con uno de sus cuernos, siguiendo un impulso que ni él entendió. "_No. Muerte nunca es algo digno, humana."_

"¿Yo? ¡Pero, yo amo a los dragones, Furious! Nunca—Nunca—"

La muerte nunca era algo que celebrar. Cloudjumper no comprendía por qué los humanos la alababan, como la más grande de las recompensas. Muerte los tenía rodeados ahora mismo, y no había júbilo en los llantos de agonía de los moribundos. No había habido honor en la muerte del esposo de Valka, no había habido consuelo. Solamente dolor. Sólo lágrimas y arrepentimientos. Sólo pesadillas cazando a Valka todas las noches.

Sólo flamas de Seadragonus, suspirando explosiva destrucción.

"_Tienes personas que te necesitan con vida_."

Ruff-Nut parpadeó. Todavía en la incógnita al significado de sus gorgojos. "Redes."

Cloudjumper giró su cabeza, confundido.

La humana lo empujó de su mentón. "Redes. ¡Redes!"

Al ver una mano ensangrentada, apuntar a sus espaldas, lo dicho tuvo más sentido. Cloudjumper arrojó un torrente de fuego justo a tiempo, tornándose hacia los cielos. El juego de redes que se había arrojado en su dirección, se hizo polvo en pleno vuelo. Berserkers montados en Stormcutters habían regresado al acecho, doblemente armados. ¿En verdad eran tan ciegos al peligro que La Bestia representaba? ¿Era más importante para ellos intentar recuperar los dragones que se habían escapado, que salvarse?

Más redes fueron mandadas por su rumbo. Esta vez, Cloudjumper atrapó las redes con sus garras y las hizo pedazos con sus uñas. Se posó frente a Ruff-Nut, y sin más, inclinó su lomo.

La chica aceptó la invitación, con más pasión renacida en su semblante. Con la emboscada, la joven pareció despertar de un largo sueño, el tema de la muerte aparentemente, concluido. "Eeeeh. Esto es extraño. No sé de donde sostenerme—¿Cómo puede Valka hacer esto, de pie? ¡Whoa!" Con el súbito despegue, la vikinga se vio obligada a agarrarse de las espinas de su lomo. "¡Gracias por la advertencia!" El sarcasmo tan preferido de los humanos, se le fue lanzado en consecuencia. "Tan caballeroso que te veías. ¡Debí adivinarlo, los calladitos son con los que debes tener más cuidado!"

Cloudjumper sonrió para sí. "_Te acostumbrarás_."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

En cuanto observó el pecho de Furious inflarse, Toothless actuó. Lanzó un plasma al centro de su cuello, impidiendo la inhalación mortal. Hiccup lo reprimió de nuevo, pero Toothless gruñó.

"¡_Él no es uno de nosotros, Hiccup_!"

Hiccup apretó una mano sobre las escamas de su cabeza. "No entiendes—"

"¡_Entiendo! También vi. También sentí. Conozco su sufrir. Pero, su dolor no lo hace inocente. Déjame pelear. Tengo que pelear_." -_Soy un Alfa, tengo que proteger a mi clan. Ya hicimos tu plan. Déjame hacer mi plan_.

"Toothless…"

"_No eres su Munr. Furious ha perdido a su Munr para siempre. No podrás recuperárselo_."

Lo último, caló hondo. Toothless lo apreció por medio de sus Sál. Hiccup siempre quería arreglar las vidas ajenas de los dragones. No comprendía, que había calamidades, que jamás tendrían arreglo.

Hiccup se ajustó sobre su asiento, cambiando los pedales a modo efectivo para volar.

Por fin, los juegos se acababan. Ya no más saltos precavidos. Por fin, Toothless despegó. Realmente, _despegó._

"_No soy su mascota_." Respingó, al ras de la audición de Furious. Curveó su cuerpo para rodear la cabeza por completo. "_El humano es mi Igual_."

Furious ronroneó con malicia. "Así que, sí hablas."

Toothless peló sus dientes. "_Sé qué es lo quieres en realidad. No lo obtendrás_." Porque entre tantas cortinas de humo y rabietas infantiles del enorme dragón, el deseo en aquellos pozos de oro macizo, no podía esconderse. Toothless lo veía, palpitante, siguiendo cada movimiento de Hiccup. Furious no era inmune al jalón de un Haddock. "¡_No lo obtendrás_!"

Furious gruñó. Tomó vuelo hacia a los cielos, su desfile de seguidores rodeándolo. Fue un momento para recordar. Un Seadragonus de tal magnitud preparando su impulso, para después deslizarse de una sola embestida hacia las profundidades de la Isla, fuego fulgurando de su hocico. Las alas podían no estar en perfecto estado, pero la inmortalidad de su piel nunca se desvanecería.

Toothless lo imitó, flanqueándolo en su caída precipitada, con las maldiciones de Hiccup bañando sus orejas. Le atacó con múltiples plasma-blasts, intentado frenar el desarrollo de sus llamaradas. "¡_NO! ¡NO LOS TOQUES_!"

Fue inútil. Las llamas de Furious explotaban, en cuanto hacían contacto con algo sólido. Los arboles volaron en pequeñas partículas, y los humanos conocían un horrible final. Hiccup, y el mismo Toothless, compartieron las náuseas, ante el terror que atestiguaban. Ese tipo de fuego sería difícil apagar. Furious no era Muerte Roja. Y no tenía cuernos que cortar.

Hiccup continuó con su estrategia: su discurso. "Furious, puede que tengas el poder de ver el futuro, pero yo cuento con la habilidad de ver el pasado, guerra no es lo que Hiccup II quería. ¡Mi ancestro quería paz! ¡Murió en su intento por obtenerla!"

"Esta será la última que lo diga: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Segundo está MUERTO. Lo que haya querido, lo que haya idealizado, ¡ya no tiene importancia!" Otra llamarada, esta vez hacia los edenes del atardecer.

Stormcutters fueron calcinados, por atreverse a servir humanos con redes.

Toothless berreó con total ira, golpeando su costado contra la cabeza de Furious, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Hiccup alimentó su frustración, su culpa, ambos con sus consciencias pesadas. "Bienvenido al mundo REAL, Hiccup Tercero."

"¡Te liberé!" Fue el alarido desesperanzado de su frigg. Un último recurso. "¡Te liberé, no puedes traicionarme así!"

Toothless recordó las palabras de Cloudjumper, entonces. Átalo con una promesa de honor. "¡_Te liberó! ¡Le debes una deuda de honor_!"

"¡Debes tener un corazón para tener honor!"

Esta vez, fue Hiccup quien recordó algo vital. "¡Tienes corazón todavía! ¡La mitad de un corazón! ¡Lo conocí, así que no puedes conocerlo!"

Las pupilas de Furious se dilataron, sorprendidas. No hubo más carcajadas.

Toothless no podía perder la oportunidad. "¡_Le debes tu libertad_!"

No estuvieron preparados para el cabezazo del Seadragonus. Toothless perdió control, la fuerza del impacto mandándolo como hoja al viento. Hiccup hizo todo lo posible por sujetarse, pero cuando se les fue obligado aterrizar forzosamente en la profundidad de los bosques, sus cuerpos se separaron.

Furious los persiguió. No los dejó recuperarse. Con sus garras frontales, presionó a ambos contra la tierra todavía virgen de fuego, atrapándolos por separado.

Justo como Toothless lo había hecho, ante su primer encuentro, Furious se posó ante ellos… y rugió. Rugió con su dolor de antaño, su coraje, la fragilidad de su corazón roto, y con la añoranza—que Furious negaba celosamente—todavía viva en su Sál. Aquel día de luto en la playa, todavía no era olvidado. Nunca sería olvidado. Ni a Toothless y Hiccup, podría Furious mentirles.

Hiccup estiró una mano en la dirección del Night Fury, entre la separación de las garras, sus dedos jalando hasta donde su prisión le permitió. Toothless estiró una garra en recíproca desesperación. Si este era su final…

Sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. Una larga brecha, los siguió separando.

Al acabar con su canto de amargura, Furious los discernió con su mirada, ladeando su trompa de un lado a otro, inspeccionándolos. Guardó silencio, mientras los analizaba.

Los jadeos aterrorizados de Hiccup llamaban por Toothless, lo quemaban con la necesidad de protegerlo. Toothless no podía soportarlo. Comenzó a luchar contra el apéndice que lo mantenía oprimido—Pero, la misma garra lo apretó contra el suelo.

"¿Quieren negociar conmigo? Bien." Un ojo se posó sobre Toothless. El Night Fury le gruñó. "Ya es hora que ganes tu marca, de todas maneras, hermano."

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue un fenómeno ultrajante.

Hiccup gritó.

Toothless gritó con él.

Sus Sál fueron violentadas. Furious forzó una abertura entre sus conexión, su mismo sol quemándolos con su poderío. No fue Comunión, sino una Violación. Sus recuerdos fueron saqueados, sus pensamientos, y más importantes impresiones del mundo, puestos a la luz, obligatoriamente. Cloudjumper causando la cicatriz en el mentón de Hiccup—Toothless siendo adoptado por la colmena—Los tantos argumentos de Hiccup con su padre; "¡Ya no eres mi hijo!"—Toothless sin nombre, solamente existiendo como una máquina de destrucción—Hiccup llorando en las noches que extrañaba a su madre, pequeño, escondido bajo su cama al escuchar los truenos—La primera matanza de Toothless durante un saqueo, había sido un accidente, y a la vez no, justo como con Stoick, Toothless era un asesino, siempre lo sería—Todo conocimiento del entrenamiento con dragones, a manos de Hiccup, caras de sus enemigos, historias de sus aventuras, información trascendental del manejo del gobierno de Berk y los demás pueblos.

…Hiccup estirando su mano, siempre estirando su mano para alcanzarlo. Toothless cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento en su corazón.

"¡_NO_!" Toothless desató toda su indignación en un sólo plasma-blast, azul puro quemando las duras escamas de su cárcel. "¡_ESO NO ES TUYO_!"

Furious lo soltó, sin reaccionar ante el asalto. Liberó a Hiccup igualmente, dejándolo a la merced de su dragón.

"La deuda está pagada ahora. Nuestras Sál han firmado juntas."

Hiccup se abrazó de una pata de Toothless, en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. Sólo jadeaba. Temblaba. Toothless lo cubrió con una de sus alas. Lo cubrió de azul.

Furious estiró sus alas, un preludio antes del coro. "Me liberaste, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero. En retorno, me iré de aquí, en este momento, con mis hermanos y hermanas. Pondré mi venganza en pausa. Pero, esto te prometo: en un año, volveré a tu Archipiélago. En un año, la guerra final entre humano y dragón se llevará a cabo, y te brindaré tiempo para prepararte."

Apoyándose en Toothless, Hiccup logró encontrar equilibrio y vitalidad para ponerse de pie. Se colgó del cuello de Toothless. No dejaba de temblar. "¿…Guerra?" Bufó en completa incredulidad. "No podemos ir a la guerra contigo, Furious. Lo sabes… Nos destruirás."

"Que así sea, entonces." Y el Alfa se impulsó al firmamento. "Con la mitad de corazón que me queda, esto te prometo. Al dejarte a ti y a tu clan con vida hoy, he pagado mi deuda."

La isla entera se vació de dragones, sonido e iluminación, cuando Furious los llamó a su lado. Se formó un tornado de colores forasteros, consolidándose en un sólo ser. Toothless sabía que esta vez no se encontraban hipnotizados, o robados de su libre albedrío. Todos aquellos dragones estaban eligiendo ir con La Bestia. Al ser víctimas del odio, del que el humano podía ser capaz, ¿cómo no elegir a un líder que les prometía venganza? Toothless no llamó de vuelta a varios de los dragones que habían pertenecido a su clan originalmente, por esa misma razón. Toothless no los obligaría a quedarse en su bando, si no lo deseaban.

Hiccup se desplomó de vuelta al santuario del cuerpo de su Munr. Toothless lo acogió. "¿Qué… he hecho?"

"_No es tu culpa_."

Hiccup rio con acidez. "¿De quién es, entonces, Toothless?"

Toothless miró su alrededor. Resopló. "_No tiempo para lamentaciones_."

Hiccup presionó su cara contra su costado de membranas, gruñendo. "¿Desde cuánto te volviste más sensato que yo?"

"_Cuando lo necesitas—Puedo serlo_."

Hiccup besó sus escamas en un pequeño encuentro. Hubo una pausa, donde el humano necesitó más de su silencioso soporte, físico y moral. Toothless admitió necesitarlo, de igual manera. Habían encarado a la muerte segura otra vez, y habían encontrado una manera de escabullirse de sus garras, otra vez.

El momento se vio obligado a terminar, cuando las llamas comenzaron a acercarse a la parte del bosque que los albergaba. Sin más, su frigg lo montó. "Vamos, amigo. Esta pesadilla todavía no ha terminado."

Toothless gimió en amarga concordancia.

No, la pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS, DEJEN LA ISLA, DE INMEDIATO!"

Hiccup. Ése era Hiccup.

"¡_Tengo que regresar_!" Snotlout le suplicó al trono inalcanzable, torturándolo con su distancia y su misterio. "¡_Déjame regresar_! ¡_No tengo tiempo para tus malditos acertijos_!"

"_Regresa-Regresa-Regresa_." Dos faros resplandecientes parpadearon, desde el asiento del trono. Ojos.

"¡_Sí!_ _Mis amigos me necesitan. Si no estoy muerto, ¡déjame vivir, maldita sea_!"

Una pausa. La neblina pareció adelgazarse. "_Todos los tesoros fueron tuyos para esconder. El mapa eres tú. Sí, sí, sí. Regresa-Regresa-Regresa, y encuéntrame otra vez."_

De todo lo dicho, _una_ sola palabra resaltó para la atención de Snotlout. "¿_Tesoros_?"

"_Regresa-Regresa-Regresa. El mapa eres tú. Regresa-Regresa-Regresa, y encuéntrame otra vez_."

"_No hay problema. Si se trata de tesoros, no tienes que esforzarte tanto en convencerme_."

"_El Mapa eres Tú. Enmienda errores del pasado y espera por lo mejor_."

Snotlout creyó ver la clara forma de una cabeza reptil unirse a los ojos. "¿_Esperar por lo mejor? Esperar, nunca ha sido mi estilo_."

"_Sigue las marcas de Lágrimas, y espera por lo mejor_."

"_Está bien, ahora sé que me estás confundiendo a propósito, trono-parlante_."

"_Sigue las marcas de Lágrimas_…"

Niebla comenzó a obstruirle su visión, de nuevo. Snotlout no podía moverse, por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, el fenómeno había ocurrido tantas veces ya, que Snotlout se resignó a seguir siendo de juguete de la identidad desconocida. ¿Enmendar errores del pasado? ¿Tesoros? Snotlout sólo quería… vivir. Regresar. Regresar-Regresar-Regresar.

"…_y espera por lo mejor_."

No era su estilo. Pero, cuando Snotlout se dejó arrullar por la pesadez de la neblina, cerró sus ojos en suplicio. Y esperó por lo mejor.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¡Esas malditas redes!" Fue como Tuffnut rezongó, camino abajo. ¡Todo, por no soltar a Snotlout! Ahora, las cabezas de su Zippleback se peleaban en conjunto, una con otra, en lugar de intentar liberarse. "¡Esto va a doler, Jorgenson!"

No dolió. Tuvo a Valkyria para agradecérselo, al atraparlos en el aire, en el último instante. Sus heridas no la detenían para auxiliar a los necesitados. "¡Valky, te has ganado ración eterna de los pollos de Astrid, preciosa!" La hija de Stormfly ronroneó ante el cumplido, volando bajo. "¡Necesitamos liberar a Belch y a Barf!"

Sin embargo, cuando Valkyria curveó de regreso al área donde el Zippleback había sido acorralado, Tuffnut se encontró con una grata sorpresa. "¡Ruff!"

"¿Creíste que ya te habías librado de mí?" Con un guiño de su ojo, su hermana cambió de dragón fácilmente, regresando con Barf, por fin. Cloudjumper no era conocido por su socialización, así que no fue extraño que con su meta hecha, se marchara sin agregas más. "Demonios. ¿Qué le pasó a Snotlout?"

Tuffnut reacomodó su carga, el ser recordado de ella. "A estas alturas, no tengo idea. Toma a Belch contigo, no puedo volar bien con él y el trasero enorme de Jorgenson, al mismo tiempo."

"¿Está…muerto?"

"¡Claro que no está muerto! ¿Crees que estaría paseando un cadáver por todas partes, por gusto? No seas idiota."

Acercándose con el cuello de Barf, una mano de Ruff se extendió hacia la cabeza de Snotlout. "Luce bastante muerto, si me lo preguntas, Tuff."

Cacheteando la mano de su melliza, Tuffnut gruñó: "Pues, no lo está."

Por un momento, la rubia lució preocupada, insistiendo en la opinión contraria, pero en este caso, por única ocasión, Tuff necesitaba que su hermana no le llevara la contraria.

"¡Retirada! ¡TODOS, SALGAN DE BERSERK, AHORA!" El comando de Hiccup los interrumpió. "¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ! ¡RUFFNUT Y TUFFNUT, MUÉVANSE!"

"¿Quién le picó el trasero?" Ruffnut murmuró, antes de obedecer la orden directa. Su Zippleback se impulsó al aire, y Valkyria no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Las llamas seguían. Daban la impresión de que nunca se apagarían. El cuerpo de Snotlout era hielo en sus brazos. Tuffnut estaba atascado entre calor y frío. Juntándose a la retirada, pronto se divisaron a Fishlegs con Meatlug, Cloudjumper con Bertha a bordo, y Hookfang, volando detrás de Toothless. El Night Fury los lideró lejos del humo, lejos de la victoria, que más bien, sabía a derrota.

"Preguntaría si hemos ganado, pero esto parece desfile de funeral."

Tuffnut resopló por su nariz. "Ganamos de la manera que cuenta. Valkyria: 1, Berserkers: 0."

Luego, el rubio parpadeó. Agachó su rostro hacia su pecho.

La nariz de Snotlout, alzándose para saludarlo, le recibió. Estaba despierto. Estaba vivo. Estaba sonriendo.

Y cuando se percató de dónde estaba, Snotlout estaba sonrojándose. "¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Estás vivo!" Aun guardando la esperanza, de que sus ansías, fuera más que una ilusión, ver su deseo solidificado en realidad, lo dejó sin aliento. "¡Imbécil!"

Por supuesto, que fue completamente ignorado. "¡Hookfang!" El vikingo no tardó en retorcerse fuera de sus brazos, para llamar a su dragón con urgencia. "¡Hookfang, amigo! ¡Oh, Thor, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!" Y uno sólo arranque del Nightmare, el jinete fue robado del asilo de Tuffnut y la Nadder.

"¡Snotlout!" Fishlegs sobrevoló en seguida hacia el resucitado. "Por las barbas de Balder, ¡no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido!"

"¡Vivito y mejorado!" Snotlout flexionó sus brazos, en clásica muestra de su fuerza.

"¡Tenías un hoyo en tu estómago!"

Una mueca de dolor interrumpió las ridículas poses. "Er—Todavía tengo un hoyo en mi estómago."

"Imbécil." Tuffnut repitió para la privacidad de sus susurros. "De nada, por cierto. No fue molestia cuidar tu gordo trasero, no, para nada. No es como si haya estado poniendo mi pellejo en peligro por ti, no, para nada. ¡Valkyria, adelántate!"

Pero, Valkyria estaba cansada, y no podía acelerar la velocidad. Tuffnut no tuvo alternativa más que seguir escuchando la estupidez de Snotlout, no muy lejos de su presencia.

De repente, la cabeza sonriente de Ruff se le apareció a un lado. "¿Qué hiciste para revivirlo? ¿Le diste el beso de la vida?"

Tuffnut rechinó sus dientes. "Ni una sola palabra."

Se hermana siguió sonriendo. "Te lo dije: Estarás esperando para que se ese pescado muerda el anzuelo, por muuuuucho tiempo, si no te lanzas al río tú mismo."

Tuffnut simplemente torció su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. De la última persona de la que necesitaba consejo en el tema, era su hermana. ¿Qué había estado pensando, en haber querido encontrarla? "Púdrete."

"Oooooh. Alguien está amargándose."

"¡Chicos!" Fishlegs, siempre el mediador. "¿No creen que es suficiente pelea por un día?"

"No me lo digas a mí." Se alcanzó a escuchar la queja de Snotlout. "Me perdí todas las mejores partes."

Un Night Fury voló cerca de ellos, al darse cuenta de quién había despertado. "No te preocupes, de todos nosotros, serás el único que no tendrá pesadillas." Aportó Hiccup. Snotlout, sin embargo, no parecía compartir la opinión. Podía ser la imaginación de Tuff, pero un tono verdoso coloreó el carmín de las mejillas de Jorgenson. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Snotlout se encogió de hombros. "Bien supongo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido—Excepto, que _todavía_ puedo sentir un hoyo en mi panza. Pero, Hiccup, ¿qué sucedió con Dagur? ¿Lo tenemos?"

"A lo que sé… Escapó."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir?"

"Tenemos a Valkyria y a Bertha. Ese era nuestro propósito. Concéntrate en esos triunfos."

Con tal conclusión, Hiccup ya estaba alejándose del grupo, retornando a la cabeza. Snotlout dejó salir un colorido conjunto de maldiciones.

Ante el incómodo silencio que creció entre el montón de jinetes, Fishlegs carraspeó su garganta. "Tiene razón. No podemos ganarlas todas."

Tuffnut suspiró al escucharlo. Vaya, que era verdad.

Habían venido a Berserk a rescatar a una Deadly Nadder, en cambio, habían obtenido más que eso—Un llamado de guerra de un dragón, con demasiados tornillos flojos. Una advertencia de exterminio total.

Valka los iba a matar.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Montada en una Hobblegrunt, su madre los estaba esperando, en las afueras de Berk. Hiccup no pudo evitar su primera reacción: "Mierda."

Se adelantó a su clan, sin embargo, dispuesto a dar la cara.

Una vez enfrentados, Valka lo torturó con un silencio asfixiante.

Valka gesticuló hacia arriba con sus irises esmeraldas. Hiccup asintió.

Night Fury y Hobblegrunt ascendieron, hasta el más alto de los techos de nubes.

"No estaba segura si volvería a verte con vida."

Hiccup apretó sus manos en sus agarraderas de madera. No miró a su madre a la cara. "Ni yo."

"Aun así, no acudí a tu rescate."

"Ma'—"

"Inclusive, cuando cada parte de mi ser exigía que fuera contigo. Inclusive, cuando todos mis instintos me pedía seguirte, y auxiliarte, en tu nueva misión suicida."

Doble mierda. "Entiendo."

Valka rio con mordacidad. "¿Sabes qué? Esta es la primera vez que sí te creo. Puedo _ver_, que has aprendido tu lección. De que ahora, _sí_ lo entiendes. No eres el Hiccup que se marchó. Eres diferente. Haz perdido parte de tu ser en esa isla."

Hiccup cubrió su boca con tendones temblorosos. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo confesar lo que acababa de provocar?

"Cuando bajemos, habrá nuevos problemas que enfrentar, Hiccup. Problemas inmediatos. Problemas que querrán nublar tu juicio, pero te lo advierto: no seas egoísta. No más venganzas personales. No más desobediencia juvenil, o huidas a escondidas. Encontraremos una solución, juntos, como un pueblo, no basándonos en tus impulsos, o en tus ideologías. ¿No quieres ser el Jefe? No seas el Jefe. ¿Quiere ser Jefe? Sé el Jefe, entonces. Pero, basta de este juego, donde escoges ejercer tu autoridad cuando te conviene. Madura."

Hiccup respiró hondo. Levantó su mentón. Ladeó su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Lo que sea, que haya sucedido contigo en Berserk, Hiccup. No me lo cuentes ahora. No es el momento. Haz traído a Valkyria y a la madre de Camicazi, por lo que pude ver. Enfoquémonos en esas buenas noticias, que realmente son bendiciones en estos momentos."

Al oír lo último, Hiccup tuvo una muy-conocida Mala Espina.

Ambos bajaron, Toothless mostrándose tan sumiso como su jinete durante el resto del vuelo.

La Mala Espina creció, cuando vislumbró los muelles. Cuando vio el drakkar, que Eret y Skullcrusher recién traían, literalmente, a jalones y estirones.

Cuando miró los niños, cuando miró sus rostros oscurecidos por hollín, y una enorme tristeza, que hasta Toothless olfateó.

"Genial." Hiccup suspiró, acariciando el cuello de su Munr. "Más corazones rotos."

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Fin de Parte XI.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Traducciones: **

**(D) Squidink:** Negro, negruzco.

**NdA: **

Bueno, otro capítulo. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, porque no lo escribí bajo las mejores circunstancias (problemas del mundo real) XD. Sin embargo, aquí está.

**No Logueados:**

**Can Len Kiry: **Dagur tiene las peores drogas XD. Ni ese negocio le sale bien. Quiero dejar claro que aunque Snotlout pareció "revivir", no todo es color de rosa todavía. Hay ventajas y desventajas de la sangre de un Maximus. No le pegues a Seth, ¡ten más galletas! ¡Y gracias por tu review de Cardio!

**Seth Liam Kiryu: **Yo también lloro gaymente. Volví a leer el libro al escribir los capítulos pasados, y volví a llorar como mariquita. En especial la parte de como Furious trató de suicidarse. Waaaaaaaaaaaaah. *Baila con las flores que me regalaste* Wiiii, gracias, con ellas me consolaré. Y sí, ¡todos los dragones de un Hiccup tienen suegros pésimos! Lol. Gracias por tu review en Cardio. :3

**ToothlessHaddock: **Chica linda,te deberé más Dagur porque hice unas modificaciones a mi plan original, así que no me quise apresurar. Dagur regresará, sin embargo. No lo dudes. Gracias, también, por tu review en Cardio, Stormfly/Eret son tan lindos :3

**Rukia-Bawa: **¡Queremos beso, Snotlout, queremos beso! Tuffnut ya parece estar bien listo, sólo faltas tú que te pongas al corriente.


	12. No Paz

"**Munr."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2, Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk, Novelas de Cressida Cowell. (Sí, por fin he caído.)

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless. Eventualmente, habrá: Eret/Stormfly, Tuffnut/Snotlout, Ruffnut/Cloudjumper, y Astrid/Camicazi. Están advertidos.

**Rating:** Mature por violencia. Y **LEMON**. ¡Sip, lemon!

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspenso, Temas Espirituales, Hurt/Confort, Semi-Fusión con los Libros, Acción/Aventura. Lemon, en algunos capítulos, pero no de una manera tradicional. Uso de mitología y lenguaje Nórdico.

**Sinopsis:** Post-HTTYD 2. Justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid están a punto de contraer nupcias, un ritual de una vieja espiritista vikinga expone una dura realidad a la pareja—el alma de Hiccup ya le pertenece a alguien más. Sin embargo, al aceptar Hiccup este hecho, tan sólo será el inicio de su nueva aventura.

**DEDICATORIA:** A **ROSA LUZ** PARA QUE SE ALEGRE, Y A LAS MÁS RECIENTES CUMPLEAÑERAS DEL GRUPO "CALDO TOOTHCUP PARA EL ALMA": **ZANZAMARU Y SARAH LACIE**! (Es algo tarde, pero mis ediciones finales siempre me atrasan un poco antes de publicar).

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**XII.**

**[+][+][+]**

"_La paz ha acabado, Hiccup. _

_Ahora debemos prepararnos para la Guerra_."

-Stoick (How To Train Your Dragon 2).

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Toothless aterrizó de regreso a High Point.

Junto con él, múltiples garras y patas le hicieron eco, dejándose caer en la seguridad de su hogar.

Gobber los estaba esperando. Spitelout no muy lejos de él.

Valka voló sobre sus cabezas, pero no descendió. "¡Gobber, prepara el Gran Salón para recibir heridos! ¡Ahora!"

"¿Heridos?" Gobber lanzó la pregunta en la dirección de Hiccup, quien se encargaba de desmontar a Toothless. "¿Hay heridos, chico? ¿Cuántos exactamente?"

Hiccup no se permitió vacilar. Cuando habló, fue con la firmeza que su madre estaba empleando. "Suficientes para necesitar el Gran Salón. Los Marginados de Alvin necesitarán asistencia." Fue entonces cuando apuntó hacia las víctimas que diferentes dragones traían en sus lomos. "Mayormente, heridas de quemaduras. Manda por Gothi, Ragna y todas las mujeres curanderas de la villa. Necesitaremos todos los recursos de sanación de las bodegas de emergencia. Hay dragones heridos también en los drakkars de Alvin, necesito que te dirijas al muelle a revisarlos tú mismo, Gobber."

Gobber no actuó de inmediato. Se congeló, sus ojos acrecentados y su mandíbula entre abierta. Su hacha se cayó de una de sus manos. "¿Alvin? ¿Marginados? ¡Pensé que se trataba de una misión de rescate! ¡Hiccup, por todos los demonios! Tienes tus conceptos todos torcidos! ¡En una misión de rescate no se traen heridos, se _rescatan_ heridos!"

Entonces, surgiendo de los techos de las chozas, Stormfly se unió a la fiesta de bienvenida. Cacareando con urgencia, la dragona se echó a volar sobre la flotante figura de su hija, quien apenas llegaba con Tuffnut a bordo. La reunión de madre e hija fue lo que Hiccup necesitaba presenciar, para saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Superior en tamaño, Stormfly se posesionó debajo de su hija para amortiguar su caída al suelo. Cuando Tuffnut saltó de ambas, Valkyria se permitió derretirse sobre el soporte del espinazo de su madre, chillando en dragoniano sobre su añoranza y su increíble felicidad por volverla a ver. Las alas de Stormfly la abrazaron a la inversa, sus cabezas acurrucándose en tierno consuelo.

Hiccup se redirigió hacia Gobber. "Y lo hicimos. Rescatamos a quienes buscábamos." Miró a la distancia, hacia su propia choza, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. "Y a alguien más que Camicazi necesitará ver."

En el momento perfecto, Cloudjumper arribó frente a Gobber y los vikingos que estaban uniéndose al revuelo. Gobber liberó más maldiciones al reconocer a Bertha en el lomo del Stormcutter. Encontró su impulso para reaccionar, justo entonces. Le apuntó hacia el padre de Snotlout. "¡Tú! ¿Qué haces allí parado? ¡Ya oíste, ve en busca de Gothi y Ragna! ¡Ustedes, mirones, sean útiles y vacíen las bodegas de emergencias para los heridos! ¡Ustedes dos recluten todas las manos posibles para transportar a los heridos!" De toque final, Gobber chifló por su dragón, retomando su hacha del suelo en el proceso. Spitelout jaloneó a los pocos pasmados que todavía no entraban en acción, mientras él mismo tomaba rumbo hacia la casa Haddock.

Grump se tomó su tiempo para llegar, y para cuando por fin lo hizo, éste no dejaba de bostezar.

Hiccup y Tuffnut auxiliaron a heridos a bajar de los dragones que se encontraban más exhaustos, e incapaces de seguir cargándolos. Toothless, por su parte, comenzó a rodear periféricamente a todos los dragones, juntándolos en un solo grupo. Llamó por los que aún se acercaban desde los cielos, mandando por reagrupación. A Hiccup no le había tocado presenciar a Toothless dentro de este rol. Era hasta ahora que admiraba a su dragón otorgando control a su manada. A los Sailbacks alterados los apaciguó con gorgojos suaves, dándoles comandos de confort, mientras que a los Snafflefangs inadaptados, todavía energizados por la batalla, los frenó con gruñidos imponentes. Resultaba interesante, como un Night Fury reprimía a tan grande cantidad de dragones.

Fue un rato después, mientras Hiccup salía de gran salón para ir por más heridos, cuando la bofetada le llegó de sorpresa.

Sus espaldas golpearon con un portón, ante el rebote de su cuerpo. Hiccup cubrió la mejilla ardiente, instintivamente. Cuando se enfocó en la dirección de donde había provenido el asalto, parpadeó.

Camicazi estaba resoplando por su nariz rechoncha, luciendo mucho mejor que como la había dejado. Vestía un blusón viejo de Hiccup, sobre su torso vendado.

"Debí de haberlo hecho con el puño cerrado. Es lo que te mereces."

Hiccup agachó su rostro.

"…Pero, honestamente, luces como si alguien ya se me ha adelantado." Los pies descalzos de la chica fue lo único que su mirada detectó. Cuando los miró avanzar, Hiccup apretó sus parpados, esperando… "Rescataste a mi madre."

Sus labios se curvearon. Levantó su mirada. Cuando encontró el perdón resplandeciendo en los grandes ojos de su amiga, Hiccup sintió humedad crecer en su propia mirada. No merecía ser perdonado tan rápido. Y sabía que tendría que hacer mucha penitencia todavía, para ser resuelto por completo.

"Lo conociste, ¿verdad? Enfrentaste a La Bestia."

Hiccup suspiró. "Podrías decirse… que sí."

Camicazi agitó su cabeza, aparentemente en incredulidad. "Imbécil. Hiccup, en verdad, eres un imbécil."

Un imbécil que fue abrazado en impulsivo afecto. Un imbécil que retornó el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "Me debes esa historia." Se le fue murmurado contra su mejilla pulsante. Hiccup asintió, un nudo en su garganta bloqueándole la comunicación.

Eventualmente se separaron, y tan espontáneamente como Camicazi había aparecido, la chica se marchó en idéntica forma. Hiccup respiró hondo, mientras observaba las espaldas de su amiga retirarse, camino de regreso al hogar Haddock. Tendría hospedadas a madre e hija, desde ahora. Aunque Hiccup hubiera deseado que su visita hubiera sido bajo mejores circunstancias.

Vikingos salieron del Salón y el tropiezo entre ellos y el jinete, le sirvió para volver en sí.

Hiccup mandó callar su cabeza, y siguió actuando en automático.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

La pomada fue aplicada con cuidado.

Snotlout, aun así, hizo una mueca.

Después, una venda se le fue rodeada alrededor de su cintura.

"Mmm. No veo peligro alguno aquí. La herida se ha cerrado. No hay síntomas de infección." La hermana de Gothi inspeccionó la zona de su abdomen, algo escéptica. Snotlout se apresuró a reajustar sus ropas, no gustándole la expresión de la anciana. "¿Dijiste que habías sido apuñalado?"

"Debió de haber sido un rasguño." El vikingo se encogió de hombros. No quería responder a cuestiones que ni él comprendía. Había sido apuñalado, lo sabía. Sus entrañas no lo olvidarían.

Miró a su alrededor. El gran salón estaba lleno hasta el techo. Los hombres de Alvin se encontraban descansando en el piso, algunos despiertos, otros no, y algunos de los niños rescatados de las Islas Bog-Burglar se devoraban toda clase de comida que Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber y Valka, les ponían enfrente. No había señal de Hiccup por ninguna parte.

O de Tuffnut.

Snotlout se giró sus ojos a sí mismo. Su orgullo se rehusaba, pero sabía que le debía un agradecimiento al mellizo. De esa manera podrían fingir que haber despertado en sus brazos, nunca había sucedido. Se alejó de los cuidados de la anciana, con la meta de salir del lugar, en su cabeza. El lugar olía a desesperación, a tristeza. Le revolvía el estómago.

Que desastre. Snotlout empujó los portones. Que gran desastre de desastres. Las Islas de Camicazi habían sido destruidas, y encima de eso, tenían que lidiar con las repercusiones de Berserk…

"¿A dónde crees qué vas?"

Snotlout volteó hacia sus espaldas, donde la semi-abierta puerta le daba el panorama de un Tuffnut echando humo por sus narices. El rubio se encontraba cargando provisiones en sus brazos. Sólo la mitad de su cabeza se asomaba, dos ojos entrecerrados acusándolo, desde el otro lado. Snotlout suspiró, sosteniendo su abdomen de manera involuntaria.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

El casco de Tuffnut había sido removido, pero sus cordones de cabellos casi se pusieron de punta. "Sólo preguntaba, cara de asno. ¡Perdóname la vida por mostrar algo de preocupación!"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Snotlout alzó sus manos en inmediata súplica, no estando en el humor para ser regañado. "¿Feliz ahora? La herida ha sanado por sí sola. Gothi y los otros curanderos están encargándose de gente que sí necesita ayuda."

"Oh." Con eso, Tuffnut se desinfló, la espuma de su ira bajando de intensidad.

Snotlout aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué hay de Ruffnut? ¿Está bien?"

Una pausa prosiguió. Por un segundo, Snotlout dudó si obtendría una réplica. "Estaba roncando en los establos, la última vez que la vi. Así que, me imagino que vivirá otro día más."

Por un segundo, Snotlout pensó en dirigirse al lugar para cerciorarse. Pero, no sentía ánimos por compañía. Gruñó un sonido de neutra aceptación y se dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino. Esta vez, Tuffnut no trató de detenerlo, aunque su mirada aportó cierta pesadez sobre las espaldas de Snotlout. Bajó lentamente los escalones. No fue hasta que se encontraba cruzando el pueblo camino a su choza, que recordó que tenía un agradecimiento entre sus deudas. Ugh.

Sobó su rostro. Sus ojos se sentían secos.

No quería pensar en Tuffnut. En ningún Thorston, específicamente. Había aprendido su lección.

Pausó justo enfrente de su hogar. Titubeó. Su padre estaría esperándolo.

De nuevo, dio la media vuelta.

Terminó alojándose en el nido de Hookfang—aunque el ocupante se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio—acostándose sobre ramas y rocas. Las estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo.

Estaba cansado. Pero, no quería cerrar sus ojos. No quería soñar.

Su estómago ardía. Sentía impaciencia vibrar bajo su piel, cosquilleándolo. Un sabor agrio permanecía en su paladar, recordándole del veneno que Dagur le había engañado a tomar.

Sangre plateada.

Berk nunca había estado tan ocupado como ahora. Había bullicio, ruidos de soldados inquietos, guerreros lamiendo sus heridas en público, escogiendo embriagarse a enfrentar la realidad. Había un continuo olor a cenizas en el ambiente, un olor que los había seguido desde Berserk.

Y Snotlout extrañaba a Stoick.

Hubiera deseado que estuviera con ellos todavía, para saber cuál sería su solución a todos esto. Valka era eficaz, pero no tan expresiva con ellos como el Haddock lo había sido. Podía ser bondadosa, hasta graciosa, pero se limitaba a mostrarle ese lado solamente a su hijo. Ninguno de ellos, incluida Astrid, había podido encontrar un punto de enganche con la mujer. Valka podía ser intimidante con la magnífica reputación que se cargaba encima. Y a diferencia que con Stoick, uno si le temía a las consecuencias, en el caso de que llegaras a ponerte en una posición difícil con Valka.

Como ahora.

Con una sola mirada repartida entre Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Hiccup, y su persona, Snotlout había estado seguro: estaban castigados. Snotlout no podía ni imaginarse como le había ido a Hiccup, cuando el chico había volado a solas con ella.

Snotlout descansó sus párpados por un momento. Sólo un momento. No se dormiría. Para nada. Sólo le daría alivio a sus ojos resecos.

Neblina plateada apareció entre las cortinas cerradas. Plateada como el resplandor de las estrellas.

Snotlout sacudió su cabeza. "¡No!" Se sentó sobre la paja, abofeteando sus propias mejillas. "¡No! Déjame en paz, ¿me oyes? ¡No regreses!"

"…Como quieras. Sólo quería preguntar cómo te sentías."

Snotlout saltó de la cama de su dragón, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta frontal de la jaula. Hiccup se encontraba allí, sus cejas levantadas. Snotlout se apresuró a detenerlo.

"¡No, no me refería a ti! No tienes que irte—" Se interrumpió, odiando el tono de ruego que comenzó a intercalarse. Aclaró su garganta e intentó de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no me molestaría algo de compañía, en estos momentos."

Hiccup no entró de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo. Estaba solo, su propio dragón desertándolo. Cuando el chico se introdujo hasta llegar al corazón de la jaula, escogió acomodarse en la pared, cerca de una antorcha encendida. Fue así como Snotlout se percató de los rasguños adornando su tez. "¿Escondiéndote?"

Hiccup suspiró. "¿Qué me delató?"

"Nada en especial. Pero he escuchado los rumores de la furia que cierta Bog-Burglar quiere desatar en tu trasero. ¿No la haz ido a visitar?"

"Ya he tenido suficiente de mujeres enojadas conmigo, para durarme una vida. A pesar de mi reputación, sí tengo sentido de supervivencia." Hiccup se retorció un poco más. "Pero, sí, Camicazi y yo ya cruzamos caminos. Furia definitivamente _desatada_, déjame decirte."

Ah. Escondiéndose de su madre, entonces.

"¿Qué hay de Toothless? ¿Tu novia también está enfadada contigo?"

Una señal obscena se formó con los dedos de Hiccup. "Tiene responsabilidades también. Es alfa, ¿recuerdas? Podemos _vivir_ separados, aunque no lo creas."

"¿Has visto a Alvin?"

"Está en su nave, embriagándose como el resto." Hiccup bajó su mirada a sus propias manos. "No todo estuvo perdido para su tripulación. Resulta ser que lograron saquear tesoros pertenecientes a Dagur, entre todo el revuelo."

Snotlout se dejó caer de regreso al nido, acostándose. Rascó su mentón. "Ah. Y de casualidad, ¿no te has preguntado de donde obtuvo Dagur esos tesoros?"

Hiccup gimió con frustración. "No me digas que de…"

"Así es."

"… de los saqueos de las Islas Bog-Burglars."

"Quiero ver el espectáculo que se armara cuando Bertha se dé cuenta."

"Mientras tanto, mantén la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo?" Apuntándole con un dedo, Hiccup se le acercó. Snotlout notó que renqueaba ligeramente. "Tendremos un baño de sangre en nuestras manos si esos dos bandos se ponen a ajustar cuentas en el pueblo. Bertha todavía no nos perdona por haberle ganado su Casco Real en aquel torneo, ¿recuerdas?"

Snotlout batió una mano en su dirección. "Ajá, ajá. Como quieras. Seré tu cómplice por esta única ocasión."

Hiccup tomó asiento a su lado, estirando sus piernas frente a él. El comentario sarcástico que Snotlout esperaba, nunca llegó. A cambio, fue un largo suspiro lo que los rodeó en la oscuridad. El ardor en su interior se intensificó, y Snotlout rascó su estómago con más insistencia.

"Pensé que habías muerto."

Más silencio. Snotlout tragó saliva, al escuchar tal conjetura. -_Yo también_. No se atrevió a agregar. No compartió la horripilante experiencia de sentirse atascado entre la muerte y la vida. Sin embargo, Snotlout tenía algo más importante que confesar, algo que lo cazaría toda su vida, sino no lo abría en voz alta entre los dos. "Sé que les fallé, Hiccup… Lo siento."

La cabeza bermeja giró hacia la suya. "¿Qué?"

"Fue un error de principiante, en verdad. Pensé que si me negaba a tomar lo que Dagur ofrecía resultaría sospechoso, pero aun así, debí de desconfiar más de sus intenciones. Todos ustedes dependían de mi—"

"Snotlout, ¿de qué demonios hablas?"

Snotlout roló sus ojos. "¿No estás escuchando? Parece que regresaste con la cabeza más dura que antes, Hiccup. ¡Dagur! ¡Hablo de Dagur y su estúpido vino venenoso! No debí haberlo tomado."

"Oh." Hiccup no continuó. Lo cual, sólo frustró más a Snotlout.

"Sí, oh. No sé qué era, pero me paralizó y ya no pude hacer absolutamente nada, sólo ver como ese maniaco hacia rebanadas de tocino con mis tripas. "

"¿Qué tipo de… vino fue el que te dio?"

"¿Huh? Mmm. Sabía asquerosamente. Era viscoso, con un color semejante a la plata—Pero, ¿qué tiene de importante el tipo de vino? ¡Ese no es el punto, Hiccup! Lo que trato de decirte—"

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, pero te estoy ignorando, porque es lo más disparatado que has dicho en mucho tiempo, Snotlout. No nos fallaste. Para nada."

Snotlout se obligó a mirar al Haddock directo a la cara. Hiccup lucía tan sombrío como su madre. "No lo entiendes…"

"Dagur es impredecible. No tenías idea de que el tipo había estado consumiendo sangre de dragón todo este tiempo, así que no había forma que supieras, que gracias a su nueva dieta, ha desarrollado unos cuantos nuevos trucos. Dagur sabía que acudiríamos al rescate de Valkyria, Snotlout. No había una verdadera sorpresa. Todos caímos en sus planes, pero no había escapatoria. No teníamos otra opción más que ir a Berserk a enfrentarlo."

De todo lo mencionado, una sola significante parte fue la que causó impacto en Snotlout. "¿Sangre… de dragón?" Sí antes había tenido malestar estomacal, ahora no se comparaba.

El semblante de Hiccup se suavizó, su entrecejo aflojándose a una expresión de empatía. "Así es. Sangre de Seadragonus Maximus, para ser exactos. Sangre de Furious, el dragón que nos atacó y que estuvo viviendo como su prisionero todos estos años."

Snotlout tapó su boca. Sin embargo, sus gruñidos aun así salieron. "Ese maldito… monstruo. ¿Sangre? ¿Me obligó a tomar… sangre de dragón?"

Una mano de su líder apretó su hombro. "No hay nada de qué disculparse. Sin tu plan de unirnos a Alvin, quien sabe si siguiéramos con vida. Ir por sus hombres fue una buena idea."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, Hiccup." Snotlout apretó sus puños. Irónicamente, su sangre pareció escaldar, la inmensa necesidad de tomar venganza, llevándolo a ponerse de pie. "Tenemos que encontrarlo."

Hiccup asintió. "Lo haremos. Pronto."

"No, no me entiendes. ¡Tenemos que ir tras él _ahora_!"

"No podemos." Fue todo lo que Hiccup le otorgó. Con una serenidad que Snotlout quería hacer pedacitos.

"¿Por qué no? Sólo necesitamos nuestros dragones y—"

"Nuestra gente nos necesita ahora mismo, Snotlout." Siempre tan endemoniadamente sosegado y condescendiente, este maldito Hiccup. "No podemos marcharnos. Tenemos que ayudar a Berta y a Camicazi, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde Dagur pueda estar!"

Bufando escandalosamente por sus narices, el vikingo caminó hacia la salida de la jaula. Se detuvo y regresó. Repitió la impaciente danza dos ocasiones más. "Camicazi estará de acuerdo conmigo."

"Genial. Podrán ir los dos a otra misión suicida, si quieren. Pero, para ese entonces, Camicazi tiene que esperar a recuperarse. Si quiere acompañarte, no los detendré." Una mueca agria enmarcó la expresión de su primo. "No puedo asegurarte lo mismo con Ma', sin embargo. Convencerla, será trabajo tuyo."

"No actúes como si no estuvieras muriendo de las ganas de hacer lo mismo que yo, Hiccup." Desde el comienzo, Hiccup se había impuesto a ellos en un rol de adulto, a pesar de su corta edad. Le gustaba ser la voz de la razón, el que siempre se inclinaba por lo correcto. Le gustaba sermonear, corregir a los mellizos y a Snotlout sobre todos sus errores durante el entrenamiento de la Academia. Pero, Snotlout sabía, que muy en el fondo, una faceta más desinhibida habitaba. Una faceta que hablaba de que tan manipulador, rebelde, e indisciplinado, el chico podía ser.

A Hiccup le gustaba pretender ser un buen chico, cuando en verdad, lo que _amaba_, era ser lo contrario.

Era esa faceta, gemela a la del propio Snotlout, lo que los unía más estrechamente, que la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

"No pretendas saber lo que siento, Snotlout." Su primo no rehuyó del reto en la mirada de Jorgenson. "Mucho menos, ahora."

Hiccup aparentaba un saco de patatas podridas. Daba la impresión de estar siendo empujado contra el suelo, sus hombreras deslindadas con un peso invisible. Ojeras purpuras le despojaban a su rostro de vitalidad. Hasta su voz era una canción apagada. Snotlout lo imaginaba como algo "contaminado."

Tras un suspiro, el pelirrojo continuó. "Comprendo a qué te quieres referir. Pero la diferencia entre los dos es que tú tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras con tus demonios personales, Snotlout." Ojos verdes retornaron para intercalarse con los suyos. "Aprovéchala. Sólo ten cuidado con las consecuencias."

Snotlout asintió. Hiccup no era perfecto. Y ninguno de los dos quería que así fuera. Snotlout siempre estaría dispuesto a recordarle a Hiccup de su no-tan-pura humanidad. "No deberías estar solo."

Hiccup lo miró con extrañeza. "Estoy contigo."

Snotlout resopló por su nariz. "Exacto." Se volvió a estirar sobre el nido de Hookfang, señalando hacia el firmamento. "¿Qué haces desperdiciando tu tiempo conmigo, cuando deberías ir a disculparte por el sin-número de metidas de pata que hayas hecho hoy? Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que… Toothless te perdonará." Era la primera vez que trataba el tema con un poco más de seriedad. Ningún integrante veterano de la Academia había estado sorprendido cuando el compromiso con Astrid había terminado en desastre. Snotlout hasta lo había estado esperando, casi salivando. No había podido evitarlo. Astrid… había necesitado una buena tumbada de su alto pedestal, y verla desplomarse de regreso al fango, de manera tan espectacular—¿Qué podía ser peor que oír al alma de tu futuro esposo decir el nombre de otro?—había sido la más dulce de las victorias.

-_Bienvenida_, había pensado desde las sombras del gran salón en aquella noche,

-_Bienvenida al club de los miserables, camarada._ "Mañana podemos enfrentar lo feo, ¿no crees? Deberías disfrutar de las últimas horas de holgazanería que nos quedan."

Los ojos de Hiccup se adelgazaron en un vistazo inquisitivo. "¿Desde cuándo… tiene sentido lo que dices?"

Una patada contra su gancho fue su merecido. "Siempre tengo sentido, abadejo, ¡que hasta ahora lo notes no es mi problema!"

Una risa revivió a Hiccup de las tinieblas de su mal humor. "Oh, Snotlout. Tal vez el vino, de tan alta calidad de Dagur, está manifestándote efectos secundarios."

Los escalofríos volvieron, y con una mueca de horror permanente, Snotlout giró su cabeza de un costado a otro. "¡No me lo recuerdes! Todavía no puedo bromear… No con eso."

Hiccup rascó un puño de sus mechones. "Lo siento."

Ja. Hiccup siempre caía ante una cara de borrego. Siempre olvidaba que Snotlout prefería los golpes bajos. Nunca aprendía.

Indicando que haría caso al consejo, el otro jinete se levantó lentamente. Con un ojo abierto, Snotlout divisó su cuerpo comenzando a alejarse.

Pero, claro, Hiccup no podía irse así nada más, sin una última auto-flagelación. "En verdad, lo siento. Todo lo sucedido en Berserk… cae en mis hombros. Si en realidad hubieras muerto en batalla, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera muerto…"

"¡Puff, por favor! Somos adultos, Hiccup. Mejor aún, Vikingos. ¡Guerreros poderosos! Si perecemos, es nuestra decisión. Puede que te guste martirizarte, pero no me incluyas en tu repertorio. Cuando muera, ¡no te atrevas a robarte mi momento de gloria!"

No todos ellos eran repeticiones de lo sucedido con Stoick. Si más muertes les deparaban en el futuro, Hiccup no podría tener crédito de ellas.

Hiccup colocó sus manos en su cintura, una pizca de humor más aligerado, aflorando en su ser. Asintió como toque final. "Tú tampoco deberías estar… solo." Un momento de inspección se le fue dedicado, provocándole nervios a Snotlout. Hiccup tan concentrado, nunca era un buen presagio. "¿Qué acaso no tenías _algo_… involucrando a Ruffnut y a Fishlegs?"

Cuidadosamente, Snotlout levantó una de sus manos. Sopló sus uñas. Las frotó contra sus pieles, para después revisar sus cutículas con detenimiento. Todavía tenían medias lunas de sangre seca, delineando sus uñas. "Nah. Esa historia ya es del pasado."

"¿En serio? Aunque no pueda decir que lo haya… comprendido, en un inicio, siempre me pareció que ustedes tres lucían… contentos."

Snotlout no quería hablar del tema. Se esforzó por mantener su fachada casual. "Fue divertido por un tiempo." Luego, no tanto. "Pasamos un buen rato, eso fue todo. No todos buscamos por nuestras almas gemelas o cursilerías como esas, Hiccup."

Tras una diminuta pausa, Hiccup accedió a la frescura de su primo, cejas alzadas y labios presionados con meditación.

"¿Y quién dice que estaré solo? ¡Hookfang no debe tardar!"

"Está bien. Si tú lo dices." Con eso, Hiccup concluyó con su salida, los tejidos de la oscuridad comiendo su figura, paulatinamente. "Descansa. Mañana será… más difícil."

"Ajá, ajá. Buenas noche, jefecito."

No poco después de ser abandonado, Snotlout se sorprendió a sí mismo, levantándose del nido para encaminarse en un nuevo objetivo. Si dormir no era su prioridad, sería mejor opción moverse y no quedarse quieto.

Cuando llegó a los establos de los dragones, música acústica flotaba por el ambiente, entre gruñidos de las criaturas y los barullos humanos. Hombres de Alvin y algunos de los sobrevivientes de la tribu Bog-Burglar, se hacían compañía en el mundo secreto de los pisos inferiores de Berk, esparcidos por diferentes puestos. Flautas similares a las de Gobber, daban vida a notas de antiguas canciones bélicas. Canciones de muerte y renacimiento en el Valhalla. Le cantaban a Odín y a Freyja. A las Valquirias.

Bajando lentamente los escalones, Snotlout absorbió la escena. Admiración agridulce lo llenó. ¿Por qué la muerte tenía que servir para unir a los enemigos? Antorchas encendidas daban más privacidad al hogareño espectáculo. Una vez que Snotlout descendió por completo, reconoció a Eret en el corazón de los músicos, su voz varonil tarareando notas oscuras y tristes. El ex-captor terminó zumbando en todo bajo, alimentando los tambores de un pequeño infante que yacía recostado en el piso, sus hombros apoyados en la pierna de Eret. Stormfly los acompañaba también, acostada a espaldas de Eret y los niños, hipnotizada por el tenor del pirata.

Snotlout cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía.

A pesar de no tener letra, la canción le contó sobre pérdidas. Sobre angustia, desolación—le habló de _añoranza_.

Encontró alojo en uno de los barrotes de madera, cruzándose de brazos.

La neblina plateada rozó los pasillos de su mente.

Snotlout la dejó venir.

_Añoranza._

Una terrible añoranza aplastó su pecho.

La plata se fundió con el dorado de mechones largos, finos. Los susurros fantasmagóricos se enredaron con recuerdos del turbulento pasado, su corazón luchando contra sus abnegaciones. Irónicamente, fue la voz de Eret quien lo guio por las pasarelas de su memoria, mostrándole las curvas color crema que había recorrido con sus yemas. Recordó la curva de una cadera, el cosquilleo de una muñeca, los aruños de su ex-amante, las risillas femeninas—Recordó ser estrechado entre el calor de mujer, y los brazos de un hermano de batalla.

Recordó la sensación de unión entre _tres_.

La añoranza de sentir el aliento de otra persona recibirle por la mañana, lo arrolló. Snotlout gruñó.

Ruffnut era una sensual criatura. Lo que tenía de torpe lo había compensado con su pasión en la cama. A pesar de ser impaciente, le había enseñado a Fishlegs todos los trucos adecuados para satisfacerla. La chica había sido voraz. Los tres habían sido voraces.

Hasta que al final, no había quedado nada. De ninguno.

La neblina regresó, arrasando con las imágenes de cuerpos húmedos y enlazados, llevándolo a un trono en decadencia, gastado con el tiempo y el olvido.

Sangre seca todavía manchaba el asiento. Snotlout la vio con claridad. Era sangre.

Sangre de Reyes.

_Un error del pasado._

Snotlout abrió sus ojos, de nuevo.

Encontró a Ruffnut—la verdadera Ruffnut, no el hada de sus imaginaciones—caminando en su dirección. Sonreía, a pesar de sus pasos desequilibrados causados por sus fracturas. Sostenía un tarro con ale en una mano vendada. "Snotlout, Snotlout. Conozco esa mirada en tu redondo rostro."

La respuesta de Snotlout fue inmediata: "Ni lo pienses."

Ruffnut resopló por sus dientes. "No te preocupes, no lo estaba pensando." Snotlout bufó por sus narices. "Oh, está bien, lo estaba pensando."

"Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes después de una batalla, Ruff." Tan encendida como las fogatas. No había sobrevivientes cuando Ruffnut buscaba una víctima con la cual satisfacer sus deseos. Por un tiempo, Snotlout y Fishlegs habían disfrutado de los oportunos lapsos de lujuria, a más no poder. "Pensé que estas alturas, solamente los huesos de Eret permanecerían de pie. ¿Qué estás esperando, mujer?"

Ruffnut le dio un trago a su ale. Después de pasar el líquido por su garganta, la chica torció sus delgados labios en aparente confusión. "Lo intenté. _Créeme_, vaya que lo intenté. Pero estoy comenzando a creer que Eret es un viejo frígido."

Snotlout lo dudaba. Eret había tenido una variedad de conquistas desde que había llegado a Berk. Era discreto, sin embargo. "O tal vez las rubias no son su tipo."

Ruffnut estaba muy ocupaba bostezando para sentirse ofendida. Un eructo le siguió. Ruffnut trató de disculparse con una dulce sonrisa pícara. "Uuuups. ¿Qué habrá pasado con mis modales?"

"No los tienes, para empezar."

"¡Ugh, esta noche eres un verdadero encanto, Jorgenson!" Ruffnut renegó, sus irises celestes rodando hacia su frente. "Tú no moriste, ¿pero tu sentido del humor sí?"

Snotlout le guiñó un parpado. "¿Quién dice que no es divertido burlarse de ti?"

Un brazo flacucho le dedicó un empujón a su ancho hombro. Snotlout le retornó la agresión. Se comportaron como niños por unos momentos, peleando por un lugar en los barrotes. Ruffnut aceptó la derrota cuando sus trencitas picudas fueron jaladas. "¡Ow, Tramposo! ¡Sólo un cobarde se va por el cabello de una chica! Y una chica _herida_, además."

"Bebé." Snotlout le cedió el lugar de todas formas, escogiendo colocar distancia entre los dos. "Yo morí y regresé, y no me ves quejándome." Lo cual, era raro en él. Le gustaba quejarse.

No fue hasta que notó el repentino silencio de su acompañante, que Snotlout se dio cuenta de la macabra frase que había articulado. Por su expresión, Ruffnut no lo había encontrado gracioso.

"¿Qué?"

Ruffnut ladeó su cabecita de un lado a otro. Suspiró, probablemente ya resignaba a la eterna insensibilidad de Snotlout. "Le debes un gran favor a mi hermano, Snot. Espero que por lo menos se lo hayas agradecido."

Snotlout guardó silencio. Enroscó sus brazos cruzados con más fuerza, escudándose del tema de conversación. -_Nadie se lo pidió_. Se atrevió a renegar sólo en su cabeza. -_Nadie le pidió que cuidara de mí._

"Eh. Está en proceso."

Ruffnut asintió. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Snotlout pateó trozos de paja del suelo.

De fondo, la canción de Eret había subido de ánimo, cambiando por un ritmo más acelerado de los tambores. El mismo hombre se había levantado y estaba alentando a los demás niños a comenzar a bailar.

Snotlout observó a la vikinga, que por un tiempo, había sido dueña de su interés. Era bella. Siempre sería bella para sus ojos. Pero, la vista de la rubia era un producto perdido. Desde antes de su ruptura, Ruffnut había indicado sentirse inconforme, sin objetivo. Nada la llenaba más que la batalla. Había florecido estos últimos meses como guerrera, gracias a su sed recién nacida. Buscaba por algo, y todavía parecía no haberlo encontrado. Y era esa misma búsqueda que también había causado una distancia entre los mellizos. Ambos aparentaban estar en perpetuo duelo por su independencia.

Por un momento, el mentón de Snotlout se abrió, y quiso confesar sobre sus alucinaciones. Sobre su experiencia con la muerte.

Ruffnut alzó la mirada.

El mentón de Snotlout se cerró.

Justo como Ruffnut, él no pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba para confiar en ella.

Cuando volteó a ver a Eret y sus huérfanos, sonrió. Algunos soldados habían comenzado a aplaudir, estimulando el ambiente. Estiró una mano hacia Thorston.

"¿Quieres bailar? Podríamos causarle algo de celos a tu macho."

Sonriendo emocionada, Ruffnut tomó su palma con la suya. Se empinó el resto del tarro, para luego descartarlo al piso.

El plan no funcionó. Eret ni parpadeó al verlos bailar juntos, ocupado con dos niñitas que peleaban bailar con él. Eso no los detuvo, claro. No les arruinó la diversión. Bailaron, y en poco tiempo, Hookfang hizo acto de aparición junto con Astrid. Para cuando Fishlegs y Gobber se unieron, Snotlout sutilmente mandó a Ruff a bailar con uno de los soldados de Alvin. Cuando vio a Astrid ser levantada a los aires por las manos de Eret sobre su cintura, Snotlout levantó una ceja sorprendida, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Por ahora.

Trepó a Hookfang.

Un pequeño vuelo nocturno era lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Su propia casa estaba siendo usada.

Así que, se dirigió al segundo lugar que consideraba su santuario.

Atravesar Raven Point a pie le dio la sensación de haber visitado hace miles de años. Sus lecciones con Ragna parecieron de lo más distantes. En su camino, divisó margaritas blancas, y pensar en coronas de flores, se sintió como un sueño. No le pareció real.

Sabía que no se encontraba solo. Sabía que estaba siendo seguido y vigilado atentamente.

Al llegar a la península, Hiccup se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista de la laguna. El panorama le removió un dolor fantasma en su pecho. Todo lucía tan tranquilo, inerte en su perfección. Inmaculado, ignorante del caos que se había desatado a kilómetros de aquí.

Sus manos se empuñaron.

No podía permitir que Furious tocara este lugar.

Aunque brincar entre rocas todavía no era una de sus especialidades, Hiccup se abrió camino hasta el interior del acantilado. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna, comenzó a retirar su armadura. No había acudido con los ancianos para una examinación de sus heridas. Hubiera resultado inútil. El daño que había sufrido no había sido físico.

Sintió la presencia ajena a sus espaldas, cuando se encargaba de los artefactos de sus piernas. La ligereza en su pecho se lo aseguró, su Sál suspirando con bienvenida y alivio.

"¿Haz terminado con tus deberes por ahora, Jefe?"

La respuesta que recibió provino de un tema radicalmente diferente. "_Si con mis ojos, Él te hubiera visto, te hubiera Poseído. No te hubiera dejado ir_."

Hiccup prosiguió con sus antebrazos. Torció su cuello hacia sus espaldas. "¿Huh?"

La mirada de Toothless absorbió la imagen de Hiccup, de pie a cabeza. "_Eres inconsciente de lo que Provocas en otros_."

Hiccup aventó, con más fuerza de la necesaria, sus mancuernas. "No me gusta a donde esta conversación está yendo. Primeramente, porque no la comprendo."

Toothless explotó entonces. Literalmente hablando. "_Estoy Enojado. Enojado-Enojado-Enojado_." Con un tremendo rugido, Toothless dejó salir una oleada de plasmas hacia la superficie de la laguna, vaporizando agua al instante. Hiccup tragó saliva. Se tornó hacia el cuerpo jadeando de su enorme amado. "No Contigo. Pero, Sí." Toothless sacudió su cabeza. "_Es Confuso. Pensar en ti con él me hace hervir con Odio_."

Hiccup comprendió entonces. "Oh, Toothless." Suspirando conmovido, el jinete trató de acercarse al dragón, pero tuvo que frenar su plan al recibir un gruñido de advertencia.

Las narices de Toothless resplandecieron con contornos azules. "_Lo que Hizo. Lo que nos Hizo_."

Hiccup no quería ni recordarlo. Pero, si Toothless estaba sufriendo tan inmensamente, Hiccup no podría darse el lujo de bloquearlo de sus recuerdos. "Es imperdonable, lo sé."

"¡_Lo es_!" Las largas uñas del Night Fury se clavaron en la tierra fresca. "_Pienso en lo que Vio. Sentí su Envidia. Su ambición. Si él te hubiera conocido primero que yo… Lo pienso, y me Enojó_."

Cauteloso, Hiccup estiró sus manos hacia su compañero, pidiendo permiso sin palabras. "Furious no es mi Munr. Aun si él me hubiera deseado, yo no lo habría aceptado, Toothless. Tienes que creerme. Tú mismo lo dijiste—"

_"Eres Hiccup. Lo que Furious hizo es imperdonable, pero porque eres Hiccup, lo perdonarías. Eso es lo que me hace Enloquecer_."

Hiccup frotó su frente. "No lo sé, Toothless. No sé si lo haría. Furious… su dolor me llama. Pero, es un asesino. Ha declarado muerte segura a mi familia y a mis amigos." Destapó su rostro cansado. "A ti. Eso no lo puedo perdonar." Harto de la distancia, el joven se echó a correr hacia su dragón. "No necesitas sentirte celoso." Susurró a un cuello vibrante, entercándose a un abrazo. "Tonto réptil. Siento empatía por Furious, pero nunca podría… amarlo."

"_Te Tomó. Te Tomó y no pude hacer Nada_."

Hiccup se aferró más. "Nos tomó a los dos. Y yo tampoco pude hacer nada."

"_No hay nada peor para mí… que no poder Protegerte_."

Hiccup suspiró cuando sintió al enojo de Toothless disminuir a algo más manejable, menos venenoso para los dos. Se mantuvo abrazado a su Munr por un largo rato, blanqueando su mente de todo. Se concentró en la respiración del dragón, en su aroma silvestre, en el ardor dentro de su ser, despertando junto con la Sál de Toothless.

"Podríamos tratar de enmendar lo que sucedió."

Toothless bajó su cabeza para lamer parte de su rostro. "¿_Cómo_?"

Separándose del dragón hasta que pudieran mirarse cara a cara, Hiccup posicionó sus dedos en la franja de su camisón. "Yo estoy enojado también. No lo dudes por un segundo." La levantó en una sola flexión, librándose de la ropa en un santiamén. "Toma de regreso lo que te pertenece, Toothless."

El azul de su trompa migró por sus escamas en acto seguido. "_No quiero lastimarte_." Agachó su cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño. "_Hay algo diferente en Mí, Hiccup. Más Salvaje. Incontrolable."_

Hiccup le dio el mismo trato a sus pantalones. "Bien. Porque es justo lo que quiero." Los bajó sin vergüenza alguna. Se presentó ante Toothless completamente desnudo. La brisa de la noche le erizó los bellos de sus brazos, y mientras Hiccup los frotó, le mandó una sonrisa al dragón. "Ven aquí. No tengas miedo."

Hipnotizado, Toothless dio los pasos faltantes para tumbarlo sobre el suelo. Azul los iluminó entre el asilo de la noche. Las pupilas del Night Fury se perdieron de tan dilatadas que se volvieron. Hiccup estiró su cuello en invitación, acostumbrándose a la cárcel que las cuatro patas de Toothless construyó a su alrededor. Estaba a la merced de esta criatura, y el peligro—el maldito peligro—solamente lo emocionó más. "Aquí comenzó todo, ¿recuerdas? Deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, justo aquí."

Las alas de dragón lo protegieron del mundo exterior. "_Provocas a los demás y no lo sabes." _

"¿Quién más podría desearme? Sólo les interesa el héroe, no quien realmente soy."

Toothless trazó un camino por la longitud de su pecho humano, su respiración entablando el único contacto entre los dos. "¿_Cómo no puedes creerlo, Hiccup_?"

Hiccup gruñó con frustración. "Está bien, está bien. Pueden desearme todo lo que quieran, pero nunca seré de ellos—Ni de Furious, ni de nadie más, Toothless. Así que cierra el hocico y aprovéchalo, ¿quieres?"

No habían cruzado esta línea.

Hiccup no se mintió a sí mismo. Tenía la certeza de lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba que su mundo fuera reafirmado. Furious lo había arrancado como un pétalo, con la crueldad de un niño caprichoso que sólo cortaba la vida porque sí, para dejarlo a la deriva de un torbellino de viento. La culpa que se sembraba en su ser, por todo lo que había transpirado en Berserk, sólo lo alienaba más. Su conversación con Snotlout había sido un jalón de vuelta a la tierra, a su raíz, pero en el momento que Hiccup había regresado a su soledad, la realidad volvía a ser borrosa. Hiccup quería claridad.

Quería ser resembrado.

Su Sál estaba dividida en trozos, esparcidos por todo su ente. Hiccup trazó las escamas del pecho de Toothless, leyendo los puntos donde los trozos de su Sál amada también lloraban por ser adheridos, de nuevo cuenta. Ambos deseaban ser reparados, pero ese trabajo sólo podía ser realizado por ellos mismos. La trompa del Night Fury se sometió a la súplica corporal de su Munr, leyendo en la flexión de sus brazos y piernas su deseo de ser invadido.

"_No quiero. No quiero lastimarte_." Se le repitió sobre la hendidura de su ingle, los hoyuelos del dragón aspirando el aroma, de lo más íntimo que Hiccup poseía.

Hiccup se volcó hasta quedar boca abajo. "Todo nacimiento duele, Toothless. Es inevitable." Lo que pedía era obvio. Algo que anteriormente hubiera sido inconsiderable. Algo que su Sál no había necesitado hasta ahora. Esta Comunión sería diferente. Fuera de la rutina. Aquella Luna de Miel había sido entre dos amantes distintos, entre dos criaturas ingenuas, demasiado enamoradas entre ellas para pensar que algún mal pudiera avecinárseles. "Bórralo. Borra su rastro de mí, Toothless_."_

La laguna frente a ellos simbolizaba el acto de Skirn desenvolviéndose entre los dos. El ser purificado podía adoptarse en muchas formas, en muchas maneras. Los dedos de Hiccup se enterraron en el lodo, disfrutando de la demolición entre sus dígitos. El contacto duro con el suelo lo ató a la experiencia. El peso de Toothless no le permitió escapatoria. Sus dientes rechinaron, al sentir un embestida friccionar sus cuerpos. Un beso apenas, entre sus cuerpos. Toothless amasando la carne fresca a su disposición para poder saborearla mejor.

-_Bórralo-Bórralo-Bórralo_.

"_Mío_." Una garra lo aplastó con más potencia, obligando a Hiccup a presionar su perfil en la tierra. "_Mío. Todo Mío_."

En efecto, su alma lo sabía. Conocía la marcaba de su Munr. Pero, su cuerpo aún no. Hiccup comenzó a temblar con la anticipación. Fue una reacción que no pudo controlar. "Hazlo… Hazlo."

No podía esconderse que Toothless compartía su hambre. Sus caderas ondulándose, su gruñido retumbante, el dolor que implantó con una mordida sobre un hombro humano—Cada uno de sus movimientos lo delató. Esta vez, no fue necesario que Hiccup rogara lindamente para que Toothless se expusiera ante él. Su pilar encontró un hogar entre los glúteos de Hiccup, y la sensación fue esplendorosa. Se frotaron con mutua desesperación, ambos inexpertos, nuevos, muertos de miedo, pero a la vez, hartos de amor.

"Bórralo." Gimió su suplica, consciente de la agonía que estaba pidiendo. "Por favor."

En cuestión de cinco latidos de su corazón, Hiccup fue ahogado dentro de un abrazo negro. Su voz se esfumó, su visión se apagó, su Sál rugió y su cuerpo fue sumergido en ráfagas indigas.

"_Borraré cada mirada." _Toothless lo invadió sin misericordia._ "Cada vez que te miró y pensó en robarte de mi lado: lo borraré_."

El dolor era interminable, el cascarón humano luchando contra la arremetida. Hiccup lo recibió con deleite. Quería el dolor. Su alma se lo pedía.

Decían que un Night Fury era la cría del relámpago y la muerte misma. Así fue como se sintió tenerlo dentro de él. Hiccup murió poco a poco, su cuerpo roto sometiéndose, mientras que su Sál renació.

Pero, el dolor no duró para siempre.

Hubo un momento, un punto, donde el dolor soldó los pedazos rotos, el fuego de sus Sál haciéndolos cenizas.

Después, la voz de Hiccup regresó, y con ella, un alarido de éxtasis.

Las asperezas del acto se pulieron. Las alas de Toothless lo cubrieron en cuerpo y alma, y la paradoja lo desmoronó. Sintió los celos de sus amantes con cada punzada de sus cuerpos. Sintió la ira de su amante con la fuerza de sus embestidas, obligando a su cuerpo diminuto a recibirlo, a disfrutarlo. Mío-Mío-Mío sellaba con cada giro. Algo oscuro y tan primitivo como Toothless lo había advertido surgió entre las profundidades de su Munr. La esencia más neta del dragón lo poseyó, incoherente con posesividad e indiferente a las limitaciones que el cuerpo de Hiccup, podría representar.

El aliento le faltaba, no había suficiente para articular palabras concretas. "¡Ugh, ugh— Tooth—Ugh, ugh!" Sí-sí-sí-sí-sí.

—Su sangre, su piel, su olor, cada cabello. Todo lo pertenecía. Furious merecería la muerte si intentaba tocarlo una vez más. Toothless le daría la muerte segura, la muerte de la que no podría sobrevivir. Furious nunca sabría que Hiccup era insaciable, siempre retando por ser poseída con más poderío. Nunca conocería el tinte rojizo de su piel, después de ésta ser restregada contra sus escamas. Nunca conocería el tono chillante con el que Hiccup expresaba su placer.

—Donde Furious había atravesado con su violación, Hiccup sintió reverdecer, el fuego purificando con la misma suavidad del agua fresca de las hojas del Skirn. La marca de Thor no fue necesitada; la marca del Night Fury era la única que tenía lugar. Hiccup no podía huir más, no podía divagar. Su mente se flechó en la actualidad, en la dureza de Toothless acabando con la blandes de su interior. Azul-Azul-Azul-Purpura-Purpura-Purpura. Sí-Sí-Sí-Sí. Toothless era el único destinado para él. El único…

Embestida. Gemido.

Impacto de piel contra piel. Lodo bajo sus uñas. Sangre manchando sus pezuñas.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Del dolor vino la elación de volver a empezar. Sus Sál se reencontraron, besándose con la pasión que sus dueños manifestaban de manera más cruda. Temblaron juntas, pero de gusto, sus alas convulsionando con el inicio de su culminación.

El clímax estuvo atado a la unión de sus cuerpos. Hiccup sintió a Toothless enroscarse hasta lo más profundo de su cavidad, fuego liquido comenzando a llenarlo. Hiccup surgió de entre la cueva corpulenta del Night Fury, tragando aire de la noche. En shock. Reducido a una cría recién devuelta a un nuevo mundo.

No hubo recuerdos del pasado en esta ocasión. Sólo el presente.

"Toothless." Hiccup jadeó, mientras su propio regazo encontraba alivio bajo su mano, ofreciendo exquisita presión. Su miembro cedió ante sus insistentes caricias, y su semilla manchó sus yemas, la tierra, cerrando con el ciclo. "¡Mmmmm! Toothless—Toothless—Toothless."

Su Munr era algo más sobrenatural que una criatura alada. Franjas marcaron la tierra, sus pezuñas desnudando la vegetación. Una expulsión de plasma asemejó el desenlace de su copulación. Un Night Fury rugió ante la faz del firmamento, reclamando de vuelta lo que era suyo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Horas después, Hiccup flotaba sobre la superficie de la laguna, nadando con flojera. Toothless lo observaba desde la orilla.

No podía apartar sus ojos de la piel húmeda. Con su trompa continuó peinando los cabellos mojados del humano, mientras su propia cola se sumergía al agua, jugando con el gancho de Hiccup.

Entonces, una rapsodia de cuernos desconocidos, retumbó por la tranquila madrugada.

Las orejas de Toothless se levantaron, inspeccionando el origen. Era un llamado de cuerno de vikingo.

Hiccup se sostuvo de su cuello para salir de la laguna, su pequeño rostro frunciéndose con sospecha. "Ese cuerno… No lo reconozco."

"¿_Ataque sorpresa_?"

Hiccup exprimió sus cabellos. "Por Odín, ¡espero que no!"

"_Dagur no sabe detenerse_."

Otro juego de cuernos se unió. Señal de más barcos acercándose a Berk.

Aquellos llamados, obtuvieron una reacción más positiva de su Munr, las sombras de preocupación transparentándose a una risa sorpresiva. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Vaya que las noticias viajan rápido!"

"¿_A qué te refieres_?"

Con una palmadita y un beso en la punta de su trompa, Hiccup siguió refugiándose en el misterio. Toothless nunca lo había visto comenzar a vestirse tan rápido, en lo que tenía de conocerlo. "Em, sólo digamos…" La cabeza pelirroja saltó del agujero de su blusón, y con ella un guiño picarón. "que no me quiero perder la cara de Camicazi, por nada del mundo." Cuando prosiguió con sus pantalones, el tonto terminó en el suelo, enredado con sus propias piruetas apresuradas. Aun así, Hiccup no dejó de sonreír. Toothless lo ayudó a levantarse con una de sus piernas. Hiccup lo agradeció con un burlón ataque de cosquillas a sus escamas. "Reencontrarte con tu ex-prometida no es ocurrencia de todos los días, después de todo. ¡Mucho menos cuando se trata de una princesa de Uglithug!"

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará...**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Lo siento por la laaaaaarga espera. Sin embargo, ya saben, la maldita vida real XD. Si les interesa saber sobre la ex de Camicazi, les daré una pista: Es alguien muy "Berrinchuda." Pregúntenle a Sta Fantasía. Ok, no. Pero, si es que adivinaron bien, es otro personaje de los libros. Muy sexy, grrrrrr. Esperemos que despierte a Astrid de sus laureles…

A **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx:** ¡me siento tan apenada por haberte obligado a escribir doble review! ¡Lo siento! Maldito FFNET y sus errores. Te escribí más lemon en disculpa. (cara de borreguito) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡y me alegra mucho que este fic te guste tanto!

No tengo tiempo para contestar sus hermosos reviews a los no-logueados, _literalmente_ estoy en la mitad de mi mudanza, jajajaja. Sólo quería apresurarme a subir este capítulo antes de ocuparme más. ¡Gracias por leer, de antemano!

**Skirn**: Ritual de bautizo vikingo utilizando con sus bebés.


End file.
